She Lives Among Us
by RoyalPrideMonster
Summary: She came from a world unlike ours. She was sent to Earth to ensure the survival of the Kryptonian Race. As she draws energy from our main sequence star we will bear witness to the manifestation of a Goddess among Humanity and Asgard. As the World's Avengers now make themselves known, so does the name of this magnificent being from across the stars. Out of the Sun comes Kara Zor-El.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So it begins

 **A/N: Well authors and readers, I'm back. For those of you who have read my previous story it's a pain for me to gravely say this but Gwen Stacy: The Power in her Wrist is on Hiatus until further notice. Sorry guys but I'm just really having trouble writing that story in a special composition book that I keep. Maybe in the near future I could get back to it but for now. I hope to redeem myself from disappointing several of you all with my new fanfiction set in the MCU. All I ask is for at least a couple of reviews so I know what you guys think on this take of a Kryptonian on Earth. The title and summary say it all, enjoy.**

* * *

Some might say that there is no such thing as life among the stars. Some might say that we are the dominant species in the universe and that there is nothing else that truly holds life outside the Solar System that revolves around a certain young yellow star called the Sun. Some will so often speak up in protest saying we are not truly alone. And they would be right, we are not alone. We are simply another race among the universe and there have always been much greater civilizations that roam the realms and cosmos.

The Human race, small life forms with great potential, have inherited the third planet far from the Sun for nearly thousands of years and have slowly adapted into a more modernized world with the help of sacrifice, dedication, and determination. As time itself passed for mankind their level of intelligence only seemed to grow with generations of offspring doing their best to carry on the legacy that their ancestors have mortally left behind. It wasn't until the beginning of the 20th Century where the Sapiens started to gear more on what there society stands on today, developing more structures and technology that would aid into even more discoveries never before seen with the naked eye. It would take several more decades for these life forms to realize there adventures and discovers were quite out of this world, literally. Mankind unlocking modern day science, inspirational legends that shall never be forgotten, the first trip to the moon off the very planet, and inhumane wars that they all somehow still managed to recover from every now and then. Approaching the beginning of the third Millennium the Humans have now entered the phase of conquest over superior technology and the manifestation of super powered beings and entities that have remained in the shadows over the decades before realizing that the time had begun to roam the Earth publicly.

The Earth years of the late 2000's was when certain individuals who have demonstrated what they're capable of, made history and gained the attention of almost every eye around the world. For instance a super soldier who has fought in a great World War and remained in cryogenic sleep until he was awakened by a top secret organization or an intelligent yet naïve wealthy man who has stunned the armed world forces with an advanced suit of armor built from said man himself. Somewhere on the planet there is also a tormented soul in hiding due to the fact that when he was assigned to work under federal authorities there was a severe radiation accident that forced this soul to become a walking gargantuan force of pure rage and destruction. Another powerful manifestation would be not from Earth, but from an alternate reality that has existed far too long with mankind not knowing of this realms whereabouts. That was until a magnificent yet turned arrogant Prince was banished from his kingdom and home to learn about the rules of life and how precious it all really was. The least publicly known Meta humans that have associated with these people of power are two skilled and highly trained killers, built to commence, assassinate, and succeed while following orders under a strategic home land industry.

Standing out in a big crowd among the average life form has always had benefits, but it also can carry large consequences that can lead to disagreements and the start of rivalry. These beings have gone through hell and back to stand tall with pride and walk away to live another day. It's not only rivals that have given devastating hits to these fighters. Society has had a part in the battle too. While a good portion of the Earthly population has come too accepted these terms, there has also been the contrary opinion where people have risen up spewing words such as _they don't belong here_ or _this world was fine until they showed up._ The average have always had a tendency to shun what isn't normal, weather it's big or small, and that brings us back to the words of protestors who agree that there is more to life out there than us.

 _We are not alone._

Our Journey begins with a mere misunderstood child, but not a child of Earth. A child from another world located lightyears away from the very galaxy Earth resided in. She hales from in fact a much larger and greater society than that of the Humans, a planet rumored to have been around since the beginning of the Big Bang itself. This sentient girl saw herself as someone who wasn't anything special in the least and carried the bad thought of never living up to her family name and title. That was until the race from which she came from was heading towards an inescapable Doomsday. This alien, this _Kryptonian_ never knew that she would be chosen by Rao to represent the passing of her kind, she never would of thought that she would be sent away from the destruction of her home planet only to end up on another and live out the rest of her natural living days knowing that once she dies, it marks the official end of the Kryptonians. What will mostly have a huge impact on her newly adopted world will the unbelievable strength of Rao coursing through her veins, upon bathing in the solar rays of the system's yellow star the Kryptonian girl will unlock power beyond that of a mad Titan. She will be physically capable of moving continents with the greatest of ease while also being able to move at speeds as fast as light itself. Her very skin will endure raw energy and harden to the point of virtual invulnerability. The breath escaping her lips will become as deadly as hurricanes combined with artic temperatures. Her naked eyes will have the capacity to produce fire much hotter than any volcanic heat Earth has to offer. The most majestic aspect will be her unique ability to fly among the clouds and heavens without any hesitation. And yet she will still find herself alone, broken and misunderstood. How would the Earth with its Human inhabitants react to such thing as this Kryptonian? What will they do when they come to terms on the realization that a living active Goddess has sheltered amongst their world. Behold Kara Zor-El, the last Daughter of Krypton. Stare into her mighty fiery gaze, she lives among us.

* * *

 **Planet Krypton-The city of Argo**

The advanced civilized Metropolis glistened in the basking light of the red star from which the planet revolved around. Beautiful buildings made of both crystal and extravagant designs expanded across the area, with high tech modes of transportation carrying the inhabitants across the purified sky to reach their destinations. Amongst many of the pods following specific routes there was one particularly small speedster that was heading towards a less crowded terminal. It contained a beautiful late middle aged Kryptonian women dressed in bright marvelous robes consisting of the colors orange, blue and yellow along with an extended well fit appropriate royal cape housing her somewhat broad shoulders. Next to her in the same extended front seat was the most precious thing Rao had ever delivered to her through her womb, her Daughter, her child, the blessing that belonged to both Alura-In Ze and her beloved husband Zor-El.

"Kara, the whole objective of the trials is for the ones of your age to earn their roles in society. That includes the right to wear their family crest." The older women lectured the late adolescent who had a somewhat discomfort look on her face. She was about to speak up but quickly silenced herself, knowing that her mother wasn't done talking.

"Interfering with someone else's reading score is the worst thing you can do-But that is what the instructor drones accused you of. The said you lied about Kel and Tana wearing off by accident." As soon as Alura finished her speaking Kara crossed her lean arms and scoffed out loud.

"Mother, I saved those girls!" She immediately looked down in shame knowing that she wasn't one to back talk to the women who gave her everything. She expected Alura to be shocked but after a few moments of not receiving a reaction she spoke again in a much calmer manner. "Does that not count for something?"

The much older Kryptonian sighed out loud and furrowed her brows. "Of course it does Kara-and I am proud of you for it-but as you grow older, the more life will become complicated." This disclaim still didn't help Kara's situation. "You are going to find out that doing the right thing means living with the consequences." The women took her vision off the route they were heading and appointed her gaze at the young Kryptonian who was on the verge of burying her face in her hands.

Alura tapped into her earpiece, setting the cooridnates to their home and engaged the speedster on auto pilot. Once that was done she scooted over to her daughter and wrapped her well tone arms around Kara's perky shoulders. Kara still looked down but was forced to look up as her mother brought her head into her lap and caused the girl to instinctively coil her body in fetal position. Her head now resting on her mother's legs Kara gave a comforting moan as Alura wiped the moisture developing around her right eye and gently started stroking the side of her child's young face.

Despite almost being an early adult Alura didn't care in the least how old Kara would get, to her Kara was the same infant girl she held approximately nineteen years ago in the infirmary. Watching her grow up was a privilege and she thanked Rao for letting her live this long to see her in this state. Her facial appearance was of that similar to hers, well cut proper blonde hair grazed the scalp of Kara, beautiful squinted eyes shined with life, and a perfect cheek and jaw line completed her beauty.

The girl looked straight into the eyes of her caretaker and placed a proper palm on the center of her chest. Alura smiled as Kara's delicate fingers traced along the crest containing the symbol of the house of El. Kara ran her middle finger through the solar serpent trapped in the diamond being extra careful not to inappropriately touch her mother's proper breasts. The women kept the small hand there and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I know things have not been well since what happened to your infant cousin, but believe me when I say things are going to get much better." That statement almost made Kara gasp but she held it in.

Kal-El, the son born from her paternal Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara-Lor Van was a delicate soul upon being born four months ago. Kara along with her father had visited him from time to time but it wasn't exactly a well thought family reunion. In his short time of living Kal had been born with severe breathing problems which later led to unknown sicknesses plaguing the infant's poor immune system. Jor-El was desperate to find a specific cure for his child and grew incredibly frustrated upon realizing the Kryptonian race possessed extraordinary technology but still could not develop some sort of antidote. Receiving aid from the doctors and drones that were superior to Jor's knowledge in the medical field wasn't much of a big help either. They confirmed that Kal-El's badly developed young body could not fight back what was destroying him. The doomed thoughts soon became a reality when Kara and her parents decided to deliver a surprised family visit to Jor and Lara only to enter their residency and find the young parents mourning and crying over the loss of their precious son who was wrapped in a royal red blanket with no signs of labored breathing escaping his tiny nose or lips. The last thing Kara remembered properly from that day before passing out due to heart ache and extreme trauma was cupping her mouth to stiffen her cries, let the cascade of tears flow, and fell into her mother's arms.

Jor had been devastated, his wife Lara was in a somewhat worse state since she couldn't stop grieving the loss and even several begging nights of passionate love making was not enough to wipe away the tragedy, even for Jor. The brilliant scientist switched his hours to where he now worked from his home just to spend more time with his wife and keep her company. Zor was in a similar state for losing his precious nephew but not as much. He did his best to comfort his younger brother every now and then when he visited and Jor didn't hesitate to accept his much older sibling's condolences. Alura would go to Kal's ceremonial grave and prayed to Rao to keep her nephew safe in his sacred hand. It had been three weeks since the passing of Kal-El and since then Kara had been doing her best to try to move past it and although her side of the family was succeeding, the other half however wasn't.

Kara regained her train of thought and continued to admire the family crest Alura kept proudly upon her breasts and chest. The older women abandoned the sad previous topic and focused back to what Kara was doing.

"Fear not my dear, you will one day wear this symbol and bring pride and joy not only to our family, but to our very race." Alura's motivational words were met by deaf ears as Kara shook her head in a un agreeable manner. This would not be the first time the proper scientist received a reaction like this from the beautiful girl that was her everything.

"Mother, why must you always speak to me as if I am destined for great things?" Kara closed her eyes not wanting to focus on the stern look the mature women was giving and instead tried to concentrate on the soft callous hand stroking the side of her face.

"Kara this negativity has got to stop. You are part the House of El, you have a great purpose and a suitable future lying ahead. You mustn't think like this about yourself. You are unique and there is no other like you. When I held you for the first time, I told your father that you will become the sole successor of our family and that you will make a name for yourself, one that shall be forever written in Kryptonian history." Alura gritted her teeth in irritation as Kara opened her eyes and gave her a stern expression that completely described she had been annoyed by those words.

"Stop with the lying Mother! Why can't you simply swallow your pride and admit that I am completely unworthy of…." The older women stop her midsentence by smacking her other palm over Kara's mouth, the girl's expression quickly going from rebellious to absolute submission. She was forced to meet Alura In-Ze's angry face, and Kara had completely turned coward.

"STOP THIS, STOP THIS AT ONCE DO YOU HEAR ME!" The Kryptonian yelled while bringing the much younger specimen's face out of her lap and into her palms, using her strength to bring up the girl's body to meet her at eye level.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE FROM YOU KARA ZOR EL, YOU ARE NOT A LIVING DISSAPOINTMENT AND IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW BAD YOU HAVE DONE THINGS OR HOW BIG OF A MISTAKE YOU HAVE MADE. ITS NEVER EVER GOING TO CHANGE HOW MUCH YOUR FATHER AND I LOVE YOU." that last sentence came out in a quivering yell and Alura awaited from what was to come due to the fact on how much Kara's lips were shaking and eyes tightening.

The girl slammed her face into the women's broad chest and let out the most frustrating inner cries she had been holding for quite some time now. The ageing beauty wrapped her tone arms around her daughter and rubbed her back with one hand while the other kept Kara's head where it was.

Kara continued to let out all that was bottled up while not seeming to care that someone of her age was bathing in the comfort of a parental figure in the least.

" _My girl you are not what they say, in time you will be greater than any of them. Please don't put those bad thoughts in your head any longer_." Alura said in a whisper through Kara's ear while kissing her cheek.

Kara had recalled the events from earlier that day, and frankly it was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. After she made the futile attempt to save the Kryptonian girls from the beast when they wondered off from the camp the incident did not go unnoticed. The blonde girl had been horribly lectured by her superior instructors who had also released their drones on her and as soon as she thought things couldn't get any worse, the gossip had spread amongst the other trial members. Kara had already had some what of fame before the incident since she came from a very prestigious house on Krypton and once the word was out from the beast attack and the deduction ratings from her charts, she couldn't walk in a single direction without making a complete mockery of herself or being made fun of by the other young Kryptonians. They have said things, terrible awful things that made her feel sick and her stomach chirm with hurt. It wasn't until the arrival of her mother when Kara thought there would be some sort of relief but apparently here she was now, letting out the tears that threaten to burst earlier and her grip tightened around the women who had beard her.

"I am trying…I…I am trying Mother." The late adolescent sobbed out loud. "I am doing the best I can to live past everybody's including yours and Father's expectations…but, but apparently it's never enough. I want to be great but no matter how hard I pick myself back up…it's just never enough." She squealed at those last four words. The girl continued to cry and Alura was battling on what to say next to her heir, seeing her daughter in this state always drove her in wanting to admit the real big secret and purpose that awaited Kara in the future. But she quickly silenced such thought, knowing that she will throw several years of hard work in secret right out in the open along with the own classified objectives of her husband. The Kyrptonian scientist would be certain that both her beloved and her very self would be punished by Rao for what they would do to their own flesh and blood but she was also certain that her deity would give her a chance to explain why they took such drastic measures. Hiding her urge to confess what she really wanted to say Alura cupped Kara's face off her moisturized crest and quickly pressed her soft pouty lips to the girl's supple ones earning a comforting coo from the late adolescent.

They both parted after a couple seconds and the proud women used her thumbs to wipe the excess tears that only seemed to endlessly keep coming down from the other Kryptonian's eye glands.

"I know Kara, I know you are doing your very best to be a great contribution to Krypton." Soft greenish eyes stared into young dark blue ones. Kara doing her best to listen and not let the still tempting sobs escape her lips.

"I said it before and I will say it again, you are better than what any other being thinks about you, you will be a great Kyrptonian with a strong spirit, it's in your blood. Failure only happens when you stop trying and you Kara Zor-El have never stopped trying….I love you dear, with all my heart, never give up." the young girl hugged her bearer in a tight embrace and spoke through tremendously tempting sobs.

"I really hate how I must start from the beginning of the course Mother." The women gave a long sigh remembering very well what the girl meant by that. When Kara was being escorted by her instructors to the speedster they had specifically told her that due to major violation of the Kryptonian Trials she will have to restart from the section of studying and training she was on. This irritated them both since Alura at the time was very upset with what Kara had done and Kara was completely ready to shout to her instructors for how blind they were to see the true intentions behind her actions.

Alura just didn't have anything to say anymore, she feared that if she kept talking she would just add more to the tension that was already slowly trying to calm down in the small seated area of the transporter they were in. Instead the scientist showed Kara comfort through actions, which she knew the girl would receive them gratefully. The women leaned forward to where their foreheads nearly touched and battered her long eyelashes against the adolescent's cheeks quickly earning soft giggles from the heir to the house of El. The middle aged mother loved doing this to the girl. This was one thing that Kara wouldn't let go from her childhood because no matter how down she felt, eyelash brushes from her mother always brought out the cheeriness in her.

Alura finished with a small peck to Kara's nose and both were relieved when the speedster stopped indicating that they had arrived to their residency where Zor-El was waiting for them.

"We are here dear. Let us go to your Father." Kara's conscious quickly tensed once again but hid it behind a smile and pulled herself off Alura's lap that she had been sitting on while also letting out the sniffles from her nose and wiping tears that were still dripping around her chin but no longer coming down from her eyes thanks to her mother's somewhat spirit lifting technique. As soon as the women powered down the family airship the two then followed the little performance they always played whenever they got home in the past. Kara balanced herself on the stair platform to enter the vehicle and did a side jump with the conclusion of landing perfectly on her platforms. She took a couple steps back and watched as her caretaker stood on the platform and balanced on her boot covered toes while spreading her arms out to the sides almost looking like a magnificent cosmic angel in Kara's eyes. Alura leaped high off the platform and performed an amazing array of acrobatic spins and landed on her feet with her long royal cape fluttering around her broad body.

"Impressive as always, forty-nine years of living and you are still agile as you are elegant Mother." Kara said as Alura bowed her head in admiration and gratitude towards her daughter while silently thanking her deceased parents for always making her practice her mobility along with perfecting her body to this very day.

The proud women walked up to the girl and offered her an elbow so she could loop her arm around it in a escorting like manner. After adjusting the collar on her royal blue training suit that was made up of compressed Kryptonian nanocrystals, Kara and Alura left the area where they parked the speedster and entered a long narrow hall that shined with white light along with hologram portraits of members of the house of El who have moved on to the next life with Rao. They approached the end which was a massive gray colored half split door that was in the shape of a diamond with the family crest stretching across.

* * *

"I cannot believe this, I simply cannot believe this." said a tall proper figure in the dark limed room of his research quarters. He stood with his shoulders shrugged over a small holopad that was stretched across the table. The kryptonian that was Zor-El had a sadly grim look upon his face. He wore a long Kryptonian red overcoat with a silver neck brace indicating that he ranked high in the guild of science. His facial appearance was quite handsome for someone who was fifty-two years of age. Nice proper cut sandy blonde hair was combed back all around his scalp along with bushy side burns of the same color that trailed down his hard firm jawlines that ended around his dimpled chin. He was talking to a moving image of his brother Jor-El whose entire upper torso could be seen through the holopad. Jor had a completely different appearance apart from Zor. He had a much younger face being a fact since he was only twenty-seven years old and he wore similar clothing to what Zor was wearing with the exception of the long overcoat being a cerulean blue rather than red. The fabrics around his pectorals were open, revealing the all too familiar solar serpent locked within the diamond triangle. The many women of Krypton would swoon upon seeing his chiseled clean shaven face that was topped with dark black straight wavy hair that was combed to the side. The only thing that stood out like a star within a dark abyss was the incredibly dark circles that were under his eyes and they were nearly at the point of being swollen.

"It is unbelievable to me as well Zor, but the results have been tested many times by you and me already." Jor said while slightly bowing his head.

"I thought for certain we would still have another week left." The older sibling replied with a slight worry and panic in his voice. He was struggling to maintain his posture but due to years of going through surprising things in his life, Zor managed to quickly revert back to his stern but calm look.

"This won't change the planet's damnation Zor. I suggest you place your last potential plan in motion." There was a faint pause as Zor let out a devastating sigh clearly not expecting such a thing for his brother to say.

"Zor, you know very well that your wife is on your side with this plan, this isn't right in the eyes of Rao but it must be done to ensure the survival of our very race. We have tried everything we could brother, and it is clearly obvious that those plans have failed miserably." Zor could only nod in understanding.

"I'm sorry Jor, I really am. You know well that if my methods in preserving Argo City worked I would have brought you, along with Lara with us." Jor's brows furrowed and gave a brief nod of his head.

"If it wasn't for the foiling and interference of the Council, why must they be so stubborn?" the youngest one of the two finished with the rhetorical question.

Zor was about to say a remark when the communicator on his wrist gave a high pitch chirm indicating that his wife and daughter have arrived. Jor must have heard it through the holo because he concluding their conversation with a farewell.

"Go Brother, attend to your family, they need you. Cherish your last few days with them." The eldest of the two smiled and slightly leaned forward.

"Be at peace Brother, for the next time we speak, it will most likely be our last." that being said Zor-El turned off the holopad and quickly made his way out of his quarters and into the living establishment of the residency, waiting to greet the two most important beings in his life.

* * *

Alura and Kara placed their palms on the scanning detector next to the wall and after a moment of confirmed techno chirps the door split open revealing the very man that had been waiting for them at the last few seconds. Zor stood tall and proud with his hands behind his back and a series look upon his face. This made Kara slightly uncomfortable. Just as she predicted, her father must have received the news via holopad or wrist communicator of what had happened during the trials. She could only hope that her father didn't believe the twisted words of the instructors but she was ready to face whatever consequence that lied ahead due to having to restart her courses with deducted points. The burden came off her shoulders as he extended his arms out to greet her, his stern lips curving upwards into a smile. Kara felt a hand behind her back and quickly looked up to see Alura gesturing with her head to go to the person in front of them. Kara entered the residency and hugged the aging man, burying her face in the crook of his coat. She felt warm callous hands wrap around her body and gently stroke her back.

" _Father_ …" she whispered into his overcoat.

" _Kara_." Was all he said back with his eyes closed, thanking Rao that she was still safe without a bruise.

Alura walked towards the pair and joined in with the reunion. Kara was basked in a sea of red as her mother's cape unintentionally wrapped around the three. Zor looked up and the two who were husband and wife stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Alura cupped his right cheek and locked her lips with his own, both moaning a little from the intimacy. They soon parted their lips and the trio from the house of El separated with Zor's eyes clearly trained on Kara.

"My dear I am so glad you are safe, I heard about what happened and I could never live with myself if you got hurt or killed." Kara loved how her father showed his affection but was mostly concerned on why he didn't start his conversation with scolding or lecturing her just as her mother did when she was picking her up from the facility camp.

"Thank you Father, but as you know I have unintentionally violated the rules of the trials and must repeat my courses which have set me back greatly." Her father's expression didn't change and he placed a calm palm on her shoulder.

" _None of it will matter pretty soon Kara. None of it will matter pretty soon_ …." Zor said to himself in his mind where no one heard him.

"Kara…don't stress yourself, you have done the right thing in attempting to save those girls. Have you not interfered the instructors would have gone to their family house to deliver them grave news on what happened to their heirs. Now yes, you have been punished. You must redo the trials but none of that matters to me dear. You are safe in our house here and now." the girl relaxed from hearing her father's words and another palm landed on her other shoulder, this time belonging to the proud older women in the room who spoke next.

"Go to your quarters Kara. Freshen up from your long exhausting day. We will wait for you here when you get back." Kara smiled and bowed her head to be excused and made her way towards her living quarters which was down the much smaller white hall of rooms. As soon as she reached her destination the sound proof door slid open and closed quickly behind her as she entered. Kara walked to the center of the room and bowed her head as she pressed her middle and index finger to her collar which had a small crystal in the shape of a triangular diamond. After the conformation of encryption scanning Kara's training suit began to slither up her body from her boots to her neck. She closed her eyes as the millions of nanocrystals began to hide within the object on her neck. The tiny technological particles were now stored within the shining crystal and Kara now stood completely bare in the dark limed quarters, the only light illuminating the area was a small projectile holo lamp that was left on throughout the day. She calmly took off the crystal which was now heled together by a tight necklace of elegant design and placed it on her table that contained many holopads, electronics, and tools.

Several steps ahead from where the young Kryptonian was standing laid a huge resting chamber, the very bed Kara had been sleeping in since birth considering the technological frames were adjustable for a fitting of almost anyone. No matter how big or small. The bed had a developed design as a spiked white crystalized rectangle that held a dark royal blue colored mattress made up of movable nanocrystals that would respond to the thoughts and encryptions of any said master. Kara made her way towards the right middle side where there wasn't any spiked crystals sticking out and sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her breasts and her bare bottom feeling the tingles of the small particles that made up where she slept.

 _How could this have happened to me? All I have ever done was put the best of my effort into my objectives no matter what. I know I am not the best of them all but this is no excuse for me to say. I am a member of the house of El. Great things are said to be expected from our House, but I cannot deliver those things. Personally I do not want this. I do not want any of this. I am not fit to be a part of this world or any other community on Krypton. I do not wish to partake in these rules that our society has set in stone, I wish for all this to stop. Rao above Mother would disown me if she ever were to hear me say such things._

Kara unfolded her arms and placed her palms in her hands. How she loved her parents with all her heart. She would give up her soul if it meant they would live for eternity. They have done everything they could in their power to raise her to be a strong independent being and she would always be grateful for that until the end of her days. But in a way this has always made Kara feel incredibly guilty and sympathetic since no matter how many times her parents told her she was not a failure, she always felt like she was every now and then. Results spoke for themselves since Kara was never at the top of her educational classes and the only category where she demonstrated the most decency was physical fitness. Normally this would seem common in the eyes of Kryptonians since the majority of the planet's population had women who were physically able, but over the years that have turned centuries Krypton has abandoned their ways of being constantly alert from galactic war or global security threats and the religion, science, and political guilds have taken over the careers in Kryptonian society. This meant that if a Kryptonian were to finish their trials and they didn't qualify for either of these guilds, they would basically be considered the low livers and would be given jobs that involved physical work such as construction, or guarding. That was another thing that always made Kara shiver in fear. She did not want to fall under that category of Kryptonians. She did not want to be remembered as someone who didn't stand for what their family crest represented.

If her mother told her that she had a great purpose, where was it? Deciding to clear her shameful thoughts Kara quickly stood up and walked towards another door that resided within her quarters that led to her personal bathing chamber. The motion sensors were triggered to life as Kara walked in causing the dim lights from the ceiling to turn on. The girl smiled softly as the rather large bowl like tub greeted her vision. It was a pale white in color and next it was a small rock like stool that held a hand print indicating it was another encryption scanner. As Kara placed her palm over the device that was built into the stone she quickly made her decision on what to fill the bath with, Gaula fluid. Gaula fluid was a special sap that came from the most remote forest trees that resided below the planet. Upon cutting open the trunks of the pink vegetation there was a special thick substance that scientists discovered approximately two centuries ago. Due to having the look of a majestic glow the first thoughts of what the fluid could've represented was toxic. On the contrary, the sap worked as a way of soothing, moisturizing, and relaxing Kryptonian Epidermis cells. Joyed with the new substance they have found the scientists studied the Gaula trees for three months before bring it upon the Kryptonian Councilmen at the time. The highest ranking official was skeptical at first when the group of scientists proposed that every major city on Krypton should install Gaula fluid in there plumbing to help relieve themselves better from their long and tiring days. But after testing the proposal with a calm soothing bath of the precious sap himself, the highest council member convinced the rest of his members to agree to the terms and within several weeks, every major city on Krypton received the news about Gaula fluid. It quickly became a much preferable way of bathing for Kryptonians and only the low livers or civilians that resided outside the cities stayed with the terms of cleansing their bodies with warm water. To this very day there hasn't been an incident of bodily problems with Gaula fluid and no one on Krypton had the worry of the remote trees every going extinct since Gaula trees grew faster than they could be demolished for their sap.

After the scanning was complete Kara watched as the tub quickly filled up with the extravagant goo. She bent over and stuck a hand in the glowing pink substance, just the right hot temperature. Her hand was covered in Gaula when she pulled it out and wiped it all over her abdomen, wanting to have both hands clean before properly entering for her bath. Kara grabbed an incredibly large toweling robe from another rock like stool near the door and dimmed the lights in the room just a little bit by using the keypad that was attached to the wall above the towel stool. She set the robe to the side and walked up the small set of four step stairs that led inside the tub. The girl cooed as her feet made their way into the hot moisture and let out a relaxing sigh when she started to let herself sink into the Gaula, her bare body welcoming the hot warmth and the sinking stopped when the fluids coated her breasts just above cleavage level. Several of Kara's long straight locks on the sides of her head touched the gooey fluids, coating them in glowing froth and giving them a shiny appearance. She swan to the other side of the tub and sat down near an area that had seating bumps. Once she got comfortable Kara reeled her head back and closed her eyes wanting to enjoy this hot moment while it lasted. After a few minutes she began to feel a little drowsy and at that moment, Kara drifted into a peaceful nap in her bath.

* * *

The two scientists said nothing as they continued to passionately kiss in their residency with nobody or anything interrupting them in the least. Zor kept his hands on her caped hips while Alura had an arm wrapped around his collar and the other one caressing his facial haired cheek with her palm. They separated and stared into each other's aging eyes. Alura quickly sensed sadness in the dark blue orbs of her husband and her facial expression quickly followed his own.

"My love." The women paused for a moment. "What has happened?" Another faint pause came but the scenario changed when Zor took his wife's hands and brought them to his lips.

"Follow me Alura." That being said, the two Kryptonians made their way towards their research quarters with Zor preparing himself on what he was about to show and say to his wife. Alura locked the door behind them using the keypad on the wall and trailed behind Zor as he was already summoning up stored research that she knew all too well, the calculations of Krypton's unstable core and potential destruction. The male Kryptonian stood with his head bowed and he felt the hands of his love touch his shoulders. He spoke before she could even ask a single question.

"This is something you have to see for yourself dear, I am dreadfully sorry but this is serious in every possible way." Zor stepped aside for Alura and the women placed her palms on the holopad and studied more closely on what she was looking at. Just as she thought, several documents that were shown were precise calculations on the unstable core of the very planet they were living on in which Alura understood loud and clear. After all, she along with Zor and Jor helped discover the potential Doomsday of Krypton. After several minutes of continuous reading Alura noticed several changes during the last few tests on when the planet would erupt and be no more, changes that she instantly didn't like. The tests where different from what she has seen and it didn't take long for the scientist to figure out that these new results were calculated the day before. Her eyes widened once she switched to the last file and gasped on what the final verdict said.

Zor winced as Alura began to tremble upon reading that the planet would be destroyed in less than two days from now. It broke his heart to see her struggling on what to say, she simply couldn't find her words until now.

"No." the word came out in a soft whimper. "No…no this…..this can't be." Alura let the tears fall, knowing that as much as she wanted to deny the revelation, the research of her husband and brother in law were not to be taken as doubt. Zor tried to bring Alura into a hug but took a step back as the proud mother fell to knees and yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring in the least to attract attention since the walls were completely soundproof.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" she dug her nails into her calves while wailing loudly. Having enough of seeing his wife in this state Zor fell down to her level and was taken by surprise when the howling women threw herself into his arms, the tears cascading down her cheeks and for a moment she felt like as if the life was completely draining out of her body.

Alura was in a true state of shock. She gritted her teeth in sadness and anger. Zor was doing his best to shush into her ear but even the much more stoic scientist was struggling to maintain his emotions at this point.

"I…I knew this day would….come." she spoke through the sobs. "But I thought we were certain that we would at least have another week left." The déjà vu hit Zor's crest faster than he could blink his aged eyes.

"I thought so too darling, I thought so too…." He was then interrupted rather harshly.

"You know very well what this means Zor. You know what this means for Kara." Zor brought her face to meet his and kissed her plump lips rather quickly before parting.

"Of course I do Alura….Kara's destiny will commence sooner than expected, and believe me when I say that I would prefer to end my life here at this very moment than having to see a beautiful wife join her husband in plan that she didn't want to undergo, but had to do it for the greater good." The women's lower lip quivered when she saw the two tears officially streaming down the cheeks of her proud soul mate. Their plan flashed simultaneously before them, the last objective they had no other choice but to execute due to the fact that others measures that were taken in the past have failed.

For the past several years Zor, along with his brother and wife have studied the tremendous seismic tremors that have been striking the planet every few other months. Further investigation led to the hypothesis that something was terribly wrong with Krypton's running mantle but upon looking at the details more closely through their technology, the problem came from the center inner core. It was indeed becoming unstable due to centuries and ions of massive radiation development. The three didn't want to make quick assumptions on what this meant but after countless hours of studying the core along with demonstrating these results to their colleagues in the science guild, there was no doubt that Krypton, one of the most ancient civilizations in the universe, was on the verge of self-destruction. Alura among the group suggested that they take this news to the Council, to warn them on what could potentially happen to the Kryptonian race if they didn't take drastic measures immediately. Zor and Jor were hesitant at first but soon decided it was worth an attempt, an attempt that was not so promising to aggregable terms.

The Grand Kryptonian Council were known as the world leaders who have always managed to succeed in the solving of Krypton's problems that either involved politics, troubled laws, territorial issues, galactic representation, criminal activity, and leadership positions of the Army and Armada fleet. The Council was indeed praised for their wise and intellectual minds but just like all good things, it had to come to an end. The members who have ascended from the predecessors have forgotten what being a councilman or women truly stood for. They have become arrogant, self-centered, greedy, and occasionally discriminated whoever disagreed with them and could make their lives a living nightmare.

When Jor, Zor, and Alura came to them with the news of Krypton's potential fate they immediately became skeptical among other things. The Council however, gave their theory a chance and handpicked their best and most loyal scientists to review what the three have stated in saved files within portable nanocrystals. Unfortunately a vast portion of these groups had their own visions on what the tests stood for. Some ridiculously stated that the planet was at the peak of another evolutionary phase, others announced that there was simply nothing to worry about since their pride and joy did not want to be damaged in the eyes of the Council, and finally the last group didn't even bother to make an observation due to the fact that some of the houses on Krypton who made their careers through science were grimly jealous of the House of El.

In conclusion the three were crudely dismissed and it practically took every ounce of strength for Zor and Jor to take Alura with them since she wasn't so found of the way they were mocked, lucky for them the women kept her volume and language under control. Knowing the true colors of what the Council has officially become, the members to the House of El abandoned any method to try and convince the people of Krypton but remained positive in focusing on a method to try and preserve what they could of their race.

After some rather logical discussions with his wife, Zor began to work on a highly illegal project that would most likely end up rendering his wife and himself in prison for a life sentence. He was planning to install a genetically altered force field around the city of Argo without the consent of any official or leadership authorities, that way when the time came it would levitate the entire landmass out of the ground into space. This way they wouldn't partake in the destruction of the planet and a good population of millions of Kryptonians would've been saved from doom. It seemed simple. Initiate, commence, and execute. Alura and Zor would work long hours in their residency when Kara was away doing her educational courses. They would work and test on prototype field generators and once their work was completed, they would head out after sunset to install a total ten of said generators around the perimeter of Argo near the city limits. All hope for preserving the great Metropolis went deep into the ground when the authorities showed up to arrest the married scientists. Alura and Zor were more confused than shocked when they were taken away. Everything seemed to be going well until that point, how was it possible for them to be exposed already when there seemed to be no problem when they installed the first few field generators in the first place? Their questions were soon answered when they were taken to the Council to discuss what they've done.

The once great world leaders have found out about force field due to the fact that they have sent well paid public eye spies to investigate the disturbances outside the city. When the technology was traced back to Zor-El, it didn't take long for the Council to put one and two together. Zor cursed himself due to his foolishness, what he and with the help of his wife did was highly risky but he didn't expect for the fields to be discovered so quickly. He thought they wouldn't notice until it was too late. It all came together when the leaders announced who the spies were, they were indeed fact their colleagues from the science guild. How betrayed he and his wife felt that day.

The scientists were told harshly by the Council that they must cease this blabber of the planet facing damnation or else they would be punished greatly for their insolence. Fortunately for them, Zor and Alura didn't have to face grave punishment due to the fact that the Council knew the prestigious House the married couple haled from. The House of El had a long history of always assisting the past members of the world leaders other than just great achievement through science. They were left off with a warning but they were told if any of this continued further, a nightmare would replace the lives they were currently having. Jor-El received the news on what had happened and he thanked Rao greatly for hearing that the charges have been dropped against his brother and sister in law. Zor also thanked the Kryptonian deity due to the fact that the news never reached Kara's ears while she was away. It was all kept a secret.

Despite the dire consequence they nearly faced Zor, Jor, and Alura's determination didn't seem to be fazed at all. With only months left of preparation for the planet's self-destruction, the family initiated the next phase of what they should do. They would secretly plan to send their heirs off the planet to perhaps a much different civilization where they could live out as possible the last Kryptonian survivors.

During this time a pregnant Lara was told by a certain husband of hers that Krypton's core was becoming highly unstable for the inhabitants to live on. She had dozens of puzzled questions but they were all answered when Jor explained to her the entire story from the discovery of the planet's fate, to the trial arrest of Alura and Zor. Lara quickly knew where this was going and she didn't even dare think about sacrificing her own child for the sake of the race's survival. The young women begged Jor that they all must leave together as a family but the scientist stated otherwise. He told Lara that they, along with Alura and Zor were just as much as failed products on what Krypton has become and that only their offspring had the potentiality to make a difference out among the stars.

Lara had been heavily distressed from the sudden realization but decided that if there really was no other option she will help achieve what must be done. When the four members of the House of El discussed one lonely night at the science guild on how the plan would lead out a burden was lifted off the younger women's shoulders when Alura and Zor admitted they would calmly sedate Kara and place her, along with the soon to be born infant Kal in a rogue armada fleet ship and send them off to Xandar, the capital world of the Nova Empire that resided on the other side of the Andromeda Galaxy. It was a rather peaceful utopia that had many people from different races living amongst each other along with a freshly developed red giant that the planet orbited around but due to the extreme temperatures, the races worked together to develop a solar shield around the world that blocked the deep dark colors of the star and would only allow the certain amount of solar energy to enter the atmosphere to provide nourishment. There Kara would focus on her top priority to nurture, protect, and raise her cousin.

Rao on the other hand had different plans for the infant and Kal-El ascended to the cosmic heavens four months after leaving Lara-Lor Van's womb. With nearly all hope sinking faster than the family could maintain their positivity the last and final option was to send Kara Zor-El away from Krypton when the time came. Her parents, unknown to her, have branded a somewhat inescapable destiny onto their own flesh and blood. They didn't want to do this and there was no good conscious at all coming from this plan, but there was no one in the world that they loved more than their own daughter.

"Come darling." He lifted them both off the ground to stand up straight. "We must prepare to record our final farewells before…." Alura made her way out of his arms and rushed to the exit door of the research quarters. She stopped just before she made her leave and turned her head around to face him, the sadness still radiant in her soft greenish eyes.

"Not now Zor." She paused to sterilize her sobs. "Right now…I must tend to our daughter. I must tend to Kara." Her husband immediately understood her intentions and told her proceed. Once Alura was gone Zor turned around and cupped his face in his hand, officially letting the sobs out that he had been desperately holding in since the new discovery results.

* * *

Alura marched down the hallway of rooms while wiping the tears completely away from her eyes. The proud mother was going to make sure she spent as much time with Kara as possible before sending her blessed offspring out into the cosmos. She stood in front of the all too familiar door that would lead to Kara's quarters and stepped inside the moment the sensors detected the head Mistress of the residency. Alura calmed her storm when the room was quiet and dark, no sign of Kara anywhere. The aging mother knew exactly where she was though considering she told the young girl to freshen up from her long day. Alura quietly entered Kara's bathing chamber, there she was, sleeping in the nice comfort of a Gaula fluid bath.

Alura watched and smiled as the girl slightly shifted from her sitting position but otherwise still remained hypnotized under the influence of hot coiling comfort. The women wasted no time as she unclipped her marvelous red cape, the expensive fabric falling down her body like a heavy sheet. She undid her robes that covered her breasts and broad shoulders, being quite gentle not to let the yellow colored family crest fall to the ground with a clang. Next came off the long obsidian boots that reached passed her calves along with the discarding of her black leggings made from unknown material. Completely exposed, Alura flexed her tense muscles smoothly. Her biceps, abdominals, legs, and outstretched calves hardening to the point where they had a chiseled appearance and several pressurized purple veins could be seen along her forearms along with a long jagged vein across her left bicep. The older Kryptonian removed her earpiece tiara and set it by her discarded robes next to a small stool. She was going to politely intrude Kara's relaxing bath.

Alura walked quickly up the set of stairs and just as she expected, her daughter began to stir from the slight heavy patters. The scientist moaned as she sank into the Gaula toes first followed by beautiful legs, thin waist, and proper breasts. This was enough to make Kara move her head from side to side in discomfort but didn't make an attempt to open her eyes yet. It wasn't until the goo she was sitting in began to move in currents all around her and the girl was awoken from her inner peace and nearly yelped upon seeing her bearer floating towards her in all her beautiful aging glory.

"Mother?!" a pair of coatless fingers were pressed to her lips.

" _Shh, do not speak_." Alura whispered in a melodic tone. Kara muffled slightly but silenced herself upon the order.

" _Come here my beautiful flower_." Kara was stiff when her mother moved around her and lifted her body from where she was sitting so the older women could take her place. The young Kryptonian found herself now sitting in the lap of her bearer with her back turned towards her. Kara tensed when she felt enormous breasts press into her back but she hid her emotions when her mother only seemed to be bringing her in tighter by the second with her strong arms.

" _Relax, breath, and calm your storm_ _as you have done before_." Alura dipped her arms beneath the extravagant goo to which she wrapped her left bicep along Kara's collar while the other circled around her tight stomach, the tips of the women's much longer hair falling into the thick liquid and adding a shining translucent effect to them.

Kara didn't know what was going on but she found herself now lost in the comforting affections of the scientist as always. She let out little squeals of satisfaction as she felt her stomach being rubbed by a gooey palm counter clock wise. Alura placed her chin on Kara's left shoulder and hummed several soothing tunes into her ear before whispering.

" _I love you, so much_." Kara listened carefully, " _My infant, my child, my beloved sprout, how you have grown throughout the year_ s." The girl fell into the spell upon hearing those very words.

" _Oh what a blessing you were the day you were conceived_." The women planted light kisses to the girl's warm shoulder and nape. " _How you grew in my womb as your father and I waited your arrival. You will make my strength your own, you will succeed where the rest of us have failed, my worthy successor how I love you so much."_ Kara listened but was mostly seduced by her mother's loving aurora.

Kara twisted her body to wear she gave her a tightly embraced hug, the two Kryptonian's breasts pressing against each other, strong muscled arms caressed her Gaula covered back.

" _I love you as well, Mama_." the girl whispered back. " _Never forget or leave me, even in the time of my complete adulthood."_ For the first time in a long while Alura sensed no negativity in the air whatsoever. She was glad on not having to deal with a daughter who shrugged off speeches of determination and encouragement. The younger of the two shifted her legs under the Gaula, finding them enclosed around the waist of the former member to the House of Ze.

" _Never my flower, I would never leave you. As long as you keep your Father and I in your heart, we will be with you every second of your life_." Alura pushed every thought of sending Kara away. This was not the time or place to recall such things.

" _Mother, I will make you proud beyond what you expected one day…even though I am trying with little success, I will not stop until you see what I accomplish_." The scientist continued to rub her child's back.

" _That is all you must do darling, keep trying your very best and never surrender. Damn all who see you as a disappointment, they are already below you_." she whispered finally ending the talking in the bath. Kara buried her face in the crook of Alura's neck. The two closed their eyes and stayed where they were for the next few hours, the precious fluid they were sitting in leaking into their pores by the second.

The scientist jolted from her soft slumber, not knowing in the least how long she had been resting her eyes. The memories quickly came back and she looked down to the sleeping form of her daughter, a smile came to her lips as she heard subtle breaths escaping the young ones lips. Alura stared up ahead and read the solar time off the keypad next to the door, they had been here for two whole hours and sunset had long since passed over the city of Argo. Despite how Alura wanted to stay where she was holding Kara for the next few days she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"Kara." She patted the side of the girl's face with a frothed hand. "Kara wake up, open your eyes darling." Kara felt herself coming out of her drowsy state but almost lost the battle due to the hot fluids she was bathing in. After several more calm wet pats to the face Kara opened her eyes and kept them that way, a small yawn escaping her lips as she rubbed Gaula all over neck with a palm that was under the goo.

"How long…" the girl let out a much longer yawn. "How long have we been asleep Mother?" the older women grasped the tender shoulders of Kara, slowly rubbing them with Gaula.

"Nearly two hours Kara, the sun has long set over the horizon by now." the scientist's daughter raised her eyebrows in shock but she didn't get a chance to utter a word.

"It matters not however." Alura said as she now rubbed her thumbs against Kara's proper jaws. "What matters is how you feel. Are relaxed, do you feel much better?" the young Kryptonian tilted her neck back as she felt strong sticky fingers scrape the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Yes, much better indeed Mother, thanks to your welcoming." Alura pressed her lips against Kara's exposed neck before playfully pushing her away and causing the girl to yelp as her whole body went under the glowing substance that filled the bath, not a trace of Kara could be seen from the moving currents in the Gaula.

Alura didn't get the chance to laugh as a pair of hands gripped her calves under the bath and pulled her down from above the surface, the women's much longer hair caking together and joining the rest of her under the glowing abyss. The two Kryptonians tackled one another as best they could under the thick glowing goo that was hard to see in. Alura finally touched what was Kara's waist and quickly wrapped her perfected arms around it causing the girl to squirm without any success on escaping. They both breached the surface of the tub and their mattered hair went in all directions as Kara was still being lifted into the air by Alura. The proud mother tightened her grip and bent backwards causing the currents in the bath to move out of control. Before Kara could take in a breath of air she found herself sinking back down with her whole body weight falling on top of her mother but the scientist didn't seem to care in the least.

No matter how hard Kara tried to move she couldn't find herself loosening up the strong grip of the women. Alura kept her arms where they were and grinned under the glow as the girl's struggle simply stopped, indicating that she had given up on the playful battle. She brought them both back up to the surface more calmly while letting go of Kara, when she rose from the Gaula while wiping her caked eyes and forehead Alura noticed that Kara was floating on her side, no signs of movement at all. The women's instincts kicked in and lifted Kara into her arms, the shock of going too far with her act of playfulness hitting her in the chest faster than a bullet from a security stun rifle.

"Kara….Kara are you alright!" she shook the girl rather harshly but received nothing but a head tossed backwards and an arm falling to the side. Instant guilt began to claw at her vision, she didn't mean cut the oxygen from her daughter and render her unconscious.

"Oh Rao forgive me, KARA…" the scientist never saw it coming, her daughter's head tilted back up and spat a large glob of Gaula all over her face followed by loud cackles from the young Kryptonian. The laughing didn't stop and Alura suddenly realized she had been tricked.

"Oh Mother." She laughed while wiping her nose, eyes, and lips. "You honestly fell for that." Alura was stunned for several seconds but soon found herself closing her eyes and laughing along with Kara, being practically proud that the girl had been enjoying herself all along.

"I will admit. You had me worried for a moment Kara." She nuzzled her frothed face on the side of her heir. "But that was however a good trick you managed to pull off."

Kara slipped out of her arms to stand properly on her two legs. She gave her bearer a comforting hug in which she returned without a doubt.

"Thank you Mother, thank you so much, I haven't had this much relaxation in months." Their glowing bodies shifted in the bath, being careful not to slip.

"Anything for you darling." She planted a kiss to Kara's gooey cheek. "But I do think it's best for us to finish up here. We have after all been here for quite some time." The girl nodded and they both sank back down with Kara swimming away from her mother with her back turned.

"You rinse of first Mother, I will be out as soon as you are done." Alura quickly climbed out of the tub and took the toweling robe Kara had set next to the bath. The robe was built with advance technology among other things on Krypton, the special fabric was constructed of the finest clothing materials on the market along with special nanocrystals that would absorb excess amounts of Gaula off a Kryptonian's body but would leave just enough traces for the sap to completely dry and sink into their skin. Hair and scalp however, would take longer to dry off than the body. Kara kept her back turned the entire time as Alura rinsed herself of the glorious fluids. The women collect her clothing robes off the chamber floor and placed another towel for Kara to take once it was her turn to leave the bath. Kara heard the door open for her mother to leave and the room became extremely quiet as it was hours ago.

 _Mother, Father, you are the only ones who truly understand me. The only ones who have ever bothered to look past what people expect. I cannot live without you both, you have given me everything, you are the reason I keep pushing myself in this world. I am honored to be called your successor, but I still have my doubts._

* * *

Zor sat quietly on the furniture of the living quarters. The aging man had his mind clear for the past few hours after letting out the sadness he had bottled up for so long. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall on the other side of the residency and raised his head slightly to see who was coming. His wife Alura came walking towards his direction while adjusting her cape and the polished yellow crest she had adopted from the superior House of El.

His posture resumed from earlier but quickly changed when a soft callous hand pressed against his concealed crest behind his coat. Alura slightly pushed him back to wear he was now resting on the furniture with his wife snuggling up against his body and bringing her giant robe over them slightly.

"How is she?" he asked while bring his right arm around her.

"She is alright darling, she will come any minute now." was the women's response.

"I am sorry if I did not agree from earlier Zor, but we should take this time be with Kara, we could always do that later." Zor's arm began to stroke Alura's shoulder.

"And right you are my love." He said while letting out a long sigh as his soul mate opened his coat to reveal the family crest which was a dark crimson red, she trailed her veiny fingers along the serpent and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

The door from which Alura emerged from opened once again as Kara walked out of her quarters. She was wearing a beautiful set of lime green and white robes with large silver cuffs around her wrists. Behind her shoulders was a small white cape that trailed down to her mid back and ending in a triangular pointed shape. The girl paced around the residency but found no sign of her parents. That was until she spotted them laying on the furniture in the living quarters, her mother gestured with a hand for her to come closer. So she did, and Kara was now part of the snuggle group that were her parents.

The atmosphere in the room changed when a huge tremor shook not only their residency, but the whole building and several terminal blocks in the city as well. Zor had both arms around his wife and daughter as they held onto his coat rather tight. As soon as the quake stopped all three let out heavy sighs of relief. Since these seismic tremors have been going on for several years the people of Krypton have grown accustomed to these natural occurrences, mostly because they didn't cause any property damage and they only lasted ten seconds to a maximum of one minute. But over the last few months the shakes have become more violent and the citizens have started taking measures of precaution.

"When will they ever stop?" Kara asked rhetorically as she buried her face in her father's coat. Alura stretched her hand across her husband's chest and stroked Kara's perfectly clean hair while she sang several soothing hums through her closed plump lips. Zor had to admit, his wife's beautiful voice was even calming him down. He remembered how she even put him to sleep once or twice in the past when he was beyond exhausted and laid in their sleeping chamber completely sore from over working at the science guild. The scientist's mind changed back to the topic they were discussing before Kara joined them on the furniture, a smile and an idea had come up.

"Kara." He patted his living breathing seed's golden hair and she arched her head up from her previous position, giving him her full attention.

"I have decided that you will stay here with us tomorrow." Alura smiled upon hearing what her husband said but such reaction was not the same from her daughter. Kara gasped with her mouth agape and thin eyebrows raised.

"F….Father, I mustn't. My trials, my courses, I cannot abandon my responsibilities." Her chin was cupped by her mother who was giving her an understanding look.

"Mother, you have said it yourself. That by doing the right thing means that I must still live with the consequences." The women nodded to the girl but that still didn't change the tone in the atmosphere.

"I know what I have said dear and I'm proud that you hold your head high and face your punishment, but you mind your Father." The women looked into the eyes of her lover. "He wants you here with us." Kara blushed as her parents nuzzled each other's faces.

In the end the girl laid her head back down on her father's chest, not bothering to argue or protest anymore, especially if she was being told to stay by her own father. The one person she wouldn't even dream of disobeying. Still, at this rate she will definitely fall behind on the trials, but deep down Kara was relieved that she didn't have to go back tomorrow. Today had been an overwhelming exhausting day. Before Kara was tempted to trail her fingers across her father's crest he spoke up after the brief snog he had with his wife which caused her instinctively raise her head in attention once again.

"The reason why I told you stay with us dear is because you're Mother and I would like you to join us on an amazing project we have been working on." Alura knew what he was talking about but kept silence as Kara's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Really Father?" the aging man nodded his head in agreement.

"Absolutely dear, you deserve a getaway from all your struggles that you have been enduring. Tomorrow morning meet us in our research quarters, you are going to like what we have in store. Wouldn't you agree darling?" he finished while asking Alura.

"Yes." was the women's reply with a loving smile. She leaned forward to plant a kiss to the girl's cheek. "I look forward to it as much as you both." For the remainder to pass the time the Kryptonian trio switched on the rather large Holonet system in front of them, to see the news they had missed out on throughout the day.

* * *

The night was no longer young at this hour, despite being a heavily large civilized area. Argo City had turned in for the long day blessed by Rao. Crowed transport terminals were now hollow and deserted with only a few transport pods that were carrying civilians towards their destinations. Some being their residencies while others where making their way towards their overnight work in the career fields.

Zor was seated in his large nanocrystal bed that he shared with his soulmate, his brace and coat completely discarded into a pile with the proud mother's cape, boots, and leggings. He watched with concentration as Alura balanced herself on a crystalized pole with two hands, the aging beauty let out calm breaths as she raised her bare legs into the air and the room was filled with the noise of the women's muscles tensing and flexing. Alura remained in this position until she felt the massive purple veins in her forearms protrude more through her skin, snaking their way from the back of her palms to the back of her triceps.

This was one of the things that Zor loved to do before bed, watch his lover perform her stretching routine before she turned in for the night. His wife was a beautiful Cosmo despite her age of nearly five decades. Her outstandingly long golden hair that fell in all directions topped her thin but fit body and gorgeous face so well, it almost looked as she was destined to be perfect but Alura was never one to be boastful, and that is how she preferred to keep it.

Alura came down slowly and walked towards the other end of the bed. Once the nanocrystals adjusted to the comfort of the two, the scientists' brought their bodies closer towards one another with the lights in the room dimming in the process.

"Tomorrow is the day, the day in which we show Kara her new potential home. Then the day after…the end of Krypton, _the end of everything."_ She was silenced under calm shushes.

"Let us enjoy these moments while they last darling, we will make the most of everything." enough was said as the room went dark and the married husband and wife began to undress one another.

Kara stood by her bed chamber in her quarters as she finished with her attire. She had donned a long dark blue night gown with elegant designs similar to the nebulas of space. It fit her quite comfortably going down past her ankles to conceal bare feet. With the advanced technology built into the fabrics the stars and designs in the gown almost seemed to be moving in a swiftly rhythmic pattern. The girl placed her body into the mattress and spread her arms out as the crystals began to consume her like a blanket. Her lower body was covered by the nanocrystals within seconds. Kara stared up at the ceiling and came face to face with a diamond shaped crest embedded into the wall. The only difference was the diamond had no symbol inside, it was blank. She placed her palms to her chest and closed her eyes.

" _May you keep us blessed in your hand, may you give us another day to strive towards. Oh Great Rao if you allow it…so it begins."_ She finished her words to her deity and kept her eyes closed, deep among the universe the sleeping celestial being heard his last daughter and blessed her with precious sleep…

 **A/N: So there you have it, my shot of Kara Zor-El with new 52 elements in the MCU. What do you guys think? Is it worthy of being continued?**


	2. Chapter 2: The approach to The End

Chapter 2: The approach to The End

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank the peeps who have viewed this story so far. After so many long months I am back to this thanks to Guardians of The Galaxy vol. 2, there was just something about the whole film along with the MCU that motivated me to get back on it. Of course don't forget to read Vigiliante's Arise if ya'll haven't. It's my most successful tale yet.**

* * *

The red colossal giant of a star reached its goal at perfect timing as it started to soar over the horizon. The dark rays of the Sun named after the Kryptonian deity basked the remote mountains of the lower western side of the planet first before bringing its shine upon the major and minor civilizations of the centuries old race.

The early morning in the city of Argo was greeted by thousands upon millions of inhabitants as they initiated the long and busy day ahead for them all. Stores have opened after a long night of closing, terminals became crowed once again, and the streets didn't plan to go completely deserted until the day and night hours were officially over. Deep within the large Metropolis was an enormous penthouse crystalized residency that could only indicate was the home to many families that came from the prestigious and wealthy class. Near the very top of the structure which happened to be the largest residency of the others below lived no other than three members to the House of El. And were they in for the long day ahead of them.

Alura In-Ze in all her beauty and glory calmly walked down the quiet narrow hallway fully dressed in her appropriate attire with her shoulders back, head held high, tiara glistening, and hips plus cape swaying from side to side. The door that led to Kara's room lifted upon sensing her presence and she did her best not to make any sudden noise upon seeing the still sleeping form of her child in her bed chamber. Alura walked to one side of the bed and crouched over to where she was face to face with the sleeping Kara. Being extra gentle, the women leaned a little closer and brushed her long well treated eyelashes across the younger Kryptonian's cheeks earning a small sniffle from her lips. Alura then planted two light kisses to her forehead and chin followed by attaching her lips to Kara's in a gentle manner. The aging mother separated and brushed a long straight lock of golden hair behind Kara's right ear.

" _Good morning my beloved sprout. May you be blessed throughout the day and keep your mind calm with beautiful thoughts_." That being said the scientist left the room the same way she came in becoming eager to meet up with Kara considering the girl would be awake soon in approximately two more hours.

The nanocrystals that made up Kara's bed vibrated rather loudly beneath her, the girl stiffened harshly as she felt jolting all over her nape and neck. After a couple of seconds of the same procedure Kara's eyes opened wide as she propelled herself upright on her technological mattress, the moving bed coming to a halt upon completing its objective. The girl rubbed her eyes to remove all traces of sleep, she smiled upon remembering that she didn't have to return to the academy and she actually felt well rested which was something she hadn't experienced in months. She was about to leave her bed chamber to stretch when she was all of a sudden lifted into the air from the huge tremor that erupted from the planet. She wasn't normally startled when they hit but this time it was enough to make her yelp as nearly the entire building shook with raw power on the behalf of the tremor activity. If Kara listened closely, she would've been able to hear the loud screams of the people down below in the city streets.

Kara couldn't have been anymore relieved as the quake stopped a quick five seconds after it began. Normally she would move on and forget as if nothing ever happened but curiosity was getting the best of her. Whenever Krypton went through a seismic tremor it was normally small ones that would merely vibrate the environment. How was it possible for them to automatically become more violent after several years of minor shaking activity? Perhaps she will never know until years later. Getting her act together, the young Kryptonian disrobed herself from her sleeping gown and set her eyes on a long crystalized pole similar to the one her mother used for her daily stretches. Although she wasn't as nearly skilled in the arts of freestyle and running as Alura In-Ze, Kara took pride in her ability to be more freely and agile than the rest of the other trial members who depended and relied on their baton weapons. As she let out calm breaths during her balances Kara's mind was soon filled with thoughts on what her parents would be showing her for the day. She only hoped that all of it would be worth it considering her instructors were probably wondering where she was at this hour.

* * *

Zor dismissed the third hollow message he had just received on his wrist communicator as he along with his wife stood in their dimmed research quarters side by side, they were waiting for their daughter to join them soon. One look to Alura's mature face was enough to tell him that she was already starting to feel saddened by this whole plan once again despite how she was on par with her husband about this. He edged closer to her and took her soft callous hands into his own.

"Alura please, we have talked about…." He didn't get to finish his sentence for he was quickly interrupted.

"I know Zor, I am fully aware of all this. It's just…" her chin was lifted by her lover's knuckle and he gave an understanding look.

"This is about how much time we have left with her isn't it?" the scientist stood corrected as the women silently nodded. He didn't blame her, since yesterday his wife thought that they would still have another week left before departing with everything, she thought she could have all the time in the world with their daughter. And now here they were, cramming up all the time they thought they would have in just less than forty-eight hours.

"I know this isn't easy darling but let us put it this way, have Jor and I not conducted those test reviews we would have never found out about the true time of the planet's damnation. We wouldn't have been prepared." Alura sighed but knew her husband was correct in every way.

"As I said last night, we should make the most of what we can. We are doing this, for her." The women snuggled into his neck, putting his words into her head and blocking out the negativity with all her might.

They quickly separated on instinct as they hear the shuttle door to the research quarters open up with a whoosh. In the door way was Kara in her lime green and white attire with her face clean and beautiful shoulder length hair glistening in the now bright hallway. She walked into the room with an exciting look on her face as she skidded up the small set of stairs that her parents stood on. They greeted her with a loving group hug.

"Good morning darling." The parents of the young Kryptonian said simultaneously.

"Good morning Mother, good morning Father." She responded as she embraced her bearers even tighter. The trio parted to give each other better room and Zor was the next to speak.

"Well then. Are you ready to see what we have for you dear?" the girl's answer was proper as she was polite with a smile.

"Yes Father." That being said the scientists' issued her towards a rather large circular disk that looked as if it was made out of pure white glass but Kara knew exactly what it was, a warp pad. Warp pads were advanced teleportation devices that were given by the Council to people who worked under the science guild. This particular model however was different from the average design. When Kryptonians came to the discovery of the science behind teleportation centuries ago it didn't mean that there wasn't certain limits that they reached. A warp pad had the capacity to take a living host or more from one end of a room to a maximum of across an entire city, but the House of El always had the tendency to construct their own designs of these discs, being the gifted family that they were Zor along with his wife managed to build this warp pad to teleport anyone for miles amongst the platform when they stood on it. He had succeeded like his father and his father before him.

Kara wasted no time as she stood in the center of the large disk with her long emerald active boots placed together followed by the obsidian black boots of her parents who now stood side by side next to her. With a few button presses from Zor's wrist communicator the platform beneath their feet began to vibrate at a steady pace, soon the three Kryptonians found themselves surrounded by a white aura that showed no signs of stopping as it spun around the circle. In the blink of an eye the family of three vanished as the aura evaporated and the room went silent with the only noise that could be heard was the warp pad shutting down upon having completed its procedure.

* * *

 **Unknown location-500 miles East from The city of Argo**

The warp pad illuminated with its magnificent technology, it brought light to the very dark room that it had been laying in. Light was followed by life as three beings manifested from the glowing disk and eagerly stepped off of it to compose themselves after the quick teleportation travel.

"Great Rao, where exactly is this place Father?" the girl asked her bearer in complete wonder. Her question was responded by the voice of her female parental figure. She placed her palms on her petite shoulders and spoke directly into her ear.

"Welcome Kara, this is your Father and I's secret research facility." As if on cue, Zor pressed a code mark on his communicator and smiled to Kara now placing his hands behind his back as the dark room began to light up only to realize it wasn't a room at all. The girls jaw nearly dropped upon seeing the surroundings in front of her, the three appeared to be inside some sort of underground world that expanded for quite a few miles. The only thing that didn't make this place look remote was the huge dome like walls that were made out of the metal used on Krypton including the large blue lights that were built into them.

"Mother I don't understand." The hands on her shoulders tightened a little as the women let out a small chuckle.

"What don't you understand darling?" Kara continued to look ahead for a while before properly speaking next.

"Why would you along with Father, work on projects and research in an openly huge place such as this?" Kara's attention went to her father as he let out his own chuckle while moving behind her.

"Because a place such as this." Alura geared Kara to wear she stood facing backwards and grinned as her daughter let out a huge surprising gasp while tilting her head up. What stood in front of her did indeed give her the surprise of a lifetime. In front of the three Kryptonians stood a gargantuan vessel that expanded further out into the other side of the tunnel.

Kara was shocked, she truly was. In all her nineteen years of living thanks to Rao the girl had never seen anything so humongous. After blinking multiple times to make sure what she was seeing wasn't an illusion Kara's mind switched to the knowledge she had received during her ten years of basic educational courses. This large vessel was in fact an obsolete by two models Kryptonian Prime Armada Fleet Ship, she felt honored upon being able to see one for herself. She couldn't determine the length due to the fact that the ship expanded as far as her eye could see into the dome but the estimated height that she could guess at the top of her head was at least nine-hundred meters. The next and final thing that left her astonished was the design of the ship. Even though from her angle on not being able to see the entire thing the ship was one of a kind as it had the shape of two jagged spears that looked as if they were being held together by the engines which she assumed were at the very back of the structure. Despite not being fond of obsidian Kara thought the color suited the fleet ship fine along with the royal blue streaks across the spears that were made from the crystals of krypton. The rest of the vessel however, obtained an armored appearance from Kryptonian metal which happened to have a natural color of obsidian.

"Is mere storage for something much, much greater." He finished his sentence with pride in his voice.

Kara stepped forward to observe more closely even though said action was completely unnecessary considering the tips of the giant spears were a good ten feet in front of them. The girl continued to stare at the marvelous obsolete but quickly spoke up to break the tension.

"Mother…Father…it…it is absolutely beautiful! I bear witness to what was once a primal ship to our military." The two aging soulmates couldn't be anymore happier upon seeing their heir in such high spirits. They have succeeded with beginning the day with a good start.

"Indeed Kara." The proud women said as she made her way next to her husband. "It is quite a structure to come across. You're Father and I managed to salvage this model after it was discharged and discarded by the Council, we brought it here to this underground lair and have been keeping it a secret ever since." Kara's first train of thought after hearing this disclaim was to be on the alert. On Krypton, possessing any kind of warfare technology without the authority of the Council and military leaders was a crime that would lead to grave consequences but those thoughts quickly disbursed. These two were her parents, she trusted them with her very own life considering them along with Rao gave it to her. If they had managed to keep this vessel a secret from the Council themselves then there really wasn't anything that she had to worry about, the situation even seemed to be under control.

"Oh please Father I beg you, let us all go inside!" the aging lovers were taken by surprise when their daughter rushed to them in an embrace with nothing but exciting joy in her voice. Zor stared into the beauty of his seed's face. He wasn't going to say no. After all, showing Kara the vessel that will become hers in the future was the main reason they came down here.

"Of course love, this is after all what we intended for you to see." He stroked away a long hair that fell into the girl's eyes.

Being the intelligent girl that the scientists' knew she was it didn't take long for Kara to locate a holo entrance near the left upper gargantuan spear, after all, she didn't put her effort into her studies for absolute no reason. The two however stood still as the young Kryptonian fell under the same aurora similar to the warp pad from earlier and in the blink of an eye, Kara Zor-El vanished from the ground and was taken above to join the massive ship that was once the prime of an armada.

"Perhaps we should have followed her, there are many ways of entering the ship after all and not every boarding takes one to the same location." The women said in slight regret.

"Nonsense Alura, she can take care of herself and if I recall. You and I have been exploring this ship for many years now. It wouldn't exactly take long to find her despite how colossal the aircraft is." Zor assured his wife with a smile and a calm stroke to her back.

"Care to join me Alura In-Ze?" The man ushered his wife towards the same holo entrance from which Kara had been abducted from.

"But of course Zor from the House of El." Was her reply with emphasis and well mannered. Once following the same gesture as Kara from earlier, the surrounding of the big cave went silent as the two disappeared followed by the heavy lights of the walls going dark and everything was bathed in darkness as how it was before the arrival of the three.

* * *

Kara kept her eyes closed as she felt herself no longer in the presence of the teleportation but in fact an area which seemed rather alien to her despite being on her home planet. She wasn't scared. As a matter of fact she was both curious and excited. She was inside a functioning discharged military ship. Kryptonians never lived their lives knowing what these vessels were like unless they decide to enroll into the service.

 _I cannot imagine how large this place is. How did Mother and Father managed to salvage something as outstanding as this fleet ship? I must explore. I don't want to leave this place anytime soon but its best if I stay semi put. I wouldn't want to get lost in a place such as this. Great Rao this place is big enough to potentially store all of the citizens populated in Argo City._

Shaking herself from her train of thought Kara observed the somewhat large room she had been ported to. Unlike most of the quarters she was used to entering this one was different. Everything from the floor to the walls to the ceiling was lit up with an ivory white atmospheric tone. If she didn't know any better the girl could only tell she was in a lab of some sort judging by the platonic crystal capsules that were sprawled ahead of her. Kara caught something in the corner of her eye near the closest wall to her and she quickly ran to it. She sighed in relief when she noticed that on the wall was a huge glowing holo map of the ship that explained exactly where she was. The purple triangle indicated her heart beat which was located at the bottom of the ship considering the map demonstrated the outline of the vessel. She was indeed somewhere below the giant but Kara refused to increase the magnification on the map mostly because she didn't know how to operate it. There was only a certain extent to how much she knew about her people's intellectual technology.

The girl's vision landed on two more triangle indicators that suddenly appeared near the top center of the ship. Her parents had boarded. They were here with her. Knowing that they would soon be looking for her Kara rotated her body towards the first thing that she saw upon porting into the strange quarters, the crystal capsules. If she was going to stay put she might as well explore the lab.

The capsules were nowhere near a sight for sore eyes. They stuck out of the ground in the forms of triangular spears, a total of five were in a pattern, a huge one in the center and two small ones on the top and bottom side by side. It almost looked like a shrine of some sort but Kara knew better, they contained something and she was going to find out. The girl knew she was straining from her discipline but she was only Kryptonian, she wasn't perfect despite what people thought of the House of El. Kara ignored the smaller pillars and focused on the one dead center. She was close now to the point of touching it and that is just what she did. What followed the touch was the crystal casing beginning to part open in all directions causing Kara to flinch back regretting her decision and regret she did. What happened next was in fact going to be one of the most devastating things that Kara Zor-El would face in her life.

A wave of nausea hit Kara as she looked at the object that rose high from the pillar to reach her frighten gaze. The shine of a proportionally large crooked emerald rock filled the white room rather quickly and turned the walls and ceiling a sickening green. The girl didn't have time to see the artifact properly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell to her knees while cupping her hands over her mouth. The nausea was replaced with dizziness and the young Kryptonian's strength was leaving her body faster than she could pick herself up. The girl's next physical reaction was harsh coughing, almost as if her entrails were stuck in her throat. Kara couldn't take the pain in her head anymore and unleashed a loud painful screech followed by torrents of dark blue colored Kryptonian blood excreting from her esophagus and nostrils. There was no end to the suffering and Kara continued to vomit more of her interior fluids all over the once white floor. This was indeed the most physical pain she had ever experienced in her life. It was getting to a point where the young being cried out with tears flowing down her cheeks but the cries came out in haggard garbles rendering Kara to choke and gag on her blood. Unable to take this kind of punishment anymore the girl mustered all that was left of her strength into her right leg and she threw herself at the base of the platform. Her prayers to Rao were answered as the capsule detected the encoded touch of an El and the emerald rock was locked under its crystalized prison once again.

Kara laid on the floor while arching her back as she took in gulps of precious air that her lungs have been begging, the pain and nausea quickly leaving her body and the atmosphere was white once again expect for the large globs of cerulean blood that littered the floor along with Kara's stained nose and lips. Her strength however remained drained and she immediately began to lose her ability to stay awake. The last thing Kara swore she saw was the blurry angelic appearance of her mother running towards her followed by the yells of her father Zor-El.

Despite knowing what she went through Kara rose rather harshly from the bed chamber she had been placed into. She took in her surroundings and noticed that she was in a medical field lab equiped with many tools and beds lined in order from left to right from her position. The girl didn't have time to move as she heard the shuttle doors to her right open up with a loud swoosh and in came her parents with looks on their faces that represented both relief and worry. Alura rushed to one side of the bed and brought Kara's head into her chest while loudly thanking Rao that she was still well and alive. Zor came from the other side and brought the back of his daughter's hand to kiss it gently.

"Oh Kara, you had us worried sick darling." Her father spoke with guilty in his throat.

"Mother, Father, what happened? What was I exposed to?" the girls only response was a hush from her bearers.

"Silence Kara, do not waste your breath." The youngling of the two wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Mother I am serious. What happened to me?" she watched her tone as she asked again but she couldn't help it. It wasn't until this very moment when she realized that she had gotten her strength back. There was no feeling of head pains, nausea or numbness. It almost felt as if she had woken up from a deep sleep replenishing her energy.

"Kara." Her attention geared towards Zor as he looked into her young eyes. "What you just experienced was your first exposure to a natural deadly particle from our planet." The girl's eyes bulged in shock.

"Deadly particle of natural origin?!" her voice began to tremble and Kara no longer fought the urge to stutter away from her mother's embrace. Like always she accepted it and Alura rubbed the side of her face while humming smoothly.

"Calm you storm dear, we will explain everything. For now…just let us hold you." she finished in a whisper and the three wrapped their arms around another, waiting for the tension in the atmosphere to calm down. Here they were thinking the late morning was off to a good start.

This just went to show that not even the House of El was perfect. Zor felt like a fool upon thinking it was ok to let his daughter board the ship alone in the first place. Especially when she ended up in the room where he least expected her to be. Have they not checked a nearby map for quick directions their own flesh and blood would've suffered and died from prolonged Kryptonite radiation, Alura was scared to death when she realized where Kara was and punched in the coordinates to take her to the head control quarters of the ship. There was the only place that they could port where they pleased on the vessel without taking them to an unwanted location.

Zor knew that Alura was upset with him and he would accept whatever harsh language she would bestow upon him but they had much bigger things to deal with such as getting their daughter out of the Kryptonite lab to safety. And now here was Kara Zor-El, she had escaped lethal harm once again thanks to Rao who was keeping her safe.

"Please Mother. What happened to me?" she asked for the third time not being able to hold in the questions that were bottled up in her mind and throat anymore. Just now Alura decided it was best to speak. The three fixed their postures and they were determined to get this over with.

"Darling what you experienced was your very first exposure to Kryptonite." The girl's expression hardened.

"Kryptonite?" the women nodded. Zor intruded next with a stern approach.

"Kryptonite is a mineral that your Uncle, Mother and I discovered many months ago dear. If you had been there you would have seen how we reacted when we first saw it at eye level, it was identical to yours." Kara took in the information rather quickly but stood silent knowing that he wasn't done.

"So you are saying is that the emerald stone that I was exposed to…"

"Causes a severe physical reaction towards us Kryptonians." The women finished the sentence loud and clear. She was proud to know Kara caught on quickly and now understood what Kryptonite was capable of.

"But where did you both find this…this Kryptonite? How have you managed to discover such a deadly artifact?" Alura geared her head towards Zor, issuing her husband to take the lead in explaining.

"As I said dear, we discovered it many months ago while on a research expedition. Kryptonite is labeled a natural mineral because it comes from the very core of the planet. What most didn't realize is that these stones have been pushing and terraforming for centuries and can now be found amongst the lower crust of the planet." The more her parents kept explaining the less tensed Kara seemed to be. To be safe she was going to finish with at least a couple more things on her mind.

"Will I grow ill soon? Does it remain dormant until a few more hours?" her parents looked at each other before letting out comforting chuckles simultaneously. The girl's mother rubbed her forehead against hers.

"No dear, it is a blessing from Rao that the effects of Kryptonite can only affect us if we were in the very presence of it. And they immediately ware off upon separation. But do be careful, we have studied what the stones full capacity of prolonged expose can do to our people. It could lead to the decomposing of body cells and what follows, death." Kara nodded in conclusion but couldn't help but swallow a lump of saliva that was caught in her throat upon hearing that last remark.

"Thank you Mother, and you as well Father. I won't be going near that laboratory anymore for as long as I live, this mineral is toxic and I don't want any part of it. Who even thought of the name Kryptonite for such a stone?" Zor couldn't help but laugh.

"Why your Uncle of course Kara, after we conducted tests on several pieces he decided to call it that. You're Mother and I couldn't help but agree to the term." Kara did raise a brow at this but she decided to official drop the topic now, the three could tell that this was just going to lead from one question and answer to another so at this point the time was right to move on.

"Enough said darling, you are safe with us once again and that is all that matters. Shall we move on? There is so much left of the ship to show you." he was greeted with high spirits from the girl and her mother moved to give her room to get off the bed chamber.

"Indeed, let us go." She checked her reflection in a crystalized mirror next to the chamber and noticed her nose and lips were clean of any blood or smears. She figured her mother or her father cleansed her mouth while she was rendered unconscious.

Instead of using the doors that led to the exit Kara followed her parents who stepped onto a much smaller warp pad of different design. Considering this was a military ship, the glass pad had jagged ridges around the edges and was a color obsidian rather than clear white. The young Kryptonian didn't question one bit as she followed her bearers' gestures and noticed that Zor brought his right forearm to his face. On his limb was a rather thin royal blue gauntlet, it almost looked like as if it was a piece of war armor if not for the nanocrystal technology radiating off of it.

After several odd finger presses and confirmed sounds the three fell under the teleportation technology for the third to fourth time and disappeared to another part of the ship.

When they arrived to their new location Kara was the first to step off and take in the appearance of the most impressive room yet. Despite never being on a ship such as this it didn't take long for Kara to put two and two together and come to the conclusion that this was the head control room where a General along with his or her inferior comrades would discuss plans and strategies. The area was quite beautiful. The dark metal walls were decorated with aligned family crests. Some of which Kara didn't even recognize. All except one, and that was the symbol of El that the girl wished to where upon her upper chest one day, and what she didn't know was that day was today.

"Quite impressive Father." She exclaimed as she walked towards the only symbol on the wall that had different colors other than obsidian. She was about to place her palm on the enormous crest when she restrained herself and twisted her head to face her parents, they stood side by side with proud smiles on their faces, smiles that had other meanings to them, not just happiness. Alura issued her head forward as if she was telling Kara to proceed.

"Go ahead Kara, you were doing so well." Kara did show concern by what her mother meant by that statement. Did they want her to do something? Was this why they brought her here? She quickly went with the flow and her neatly clean hand touched the middle of the serpent in the prisoned crest. Today was a day of surprises for Kara as she heard confirmed hums from the ceiling of the room.

… _Subject identified as Kara Zor-El. Daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. Welcome and pleasant greetings._

The dark yellow and crimson crest embedded into the metal wall opened from the middle horizontally and the young Kryptonian feasted her eyes on what stood inside the secret chamber.

It was dark for several seconds but the crystal lights soon illuminated the vault in a bluish white and what was presented was enough to make the girl gasp to the point of covering her mouth with both hands.

There in the middle of the brightness was a glass female mannequin that stood straight up to Kara's height with its arms spread to its lower sides and slowly rotating from the left to face her. It wore a magnificent royal crimson cape that started from the shoulders all the way down to where it dragged onto the ground for a good few inches past the ankles and feet. The womanly figure was covered in a glorious dark royal blue metallic fabric that concealed the neck, arms, body, and waist which was red with a yellow brace buckle but leaving the slim thighs and legs exposed. Down to the knees were two twin crimson polished cuffs in the shape of diamonds that were connected to the long red thick high heel boots that glistened in the surrounding light. The last thing that left Kara astonished was the tiny golden crest that held the cape together at the neck and the large family crest of El in yellow and red upon the chest and breasts of the figure.

Kara didn't even notice her parents were now directly behind her as the placed their hands on her tensed shoulders. She never once took her eyes of the outfit that was on display.

"Be amazed young one." The oldest of the three spoke loudly.

"We present to you, your family crest." Alura planted a kiss the girl's tender neck.

Kara was losing the battle with her emotions at this point. She felt shocked, flabbergasted, confused, excitement, and last but most defiantly not least, humbled. The outfit that was within a moments grasp was no doubt intended to be for her to wear. Here her parents were giving her something that she had no intention to receive until she passed the trials. It was against the rules and laws of Krypton for young Kryptonians to be given their crest before passing said trials mostly because it was a ceremonial and traditional event that could only happen till after graduation. Kara wasn't in any position to be thinking she deserved such a gift. She was a young girl who was bestowed the consequence of repeating several courses and on top of all of that she didn't live up to the expectations of her instructors considering they knew very well what house she aired from.

Unable to handle the whole situation any longer the girl bowed her head and at last turned away from the great trophy. The married husband and wife stared at their offspring in concern and were silenced by the girl's serious confession.

"No…no I cannot accept this, this is too much no." she cried and did very little to walk away but was stopped by the superior strength of Alura.

"Kara, this is for you." she gestured towards the unworn metallic uniform.

"You have done well these last few years. You have always put the best of your efforts into your objectives and you never once surrendered to defeat. That in our eyes makes you…." she stopped upon realizing she wasn't getting anywhere again with the girl.

"No Mother, this isn't right. It is one thing for me to be called your successor. It is one thing for me to be encouraged and pushed to accomplish greater things. But for you both to be presenting me the family crest so that I may wear it when I am nowhere near done with my trials is strictly forbidden even in the eyes of Rao. You will never admit it, but I haven't earned it Mother. I will not under any circumstances commit this treason and accept this." Alura was left speechless, being the mature one she wasn't going to make a scene and was thankful to Rao that her husband decided to step in by cupping Kara's bowed chin and brought it to wear their eyes met at equal level.

The look he was giving her was a perfect combination of sternness and strictness but it also consisted of understanding and loving.

"Now you listen to me young one." His voice grew deep in a tone where he and his wife knew she wasn't going to utter a peep.

"It is time you stop seeing yourself as something you are not. You are my blood. You are your Mother's blood. You are not perfect but nobody really is, all except Rao above. For so long you have let society brand your name as something that isn't and will never be great and even though we have had these conversations before, you still fall victim to their pathetic words. I hereby think it is time you put such stupidity aside Kara Zor-El." Just as he suspected the girl stood silent and he brought her into his chest for warm comfort.

Zor closed his eyes with his face growing a sad yet gleeful expression. He remembered when he held his child the day she was born. How he stroked her small head as his wife nursed her with her breast. He never admitted it to anyone, not even to Alura but Zor knew that the visions he dreamed with the first few nights of Kara's life as a newborn were indeed fact a blessing from the Kryptonian deity. For four whole nights in his sleep Zor pictured himself in an unknown bluish sky that he had never seen before with pale white clouds and the very sun shining a bright golden yellow. The literal atmosphere was disturbed by a red streak that zoomed across his vision and the horizon at supersonic if not hypersonic speeds. The object would come back and forth but it moved too fast for him to picture what it was exactly until it came to a complete stop in the air several feet in front of him. There stood a beautiful young girl with shoulder length blonde straight hair and a uniform consisting of the colors red, yellow, and blue. What mostly caught his attention was the symbol of his family crest upon her suit and the glorious red cape that fluttered in the air behind her back. Everything would then end as the appearing goddess's eyes would glow a synthetic yet magnificent red and the scientist would wake up just as the girl in his dream smiled and whispered.

….. _Fear me not. I am S_ …..

The tear fell loosely down the male Kryptonian's cheek when he opened his eyes. He didn't once hear the footsteps of his wife approaching but she did and wiped his cheek clean of moisture.

Alura, with no sensation of getting bored from the over made gesture brought her cape around the two and the three stood in each other's love for over a minute. When they split the two scientists' ushered the girl towards the chamber that hadn't moved one bit. They were taken by surprise when Kara quickly stuttered towards the uniform on display. It was time for a repeat.

With the help of once again another confrontation Kara's emotion of excitement took over her body and pushed whatever negativity she had to the back of her mind. She took several steps forward to where it felt as if she was entering the vault containing the precious gift. Unable to turn back Kara planted both palms on the chest of the mannequin. The girl cooed when she dragged her slender fingers across the strong metallic crest.

"Oh Mother, Father, it is astonishing in every way." Kara inspected the suit more closely and was impressed when she found out that the metal like fabric was indeed built with molecular nanocrystals. The sole compressor that contained all the microscopic encryption particles was hidden in the small neck brace that held the cape together.

Wasting no time Kara touched the neck jewelry with her index and middle finger and watched as the thin armored suit began to dissolve into the golden brace. The cape went first followed by the cuffs with boots and finally the rest of the one piece was sealed within the container. All that was left on the now bare female figure was a small necklace chain that held the golden piece of technology on the upper collar. She saw her parents turn their backs towards her and took this in as the final step to commence the wearing of her family symbol.

Not wanting to cause too much tension Kara disrobed herself from her emerald and white garments. Being the proper educated Kryptonian that she was the girl folded her discarded robes and placed them near the feet of the mannequin. She now stood outside of the vault with nothing on her body except for the rather tight but loose chain she fashioned around her neck. Hoping for the best Kara took a soothing breath, closed her eyes, and pressed the symbol on her collar.

For the last El it all became an absolute bliss as she spread her arms and arched her head back, pleasurably grinning as the tiny particles worked their way to cover her bare flesh. She could feel her feet elevating from the heels of the boots and her knees being cupped by the diamond shaped cuffs but what made her let out a laughter of pure joy was the protruding crest that manifested over her flawless breasts and the sound of a heavy cape dropping down behind her back and ankles. With the transformation complete Kara opened her eyes to look down upon her newly acquired gift and the girl couldn't be any more surprised. She trailed her fingers from her now bare thighs to her slim waist, admiring how it fit comfortably around her thin stomach. Her now royal blue covered arms continued the trail up and stopped right below the family crest. The girl softly cooed as for the first time in her life she ran her fingers through the serpent locked in the prison but this time it was on her own chest. Her last and final aspect that she inspected was the cape that was wrapped around her neck and shoulders, despite being almost near exactly as long as her mother's cape Kara wouldn't have had it any better. Her inner child got the best of her and she spun around on her crimson heels, admiring the sound of the cape moving with her rhythms, not once did it get caught between her legs.

After a few more swirls all went silent as Kara was back to facing the inside of the chamber but the only difference this time was the crystalline mirror that stealthily manifested while she was in her trance. Her parents could be seen hand in hand near the back angle but the only attention that Kara was giving into was none other than her herself, her reflection of course. Seeing her own body in the coverage of her uniform brought flutter to her face. The girl never thought she was ever going to wear anything like what she had on until the next few years but in a way despite knowing what she along with her parents were doing was wrong, her inner wants and needs got the best of the Kryptonian.

She loved it. She didn't care at this point what even the Council members themselves would say if they were right here in this very room with them Kara loved her brightly polished suit. It made her feel as though she had a bigger than life purpose, it made her feel stronger and powerful. Almost as if she was invincible. But the one thing that Kara felt the most by wearing the crest was representing a symbol, an icon, perhaps this was how an El felt upon receiving their family crest. Perhaps this was how any Kryptonian on the planet felt when they received their family crest.

The beautiful girl swerved with a movement of her heel and ran to her bearers giving them a loving embrace for the umpteenth time not only for the day but for the past nineteen years.

"Thank you, thank you both so much. For this gift and for everything that you've had ever done for me. You have given me everything and I will not rest until you have seen my success." Alura stroked the side of Kara's face and nuzzled her forehead into hers before planting a small kiss to her nose.

"You're Welcome darling, and you have earned this. Being the person you are who always stood up when pushed down no matter what is the exact definition of an El. You never surrendered before and Rao knows that despite your doubtful moments in the near future, you won't be surrendering then." Kara blushed as her father stoker her cape covered back.

"You look absolutely beautiful Kara. Your Mother did a great job at designing it." Zor protested the revelation proudly while staring at his wife in admiration. The girl's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Mother, you made this yourself?" the women gave a loving smile as she nodded her head to her daughter. When Alura started constructing the uniform many sunsets ago she wanted to make what would be the perfect suit for Kara. A mixture between the most elegant fabrics purchased off the market along with the perfect combination of nanocrystals and the ancient thin Kryptonian female armor used by the Armada and Military during the celestial Golden age of the Kryptonians under their planet's yellow sun.

Loving the uniform even more now that she knew who was responsible for making it Kara giggled and now focused her loving hug on Alura while Zor stepped back in glee and understanding. The women lifted her heir slightly off the ground and spun her around in rhythmic circles, their capes flowing outwards while flapping in the calm room wind. While they spun Kara peppered her mother's cheeks with light kisses feeling as though it was time to show her own affection of love and gratitude.

The spinning stopped and Kara could feel her boots touch the floor again, she felt her mother's lips brush against her left ear followed by a whispering _I love you._

"As do I."

"My Dears." Zor began once again. "Surely it would be best if we put a certain outfit, to the test." He ushered towards his daughter who looked down at her clean suit.

The young one couldn't agree more.

"Yes Father." Alura nuzzled her nose into Kara before the married scientists joined together with their daughter quickly following to the side. They left the control room they were currently in and pursued down the many corridors that looked so large and so similar, one could get lost. It took a while but the three managed to reach yet another destination.

It was another massive door, among many. But this one had a planetary enigma symbol, indicating that this was indeed a virtual obstacle room, one of billions used for many purposes on Krypton. Training and exercising being the primary of course. The gateway opened up in a four-paralleled way and inside was a bright beautiful picture. There were many bluish metallic silver structures and walls that looked like as if they were more than three dimensional due to their translucent effect they had upon detecting the head master of the ship. Polished crystals struck out of the obstacles in many forms and fashions to ensure that these could be used as leverage, most likely climbing or balance techniques.

Kara had been in many of these rooms in the past, it excited her to see one upon this great ship her parents have salvaged. The voice of Zor-El echoed throughout the virtual complex.

"Now then." He took a step to the side and the two beautiful women watched as he stepped on what appeared to be a warp pad which raise him up into the air. "Let us see if your now better, attire. Is fully functioning Kara."

To her Father's meaning, Kara took her eyes away from him and was greeted with the sight of her Mother, running towards the advanced structures that awaited them, she marveled as the glorified women used her momentum to escalate the walls and only slowed down to indicate for Kara to follow. The girl happily complied. Alura proceeded with her daughter running behind her. She used her momentum to climb up another wall with her legs before throwing herself in the opposite direction straight into a crystalized pole in which she perched herself on. To Alura's amazement Kara did the same procedure at a much slower pace but overall moved elegantly like her. Her new outfit allowing her to be quite flexibly through the air.

Alura stroked Kara's chin when they met face to face on the same pole and the older female leaped off her thin platform in order to start hopping off several pillars that could be seen sticking out of the artificial ground. Kara didn't hesitate to follow and carefully-calculate her movements as step after step of long booted platforms connected with the structures. Alura on the last path of the pillars jumped and dug her fingers into a stern jagged wall, the sound of a leap of triumph from Kara soon followed. Their capes hung past their ankles in the air but the Mother and Daughter proceeded upwards, the two keeping an eye on each other considering there was nothing holding them in place but their hands. And now feet, in which they were using to climb faster.

To the aging scientist's surprise Kara managed to make it up to the flat part of the metallic advanced wall first, a hand was what awaited her and Alura gracefully took it so Kara could help pull her up. The uniform did have a sense of comfort. The lack of coverage in the Kryptonian's legs was enough to give her the mobility that she needed.

"Does it suite you fine darling?" she couldn't help but ask while taking the opportunity to catch her breath slightly.

"Indeed Mother, the fabrics also helps me keep cool." The heir touched her abdomen to ensure she was fine before spotting her Father a few feet above them in the air. She was about to gesture for him to join on the platform when his warp pad lowered to the bottom of the structure. Alura and Kara watched in amazement as Zor performed his own barrage of acrobatics to reach them, his every move was precise despite being in his metallic brace and coat and within a few minutes, he made the final push up and spun forward in the air to roll over his right shoulder and crease his legs up so that now he was standing with his family atop the virtual room.

The two he loved most were impressed.

"And hear I wondered why you stopped being so active." Alura stepped forward to entwine their callous fingers together.

"The art of acrobatics has always been your preference as a hobby, besides…I am for mostly science." the married couple connected their lips, earning a blush from Kara, who was watching them from one practical step away.

She cleared her throat once but was amazed at how her parents continued their intimacy. She hunched her shoulders and cleared her throat a bit louder finally catching their attention. Alura let out a playful huff and gear her vision towards her husband.

"Well, as you know Zor-El, I am one for mostly science too." One final kiss past and the aging lovers returned to acknowledging Kara. Who seemed as though she was in though.

"Kara." Zor placed a hand behind her head. "Is there something on your mind?"

The young one gave in to her mind for a while, taking in everything that has happened throughout the day.

"Mother, Father, I know we have been here for a while….but I wish to see Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor." She concluded with her parents slightly taken aback by what she wanted to do next. It wasn't that they were upset or anything. They were merely stopped in their tracks for their plans considering there was still so much left to see of the ship. Zor had planned to even show Kara the weapons and artillery facilities. There was just so much left to explore. Alura issued forward.

"Is there any reason in particular for why you wish to see your Aunt and Uncle dear? Surely you'd like to see the rest of what we have on the Armada." Kara nodded but overall readied her breath.

"I know Mother, I am being truly honest, this place is amazing. There is so much left to see. But I think its best if we explore this a step at a time. The ship will still be here for the weeks to come." The parents looked towards one another but nonetheless ushered Kara to proceed.

"Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor are family. After everything that we have been through today I want nothing more than to spend it with those I care about." The heir brought her arms around her bearers. "Please Father, only you know the reasons for why we came here but can we please visit them. You know how things have been since Kal. If we are the House of El. Let us be there for them." Zor listened carefully as he stroked his child's face.

"That is what makes me love you more everyday Kara Zor-El. Always thinking about others before you. I just might agree with you to the visit. Your uncle could use the company. What say you Alura?"

The two now had their concentration on the older women.

"I would have to agree as well to the both of you." she reached up to see her husband's gauntlet and was surprised to see the solar time now approaching noon. "Presenting you the family crest is what I personally intended after all Kara….we have been here quite enough. Let us leave the premise." Kara's smile could only brighten as she straightened her collar and long cape, enjoying the sound it made as it dragged on the platform they were on.

The warp pad wasted no time as it's command link reactivated and levitated itself in front of the three. The two patiently waited their instructions and soon the family were engulfed by the wonderful technologies of Krypton.

* * *

Lara Lor-Van, the beautiful wife of Jor-El walked in great light brown robes that hugged her body comfortably. She had spent a rather long time in a Gaula bath for most of the morning but with the help of Jor she had managed to leave the hot comfort and dress while placing the white silver polished family crest upon her torso. The young women adjusted her long braid before opening the main doors to her home to whoever decided to visit unannounced. Her eyes widened when she saw who was the first one to stand front.

"Kara!" she gave an impressionable grin.

"Aunt Lara!" the young blonde immediately stepped forth and received the welcome of her relative. They separated and Lara moved back to allow the second family in.

"Please do come in, please." Kara took in her surroundings, admiring the well-made furniture and atmosphere.

"My oh my." Lara began once again. "My dear you look beautiful in the family Crest."

Kara's concentration switched to her outfit and she blushed upon hearing the compliment.

"Why Thank you Aunt Lara, Mother designed it herself for me, I know I'm not supposed to wear it yet but it feels so nice and well."

"Not to worry my dear, sooner or later I was going to have to see you in it." the women teased as she turned towards Kara's parents.

"As for you both." She hugged each older member and embraced the kiss Alura planted on her cheek. "Thank you both for coming. I was beginning to think that today would be nothing but ordinary." Alura chuckled.

"Kara insisted that we come visit you and Jor, and we both figured it would be for the best." Zor nodded in agreement.

Just then another presence entered the living quarters and the four were greeted by Jor-El, who had his back straight, shoulder's arched and majestic coat wrapped around his torso.

"It appears everyone is here for the noon?"

"Uncle Jor!" his niece's eyes were lit with life, if only his could have been filled with a little more than half.

"There she is." He issued forward spreading his arms out. "The heir to The House of El, finally wearing what is rightfully hers." The younger man cupped her chin and pressed his lips to her forehead earning smiles from Zor, Alura, and Lara. Lara took this opportunity to excuse herself.

"Oh my, where are our manners, please make yourselves comfortable. I will go and prepare us all some Vertoon." Kara's eyes widened at the thought of the delicious cupped broth and followed her aunt to join her in the serving quarter. Vertoon was indeed one of many and only things that Krytonians ever consumed. Mother's milk being another of course. But over the years of study, Rao's people in fact didn't need much for consumption of energy. With the exceptional cases of water for hydration and the nutrients that Vertoon broth provided, along with several vegetation crops providing nutrients in muscle growth for those who were physically able.

Once Lara and Kara were out of sight the now three in the living quarters engaged into one another.

"Oh Brother." Zor shook the younger man's hand before cupping his shoulders to see him straight to the face. "It is good to see you again. Here in your home, and in the flesh."

"Thank you Zor. Thank you so much for arriving. For considering us a part of a farewell."

"You are more to us than a simply farewell Jor." Alura stated sternly. "You along with Lara, are family. Kara wanted to see you both. She loves us all with her heart."

"Yes, she does." Zor reminded his sibling. "And I wasn't lying when I said that we would see each other again."

"You also weren't lying when you said the last time we speak it would most likely be are last." The aging parent's faces grew grim.

"Yes, but now is not the moment. We still have the rest of today and spending them with Kara is all that matters, so now that we are all here thanks to Rao's will let us cherish this time." Alura took her husband's hand.

"After all, we have everything ready for her….the ship is active and prepared when the world will cease to exist." Jor looked down for a moment before speaking up and his voice met the look in his eyes.

"Lara only wishes to see Kal again….she can still hear his cry in her head." It went quiet after that last sentence. All except for the small sniffles coming from the serving quarter. When the three went in just around the corner there they saw Kara giving a loving hug to her Aunt, the would have been mother had tears in her eyes and was doing her best to remain composite with her posture. They listened carefully.

"He was beautiful, he was so beautiful."

"Yes he was, he will always be in our hearts Aunt Lara."

"I miss him so much dear, I want my child back."

"Rao is forgiving, if anything he will bless you in the future with a healthy infant, along with many more. For you are a worthy women of Krypton," Kara stroked the small droplets from her cheeks before doing what her own mother did best. Brush her eye lashes against Lara's face, earning tender coos and happiness from her.

The three watching, felt nothing but pride for the young girl and moved away so that they could seat each other on the furniture of the living quarters. Shortly after Lara came in with an extravagant tray of glass cups, five to be specific and each containing the warm scarlet liquid that was Vertoon.

Each member of the family took a drink gracefully before whispering a fair thank you and sipping the much needing beverage full of nutrients. The perfect moment was precise for Kara. Today had been a wonderful day. A day in which she could leave her worries behind despite what she had learned from her mother. Sure, she was most likely going to have to return to her trials and do her very best to succeed the next time, but she was confident now, more confident than she had ever felt in a long time. She needed this. And she was glad her Father had given it to her. And was proud that her Mother had designed and given her the family crest. Sure, she was going to have to remove it by the end of today but for her, it was beyond more than an honor to be wearing it for just today.

This was between the family under The House of El. No one else needed to know. Not her peers, The Council, or anybody else.

To the girl's amazement she began talking about the certain events that have led to this moment to her Aunt and Uncle. They listened carefully with wonder as she explained how her parents have managed to salvage an entire Armada fleet ship in an underground base. Zor and Alura did nothing for precaution as their daughter spoke. Family bonds could hold secrets stronger than any research document.

Lara did however choke on her cup of Vertoon when Kara brought up her encounter with the deadly Kryptonite and the painful reactions she experienced from exposure. Had it not been from a gazing look from Zor, Kara most likely wouldn't have dropped the subject. Once they were done with the refreshments Kara protested first and collected the tray and cups from everyone. Lara had protested that the young girl shouldn't be acting like such a servant in someone else's home but the Kryptonian felt more than certain to help clean up after everyone. The four adults playfully chuckled as Kara left into the serving quarters with the tray, her cape elegantly dragging on the clean floor as it disappeared with its owner around the corner.

It all happened too fast.

The tray in Kara's hands flew out into the air as her body was launched upward from the huge tremor that hit the complex. The girl would've been slack jawed upon seeing the broken glass if not for another tremor hitting the area, sending her off her feet once again and hitting her head on the translucent ceiling. The whole home of the upper levels of the building began to shake tremendously, not once stopping and immediately striking fear into the young girl's heart.

What was happening?

"Kara!?" the screams of Alura In-Ze entered her ears and the room.

"Mother!?"

The tremors were hitting, but unlike any she had ever felt. They were massive, and terrifying compared to the ones that have been happening the last few months. Alura immediately went into the serving quarters with her daughter but she didn't have time to grab her as the two, heard the very ground beneath the building echo rather loudly. Almost like as if a creature was being awakened by the very thing it hated the most.

"Mother….what wa…." The crystalized structure boomed and vibrated at rates that almost made Kara want to stay where she was on the floor, her Mother instinctively threw herself on her heir, determined to keep her safe in the unknown hell that had decided to disturb their day.

Grabbing Kara's caped shoulders Alura lifted them both to their feet and geared them towards the rest of the family who were huddled in the center of the complex. Lara's trembling hand going for the Holonet and would've succeeded in turning it on if not for one more seismic tremor scaring the poor women into the submission of her husband's arms.

"Father! What is happening?" Kara called out to the one person she felt as though he could give an answer. The aging man was next to his brother, reading several calculations on his wrist gauntlet. His face grew grim by the millisecond as he stared his fiery gaze into his wife and anyone else willing to look.

Everyone except for Kara understood that look.

"We were dull to believe that we knew better than him. That we knew the exact date of our demise."

" _No_ …" Alura's trembling voice whispered into the spine of Kara Zor-El.

"Father what is happening?!" the young girl cried immediately submitting to fear, especially with how her own Mother was reacting.

" _It had started."_ Was all he said as his gauntlet flashed a thermal image of the planet terraforming from the inside.

* * *

 **A/N: The end is near! Stay tuned if you guys wanna see more. And once again I'd really like to hear from ya'll weather in Vigilante's Arise or here on which phase of the MCU should I place Kara in once she is sent off to her new home. Phase 1, 2, or 3. I was personally thinking phase 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: The End to a new Start

Chapter 3: The End to a new Start.

* * *

 **A/N: Eeepp, so glad I now have peeps enjoying this. I got another chapter for ya'll and I hope you like it.**

 **I wanna shout out to The Xbox360gamer for the review, great to see you like my story. But to answer your question as to why I labeled this as an Avengers fanfic wuz because that's what it mostly focuses on. I am really sorry dude and to all who are reading this disclaimer but this is not a crossover between the CW show and Marvel. It is a lone tale of the New 52 prime earth Kara in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as in the live action world of Iron Man(2008,2010,2013.) Thor and Thor:The Dark world, Age of Ultron, etc.**

 **I meant to turn this into a crossover but it just didn't seem right to me. Especially how in the show Kara is super weak and constantly needs help from everyone around her. Not to mention every single major villain always had to have some form of Kryptonite and it bugs me how The DEO and the government can actually create it rather than establishing it as a mineral from another planet.**

 **This story will have a more authentic base for Kara, her being an Alien after all. Let's not all forget that the New 52 Supergirl is Kara's most powerful incarnation. Possessing power that would obliterate CW Kara with a strike to her heart. But enough about my disclaimer, you guys have a chapter to read.**

* * *

Alura tightened her grip on her daughter, the older women now grit her teeth upon hearing the damnation of their world commencing **.**

"We must hurry." Came the voice of Jor as Lara gripped his forearm. Zor nodded grimly and issued them all to follow.

"Come! We are wasting time." All five members to The House of El obeyed Zor's command and left the home of the much younger husband and wife. A mixture of emotions ran through Kara as they left the so-called safety of the great House. She didn't speak. She couldn't speak. She was far too busy trying to comprehend the situation. The girl only silenced herself as she tried to shake free from her Mother's hold to go to her Father. Only to receive a completely harsh reaction.

"You stay with me do you understand?" the command from Alura stated with a whimper and desperation. Kara would not disobey.

"Yes."

In just under a short minute the family now found themselves in the sliver terminal where their transporter was stationed. They didn't need to be told twice as Zor pressed several codes on his gauntlet and the holo frames opened to the sides to allow the soon to be passengers in. Zor took the front lead seat and he glared past his shoulder to see his brother comfort his sister in law and his wife providing the same to his seed. The coordinates were punched and the transporter now levitated off the ground to spin towards its open destination and fly out into the city. A city which brought shock to the young girl's heart upon feasting her eyes on the streets.

The city of Argo still stood in place that was for sure. But what grabbed everyone's attention was the carnage radiant in the air all around them. Several terminals in the busy streets laid in ruins along with dozens of transporters tilting and ruptured into the sides of extravagant buildings. Said buildings had suffered incredible damage from the tremor that the crystalized structures looked like as if they were ready to collapse. It could only be the work of a chaotic solar serpent as transporters all over the area began to scramble in panic thanks to the command of their designated users. Zor took this opportunity to leave the route that the transporter they were in was leading them and the aging man found himself breaking the law as he drifted into the air with many others trying to do their best to get to safety.

"Rao." Kara began as she held on to her Mother from the movement of their pod. "Great Rao only you know what is happening."

Just then out in the distance over the horizon, to the girl's utter horror volcanic sinful eruptions began to consume the remote regions and mountains miles away from the city. The disaster had to be large in order to be seen from such a distance.

"He is right." the faint hollow voice of Alura brought Kara to meet her gaze.

"It had started."

"Mother...please….what is happening?" Kara's lip quivered upon seeing her bearer in such a state. It brought nothing but pain to her heart witnessing her this way. There was more to Alura's emotion rather than observing the disasters that were now happening.

" _My sprout, my beloved sprout…everything will be alright_." Alura whispered while rubbing her face into her daughter's neck while holding her.

"No." Kara mustered the bravery to cup Alura's face and establish eye contact.

"It isn't. Look at what is happening Mother? This is not the time or place for thinking such thoughts. Did you and Father know about these occurrences that would unfold? Why is this all happening….."

"Kara." Zor stated sternly while gripping the steering compartment with concentration. He relaxed his hold before sighing in utter distraught.

"Darling, we will explain everything alright? I will explain everything. Just stay put with your Mother….keep her safe Jor." He finished as his younger sibling entwined his fingers with Lara, the young wife bringing the tips up to her lips.

Kara immediately gave up and held onto Alura, the mixture of thoughts pounding at her skull by the minute. She clenched her eyes as the booming sound of the planet echoed in the atmosphere, indicating that another tremor had struck Krypton. Although that could be faintly ignored, the now screaming sounds of citizens couldn't.

And there was nothing, anyone could do about it.

" _Help us_." came a ghostly whisper through the frequency of a military base that somehow managed to establish a connection onto their small Holonet system. " _We are burning_."

Zor took the small holo crystal set in front of the steering compartment and threw it next to his boot, shutting off the connection and hoping that whoever was in trouble would be with Rao soon.

The five said nothing for the remainder of the way, with the exception of Lara who began to pray silently in her seat next to Jor. The urge to see Kal grew more and more by the millisecond. The sight of home coming into view was enough for Alura to let out a sad smile and relax her hold of Kara. With precise movement Zor geared the transporter into the station terminal and ceased his control over the pod as the autopilot established it's connection. The family slowly got off through the exit and made their way towards the large doors that would lead them into the residency. When they stepped inside Zor locked down the main exit, pledging to himself that nobody was getting in or out.

Kara spotted the large Holonet and wasted no time in turning it on before her parents or anyone else could protest.

" _We are receiving countless reports of seismic activity all over our beloved regions."_

" _To our horror we witness The Korsekk Mountains being devastated by the eruptions happening over the coasts of Gurtek."_

" _The Council has yet to say anything for the matter_."

Kara's brows furrowed at the images that were appearing through the multiple holo screens. Several channels were being terminated as the reports came and footage was being censored as it showed citizens from many ruined cities pleading for help. It was becoming too much for Kara and Alura reached forward to shut the system down.

"Darling."

"Did you both know about this!?" Kara cried in aggravation. "Why didn't either of you take this into consideration?! People are hurt, people are dying Mother. Instead of going to the authorities or The Council you took this day to show me a research project."

"Kara there is more to this than you think." Alura tried to sooth the girl's distraught. It wasn't working.

"There is no time for such things, we have to do something about this."

"Darling you have to understand there is nothing we can do for a situation like this." Zor spoke for reason.

"Yes there is Father." With that Kara turned on her heel and ran past the living quarters and into the hallway.

"You return here this instant!" Alura's order was met on deaf ears.

"KARA!" all four adults yelled as they soon went after the young Kryptonian who was racing down the hall towards one room in particular, the research quarters. Zor's eyes widened when he realized what is daughter planned to do.

"Kara stop!" once again the order was met on deaf ears. Kara entered passed the shuttle doors, her cape almost getting caught between the automatic technology. Alura was the first to make it to the laboratory and placed her palm on the scanner. To everyone's luck the scanning overruled the command of Kara and the group dashed into the dark room. There up the steps stood the young girl tampering with the large holo table. They knew exactly what she was trying to do. Kara was trying to contact The Council, they weren't wrong considering the House of El had a direct line to it. Zor was both frustrated and scared.

"Kara Zor-El you step aside from there right now!" Alura ran up the metallic steps and grab Kara's shoulders with aggression. The young one began to thrash in the hold.

"Stop! Unhand me Mother." Lara now found herself next to Alura, trying to do her best to restrain Kara's hands while the stronger women held her still. Through the corner of her eye Kara could see her Father ending the call with her uncle by his side.

"Stop! Have you all gone mad?! We must do something about this. WHY CAN'T I HELP?!"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T." the four screamed in sync. The silence echoed for what seemed like an eternity. The youngling's eyes teared up and ceased her resistance.

"You can't Kara." Alura pleaded with guilt in her voice. "You can't help, neither can I, nor any of us."

"How…how come?" her knees felt like they were ready to buckle. Zor and Jor went their wives to be closer to the heir. The heir of Krypton. The revelation was at hand.

"Kara…..Krypton….is dying."

It struck harder than the dreaded Kryptonite. Dying? Krypton was dying? No, it was impossible. Krypton was the greatest civilization out among the stars. A race as old as time itself. Despite their now apparent isolation there was no world, no sanctuary that was as majestic as Krypton. This world. Her world. Could not be heading towards a demise. Rao wouldn't permit it. Not in any way or form.

"Lies….all lies, this isn't possible Father. We may be facing natural disasters as we speak but that doesn't give you or anyone else the right to say that Krypton is dying. It was here centuries before us and it will be here eons after us."

"No Kara, Krypton is dying. We as a civilization had our time in this universe. All things must come to an end. And our end is near dear."

"You Lie! I shall listen to no lies." She began to cry out as the power behind Zor-El's words were purely radiant. "This is not our end! It is not our time!"

"It stabs my heart heavily but it is our time Kara. It is our moment of rest." Her uncle Jor said with an ache in his throat. "For years we have studied the planet dear, its core is becoming unstable. The centuries of radiation is what is causing the tremors and terraforms. It is what is causing the formation of Kryptonite."

"Aunt Lara, surely you don't believe….." Lara's bowed head was enough, the women didn't need to talk.

"This cannot be! This simply cannot be…..I had so much to offer. Why didn't any of you all see to the Council? Why wasn't the word spread?"

"We did what we could Kara." her Mother cried as she held her. "Despite what you may think we did everything in our power to ensure that everyone knew of this situation. We were made a mockery, we were ridiculed. The Council is anything but grand Kara. Please try to understand that. Your father loves us all dear. He did his best to try and preserve us. All of us."

Kara could care less at this point, she began to bawl uncontrollably on Alura's crest. The four adults could do very little but watch in sadness.

Kara felt so broken. So lost. She didn't want any of this to happen. Everything seemed to be going well up until this point and not for one second did she want to believe that their doomsday was lurking behind their backs. But from the way her own family was acting, from the way they were taking this tole, her mind was clawing at her. Telling her to believe if not trust her parents that Krypton was indeed dying.

She did nothing as the tears kept falling. "I do not wish to die, there is so much I want to give back."

" _You won't Kara_." Zor's voice echoed in his head. " _You will not perish_."

The Kryptonian looked up into the eyes of everyone, determined to unravel this mystery for herself.

"If there is such proof of our demise…I wish to see it."

"Of course." Alura helped the depleted girl to her feet, shifting the weight in her boots in the process. Zor guided her towards the same table from before and synchronized his gauntlet with the system. He took a moment to collect all the cryptic files and studies that he along with his wife and brother have researched and several diagrams and charts manifested in front of their eyes. There truly wasn't much for Kara to look at other than the confirmed calculations and accurate dates regarding the stabilization of Krypton's core. The center demonstrated a sonar and thermal image. Un unbalanced core was the result, each shifting by the date. But the final verdict, would be the planet rupturing into oblivion.

It really was true. They were all going to face damnation and there wasn't anything Kara could do about it. Every single being on this ancient world will be eradicated with only Rao above knowing that they existed, along with several other life forms among the cosmos that have met the mighty race. Known as Kryptonians.

"What are we going to do?" said a tearful Kara as she turned from the evidence and began to pace slowly down the stairs of the dark functioning Laboratory. "All….all hope mustn't be lost….but if it truly is….then I do not care if I didn't achieve what I potentially could have done. I wish to perish with you all. If I am a part of The House of El, it is an honor to die by your side."

She looked at her Father before staring tearfully at everyone else.

"Along with the rest of you as well." The very ground beneath them began to vibrate. Unknown to Kara, Alura reached for something in one of the crystalized storage capsules next to the table. Lara and Jor, being ones to love her since the day they met her, began to circle her down the steps and admire her when they reached the bottom.

"Kara Zor-El, I still remember when I was eight years of age, when I held you nineteen years ago." Jor spoke proudly while doing his best to stop the excess moisture from falling down Kara's perfect face.

"From that day forward we knew you were special, you had a purpose far greater than any of us….and you still do. Your journey is only about to begin." Kara questioned his words for a moment before raising her eyebrows in awe.

"Of course! The ship! We can use the ship to evacuate this world. We can save millions, we can save the Council!" the excitement in her eyes was slowly returning. It was a perfect plan, if there was any way that they could save Krypton it could be done through a massive gathering in the Armada fleet ship her parents salvaged. Families could be saved, deaths could be stopped. Whatever time they had left they could use it for an ultimate act of good. There really was hope after.

Lara kissed Kara's forehead before continuing.

"Kara, all of us here are nothing more than failed products of what Krypton has become. This world is not meant to be exploited. It is not meant to be continued. As long as there was something left behind to be remembered, that is all that matters. I am sorry my dear….but this is where Krypton's journey ends….and it is merely the start of yours."

Krypton's last child never saw it coming. Her father, her own Father grabbed her by her cape, groped her chin upwards, and tightened an iron grip around her waist.

"Father! What ar…"

Pain could be the only word describable as she felt a rather large and sharp object dig into her neck. Alura held the metallic syringe in place near her daughter's neck before pushing the cold sedative into her blood stream. The sight of the girl gasping in shock was enough to break her heart in two. Zor could only let go and watch as Kara stumbled uncontrollably. No doubt that she was doing her very best to maintain a clear conscious. Jor brought his wife into his arms as Lara buried her face in the crook of his neck. Alura with a shaky hand dropped the syringe she just used to inject her own flesh and blood.

So many things were happening right now and Kara fell to the floor, losing all kind of feeling in her bare legs, her diamond cuffed knees let out a spasm. They sedated her. Her own parents violated her will of act and sedated her like she was a creature in a lab.

"Rao forgive me." She heard Zor quiver through gritted teeth. "Rao above forgive me."

Alura threw herself to the floor next to Kara. Cursing and damning herself for what she did to her child. The older women pulled Kara into her arms, slowly starting to whimper from how her daughter looked. Betrayed, confused, and drowsy.

" _Why…..why Mother_?" the girl's voice was getting softer and weaker.

"We love you, Kara Zor-El, we love you with every fiber of our being." Zor slowly walked to where his wife laid and sunk to his knees while struggling to maintain his stoic features.

" _I beg of you both….don't do this to me_." The young El's head was on its last thread on maintaining itself to look at the ones who clothed her, fed her, and took pity in raising her. The aging mother helped her child by placing her hand on the back of her head to steady her breathing and stuttering eyes.

" _If you both love me…..than you won't do what your about to do_." Those very words made the young couple watching from a mere foot away bow their heads and Kara was on the verge of summiting to the sedative. Alura was not going to waste her last sentence. The very last she would ever physically say to Kara.

"There is no one we love more than you….which is why this has to happen. You will travel far…..my precious infant…..but we will never leave you. Even in the time of our deaths. You are Krypton now. There will be no descendant other than you. You will carry out our race, and our name. When the time comes mourn us. Mourn our kind. Sleep well." The hot tears landed on Kara's face as she drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing she would ever feel, was the feeling of her Mother's lips pressing against hers.

"Remember us, my living seed." Zor removed his royal blue gauntlet and slid it onto her right forearm. "Remember Krypton."

Alura took this moment to lift her young one into her arms, holding her body the way a man would carry his bride and Zor folded the marvelous red cape around Kara's waist.

The moment was anything but beautiful as the hell forsaken serpent initiated and leveled up another tremor that shook the residency with a power. This one in particular indicated that a volcanic geyser was at the peak of combustion beneath the city.

"Zor!"

"Alura!"

The two holding the sleeping Kara geared their heads towards their calling. Jor and Lara had left their place below the steps to be standing in the center of the Warp pad in the quarters. The time for yet another demise was ticking fast and the older adults ran up to join them on the vast clear disk. The memories flashed before Zor's eyes as he saw his home around them. The home that had been the haven for his wife and daughter for the last twenty years soon to be reduced to ash thanks to the will of Rao.

"The House of El…..farewell." the technology activated and the five now disappeared into the abyss. When the silence overtook the residency, nothing happened for a while. That was until the entire building established in the advanced Metropolis went up in flames….along with the entire more than mile long perimeter that was Argo City.

* * *

The Council watched from what was left of The Holonet as Argo was eaten alive by a merciless terraform. That was all they could do, watch. The lives, the people, the structures of everything that ever was Argo, gone thanks to forces that were not controllable for them. The highest ranking official gripped his throne with a shaking hand before he bowed his head.

" _Zor-El….we can only hope you provide a way out. May Rao give you the strength to go forth_."

The loyal servants were dismissed leaving the condemned world leaders in their wallow of pity.

* * *

The built-in lights were brought to life as the broken family appeared in the abyss that was the underground cave. The atmosphere dense and humid from the dangerous activity lurking in the depths of Krypton. There it stood the Armada as they turned their heads. They had to hurry. The safety of the ship would provide perfect cover for them. The hot tunnels seemed to sway from side to side prompting the members to The House of El to stand beneath the holo entrance near the left gargantuan spear. The ship detected the life forms and transported them straight into a dark cold hall. Zor had anticipated this.

"Everyone stay put!" he protested as the ship's powerful engines began to activate due to the cause of Zor having initiated the procedure before he placed his gauntlet onto Kara. it was all timed, and they were right on schedule. The engines did not cease their roars and the family found themselves crouching down to the hard floor as their eyes beard no witness as to what was happening outside the Armada.

* * *

Miles away from the devastated land that Argo once stood in would've suffered the same fate if not for the massive object rupturing out of the ground for no one to see but the darkened skies shining with its tint of red and the star that did nothing but watch in udder silence. The colossal twin spears eradicated straight threw the dome walls beneath the surface and proceeded to do the same for the rough terrain, for it stood no chance against the enormous vessel making its way to the air. One would think that it would be impossible to get a weapon nine-hundred meters in height and length off the ground but for Kryptonians it was more than enough with their astonishing intellect. The engines fumed with the after burners and the massive cave that it once stood in began to incinerate under the heat, melting the walls and encouraging the volcanic activity to consume what was once there.

At last the Armada left its storage facility for the last few years and flew at much higher rates into the air, determined to escape any kind of terraforming that wouldn't stop on the planet till the core combusted. So to speak this was definitely the last piece of military equipment on Krypton considering the Council had received reports that the military were suffering and being wiped out in the remote regions where their facilities resided on the planet.

* * *

The empty control room was filled with life as Zor placed his palm onto the giant rounded table disk, the technology glowed a bright blue and the whole room despite being obsidian lit up to an extent. Where the commanding seat once stood firm there was a massive crystalized ivory pod with enforced nanocrystals holding the carrier in place. The adults watched in silence as Alura slowly walked towards the open dome and placed the sleeping Kara into it. A perfect fit.

For a moment Alura blinked and nearly gasped at the image before her. She could've sworn the moment she opened her eyes as she moisturized them there was a sleeping newborn wrapped in a silver ceremonial birth cloth laying in the pod. The older women turned her head so hard she nearly snapped her vertebrae. The three eyed her and Alura turned back again to see the form of her sleeping daughter in the pod. The mirage brought more salty tears to form under her intense eyes. The lip quiver didn't help in the least. She did her best to tell her self, "enough". She had to be strong. But the aging beauty just couldn't help but let her sorrow slip, let it be exposed, and nobody could blame her.

Zor cast his eyes to his brother. "Jor, I think it's time to reactivate S.O.C.A. She will assist Kara greatly in the future." The young man nodded in understanding. He pulled out an illuminated white crystal in the shape of the family crest from the breast pocket of his coat. This very artifact contained S.O.C.A., an artificial intelligence created under the mind of Jor-El for one sole purpose, aid and protect Kara Zor-El as she lived her life out among the stars. It was all thanks to Lara who suggested such a plan. A plan in which soon every El agreed upon. If Kara was going to escape Krypton's demise it wasn't right for her to be truly alone in the universe. There had to be something that would provide company for the girl. S.O.C.A. had been active in the past but only in secret under the guide of Jor-El. He had taken almost a year to prepare her and provide her with the information of Krypton and everything that would lead up to this moment. Now here she laid in his hand, ready to carry out her goal for the rest of Kara's natural living life span.

Wasting no time Jor placed the crystal in the center of the glowing table and the four watched as the advanced glass morphed and shaped into none other than the family crest. The artificial intelligence was reactivated as it bonded with the Armada ship. Bringing the vessel to life so to speak.

" _Greetings my Master, I thank you for reinstalling me into a system_." The feminine voice echoed throughout the walls. Not once coming or projecting from anywhere in particular.

"S.O.C.A." Jor began, admiring to hear his creation again after many months. "The time has come…..you will watch over your Mistress. You will be under her command. I am proud to have you here and I trust you will not for a soul abandon this Armada."

" _Of course Master, I will serve Kara Zor-El. My apologies that Krypton could not be preserved_."

"There is no need for such apologies S.O.C.A. your mission is about to commence." The walls hummed with life.

" _Indeed my Master, I must however warn you that Lord Zor has instructed me before you had me deactivated to change the coordinates for Xandar along with the installation of the solar stasis in the chamber containing my Mistress_." Everyone other than Zor looked puzzled.

"What changes have you made Zor? Kara could live well in the Nova Empire." Alura asked in sorrow before Jor protested.

"A solar stasis?" his thoughts were in a mix. "S.O.C.A. show us the new coordinates."

" _As you wish_."

The table brought up the first galactic map of Kara's intended destination before zooming out of the Galaxy they resided in and moved towards another small one next to the Andromeda. The magnification increased and the results settled on a small solar system near the bottom of the massive constellations.

" _Lord Zor has selected a mere solar system consisting of nine planets. All uninhabitable with the exception of one. A planet called Terra, the home to the Human Race, an inferior but potential species that share many outer physical similarities with the people of Krypton. Seventy one percent of the planet consists of water_." Holographic images of the planet began to manifest on the table along with a depiction of a Human from Terra. S.O.C.A. was right, they were a tribe resembling the physical forms of Kryptonians but the inner body systems were definitely un comparable with the exception of the skeletal system. Even though a human's was ivory white while a Kryptonian's was a dark bronze not counting the teeth.

Zor stood tall with his shoulder's back. "Kara was meant to be something special. More than just the lone survivor of the Kryptonian Race. More than just a child who never surrendered. It will be up to her if she wishes to spread the word that Krypton once existed…..but it will be up to Rao, to grant her the power that no mortal in the universe will achieve." The image of the bright yellow star shined over the holo frames.

"My family." He turned to them with a smile. "Their planet, their system, orbits a young yellow star."

Lara and Jor gasped out loud while Alura placed her palms to her chest to stiffen her cries.

"Zor…..she will be more powerful compared to any of those primitives….she…..she will have endurance unlike no other. She will see what they cannot. Her breath and eyes will be weapons of mass destruction with the strength of a celestial titan….move as fast as a lightning…and fly…..she will be able to fly." Zor caught Alura as she stumbled towards him. She looked into his proud eyes as tears fell.

"But they will fear her, condemned her, an official outcast who will be persecuted for her power." Zor cupped her face.

"How Alura?" he wiped her tears with his thumbs but they kept falling. "How will they harm her? No force on that world will stop her. A goddess awaits them. And through her actions I know that she will make a better world than ours my love…..this was why she was born. This was why Rao placed her here." With his right hand he touched her lean stomach.

"His seed was chosen." The quivering voice of Lara took over as she walked towards the married husband and wife. "And you carried it Alura….Zor is right…Kara Zor-El is Rao's selected goddess and all who see her as a disappointment will be under her…she must live among them, as a symbol. An ideal. Let this happen my beloved sister in law…..A new age for Krypton has begun." Alura whimpered as she ran to the pod holding Kara. She leaned in and stroked the child's soft cheeks while brushing torrents of fallen hair behind an ear.

"I will miss you forever…..you will never see us again until your soul is taken from the universe. Live your life and help those who can't fight for what is right. Be humble as you always have been. The yellow star awaits you." Alura In-Ze's tears dripped onto the heirs neck, forehead and cheeks but instead of being cleansed away Alura attached her lips with the sleeping girl's soft ones for the true last time. The moment Alura stepped back from the advanced pod the lid which was part of the other half slowly closed shut over the young Kryptonian. The mother watched sadly as her daughter disappeared from her view forever. Zor came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The stoic man's heart broke into pieces upon seeing his offspring enclosed within the advanced pod. None of them will ever see it open again.

The four adults huddled around one another as the solar stasis began to attach itself to Kara's skin on the inside, preparing to preserve her body when the moment came.

"Goodbye." They all said together as one.

" _My Master, the planet's core is on the edge of combustion…should we proceed_?"

They all joined hands before moving towards the last Warp pad a few feet from Kara's pod. The four despite having been through a traumatic moment held their heads high. Both women ignoring their fall of tears as fingers entwined with one another. Jor was thankful that his eyes had regained some of their life. their gaze remained planted on the pod as the pad began the teleportation process.

"Remember us."

"This is our end but your ascension."

"You will be missed, but always know you are loved."

"Farewell my infant."

S.O.C.A. voice overtook their vows.

" _It has been an honor serving this house, I await my Mistress_."

They were gone.

* * *

The remainder of the house appeared around the intended place, the top of Mount. Vuxot, Krypton's highest mountain. They stepped off the device that Zor had placed there many years ago and took in their surrounding below the elevated landmass. They could see it all from this view. Regions destroyed by the terraforms, eruptions swallowing the valleys that once were great cities, and the very sky now chard with a dark atmosphere. It looked like no such heaven was in reach or in sight.

Had Krypton's population not been reduced greatly, they would've seen the only hope they had in the upper atmosphere where the poisonous clouds did not disperse. The sole surviving Armada ship was taking it's leave with the help of the tri massive exhaust engines pushing through the harsh elements. It wasn't long before the ship was at the edge of space and began its voyage through the stars at a slow pace. The colossal crystals now aiming towards the cosmos started in low and then started to glow, initiating the hyper jump travel for its course to Earth. Everything was about to be left behind. This astonishing fortress was not going to return and this empty solar system was about to become nothing but a void with a red star. Rao watched from the universe as the ship, so large and so powerful, became a lightning streak to his eyes, disappearing into the great unknown, determined to carry one living sole to safety.

The celestial being hummed in sorrow. His first creation unprepared to face elimination and neither was he, so he turned his eyes away. Expecting the worst.

Alura and Zor were entangled in each other's arms passionately sharing a perfect moment of intimacy. Their lips parted as they searched for breath.

"Alura In-Ze, the love of my life. My Queen who mothered my child. The one who stole my heart. I will wait to see you soon."

"Zor to the House of El….my beloved who carries the weight of devastation on his shoulders yet still holds his head proud and high, I will be waiting for you." their hands joined as they stared to the sky. Jor held Lara close to his heart as she smiled into his coat.

" _I can hear him_." She could only whisper to her love. " _He is calling Jor, Kal is calling me_."

"I know Lara….my little Kal-El….we will come to you." the El's without knowing were staring at the sky as the atmosphere got hotter, denser, and the mountain they were standing was nothing but a landmass containing the ultimate hell. Vuxot was about to cave in to deliver the last stage of damnation.

They vowed in sync.

" _We thank you for letting us live, for giving us life, we repent of any wrong we have done, here we stand to face judgment. Great Rao we open our arms, and embrace your light_."

The top of the mountain succumbed to destruction with molten flames engulfing the Kryptonians with no mercy whatsoever. They screamed as their flesh and bones churned with such pain. They could do nothing as their robes melted into their bodies and knees scorching with the hot lava taking their legs in the process. As Alura held on to what was being left of husband she looked up for the last time. There, just before death took her was a massive celestial glowing hand reaching out for the souls that had saved Krypton.

The Kryptonite fragments growing beneath the planet's crust melted into the hellish flames, incinerating every piece in place and causing the mantle to start leaking past the barriers. The core could no longer sustain any further damage. Krypton, a world boldest with age and magnificent culture exploded into oblivion, the orbit was broken along with the world fragments that were given no chance of escaping the blast radius. Everything was gone. All had disappeared. The Kryptonians were gone from the universe, never to return. All but extinct.

Except for one.

* * *

The all seeing, all hearing Asgardian Heimdall, stared into the void from the Bifrost Bridge. He tilted his head as he felt the great disturbance just outside of the nine realms. An odd feeling that could only be described as one word, death.

"Very disturbing, very disturbing indeed." That being said he resumed his position, curiosity getting the mere best of the guardian as he pondered with wonder.

* * *

A Ravager ship floated in the vacuum calm and unmarked. A young Yondu fiddled with his coat as he looked past the sealed glass on the main control room of his vessel. His concentration was broken as the white light seemed to flash before the cosmos. He thanked his behind that the intensity didn't render him blind but he immediately turned to his second in command, a rather yellow skinned humanoid with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell was that?"

"No idea Captain."

"Well don't just stand there, check the scanners, see what they picked up."

"You're the boss." He went to do as he was told leaving the blue skinned man to give his attention back to the vacuum.

"Just what the hell was that?"

* * *

Ego stood in the yellowish grassy fields of the planet. His planet. The certain events that he had just sensed caused him to bring his hand to his luscious locks.

"Well, well…..they are all gone." He said stoically as the world that he did not make in his own image vanished from the universe. The one planet that he always wished he could shape into his bidding but couldn't, for he faced competition with "The Unknown." Another Celestial who roamed the realms in solitude, never once associating with Death, Entropy, Infinity and Eternity. Rao silently cried in his untouchable throne.

* * *

"What's this." the image flashed before Heimdall's eyes. "A traveler, from beyond the realms?...interesting."

* * *

The Armada ceased its hyper speed travel as it entered the solar system and went past the dwarf planet farthest from the star that stood in the center. The uninhabitable worlds welcomed the outside disturbance from beyond the Milky Way and the massive ship's engines roared past their stasis. S.O.C.A had steered the ship past the third planet from the star, being careful in avoiding the gravitational pull from the planet. Unknown to the super computer, the actions did not go unnoticed.

* * *

 **Planet Earth- Year of 1974-Malibu California- Stark Industries.**

"Are you seeing this Obie?" a very distressed Howard asked Obadiah as the other man raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Seeing, still having a hard time believing Howie." On the global radar of Howard Stark's first atmospheric detector was a bogie, a rather large colossal bogie. The image wasn't clear but Howard along with his second in command could make out a large figure going past the lower western hemisphere according to the readings.

"Wow….and hear we thought landing on the moon was a big thing…..what do you think? Should S.H.E.I.L.D. know about this." Obadiah pursed his lips in thought.

"It's tempting, but no…the world doesn't to know that little green men exist. I say we keep this to ourselves bud. We all got secrets."

"Fair enough." Without his partner realizing, Howard saved the document footage into the back of the system.

* * *

The Sun, a young and bright main sequence star, one of many billions in the universe had been given its first neighboring guest. The Armada's advanced shield system guarded the vessel from the intense heat and S.O.C.A. began the process for the young life that slept soundly in the nanocrystal pod.

" _Commencing Solar Stasis_ _Protocol_."

The advanced micro technology engulfed the pod as it ascended into an opening of the roof. It continued into the narrow corridor that stretched on beyond the ship and the pod now found itself in the vacuum of space, leaving the safety of the Armada. The dome containing Kara Zor-El slowly tilted on its axis to face the star ahead of it and without further hesitation, propelled forward with relative ease. Inside Kara's body shifted as she got closer to the Sun, the solar roots that lied beneath her back began to surround every part of her exposed skin. Her face, neck, hands, and legs. The pod showed no signs of retreat and upon entering the pull it absorbed the radiation being released from the star. Henceforth the task that was the Solar Stasis Protocol had begun.

The Kryptonian's form jolted within her prison as her body bathed in the yellow light. Her skin cells were altering, manifesting into something far greater and excreting any energy delivered from Rao's red giant. Power was coursing through Kara's veins. The gifts her ancestors provided were being unlocked as her deity watched in awe. Krypton's golden age had returned from its centuries old unmarked grave.

The Last Kryptonian was reincarnating into a near unstoppable force of power.

* * *

Heimdall's scarlet eye's widened upon feeling the shift in the realms. The Traveler, was transcending into something far more astonishing than anything Midgard had to offer.

"In all the nine realms I never would have guest to feel this presence against my vision…..There is a Goddess lurking beyond the Bridge. My sovereign must hear of this." the all-seeing humanoid called upon the All-Father, determined to deliver such grave news.

* * *

S.O.C.A. was preparing herself for the stand by procedure, according to the orders of her Master's sibling she had been told to leave her Mistress to rotate around the star for the next few decades based on Terra's solar time before bringing her back to finish the voyage to the planet of the Humans. The ship powered down with the exception of the raised shields and the Armada now rested in place, waiting to be awakened once again.

The technology within the pod helped keep Kara put in her massive slumber while her flesh continued to absorb the radiation. Here she would be stationed for the years to come. When the moment was right, she will awaken as Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton.

The Sun could do nothing but let the small device containing life circle around it's malevolent hot form.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, the demise and a new beginning, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'd be happy to hear from ya'll for any MCU hints or ideas. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Terra

Chapter 4: Welcome to Terra

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is my very limited viewers, the next chap, please enjoy and shout out to DARKLORDVADER who loves this story. Very interesting choice of ideas by the way. :) Oh, and I almost forgot one to Tenza as well for being impressed. Hachiko33200 for leaving the first review and Alwayschillin98, if you're still reading this you won't be disappointed. To those who are wondering how to pronounce S.O.C.A.'s name, you say it like you would say Ahsoka, the Chosen One's apprentice from Star Wars but you take out the "Ah" and just leave the "soka". Sorry if ya'll got confused and thought her name sounded like "Sock" with an a at the end.**

* * *

It had been a little over two years, two years since the great fight now known as the battle of New York had taken place. Two years since The Avengers have made themselves known to the world and put an end to the treacherous plan of Loki. Of-course for Steve Rogers, things just couldn't get any better as his team officially split for the moment and he now lived a current life as Captain America, The First Avenger, famous war hero now strict and dedicated member of S.H.I.E.L.D. It truly was a different life from what he used to live, living in a modern world where everything was complex, and everything he knew, everything he thought was the peak of Humanity's advances was nothing but a stage to greater things. He had made many dare he say it, friends along the way. Having developed a good friendship with one of the world's most iron-willed and deadliest women, another with the son of someone who was once known as one of the greatest futurists who ever lived, a skilled archer slash spec ops killer, a tormented expert in Gamma radiation, and believe it or not a convincing demi God of Thunder from another dimension. He couldn't forget the strong leader who thawed him out of his slumber along with the assistant director of the organization he worked for.

He had so much to catch up on, so many things he missed out on during his time in the ice. Like music, news, wars that he didn't take part in, and the advances of theatrical films and television. But if Tony Stark could manage to fight off psychotic experimental humans with an army of what was once a team of Iron man suits, then he could defiantly endure the burden of absorbing what he took no part of.

The world was full of crazy things, things that not everybody would truly understand unless they were taken and stripped of everything before standing up and say, "I still live, I still breath."

The perfect definition of what The Avengers represented to those who pledge themselves to evil.

* * *

 **Planet Earth- Year of 2014- Washington D.C.**

"Alright Sam, Duty calls, Thanks for the run…..if that what you call running." Steve finished with a usual tone of sarcasm.

"Oh that's how it is?"

"Yeah that's how it is."

"Ok then, but any time you wanna stop by the VA and make me look like a badass in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know." A Sam Wilson spoke with boldness in his voice.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Just then the loud engine of a black 2015 Corvette could be heard in the small street behind them. They turned around and watched as the window rolled down revealing a calm and stoically faced Natasha Romanoff.

"Hey fellas." Her straight red hair glistened in the hot sun. "Either of ya'll know where the Smithsonian is I'm here to pick up a fossil." She finished with a curve of her perfect lips. Steve casually walked towards her.

"Hilarious." He opened the door and crouched down to fit into the compacted expensive leather. She looked past his shoulder to see Sam.

"How you doing?"

"Good."

Steve interrupted their eye contact.

"Can't run everywhere."

"No you can't." Sam grinned and that being said, they drove off, eager to start their next mission.

* * *

Thor stroked a long lock of hair of the women he loved as she laid in a deep slumber in her bed. He had returned to the women who stole his heart greatly and took this time to be with her as he honored his stay to undo what his now dead brother had done two years prior. The death of the women who conceived him, Asgardian Frigga, who now laid in rest among the Cosmos didn't sooth things with his memories of his home world. But here he was now, cherishing these moments for they would not last for all of eternity. He took this time to strip himself of his metallic boots and torso armor, leaving him in his dark soft pants and blue shirt hugging his pectorals and shoulders with tone. He climbed into the bed and Jane instinctively in her sleep reached for his arm to bring it around her chest causing him to press his body against her side. She resumed her slumber as Thor now concentrated in entering the world of dreams.

But before he did. He recalled the particular conversation he had with Heimdall before he left for Midgard. The look on the all-seeing being's face was one that no one, not even his father usually witnessed. Astonishment and extreme precaution.

* * *

"Heimdall, my friend, what is on your mind?" the prince asked as the guardian stared into the void of space in the direction of Earth with an expression that was anything but soft. But of-course the dark skinned man merely replaced his features with a smile before turning to face him.

"I know that there is no challenge too great for you to handle my good friend….but when the time comes for you to leave for her again I imply that you beware what lurks past our realm."

"Yes, Midgard will never be the same after what Loki and Malekith did, such devastations take time to heal and now Earth has The Avengers….I am aware of what I'm getting myself into."

"Yes you are, but none of that has to do with what has sheltered among Earth." Thor looked puzzled once again.

"What do you mean by that Heimdall, are the Human's suffering a major disaster once again from danger? If so I have no time to waste." Heimdall chuckled earning a raised brow from the prince.

"Danger? Of course not."

"Than what is it?"

"The Sun is alive my friend…..A Goddess is now living in secret among them."

Both of Thor's eyebrows raised up. He begged for his friend to continue.

"Many years ago, by Earth standards I felt a presence unlike no other. It wasn't Human, it wasn't Asgardian. I must admit it was rather difficult to see her. What she truly was….I had no established connection." The revelation put the hairs on the back of Thor's neck to a point.

"This presence has been sleeping for as long as the Humans have been evolving into their society of today. Just now recently she has awoken…and the power radiant off her my friend…..is beyond complicated." He finished with a grin.

"You are saying there is a Goddess on Midgard?"

"The power with potential equivalency to one yes."

"Is she a threat?"

"That I cannot say, for even I am not sure."

"Let us keep this between us Heimdall, no one should know about this."

"I am sorry my friend, but I have already discussed this topic with the King."

"What was his opinion about this?"

Heimdall stared at him with his dark eyes.

"He stated it was impossible, that no one among the nine realms are celestials, we are guardians, not gods he told me."

"Perhaps he was right…..let us not jump to conclusions here. Only the future knows what is truly in store. Safe passage my friend." The red caped warrior tapped his shoulder before turning his back to make his leave.

* * *

Thor looked up at the ceiling as his flash back ended.

"The Sun is Alive?" he repeated in question before he buried his face in the long locks of his love Jane Foster, the world of dreams finally gripping his soul.

* * *

The Sun….was not alive. They were wrong, they were all wrong. The Sun, was not alive.

Forty years, it had been a little over forty Earth years since the extinction of the Kryptonian Race, forty years the red giant now stood alone in the empty solar system. Not a trace of what was left of the planet could be found drifting in the vacuum, for there was none.

The Sun was not alive but there was someone who was near it. The small pod had made quite a home of the star as it circled around, the torrents of hot plasma that would've incinerated it if not for the advanced technology protecting it and harnessing the energy into the life form sleeping in it. Inside the pod there was a small, thin built girl, who would've been mistaken for a Terran in a royal blue metallic uniform with a trim of red and gold around her waist. A marvelous and massive crimson cape too big for her body was wrapped around her legs that were bare except for the diamond cuffs around her knees and polished thickened heeled boots the color of her cape. Upon her chest was a red and gold diamond prisoned crest containing a slithering ancient depiction of a solar serpent. The girl had features of an absolute young beauty. A strong jaw line plastered below her skull and soft closed lips were pampered with a button nose including four small freckles across the bridge. She had the appearance of a young early adult coming out of adolescent hood. The only thing that seemed to have changed since the moment she entered the solar system was her hair. Before it was the color of light blonde with a straight length just below her chin, but now due to her body absorbing the yellow solar energy it was long and majestic, going past her shoulders while maintain its straightened look and the color had become a perfect bright gold.

This was Kara Zor-El, an only living child from a world gone and forgotten. The Last Kryptonian in the universe. The Solar roots attached to her exposed skin finished their purpose and detached themselves from the youngling. They slithered behind her back and ceased their function. It was time.

The pod that had done nothing for the last few decades but rotate around the hot star finally changed its course as it tilted on its axis, away from the Sun. The nanocrystals propelled outward impossibly beating the pull of the most powerful object in the solar system and made its way towards its destination. Just there, several miles away from the star's pull was an enormous ship with giant crystals protruding from side to side. The Kryptonian Armada fleet ship was awaiting its soul commander. S.O.C.A. had self-reactivated.

" _Concluding Solar Stasis Protocol_."

The pod entered the ejection tube that it escaped from many years ago and descended into the main control room that lit up upon being filled with life again. The nanocrystals slowly lowered the pod into its original place and spread themselves to create a support structure for Kara's encased prison. Had she been awake she would've been startled upon hearing the tri engines blaze to life with raw power. The continuation of the voyage to Earth had resumed. It was a farewell to the Sun as the vessel slowly moved away from it, its colossal figure now intended to get to Earth with the help of the artificial intelligence.

S.O.C.A. propelled the ship past the first two planets in less than an hour and made a quick scan of the globe she had her imaginary eyes on. They had scanning satellites, three of them. The top of the obit, and two on the opposite sides. A simple obstacle for the computer. The ship's cloaking device activated along with its camouflage sensors and sonar detectors. She did not want certain attention to be brought up for her sleeping Mistress. The Armada traveled down the planet, moving past the devices with a symbol resembling a feathered animal of Earth. South, that was the ship's direction. Its huge figure was more than enough to push through the entry of the unknown atmosphere and the engines howled as it received an unwelcome from Terra. A massive landmass could be seen past the clouds underneath the blue sky, a continent known as Antarctica was about to get its first visit from a being not of Earth. The atmosphere changed as the Armada descended from the sky, the temperature dropping massively but the metallic behemoth wasn't phased in the least. Soon it was surrounded by artic temperatures with a much darker sky but not once did the Armada began to freeze or grow ice. The advanced shields took care of it since the moment it visited the Sun.

It was all a remote region, that was for sure, S.O.C.A. had finished a scan of the blizzard waste field and the coordinates were set for the remote mountains residing in the outer south.

" _Commencing Landing Procedure_." And so it did. The Armada was steered even lower to the ground, grinding and crushing titanic chunks of blizzard formation as it was settling into the tall mountains, with a final exhaust roar the engines ceased once again, cutting off the intense heat melting several of its surroundings. The Fortress had landed. Despite not being a long time since it resumed its normal position, the pod with the help of the nanocrystals propelled straight up through the escape chute once again and it traveled through the tunnel at a fast rate to get on the outside of the ship. Once it did it proceeded to slowly drift in front of the large machinery, going past the crystals and to no one's shock began to float several yards away from the ship. The blizzard made very little progress in slowing Kara's prison down.

A rough patch of snow laid just ahead and the small chamber settled into it face up, waiting for the perfect moment to finally release the Kryptonian.

Hours had gone by slow. The dark atmosphere turning the temperature to where there was no heat for miles. That was of course till the snow storm began to die down, little by little the sound of the heavy breeze got quiet. Over the horizon the clouds started to part, exposing darkish skies but overall bringing some light unto the deserted wasteland. Without further ado the nanocrystals parted, allowing the holo frames of the capsule to open revealing the sleeping Kara. Gravity took its effect on the girl since the pod was slightly faced up and her body fell into the snow, her cape untangling between her legs and her hair going in all directions.

Her hand, her unblemished dainty small hand twitched in the white powder. What felt like an eternity the Kryptonian remained where she was before twitching her digits again and gripping the cold particles, but they didn't affect her in the least. Kara slowly raised her head with the massive lairs of her hair falling into her eyes and cheeks, her eyes were closed still. Like an infant leaving a womb and into into the world, eyes carefully opened, and when they did beautiful bluish orbs were staring into the ground.

" _What is this_?"

With some tremendous effort she dug her fingers into the snow and wiggled her unused legs to carefully prop herself on her cuffed knees.

"Is this…..a dream?"

With small fingers, she scooped up a wad of snow with both hands, not once feeling the cold in her digits and fingernails.

" _It must be so…..I am in a blizzard, there has not been a blizzard anywhere on Krypton since I was a mere small child…..I am not cold, I am not freezing…I feel no breeze…how could this be so?...It must be a dream_."

Her hair blew past her eyes giving her a better view of her surroundings.

" _My hair…it is longer than usual_ ….. _different color indeed_."

She dropped the pile of snow and delivered a brush through the lairs of gold on her scalp.

" _Am I even on Krypton_?"

She looked down to her outfit, her special uniform.

" _My Family Crest! Placed upon my breast_?"

Kara gave no struggle to stand up on her legs, her boots crunching the ice floor beneath her. The shadow casting over her made her head turn around in the softening wind. Blue eyes widened.

" _The Armada…It is here_?!"

She turned around again to face the horizon. To her amazing luck beyond the landmass she could see the illumination of a Sun rise. The elegant shine seeming brighter than usual.

" _If so, then where on Krypton do I stand_?"

What seemed to Kara, Rao's light began to shine across the vast empty fields with the exception of Mountains and turning the surroundings a pure white. A fraction of other parts of the world's heat bathing where she stood. But that fraction was enough to tell her that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The shine of her home world's star, it was not the same. To her horror and grand Amaze it was yellow, an un sinful strong yellow. Horror quickly overcame her curiosity as she stared into the Sun. Breathing, she has not once taken a single breath since she awoke from her supposed sleep into the world of dreams. She bore her Family crest when she knew well that she had not graduated yet. The Armada ship which was pulled from her memories was right behind her. It could only mean one thing.

" _I Am awake_."

Her pupils began to dilate.

" _And this_."

Her eyes began to burn, but not hurt her.

" _Is not_."

They glowed a sickening red before consuming the white of both her eyeballs.

" _Krypton_!"

She raised her head to the heavens and yelled in distress as two concussive beams of intense heat fired from her visual orbs. Kara looked down and evaporating the ice and snow spread out for miles. Realizing what she was doing Kara brought her hands to her eyes but the situation got worse as the beams didn't cease their destruction and ricocheted off her palms to split them into many directions. The girl dropped to her knees and closed her eyes shut gritting her teeth in the process. This however, did not cease the pressure withering below her eyelids and she was surprised to find that her said lids haven't melted yet right off her flesh

"Enough!" she pleaded to no one in particular.

"Enough!" she grew incredibly scared as to what was happening to her body.

"EEENNNOUUUGHHHHH!" the Kryptonian raised her palms over her head and slammed them into the ground ahead of her. Everything other than what was behind her cratered in at monstrous rates, the white fields descending into the Earth while turning into a pile of massive mush. A crater that spread so far it almost rivaled the length of the Armada.

Kara would've been relieved that her eyes have stopped projecting their now new lethal weapons but she didn't celebrate better yet sigh in relief due to the large quake that she just caused with her hands…..HER hands. And the ground beneath her boots was vibrating at a dangerous rate. She put the situation together before bringing her fingers to her eyes.

"This cannot be…the Star is yellow…..my….my body."

It all sent a massive shiver down Kara's spine as the revelation was at hand. Ever since childhood Kara, along with the rest of the younglings on Krypton were taught about the ancient apex era of Krypton, and the abilities that their bodies inherited from the rays of Rao's once smaller star. Abilities that only the most demented and sickening enemies among the constellations would desire so deeply. It was said that not only were they abilities, but gifts from Rao himself. Gifts that unfortunately would wither away from the eons of the Kryptonians living amongst each other and their bright star becoming a Darker Red Giant. This in turn would render the Race's powers gone from their cellular structure and reduced them to a level that was now classified as mere mortal since Rao's light was too weak to strengthen their cells. In time they all learned to accept their fate and moved on to the next stage of their lives, developing incredible intelligence and entering a stage where their technology was unrivaled by whatever world far in the Galaxy Krypton would associate with from time to time.

For a long time Kara wished that she could've lived during the time of Krypton's early years to see what their ways were like but now that she stood here, in this strange large patch of blizzard demonstrating her inheritance. It brought fear to her heart, especially after the few things she had just done.

"But how could this be so?...the star is yellow!...I am not on Krypton.

Then the hell that she went through struck her heart like a Kryptonite shard.

"I…am…..not….on…..Krypton." she repeated slowly, her memory trying and quickly processing the broken pieces of what she was trying to recall.

Her uniform, her ship, they were here…because this was never a dream.

" _Kara_ …." the words of her father echoed through her skull. " _Krypton….is dying_."

The girl gasped. Yes indeed, Krypton was dying. She remembered how she tried to contact The Council, and how she was restrained by her own family. She remembered how they had to calm her down to sooth her complete distress before she asked for evidence of such truth to the theory of her Father. To her disappointment her uncle's research was correct. Krypton was dying. But there was more than that, there had to be more than that.

She closed her eyes and pin pointed the moment where she seemed to have lost her hope, and concluded that if there was a perish, she would partake in it with her loved ones. But of course the moment came when her aunt and uncle spoke to her tenderly as though revealing her true purpose and what she was going to do with her time in the universe, and how her Aunt Lara exclaimed that their world was not meant to be exploited or saved.

" _I am sorry my dear….but this is where Krypton's Journey ends….and it is merely the start of yours_."

Kara cried out as the finally piece was in place and brought her palm up to her neck, automatically feeling the stab that her Mother had given her. That was it. That is what was missing. The recall of her parents sedating her with a surgical metallic tube syringe. It was as if the sedative was still in her and Kara dropped to her knees at the edge of the huge crater while simultaneously remembering her actions upon injection. Her lip quivered when her Mother reversed back to her loving aurora and engulfed her in her arms while crying and regretting her decision. And deep-down Kara knew her Father was cursing himself as well.

" _I beg of you both…don't do this to me_." The tears developed around the alien's eyes. _"If you both love me….then you won't do what you're about to do."_

" _There is no one we love more than you….which is why this has to happen….you will travel far….my precious infant…but we will never leave you. Even in the time of our deaths. You are Krypton now. There will be no descendant other than you. You will carry out our Race, and our name. When the time comes mourn us. Mourn our kind. Sleep well_."

The now long haired girl brought her fingers to her lips, clearly absorbing the fact that her Mother had engulfed her lips with hers, the feeling of Alura's warmth suddenly brushed against her mouth but the tears fell without a doubt. That was the last time she had ever had her eyes open. But the last thing she heard, was just enough to slowly start crushing her spirit.

" _Remember us, my living seed_." The feeling of something being placed on her right forearm came up before she knew she would fall victim to the sedative. " _Remember Krypton_."

"Zor-El, her Father, the dedicated brilliant scientist who held her the day she was born, helped cloth her when she was coming out of her stage as an infant. Protected her when all seemed lost, and loved her the way a Father would love his only heir, had bid her farewell…..away from Krypton and onto this unknown world orbiting a yellow star…Because Krypton was no more.

It was never a dream to begin with. The harsh realization of being here now led to one conclusion, Krypton was gone. The words of her Mother were loud and clear. She had been sent away onto another world, rendering her as the last surviving member of her kind. The ache in Kara's chest was unbearable. Her face contorted with tears and sadness while her body trembled.

The last child of Krypton, had lost everything.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she clawed her scalp as she wailed with the moisture running down her face.

"MY WORLD, MY HOME…WHY HAS IT COME TO THIS?!" her voice wasn't sore at all from screaming at the top of her lungs. Kara didn't care if anyone saw her pour her heart out. It was anything but wrong for her to do this.

"MOTHER…..FATHER…WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!" she sobbed in thought. Why had Alura and Zor done what they did to her? Why did they decided that it was alright to send only one of Rao's children off the phase of the dying world when they could have preserved thousands upon millions? She knew the answer. It was all a rhetorical. Her Aunt Lara deemed her worthy of being sent away while the rest perished because everyone was nothing but a failed product of the corruption that Krypton had become. It was completely foolish in the eyes of Kara. They should have come with her. Why did they do this to her?

The loud sniffles didn't seem like they were going to stop because they wouldn't. She cried, that was all she could do. It was the only thing she could do. Cry from losing her home, her people, her relatives, her precious infant cousin Kal-El, her Mother…her Father.

They have abandoned her.

" _Mother_." She whispered through intense sobs. " _You said you would never abandon me, even in the time of my complete adulthood…..you spoke of always being there for me as I slept in your arms from the moment I could walk…..why…..w…..why have you abandoned me_?...WHY HAVE YOU BOTH ABANDONED ME?"

To the horror of many lost souls Kara threw herself from the edge of the sixty-meter trench and shut her eyes at her act of desperation. The caved in ice was nowhere near smooth, jagged ice rocks along with sharp protruding icicles hidden beneath the landmass stood out in all directions. The Kryptonian embraced her end. Her body smashed into the first few massive rocks causing the forms to break upon contact with her head and her back was impaled unto several long splintering crystals resulting in them shattering like fragile glass against her head, spine, cape, and legs. Her form tumbled down by the second, covering her cape in white while destroying any disturbance that laid in her falling wake. She had reached the bottom, her face into the cold snow that did not once matter or wet her hair together despite having large doses of the soft particles in it. Not once did she ever feel the physical pain radiant off her body, for there was none. Kara Zor-El was still alive.

She quickly brought herself to her knees while keeping her head low. Torrents of golden waves touching her cheeks.

" _I still live_." She reverted to how she was upon the cliff. " _I….I still breath_." The great endurance the Sun had given her was a result of the solar barrier surrounding her body, hardening her skin cells and strengthening them to enforce her figure harder than any armor Krypton could have developed. She was virtually indestructible, invincible, unbreakable. But that was not how Kara felt.

She had just tried to take her own life. She wanted to reunite with the ones who raised her. Be with the relatives who are most likely resting in Rao's hand. She DID felt broken. She cursed herself for the clumsy attempt. Of-course being on this unknown rock would prevent her from doing things she could've done on her home world. It still hurt just thinking about the fact that Krypton was gone.

" _You both abandoned me….you all have abandoned me_ …." There was no stop to the poor girl's cries. The tears just couldn't and wouldn't stop raining down just when she thought her glands were most likely empty.

"DAMN YOU ALL…DAMN YOU MOTHER…DAMN YOU FATHER….THIS WAS NOT THE WAY…DAMN YOU BOTH…. _forgive me….please forgive me….I did not mean what I said…I did not mean it…I beg of you forgive me_ …." Never had she spoken such things. It brought even more guilt from what she said thanks to her outburst. The whimpering got louder and Kara tossed her body into the snow, laying out her figure and continued to cry. Rao had every right to punish her. Not just for what she said. But for the failures she had committed in her life. Now that her world was gone she would never graduate from the trials, she would never get to go into any career field and work hard to show her parents her true potential…..she would never marry, or make love with her destined and bear him children. Her parents would never be grandparents, for they were dead. Was this her punishment? To be alone in this world that her parents had sent her to? To live in isolation on in this blizzard landmass with nothing but the Armanda and her Family crest?

The Family crest, a symbol she was not worthy of wearing. She wanted to desperately remove her uniform and bury it deep into the snow but she couldn't. It was all that was left of Alura In-Ze. It was a gift from her Mother, her beautiful Mother who had achieved many great things. Bringing honor to the House of Ze, marrying Zor to the House of El and adopting his crest, maintained a well-structured and athletic form, and giving Zor a child to his name. That child was her, and she did not deserve to have his name.

There was no tranquility, or peace, or joy in the air. There was only sorrow for Kara Zor-El.

She had been broken, she was broken, lost, and alone. Perhaps this was her destiny. Krypton's last living being enduring the life of an outcast. Krypton had been vanquished, her parents laid in rest, and everything that would've been her future was torn out of her breast. She had no reason to go on. Kara may not be able to cause death amongst herself but she would happily embrace death any moment of any day from this moment forward.

There was a way.

The alien of the world stood slowly on her shaky legs, shifting her feet from side to side. There was a way to take her life.

The Krytonite…..on the ship. Special abilities or not the mineral should be deadly to her, for it affected a Kryptonian's living cells and body.

For a moment, the life returned to the broken child and looked around her, knowing that she was still in the crater she had made from her recently discovered abilities but Kara didn't care about that, she only cared about one thing. Expose herself to the Kryptonite and end her misery as quickly as possible.

It took a moment but Kara had finally managed to walk towards the bottom edge from where she threw herself from, and survived. Her eyes geared towards the sky. The first concentration of her powers where set in her brain. She clenched her fists and focused. She felt light. She felt as if there was no weight on her. The snow around her crimson boots began to vibrate at a slow pace before almost lifting off the ground. Kara did not break her trance and soon what felt like an eternity, she lifted off the ground, her heels dropping small droplets of snow that were rising into the air.

Her cape started to bristle in the wind. The fresh breeze hitting the back of her body but Kara wasn't physically disturbed in the least. She was flying, The Last Kryptonian was flying.

The mysterious yellow Sun she had been revolving around for forty years have given nourishment to her cells, allowing her to manipulate the very gravity on her form. This gave her the decision on whether or not to maintain her feet on the ground, or float in the much less-denser atmosphere she was in, thanks to the young star shining over the horizon.

Kara continued her ascension out of the giant trench she was in. The sound of her massive cape in the wind brought no comfort to her conscious. She focused on rising higher once she was past the cliff and there, just up ahead between two massive mountains was the Armada. Kara smiled through the dried tears on her cheeks and shot her body horizontally through the air at a much faster pace.

Once she was in front of the giant twin crystals she descended upon the left one and placed her feet on the ground. The girl walked to where she now laid just below the colossal structure, remembering that there was a warp teleporter underneath one and without further ado, the technology consumed her, taking her into the ship.

She sighed sadly when she now found herself in a dark empty hallway. It would take her a long time to find the white laboratory. Time that she didn't want and didn't need. She stared at the ground intensively and proceeded to slowly walk down the seemingly endless hallway, her crimson cape dragging in the least on the cold metallic floor. It all seemed frustrated once again until Kara looked down to her forearm and noticed the all familiar looking gauntlet that matched the color of her armor thin uniform.

Her Father's gauntlet. The gauntlet that he had used multiple times on the ship that day before the horrific tragedy.

Coordinates, this could help her with navigation. Wasting to time Kara tapped the encoded crystalized buttons on the gadget and watched as the small holo screen manifested in front of her eyes. Sure enough a map of the entire Armada appeared. Since this was the first time she used such a device she adjusted the settings to where orders would be delivered through voice command, and so it did after the sound of clicks and conformations were heard. Kara chose her words carefully.

"Kryptonite…laboratory."

The tech obeyed it's new user and the map of the ship increased its magnification onto Kara's intended destination. The walls seemingly came to life and nanocrystals began to form on them, creating soft white arrows that would lead Kara to her goal. Happy with the results the girl began her journey on approaching the lab, soon she be with her parents.

* * *

The Guardians of the Galaxy, an intergalactic team of mercenaries who have set their differences aside and decided to work together to battle the forces of evil lurking among the stars while also serving the Nova Corp as hired bounty hunters, guns, or killers.

One might say that the team leader was nothing special, but the half Terran known as Starlord, was not a force to be reckoned with. He was a man capable of many great reaches, those great reaches did include the long dark red coat he was wearing. Alongside him was Gamora, a beautiful green skinned alien who distracts anybody for seeing her the way she truly is, a Master Assassin, iron willed, and self-disciplined skilled fighter who betrayed her "father" Thanos to secure the orb that now laid in a safe vault in the Nova Empire. The next member would be a rare humanoid creature resembling a living humanoid tree named Groot. Now normally this would scare even the toughest of soldiers but such actions were not of need considering he was merely a small twig with branch arms in a pot. Having sacrificed himself to save his comrades in a great battle. The second to last member was in fact a real warrior from a planet across the galaxy. He had the appearance of a strong built muscular man with nothing but a pair of dark combat boots and matching war pants. He wore no shirt for it would cover his dark grey skin drawn with exotic red symbols that ran from his abdominals, to his bald head. This was Drax, and he watched intensely next to Gamora as the last member of the team was arguing with Peter Quill. He was a small mammal indeed, having a strong resemblance to an animal of Terra called a Raccoon. This was Rocket Raccoon, a sneaky little pest compacted with cybernetic implants and the mind of a true tech wizard.

The Guardians on board the Milano were busy floating in the middle of an empty solar system with a burning red giant located in the most remote constellations of the Andromeda.

"Now do you understand why it's not good to try to jump that many systems you careless Furby?"

"For the record Star lady, I just installed a system you never had in this piece of crap, I was just testing it alright? And second of all what's a Furby?"

Gamora couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you both just shut the fuck up?" the green skinned women yelled with absolute certain, irritation, stern, and pride. Thanks to Quill she was really getting the hand of the cursing, you just had to pick the moments. The two that were arguing turned their heads to face her.

"Okay first off, you need to stop okay, now you're just cussing out in every sentence."

Rocket agreed.

"Yeah he's right. You just gotta pick your moments but you're just going too far with that Gam."

Peter turned his whole body properly.

"And second of all, how are you no longer frustrated with the fact that this weasel nearly ripped us apart during that massive over the limit hyper jump? Cuz if I'm not wrong your eye balls looked a little too big for your head back there." Rocket snarled through animalistic teeth. Gamora started over.

"Because according to the standard time you've both been at this for the last twenty minutes. Just please give it up. We are not dead are we?"

"Our lady comrade is right my friends." Drax stood up from his seat next to the small table where Groot was watching. "Rocket, like many decisions you have made in the past, this was once again an unwise one. But friend Quill, let us be glad that we are still here, alive and well as a team."

The Milano was silent for a while. The Guardians using their body language as a way to do the steps. Peter sat down in one of the many seats before rubbing the side of his hairy cheek. Sure they worked out a lot of things in the past but all team mates and friends had fights or arguments. The important thing was to talk it out and move on. They were better than this, they weren't children.

"Alright." Quill began in a more civilized manner. "Just….listen man, don't be doing stuff like that again alright? I know you just wanna modify the ship but don't be testing stuff that you know is not safe or certain."

"C'mon Pete, even you must admit that things could change around this place. I mean what we've been at this for almost a year now? I think it's time we step up our game just a little."

"I feel you bro, I really do. But this is the best we got. And it's special to me. So if you wanna tamper with things or dismantle it, at least let me know. Now before this turns into another discussion can we please get out of here before Gamora kicks our asses." Peter stated as if the green skinned beauty was not in the pilot room.

"Well uh, technically we can't. You see the engines over exhausted themselves while we were jumping considering this thing wasn't exactly built for that kinda stuff in the first place, but according to the graphs here we should be up and running in the next…..oh, ten minutes!" The rodent finished with a cheer.

"Well…that's a relief." He leaned back in his chair while putting his boots up onto a small counter. Gamora took this time to see out through the glass view of the ship's beak.

"So, where exactly are we?" Rocket was already on the situation while viewing the screen in his seat.

"Well according to my calculations…..well I'll be damned…..we're nowhere."

The whole team minus the small creature in the pot looked at him oddly. Peter put his boots down before looking at Rocket's screen.

"Whadda you mean nowhere?"

"I mean exactly what I said, we aren't anywhere on the galactic map. We're in some kinda remote space region. Now hold on, don't panic. I can jump us only back to a standard civilization slightly but not completely far from here. But like I said, we pretty much are in the middle of nowhere besides that Red sun up ahead….phew it's getting kinda hot just being in this ship and…"

Gamora eyed his look of change.

"Rocket, what's wrong." The tech wiz eyed his screen while tapping a few conformations.

"Wow….here's another thing you don't see every day." The assassin and leader leaned forward to see what the rodent was talking about. Sure enough on the screen, showing a graph of the solar system they were in, was not something you see every day. Rather far from the star was a gargantuan aroura. Indicating that this was an Orbit Scar. Orbit Scars were incredibly rare in depictions or maps regions that many among the galaxy have traveled. They would be found through scanners as a location where a planet once orbited around its current star. Meaning that the world no longer existed. And what surprised the guardians was the size of the scar, it was huge. So massive that from their position in space, they would've been entering the planet's atmosphere. But there was no planet. Why was there an Orbit Scar so far out in this part of the Galaxy?

Gamora raised her transparent brows in wonder before slightly stuttering.

"It's…it's an Orbit Scar."

"Damn right." came Peter's response.

"But how can there be one all the way out here. Rocket didn't you say this place was practically nowhere."

"Well….yeah but, maybe it was deserted."

Drax came up from behind his seat.

"Judging by its size I must wonder and question your theories my friend, how can a civilization so large abandon its place around this ancient star?"

"Well how am I supposed to know that Drax? All it says here is that it's an Orbit Scar. There's no traces of what once stood here anywhere other than its aura." Peter looked through the glass view with Gamora and Drax now at his side.

"So what, you're saying this planet just…..vanished?" rocket shrugged in surrender.

"By the looks of it man, most likely."

The silence consumed the Milano once again, leaving the team in wonder of just what happened in this unexplored part of the Galaxy. That was until the sound of the engines coming back online consumed their ears. The anticipation rising again.

"Would you look at that eh? That wasn't so long. Alright team, and lady dearest." He playfully insulted Quill. "Fasten your seat belts, we'll be outta here in ten….."

"Don't you dare try to go overboard again Rocket, take us to the nearest stop station."

"Well by the looks of it, it might take eh, four jumps…..just hold on guys." The rest of the group strapped themselves in while Drax clutched on to the small pot that was now looking around with concern.

"Alright, here we go."

The Milano entered the hyper jump and disappeared through the opened vortex that would take them away from this system. Soon enough the dying Star's first visitors in years were gone from its presence.

* * *

This was it.

She was standing in front of the lab's shuttle doors that contained the very thing that could most likely still cause harm to her.

A laboratory containing the last known samples of the dreaded Kryptonite.

The doors opened when Kara gave the order through her gauntlet and walked into the all too familiar white room. The shrine of the capsules containing the poisoning mineral laid just underneath their prison. Kara slowly walked towards the capsules, her resistance was not present in her body language.

She wanted this.

She just wanted all of this to end. She didn't care what would happen to the Armada, she didn't care of the lectures she had been given her whole life. All she cared about, was reuniting with her fallen loved ones. She didn't want to be alone. The thought of simply being alone was just too unbearable.

There was no way for The Kryptonian Race to continue after her. Her people might have been advanced but they could not reproduce under any unnatural methods that alone create life asexually. It wasn't possible and Kara was not going to carry this burden. It would all end.

She wanted this.

Kara placed her hand on the prison containing the Kryptonite, ready to embrace a long moment of pain before submitting to the poison.

The voice of a supposed feminine angel spoke through the vessel.

" _You are not authorized to proceed with your intentions_."

Kara gasped while moving her head in every direction. Was there someone here? Who was speaking?

"Who goes there?" Kara asked with a tremble. The roof of the white advanced room glowed in the center before S.O.C.A. spoke into the lab with her Mistress.

" _Greetings my Mistress_." Kara looked up while moving torrents of hair out of her face.

"Who speaks in my presence?"

" _I am your Subordinate, Official, Communications, Associate. An artificial conscience created from the mind of Jor-El of Krypton, the former second rank to The House of El. I was designed and built into this Armada to aid you, Kara Zor-El and ensure your survival_. _It is an honor to sever at your side and you may call me S.O.C.A."_

Wonder pondered on Kara's mind. Not that she questioned an artificial intelligence. There were many on Krypton. Many Houses had them installed as a serving unit whether it be a superior or inferior house. Her Father never did see need for a serving unit and politely refused when the science guild offered him one. Which was utterly pathetic considering Zor-El was capable of creating something much more that an artificial intelligence.

But here one was now. Who pledged itself as a servant to Kara, under the name of S.O.C.A.

"S.O.C.A. you state that….my uncle was your creator?" her aching voice asked with a sorrow.

" _You stand correct Mistress, may Jor-El rest along with Lara Lor-Van_."

"Please do not remind me of such realizations." The young appearing girl spoke while her lip was close to trembling.

"I am aware of your distress my Mistress. I was installed upon your moment of slumber into this vessel to function as a navigator and bring you're here unto this world in order to escape your dying one. Please excuse my conformations but I truly do not mean to harm you in any sort of way or form."

"Then what are your prime directives S.O.C.A.?"

" _To aid and ensure the survivor of Krypton's last Child, Kara Zor-El. And to help you understand the new world you will embrace_."

It all made sense now. This creation not coming from Rao had stopped her in reaching her goal.

"It was you who denied me access to the Kryptonite?"

" _Indeed Mistress_."

"S.O.C.A." Kara took a steady breath before starting over again in her approach. "I beg of you, let me end as of this moment. I have nothing to live for considering everything I knew has perished. I am unworthy of anything I was told, of anything I was given. I do not deserve any of this. My parents have a better will to be here…not me." Her pleads didn't last as soon became cries.

"I beg you S.O.C.A. I have no purpose…..please let me do this." Kara placed her palm on the crystalized shard again.

" _You are not authorized to proceed with your intensions_." Kara grit her teeth as she blinked through the hot tears and made one more-clumsy attempted.

" _Attempt this procedure any further and I will proceed with removing the Kryptonite fragments from the very room you are in. My apologies my Mistress. But you are not going to make any attempt on your life_."

Kara dropped to her knees. What was the point in this creation of science calling her Mistress when she would be denied of what she wanted.

"Perhaps you did not listen… I was not begging…..I WAS ORDERING." Kara's face swelled with angry and desperation. Emotions flaring in all directions from the broken and lost girl. With a feral snarl Kara raked her fingers across the shrine, tearing away at the technology and determined to reach her fate. When she broke the advanced case she was shocked to find no emerald rock riding beneath it's display. Her heart beat increased at a rapid pace as she tore the lids off the smaller capsules only to get the same result. They were empty. S.O.C.A. had removed them.

" _I am truly sorry Mistress, but I cannot under any circumstances allow you to partake such actions. I will override any command you issue me if it means to endanger your well-being. You must not do this. Your fable attempts at suicide are not in any sort of way forgiven by your religion. I will never understand the pain you are enduring but it is merely best that you continue to mourn. There is no shame in that as of this moment Mistress, I expect you to understand_."

Kara stood still as her heart skipped a beat.

What was wrong with her? What in all that is sake wrong with her? Where was her discipline? Where was her behavior? Had she become blind under the feelings of sorrow, guilt and anger. She had nearly committed suicide, twice. If Alura In-Ze was here, what would she be thinking? What would her Father Zor-El be thinking? He would be disappointed. Not from simply her living, but her actions. He raised her better than this.

The battle of emotions consumed the lost girl so much that she broke down for the umpteenth time with the sound of innocent cries echoing in the room.

What was she? What did Rao want her to be? These questions had an obvious answer but that never once soothed Kara's heart. Was this her punishment or not? Kara Zor-El would never know. Right now there was no other option but to simply do as what was recommended of her Mother and servant unit.

Mourn, mourn the loss of her people. Mourn everything. And then all blinded the Kryptonian.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Her nails dug into her palms as she fired her projectiles all over the room. The lab stood no chance as she burned almost every single wall surrounding her form, the beams of red colored heat shred through several more unknown rooms before she shut her eyes tight and with every cell of brain concentration, cracked the metallic floor beneath her as she ruptured through the vessel upwards.

It didn't take long before she tore out of whatever part of the Armada and flew into the air in the form of a red streak breaking three layers of the sound barrier. Her power of flight only taking her higher into the atmosphere.

The adrenaline washed over Kara's vision as she now found herself moving past the slowly turning blue sky and into the void of space. The realization quickly overrode Kara's rush incident and gear her form out from beneath the unknown world she was coming out of, heading straight for the Western new world. Coming up quickly to her view was a large tube like asteroid that looked like as if it was made out of metal and glass with an odd symbol. The alien being unable to slow her pace braced for the worst and rammed straight into the structure, destroying the man-made device and continued her flight around the orbit and vacuum.

"Great Rao." She gritted threw hard teeth in flabbergasting. "I am in the vacuum."

* * *

 **Washington D.C.-Triskelion- S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**

Nick Fury stood with his intimidating posture in the clear glass elevator, the mint gum he was chewing on was losing its flavor by the second. To his astonishing surprise the ear piece issued his second in command rung drastically through his right hearing tube. This would only happen if there was an emergency. A serious emergency.

"Agent Hill, whatever this is it better be good, and I do mean it agent." The next was a shock for the ages.

"Sir, we have lost Satellite BETA." Came the calm but also distressed voice of Maria through the link. Nick was glad he was in the elevator, otherwise everyone in the base would've seen his shocked face.

"What!?" his white teeth almost hissed through his mustache.

"Approximately two minutes since you entered the elevator Satellite BETA combusted and the pieces are floating through orbit as we speak." Considering Tony Stark funded the Satellites of S.H.I.E.L.D., he didn't have to worry about the seven million dollar piece of hardware being replaced, but what did shock Nick was how was it possible for this to happen to the organization's property.

He knew there was more to it. He didn't have to see Agent Hill's face to know that both of them were certain that something was behind this. Perhaps a terrorist attack. No, it was not possible either. It couldn't be.

The Director rolled his eyes knowing that ninety percent of the headquarters now knew of the situation. With how things were already since The Avengers have separated, along with sending Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff onto a dangerous mission regarding a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport, there was no doubt that he would be having another serious discussion with the Councilmen.

"Do me a favor Agent, collect all the software you can on our fallen satellite, this is far from over but right now I have other things to turn to."

"As you wish sir." the sound of distressed Agents could be heard over the link along with Maria ordering them to cease their act and return to their posts.

Nick entered his office, knowing that soon. He would need the team again. Be it next week, or year.

* * *

The early old man stood in his pajamas on a balcony as he studied the stars with his telescope on the other side of the world. Erik Selvig was watching over the complex while Jane, Darcy, and Thor went out for a night of fun. The expert physicist stared into the advanced lenses when through the view just before he blinked a blur of red dashed by the circular glass causing the man to lean back in surprise. Reacting on instinct he crouched again into his device only to find nothing but the beautiful night sky.

"What's next, little green men?" he folded the telescope and brought it inside, thinking that he had enough star gazing for one night.

* * *

 **A/N: So now what do you seventeen followers think. Is it a right setting? I really wanna know. Also, can anyone guess the First Avenger slash Human who's gonna meet our lone Kryptonian? Just a head up, it's not Cap or Tony**.


	5. Chapter 5: Something has come up

Chapter 5: Something has come up.

* * *

 **A/N: Still here guys, don't worry. I had my vacation and for waiting so long I give you another chapter. To Tenza I wish to say that I am happy you are liking this grand tale. I am sorry that I won't be using it but thanks for the idea of Kara meeting Clint and crashing into Laura's farm. I just can't use it cuz I had other ideas for Kara, especially how this is a more authentic based alien adaption of her. Meaning no learning Earth cultures in less than a month like the comics and the show. She will basically not comprehend anything except for basic concepts and situations.**

 **Thank you StoryBird for liking both of my stories. You're the first person to ever say that I had written this stuff well…..even my own family thought of this as pure trash.**

 **To RebelHeart94: You guessed it right!**

 **And to all who are reading this…..NOOOOO. this is not a ship fic. I will only right what is cannon, Kara will not be shipped with anyone. Only a great friendship will somewhat rekindle her from the lonesomeness**.

* * *

Kara held out her hands as she stiffened her body in the dark vast that was space just outside of the planet. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace, pumping her dark cerulean blood through her adrenaline veins even though she never once took in oxygen through her nose. For there was none, and because to her surprise it wasn't necessary. She did everything in her new-found power to try and stay where she was now since her complete rotation around this smaller world.

"I am in the vacuum." She repeated herself with a tremble of her lips. "Great Rao how can this be?"

The youngling paid no attention to her cape that was drifting in the void but it was a small tear that caught her eye as it fell out of her gland and began to float away from her face. Out of mourning and rage she had launched herself into the atmosphere, destroying an artificial structure in the process. Trying to somewhat gain control of her own will bending gravity Kara turned on an imaginary axis away from the blackness and laid her vision on the world of Terra. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized she was on the darken side where the yellow sun did not shine. But she could still see the inky shadows of the land masses along with small brittle like lights shining at the edges of the large island and massive continent.

It was quiet. Incredibly quiet. Not a single sound could be heard from her position and view. Then it happened.

An earie shrill did not hesitate to enter Kara's ear canals and the girl now found herself gripping her scalp while curling into a ball position in space. Why had she even desired for sound the moment there wasn't the call of a breeze?

"AHHHHHRGGGGGGGHH!" the ringing came harder, no matter how hard she tried to squeeze her ears shut. Her advanced hearing was manifesting in the most irritating way possible. It was pointless to scream after her fruitless first attempt. Who was coming? Who was going to help her? Nobody, that was for certain. Without knowing, Kara began to swerve drastically to the west while staggering her mind from side to side.

" _C'mon Pep, when was the last time you had a break_?"

She turned her head in a random direction, not knowing where the unknown and unreadable voice came from.

" _Mr. President, it's good to have you on American soil again sir."_

Her eyes twisted to the opposite way, there it was again, but from a different sound of tone. Possibly feminine.

" _This sure is a night of what you people call joy and relaxation Jane_."

Voices, from all endless directions did not seize their intrusion. Callings in a language she did not understand in the least. had she not been struggling with her current uncontrollable ability, she would have turned her attention to the fact that she was not the only living being on this world she had been sent to. A calm exhale through the trouble was enough for all sound to official enter Kara's hearing.

She heard it all.

She could hear the life radiant off the landmasses, she could hear the sound of individuals rejoice, the sound of certain ones protesting in utter rage, the cry of what could only sound like children from mostly likely the darkened side of Earth and the noise of machinery being functioned in the western hemisphere.

It was all too much. Kara was through with enduring what was happening. Only a miracle could help her now. A miracle that came from a mere but sentimental memory.

" _Can you hear it_?" the voice of Alura In-Ze silenced all in the universe. Kara's fingers trembled upon listening to what her Mother had told her years ago. Many so years ago when she was a small child. The memory manifesting more like a whisper.

" _Can you hear the sound as you lay on my breast_?" the ghostly hollow caused the Kryptonian to nod sadly at nothing in particular.

" _That is the sound of my Heart, your Heart my dear. If you sense such discomfort…..remember this, remember why you are loved….why you are a part of me…..close your eyes darling…Rao's light will awake you again_."

"Mother…." The girl closed her eyes while bringing a palm to her right ear, fully recalling the sound of her bearer's heart-beat. The most comforting noise that blocked out all sort of unwanted intrusion. The steady rhythm had brought her to tears once again, her glands excreting the moisture through airless atmosphere.

Alura wasn't here with her. That much was known and certain. But Kara had done what she must in order to develop a small grasp of her enhanced senses and to Rao above it was working. Little by little she swayed in the orbit, slowly eyeing the world below as all became silent once again. All became what she didn't want at first.

The droplets disappeared from her grasping reach but Kara Zor-El paid no mind. Her eyes however remained almost without life as she grabbed the gravitational aurora of her body, controlling her form even in the vacuum. How could this be so? It wasn't so much as to what she was doing in space without oxygen. It was about how she wasn't able to breath even if she wanted to. Ever since she had fallen into the snow awaking from her slumber the last Kryptonian couldn't comprehend on why it was un necessary to inhale air for her. Had the yellow sun changed her drastically? The answer could only be yes.

Not wanting to stay where she was in the orbit anymore Kara gave a great thought before turning her body where the Sun was shining over the globe.

She stopped in wonder once again.

This World, this new world. Was more than what she thought it would be. There was more than just a blizzard waist land that resided in the south. It had inhabitants, and from what she could see on the visible side, there were oceans, extraordinary large oceans. One look far down was enough to make her turn her head. The Armada was down there, a reminder of what she no longer had, what she couldn't have.

A new World, seemingly unexplored by her people.

The burning sensation returned in her chest, something Kara desperately didn't want. The ultimate act of desperation consuming her so much that she steered her body towards the colossal shadow and propelled herself at a fast rate, reentering the blackened atmosphere and ignoring the flames that seemingly did no harm to her. The first thing she came across upon feeling the air once again was the view of actual clouds with the color of a dirty white. She tilted her head from side to side as she passed them, they were cold, so translucent, and if she focused clearly, she felt the misty touch of water between her fingers with an outstretched hand. Within seconds she now found herself beneath the clouds, progressing more towards the Earth.

Even the calm air with the exception of the altitude breeze was quiet, or so she thought.

Quickly stopping in place, Kara eyed the flying metal object coming at her from yards away. The noise of circular engines reached her ears as soon as she focused the slightest bit of her channeled hearing. Thinking quickly and not wanting to cause or attract attention, Kara ducked long before the Plane passed above her with its massive form, the girl getting a better view at what the contraption was by floating beneath it. It had a long narrow like body, with metallic wings on each of its sides with emerald and red lights glowing on the angles. Her cape blew at a fast rate behind her in the night sky as soon as the airliner continued its course through turbulence and clouds with Kara's jaw dropping with awe.

"Oh my." She told herself, the inhabitants possessed such technology that they were able to create transportation vessels. Ones that she had never seen in such design. The only flaw was that they looked less advanced.

The plane in no time was now miles away from Kara as she stood in place with thought. As soon as she made a quick check around her from all sides she continued her path downward and ceased her pace again when she took in her better and new views. From where she was she could see that all was dark, and the only way by telling a landmass was by seeing the figures with lights, the more obsidian like blotches could only indicate that they were the oceans, seas, or bodies of water. To her amazement the skies were more-clear even though the Sun was not bathing the sky, but to her disappointment there were even more flying vessels in the air all around her. Their positions from being miles apart would make it difficult for her to fly, until she set her eyes to the lower west.

Taking advantage of the open path Kara took off with such speed towards the enormous obsidian colored ocean, an echoing boom laid in the wake.

She eyed the blurred reflection carefully when she lowered herself to the water level but not decreasing her speed. There seemed to be no end the salted bodies as she stuck an arm out. Her hand cut through the water effortlessly and the huge splashes sprinkled onto her hair and uniform, her bangs of golden locks stuck to her cheeks for a moment before quickly drying in the fast currents. Knowing now that there was truly nothing to fear the alien dived into the water head first before elegantly propelling out of the waves in a spinning fashion. She brushed her palms across her cheeks to rid of the moisture mixed with dried tears while moving chunks of her hair behind her back. Water from this unknown region fell in cascades down her cape, the fabric touching past her ankles while wiggling her bare legs to dry in the air.

While washing her face in a slow manner Kara heard a low groan coming from a few feet away her spot above the water therefore causing her to rise higher to avoid an unknown predicament. She stood in place, trying to see if the sound would manifest again. for a while it didn't and Kara took this time to wipe her lips while eyeing the sky for the first time upward instead of her surroundings while she was in it. She would have been lying to Rao if she spoke out loud that the sky at night did not look pleasant at all. From her view, the blackness was showered with stars beyond the void with a simple but large moon glowing in the vast regions above the planet. This surely explained how there seemed to be a light illuminating the ocean away from the supposed civilizations.

" _ **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO**_."

There it was again, the haunting melody. Kara looked down into the water only to be gifted with another sight for her eyes to see. Just there, above the waves, was a gargantuan behemoth, with skin matching the very waters with traces of a blue hide, it laid on its side as though it was sleeping on a bed chamber. One stone size of an eye was staring into her visual orbs. What was this creature? Was it sentient? Why was it living in the ocean? Were there many like it?

Kara brought her fingers to her lips as the water lurker continued its gaze upon her. It blinked as she tilted her head in wonder. After a long and unwanted stare down the Whale closed its eye before slowly sinking back into the water that was her home. Never once had it seen a land dweller move through the air like the feathered sky dwellers.

Kara, being the one of the two to be truly flabbergasted took off in a random direction into the ocean. She sighed in utter lonesomeness as her body and uniform were dry within seconds and the Kryptonian continued with her unknown escape from her reality. That was of course until more series of unfortunate events decided to lure her in.

" _You just jeopardized this whole operation_." The unidentified voice protested with stern followed by the sound of glass breaking and soon enough, a large explosion that made Kara stop midair and stare into the distance to see a small fire gathering just above the once calm waves. Of-course this only meant that a disaster had occurred.

Unable to stand ignoring the flames that stood out like a sore wound Kara flew closer to the disaster in the ocean and was greeted with half of a metallic platform floating among the surface in flames. The shock struck her terribly as her channeled hearing began to pick up traces of what appeared to be cries of protest.

* * *

"Dammit Steve, watch where you decided to throw explosives next time." Natasha yelped as her partner stared in horror at what he just did down the flaming deck. He had mistimed the calculation of his counter throw from the grenade of an unnamed terrorist who now had a bullet in his skull thanks to the Black Widow and he ended up tossing the explosive out from the destroyed window where he intended to hit Batroc. This intern caused it to rupture next to the fuel barrels on the ship thus rendering half of the vessel in flames.

"This wouldn't have happened if I knew what you were up to from the start Romanoff!"

"Quit your bitching, now we are in a hurry."

The soldier and Assassin left the central control room to help the S.T.R.I.K.E. team recover the captured agents faster than what they thought they were going to be able to. After a fast jog to the other side of the transporter, Steve was glad to meet Rumlow with his team with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the other helipad that was empty. Brock immediately confronted Steve as they both discussed the next plan.

"You might wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nobody is perfect we had a little accident, how long before the rescue chopper arrives?" Brock eyed his watch before cocking his eyebrow in satisfaction.

"They'll be here any minute now…where's Romanoff?" the Captain looked behind him and fought the urge to growl in annoyance. Of-course Natasha wouldn't be by his side even at a time like this.

"Guess I'm going back, if we don't return by the time the chopper gets here leave us behind, we'll find our own way." That being said, the star-spangled man with a plan turned on his heal and sprinted towards the direction where he thought the spy might have gone to.

* * *

"Just great." Natasha muttered as she pocketed the advanced flash drive into her boot properly again considering she dropped it the first time and had to return for it without alerting her partner. But where was she now? In the middle of the Indian Ocean on a transport liner now desperately trying to turn on the water valves on the high platforms in order to shower the flames caused by the tossing grenade earlier. If the chopper did not arrive in time, it wouldn't be long before the entire vessel sunk under the intense heat and pressure. The rust on the circular wheel did not help things for Natasha but with one final grunt and a grit of her pearly white teeth the wheel finally moved causing her to immediately let go with red sore fingers and flexed biceps. Unfortunately, when she witnessed the water coming out of the high tubes her smirk became her traditional deadly frown when small streams sprinkled out, the fire being too thick to extinguish.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

"Natasha!"

"Yeah." She replied stoically.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I dropped the drive but I recovered it, I thought I could maybe turn on the water valves to ease up the hell you accidentally caused….I was wrong."

"We need to get going alright? Brock said help would be here any minute, c'mon agent, this place is about to blow!"

"Didn't know you were into Kesha Cap."

"Into who?"

The spy rolled her eyes and the two summersaulted off many decks to try to and make it back to the huddled group.

* * *

Kryptonians, that was the first pathetic thought that came to Kara's mind upon seeing the many men and women in similar uniforms on the ship it took every ounce of her conscious not to go and confront these inhabitants that resembled her people, her now dead people.

They were not Kryptonians, whoever they were they had many similarities except for the severe strange tongue they were speaking in to one another. The ache in Kara's chest beat onto her crest so hard she had to tighten her fist to her side to hold it together. There were even bigger tasked at hand. Right now, there were people on this strange fort stationed across the water of this ocean, there was no civilization for miles. On top of all that torrents of sickening flames blazed across the middle of everything. That was when Kara unknowingly had put herself at a crossing point.

" _This is not your concern_." She whispered to herself.

"This is not your concern, they do not know you, they are not your people….stay on your own path, this one is not yours….it is not yours."

But it was one look, that made the young girl stop herself from leaving the scene into the air.

There, just outside the crowd that was awaiting salvation were two individuals. Who were embracing each other in a tight hug. Kara could see and hear their lips moving but she didn't need to understand the exact vocabulary to know what they were saying.

" _Agent Willis, you truly have changed my life. if you ever wish to be with me again, even after we've compromised, I will wait for you, in whatever after life."_

" _Agent Cortez, you have changed me for the best. When we get off this mess, let's resign. We could be together as you've truly wanted_."

Kara's heart grew warm upon seeing the man and women engage in a passionate lip lock, not caring that their comrades would see them in the unusual position. The fires that grew bigger by the second was enough for the girl to come to a decision. She hovered quickly to the other side where she would not be seen and soon enough, her boots were placed directly onto the exotic metal floor that was The Lemurian Star.

Kara slowly walked towards the center disaster of the entire ship, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She could only silently pray that all worked out well. That her plan could be pulled off without serious consequence.

She inhaled steadily relaxing her throat muscles.

* * *

Steve and Natasha were greeted with almost every eye on them. Brock came around the crowd with a small smirk upon the sound of propeller blades in the distance.

"You hear that Cap, looks like were gonna make it after al…"

Everyone ducked when the harsh wind coming from the other side of the vessel hit them hard like a deadly storm. They all held onto one another as the events were occurring. Several agents were doing their best to hold onto the rails to not go overboard. Soon enough they all felt the rather chili feeling of a cold breeze followed by the sound of crystal formation. After a while the winds ceased and Steve was the first to react after a soothing silence minus the copter blades.

"RECOVER!" he yelled as all everyone minus several already injured obeyed the national icon.

"What the hell is that?" Natasha asked when she was the first to look at the once jarring flames. The two other leaders followed by the agents turned to face the spy's direction and sure enough. Where there use to be disaster with sickening walls of destruction were now masses of pointy ice glaciers littering the mid port deck.

"What the….." Brock's similar question was interrupted when the sound of a sonic boom echoed high throughout the night sky nearly causing every head to look up. The mystery was not one to be solved as the winds from the rescue chopper finally rained down upon them. Several agents moved to the sides to give room for the pilot to land the air transporter. When he did the large compressed doors with the organization's logo swung open indicating it was time for all of them to leave. From here they would be taken to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. base and later be escorted into Quinjets to quickly be taken back to the main headquarters in Washington D.C. When everyone was safely secured Brock shifted in the seat next to the pilot.

"Did you happen to catch that?" he asked the agent with massive headphone like devices on his head.

"Yes sir, we had proper visual as soon as they formed but nothing else."

"Just get us home safe. We'll deal with the Lemurian Star in the days to come."

* * *

Kara flew in the north direction past the ocean, pride radiant off her as cool air blew out of her mouth. She had done it. She had saved the inhabitants with the help of her intense gale breath, a yellow solar ability originating from the density of Earth affecting her lungs and esophagus capacity. Knowing now that she was approaching civilization the girl set her eyes on the small region located beneath the supercontinent and descended her flight into the vast areas of field and mountain. This world had a lot geographical capacities similar in what she has seen throughout her life growing up. and now hear she was, on a stone like mountain in a narrow corridor at the edge of what use to be a massive sea that terraformed into open field. Kara listened into the night as her boots scraped the stone floor. She heard many chirming like noises into the field that shined with just a little help of the moon.

She walked towards the edge and sat down, using her cape as more comfortable way to sit. She was left to ponder once again in thought. Her delicate fingers tracing across her chest. After all that had happened in just a few hours it still didn't change the fact that here she laid, on this rock, as the last Kryptonian alive. There truly was nobody with her anymore. Nobody that ever would be with her. Not wanting to bathe in utter lonesomeness Kara leaned to her side and rested her body on the side of the mountain platform, waiting to see if the sorrow would manifest again so that she could try to make it leave her body. To try to continue to mourn for the loss of Krypton.

Sure-enough a small droplet fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes, followed by another going down the other. She wanted to sleep, could she sleep? She didn't want to sleep to see if she could wake up and all of this would be a dream. She wanted to sleep, because she wanted to wake up knowing that she was still alive and that deep down her parents would still love her, even in the time of their passing. Her mother sent her here to live out her life. Alura had told her that she was Krypton now, that she would travel far onto this world that still had so much to explore. But Kara did not know what she was supposed to do with her life. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

Rao's will had been done as the alien began to flutter and stutter her eyes while blinking through wetness. Kara blew several cooling breaths through her lips for a hushing moment and from that moment till the Sun rose again, Kara Zor-El fell into her most wanted slumber.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.-Triskellion- S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. (8:30 AM** )

If there was one thing that Steve hated the most about the system of teams and platoon squads these days was the amount of secrets everyone contained, especially from the leader or individuals in charge. Nick had managed to pull off another one of his side missions during the task at hand and not verifying it to the war hero. What had ever happened to the whole saying of soldiers trusting each other? It was never personal with Natasha. The women was doing what she was told by her superior. But that said superior was really starting to get on his nerves. There was not a single person in the world that the one-eyed man trusted. But who could blame him? As time goes by, so does the thought of having any kind of hope for those who take pleasure in backstabbing their allies. So where was he now? Riding down the advanced elevator with the Director, engaging in a conversation about the good old days that soon turned to business. One look past Fury's shoulder was enough to set the mood.

"Yeah I know." Came the grim voice of Nick as he stood with his shoulders back while staring past the elevator glass with a silent Captain Rogers taking in what was Tony's latest design in military weaponry for S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D. only. "They're a lot bigger than a .22."

There stood the magnificent underground field of PROJECT INSIGHT. A wide base consisting of three incredibly armed futuristic Helicarriers that were being secured with jet fighters and ion cannons around their huge forms. Steve blindly followed Nick to the bottom where he casually listened to the proud man's new line of heavy ariel defense.

"Once we get em up in the air they won't ever have to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulsor engines."

"Stark?" the Captain asked with no real doubt.

"He had a few suggestions but after he saw our old turbines…..yeah." they both moved onto a platform that moved them to the bottom to admire the arsenal of weapons beyond that of the .50 Cal. Nick gave his facial attention to man out of time before concluding.

"The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he comes out of his spider hole Cap, we're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

"And here I thought the punishment came after a crime"

"Well we can't afford to wait that long….after New York I convinced the World's Security Council we needed a quantum serge in threat analysis. If anything, we potentially need it now more than ever."

Steve raised a brow at this.

"Excuse me?"

Nick couldn't help but smirk.

"I told you, you were wrong about me. I do share…..you are aware of our satellites are you not?" the question was rhetorical, of course they both knew that Steve was given a long tour about the necessary Knowledge of the organizations most precious equipment, the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites of course being many of them.

"Yes."

"Well…we lost satellite BETA." The surely did cause the hairs on the back of Steve's neck to stand but overall contained his posture while crossing his arms.

"When was this Nick?" the concern was radiant in the Captain's voice.

"Just as I had sent you with Romanoff overseas. According to Hill it's been destroyed, it lies in the orbit as we speak. We are doing the best we can, to salvage what we can."

"Were we attacked?"

"I don't believe so. There was no logical explanation as to what happen. One second it was working fine monitoring any kind of global threat and then the next minute it combusted into shards. The scanners that were once connected to it at this base did not pick up any traces of target coordinates nor was anything major launched from our minor enemies…..and now that these events have occurred the World Security Council is in up rage about what happened."

"Are they going to send a nuke to every third world country across the planet?" Steve stated while trying to calm down the atmosphere that was building up tense in both men's knees.

"Lucky for us Stark has already sent us the money and equipment needed to get our capsule back in space. It's a big stress relief for all of us here at S.H.I.E.L.D." the Captain stared with his own experienced and intense stare before shaking his head and turned straight for the exit a few platforms down.

Steve puzzled about this as he took his good long twenty minutes of packing his things with his shield and hopping onto his motorcycle. He wanted to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been attacked, he really did. But after the truth and nothing but the good sounding truth coming out of Nick's mouth it was hard to believe his mind. The organization he worked for had just lost an expensive piece of equipment with an important purpose. They were down one and left with two satellites.

He pondered as he now found himself driving just outside the property of The Triskellion. Steve Rogers was right on one thing. There was no accident. Something had come up while he was away, but if only he could pin point it. If Fury, in all his desperation at not trying to run the organization into the ground couldn't solve it. Then it would be harder for any other S.H.I.E.L.D. operative to do so as well.

* * *

"If Nick Fury thinks he can get his costumed thugs and striped heavy commandos to do his per say mop up his mess, he is sadly mistaken." Came the voice of an experienced member of the Word Security Council.

"This failure is unacceptable."

"Considering this attack took place one mile from my country's sovereign waters, it is a bit more than that. I move for immediate hearing."

"We don't need hearings we need action. It is this Council's duty to oversee S.H.I.E.L.D." came the voice of the only female member of the power driven, power hunger group seated in similar glass chairs.

"A breach like this raises serious questions."

"Like how the hell did a French pirate manage to hijack a covert S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel in broad daylight?" Pierce took this moment to speak after hearing the members appointed by the government and other nations to oversee the organization.

"For the record Councilman he's Algerian, I could draw a map if id help."

"I appreciate your wit, Secretary Pierce, but this Council takes international piracy very seriously."

"Really? Well…..I don't. If this Council is going to fall to rancor every time someone pushes us on the playing field, then I think it's about time someone oversees us."

Councilwoman Hawley stared daggers at the Secretary.

"Need we remind you Mister Secretary that BETA has been lost to S.H.I.E.L.D. since yesterday, with absolutely no explanation other than our enemies are secretly building weapons to even the playing field?"

"Need I remind all of you that Stark has financialized all repairs and that without him, there is no organization for you to monitor? We are doing what we can to salvage what can be saved along with the broken scanners to see if we can detect what led to the destruction of BETA. Once we discover…" Pierce would have continued if not for the interruption of a fellow agent. Who politely spoke into his hear and without further ado, he excused himself from the council, the forms of what was once people in the glass chairs disappeared. Rendering them holograms from the very start.

The two walked into the office next door and Pierce was greeted with the sight of Nick waiting for him. The conversation was bound to be grim by the second.

* * *

 **South/East Europe- Thermopylae- Greece**.

The sight where a battle that occurred over a thousand years ago was bathed in golden light as the Sun began to rise on the older side of Terra. The sleeping form of Kara Zor-El stiffened when the rays of the young star touched her skin for the second time in her life. Her pores absorbed the new-found energy and her heart beat increased within a few seconds just as she began to stir her head from her sleeping position.

Beautiful young eyes slowly opened to the sound of the fresh air blowing in the area that was once a great coast. Upon meeting the light face to face from where she laid Kara's visual orbs glowed a sickening red before she slowly rose from her slumber. A slumber that she was most grateful for. She knew this was not a dream. The memories of everything she did the night prior was as real as Rao himself. She let out a small yawn as she absorbed her surroundings, she was exactly where she positioned her self to sleep. Her first sleep on this planet and also the first where she did not wake up in her bed chamber that she had been laying in since her birth. After all, it was gone. There was also another thing, daylight had engulfed the eastern hemisphere.

Kara stared up with her head held high and watched as the clouds where now high in the sky in a pale white color, along with a sky now shining a light blue compared to it's obsidian counterpart. The alien took this moment rise into the air, the wind blowing off any excess dirt from the mountain off her body. She felt amazed on how she wasn't sore at all from her where she laid her head.

Greenish hills and mountains came into her view from behind along with the open field ahead of her with what was left of a dried coast, the shallow water could be seen across the mile-long perimeter but what got Kara's attention was the figure standing on a stone like podium down in the valley below. If her eyes were deceiving her she also spotted an embedded path that was buried into the ground level below that ran from multiple directions. The alien verted her eyes back to the figure.

She blinked multiple times when she comprehended that her vision was focusing at an increased rate, bringing the aging statue into a better sight. It stood at the top of a polished white platform with what appeared to be a disk like Shield brace around one arm, followed by the long pole like sword that resembled a weapon from how it held it above its head, ready to throw if necessary.

The monument of King Leonidas, standing tall and proud in the valley where his brave three hundred defended the ancient lands just south.

Kara shook her head and pressed her fingers to her eyes in order to get rid of the sensitivity that was increasing in her vision, she let out a sigh when she opened them and her orbs were restored. For a moment, the Kryptonian stayed in the air, calmly thinking about what she would do next. It would always be a burden to feel the ache return ever so slightly in her chest. Events that she did not want to be reminded of. Without a second more to spare or think Kara elevated her flight even more, increasing her speed and quickly entered the sky with the clouds surrounding the atmosphere.

Just as she suspected, the transporters were in the air, spreading as far as the eye could see. Unable to even think twice Kara did the only thing she could.

South, she headed eastern south. Where she hopefully wouldn't be able to run into these metallic winged inferiors. But if anything, she was no victim. She was flying in a world that was not hers.

A new world, unexplored by her people.

Perhaps she would consider burying herself in the exploration that she had tried to attempt the night before. As of last night, Kara knew there was so much more than met the eye in Terra. She continued her path downward at a fast pace, twice as fast to avoid any incoming potential adversaries. For the sake of it she looked down to try and hone where she was in the hot morning sky, with great contribution her vision enhanced once again to see past the clouds below and there it was, she was in a new land mass past the seas from where she left the mountain that marked her first resting place for a slumber. The area was rather different. For miles the lands were mostly desert and mountains, regions that caught her eye on the spot considering no Kryptonian of her generation had ever seen a vast desert considering they all had terraformed on Krypton, making them nothing but a mere history lesson.

Blizzards and desserts, how very peculiar. But was Kara Zor-El destined for a life so simple?

No.

* * *

It was not everyday that Rhodey was asked by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help perform intense training exercises for the new jets that were part of PROJECT INSIGHT, of course courtesy of Tony's knowledge and big mouth the Colonel was able to understand the true meaning behind the tests but he had decided to consult with the organization anyway. So where was he now? Back in the unmarked Air Force military base overseas with his men guiding the pilots to make sure the next generation fighter jets were on point using restricted remote regions of the middle east as the playing field, sky.

Until something appeared on the radar that sent the crew members stationed in monitors on the alert. The multiple screens that were put together showed air scans of indeed a bogey. A small and fast bogey.

Rhodey stared at the screens with the Major next to him. Talk about a severe case of déjà vu. He could only grit his teeth hoping it wasn't tony or one of his Iron Man related schemes even though the billionaire's focus these last few months have been geared towards the finishing touches of the new Avengers tower.

The jets Thunder #1 and #2 were being instructed by their superiors to abandon the drill and be on the alert.

"What do we have?" Asked the dark-skinned man to the women in uniform working the desktop in front of her.

"It's moving fast sir, sensors indicate that the bogey came from up North."

This was going to be a tough one. Here he was with not only advanced equipment but S.H.I.E.L.D. property, a bogey was the last thing they needed as of now.

"Colonel Rhodes we have a mark on the bogey." Came the voice of a white bald man with in fact a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, indicating that he was an operative sent with the Colonel's group to help, aid, and guide.

Major Allen, issued the following orders.

"Thunder one and two do you copy?"

" _Roger that sir, your orders_?"

"Do you have visual on the bogey?"

" _Confirmed we have visual_."

It was a matter of trespassing that truly sent the Colonel and Major in precaution. Not only did they not want to lose these next generation planes, but they also did not want to lose the pilots, for they were indeed members of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

It was all fast for Kara to comprehend as two smaller metallic transporters appeared several meters behind her. Just past her cape she could see the exotic mechanisms. And they were catching up to her. How was this possible?

Taking measures and precaution into her own hands she stopped in mid air and watched as the jets flew past her at an intense speed, the pressure of the wind blowing her hair and cape forward. It was indeed risky but she channeled her hearing out of utter curiosity, not truly expecting to understand what would enter her hearing canals in the first place.

" _Holy_ ….."

" _Did it just stop_." Although the jets continued flying forward the new and improved scanners indicated that the bogey stood in mid place as they quickly continued through the morning sky. The members down in the base stared blankly at the three dots on the map.

"Thunder one is the bogey still on your radar?"

" _Bogey is still on the radar repeat bogey_ ….."

" _It's approaching us sir_!" Thunder two spoke in destress.

Soon enough Kara caught up to the pilots and flew rather closely to the one near her. She turned her body to where her head was staring into the compressed glass of the one seated pilot.

" _Holy Shit_!"

Next came the cry of Thunder two with every single person in the monitor room as quiet as the vacuum of space.

"On your Cockpit….it's a women….A WOMEN!"

The S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives took this time to type on their keyboards to bring up the enhanced cameras installed on every major corner of the jets thanks to Stark Industries. Without failure, the footage was brought up with the cameras splitting in two, one from each pilot. to everyone's shock, Thunder Two spoke the truth.

There was indeed a women, directly next to the first jet, they knew because of the long blonde hair with a slender figure gave it away but if there was one thing that caught Rhodey's eye, it was the cape. The crimson cape.

Could it be possibly, was there another Asgardian on Earth?"

"What the hell?!" Allen protested out loud upon seeing another impossible.

What on earth was a cape-claded-women doing thousands of feet in the air? Where did she come from? It wasn't the Iron Man after all. the moment was shocking as the girl on the camera spun her head around and stared directly at the camera with almost lifeless causing man of the operatives to stop with jaws agape.

The women raised her eye brows on the screen while tilting her head to the side in wonder. Soon enough she backed her distance and proceeded with flying faster to the point where she was now in front of them. The Colonel's thoughts were interrupted when the Major spoke next.

"Thunder One if you have a clear shot take it."

" _Copy that sir, targeting acquired_."

Rhodes was not sure if this was the brightest of ideas.

"Major we are not even sure as to what we are dealing with right now."

"We can't let anymore of these costumed freaks and so-called Gods run amuck on this Earth Colonel, Thunder One if you have a clear shot take it!"

* * *

This was oddly strange for the Kryptonian, these inhabitants possessed technology to actually pilot an individual through the air. Even at high altitudes with tremendous speed. She continued for the moment, not wanting to seem as a threat to these people. She thought it would properly be best if she went on and ignored them in order to make her leave but her train of thought was heavily interrupted when one of the transports fired a barrage of incoming ballistics that connected with her legs and back creating loud metallic clanging noises and caving the lead bullets into pebble like plates.

This in turn caused Kara to stand upright while still moving forward at fast speeds before crossing her arms, turning around, and gazing into the cockpits of both pilots with her cape blowing over her torso due to pressure.

"Thunder two open fire!"

The bullets came at her again but from the second jet and Kara remained unfazed as they grazed her head, and chest.

Fighting units, of course, why hadn't Kara thought about it in the first place, these mechanisms containing this world's people were indeed military, and she happened to have stubbled on their premises. Fighting them was something that she defiantly didn't want. But she did not want to be gunned down by theses primitives either.

She had to think quick.

The alien turned around and reverted her body back to her horizontal formation in the air. She picked up the pace just to where she was yards ahead of the jets and with every bit of confidence, she blasted at a much faster pace, multiple echoes following her wake and creating turbulence for the pilots.

" _My God_ ….."

" _Bogey just went hypersonic, repeat bogey just went hypersonic!_ "

The crew was left in shock, more than they already were. The women had dropped off the radar just as fast as she had showed up on it.

"This is unbelievable." Came the distress of the Colonel.

"This is unexceptable." Followed the irritation the Major.

Rhodey wasted no time in ordering the crew to call the pilots back to base and took this opportunity to excuse himself. When he found himself alone in a small lounge be pulled out his special Stark phone that he personally always carried. A press of a button was all he needed.

"Hey pal, how's the drill going?"

"Not as we planned that's for sure."

Tony smirked into his earpiece.

"What else is new?

"Something that just blew all our minds away."

"Let me guess there was a malfunction with the engines, I told good ol' Saint Nick not to tamper with any of my shit."

"Its not that Tony." By the sound of his best friend's voice the playboy grew serious within seconds.

"Alright bud, what happened?"

"Something has come up."

* * *

 **A/N: You guys thank you so much for still following this, I know excuses don't count as a way to get by in life but my computer burnt out and I had to wait months to get a new one. Please forgive me and I hope you guys enjoyed this. So how was it? Was it good? Please stay tuned and I thank my 29 followers for waiting. See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Certain Change of Plans

Chapter 6: A Certain Change of Plans.

* * *

 **A/N: TADA…..I'm back. Let the events that lead to the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. begin. Oh, and in case ya'll wanna know how Kara looks like in this fanfiction, like I said before, she is her new 52 incarnation. Not the goody two shoes girl scout that is Melissa Benoist. Nothing personal against her just the show.**

 **Also, if you all are wondering what I may have depicted her in real life considering this is MCU. Imagine Kara with the appearance of Ainlina, a really good cosplayer who is also on Deviantart. I always thought that she had a better resemblance for Kara in my story. You can look her up, though she would look better if she was wearing a high budget Supergirl suit.**

 **Thank you all so much for the new reviews! You guys really keep me motivated!**

 **To Arcane Charmcaster: Gosh I was really taken aback by your question, A Beta? Wow. I'm sorry that I am not saying a direct yes because I really do wanna see where I can go with this story on my own. But I would appreciate the help with some of my grammar. My Auto correct system sucks. But over all I'm glad you like my story, get ready to read more!**

 **To StoryBird: Heeeeeeyyyy, glad to see you are still with us. Just sit tight pal, Kara's presence to the world and to the Avengers will not go unnoticed. If you are wondering who Kara was going to meet, it's in this Chapter! But if you want a spoiler, read the reviews, RebelHeart94 already asked the question and the answer was yes.**

 **Onward to the next chapter of "She Lives Among Us."**

* * *

It wasn't safe. That much was quickly becoming known.

It wasn't safe for Kara to be here. The open skies were not safe at all and the realization only hit Kara's skull by the second. She had to leave, surely this world did not rely or revolve around air transportation let alone have militarized engine fighters guarding every inch of the planet.

The questions lingered but she had to leave. To perhaps a much safer zone. Where she would not be targeted. Where she would not be seen as an enemy. That was the last thing she ever wanted in a world that she didn't know. Seconds past for the Kryptonian soon after she out-flew those primitive pilots and the alien had made the decision to twist her body upon entering the presence of the now blue ocean from last night and sped through the air once more with her hands to her sides with her cape and hair blowing back from the winds. Not once for a single moment did her eyes squint or close.

Another giant land mass thousands of feet below the clouds came into her view but what caused Kara to slow her speed was the horizon line quickly becoming dark as she proceeded forward. Half of what was indeed another ocean bonded with the shadow that now covered the western hemisphere. Kara did not stop physically but put her thoughts into motion.

Now she was finding herself on the other side where the sun did not shine. The second side that once was engulfed by the solar light now shadowed for a massive evening. The ocean below her crossed from a royal blue to an obsidian color rendering it as the other body of water that was the home to underwater behemoths.

Could it be? Was this separate world a safer place for the Kryptonian? She would never get a direct answer. Knowing that heading south was a potential way to run into trouble with the inhabitants Kara geared herself north, where a continent glowed through the darkness due to the artificial lights being used across great cities on the eastern end. The sight was a sign that a major population resided here.

Could she observe it? Of-course she could. If she kept her distance she might be able to as well. It was the time cycle of night but that would be a good opportunity for Kara to remain hidden. After all, this was a more civilized land where the people were not far from danger or become a loss to the deadly seas. The Kryptonian picked a perfect location near a vast coast and traveled down below the clouds in order partake in a silent exploration. She quickly halted her descendance as she observed the rare but extraordinary cities that didn't seem as if they had turned in for the night. They were wide awake, all except for a much smaller region joined in with the populated areas. Kara made her final choice and flew down ignoring the variety of mountains to get closer to the place with less stellar lights.

Washington D.C. now had a visitor with origin not of this world.

The thin but tall monument was enough to tell Kara that this was a society dedicated to remembering their history. Beautiful stone like patterns littered the ground with small metallic transporters traveling back and forth in many directions. These primitives did not rely on air transportation after all despite several of the large metallic vessels could be seen through her eyes far from the horizon. Square like stone structures were stationed in multiples areas that had many awoken citizens in them, with large illuminating capsules reflecting of the white marble. When Kara was about to leave to the more residential locations she stopped to spot the dome building that resided away from the monuments followed by another that appeared to be square like as usual but with a circular front. A quick glance even from up above made the alien raise her eyebrows when she saw inhabitant soldiers stationed around these buildings.

Soldiers, that meant precaution, and that also meant defenses from potential threats!

She took off in the direction far away from them. She was not a threat, nor a killer, or an intruder. But she was not looking forward to another assault on her presence just because these primitives found her disturbing. Of-course Kara couldn't blame them. They were only defending their land and rights. The residencies were a perfect scapegoat for her to hide, in the obsidian sky that is. She slowed her pace while synchronizing her hearing to calm her senses, she was away from them now. All that could be heard was the wind followed by the sound of citizens walking calmly through the streets below.

The atmosphere would have been described as peaceful if not for the unchangeable events that began unfolding.

 ***BBBBAAAANNNNNGGGGGGG***

The echo of the ballistic shot rung through her canals while the girl gritted her teeth and brought her palm to her right ear. Kara turned her head in the direction from which the sound came from followed by another, and soon another.

 ***BANNNNNNGGG***

 ***BAAAANNGG***

 _AAAHHHHH!_

The cry of a male screaming in pain threw Kara into a mixture of fight or flight. Unfortunately, the second option was not up for negotiation and Kara flew closer to the scene by the second.

Just there, upon a triangular roof top, was an inhabitant. Her stood at the edge with one knee crouched while donning an obsidian clad vest with a matching right sleeve and leggings with boots. His hair was a burly shoulder length brown with a tactical mask covering his eyes and facial features. What caused Kara's jaw to falter was the bright cybernetic arm where his left appendage should have been followed by the man holding an advanced long-range rifle with a scope.

An Assassin, there was an Assassin in this area! But who was his target?

Kara followed the aim of the weapon several yards in front of the masked killer and her seeing ended when the rounds entered the side of a stone building. She tried to squint to the best of her ability to see the shadows moving through the glass window but her heart nearly skipped a bit when her eyes grew hot once again but this time glowed an electric blue. Soon enough to Kara's amazement she could see right through the residential structure, she would have marveled the development of her see through peripheral vision if not for the civilians that were trapped in the complex. The assassin had shot a man, who's skin was a rare darker compared to any living inhabitant she had ever seen, he sported a scar patch across his left eye with a bald scalp. He was dressed in Obsidian fabric and he was being dragged away by a much younger man with a disk Shield in his left arm. The look on the bloodied man's face was enough to make Kara's chest ache.

He was scared. This man had the appearance of a stoic strong figure but he was scared. Not just for his life, but something more, much more.

Soon enough another person entered the living quarters. It was a female who barked through the catastrophic scenario while holding a hand-held blaster. She spoke in the language that Kara simply could not understand and watched as the specialist pulled out a communicator to speak into it. As Kara descended from the sky and onto the roof beneath her feet she studied the conversation between the gunned down man and the younger dark blonde-haired gentleman who was pressing his hand to the bloodied wound.

The profound leader raised his hand into his comrade and placed a device into his palm before whispering.

" _Don't…trust…..anyone_."

As if those were his last words he laid his head back as his body went into shock from the firing. Kara let out a small gasp. Who were these people? Were they operatives who were working in secret? They had to have been. An assassin had just been sent after them, and he had shot the apparent leader! A leader who no doubt had released a device similar to a data crystal to an inferior. What was on that device? Was the Assassin after it?

The Assassin…..The Assassin!

Kara pulled back her glowing blue vision and rubbed her eyes furiously, she had to get this under control. When she opened her orbs, she was met with the sight of her bronze colored skeletal hands that made her yelp. This was just perfect. With little success that had been done, Kara turned back to the spot of the killer but he was already gone. Instead she was greeted with her vision acting in rogue and the floor of the roof disappearing with the inside of the complex taking its place. This was not helping her so she flew upwards several feet to see if she could spot the masked man and the sound of glass shards breaking was enough to startle the young alien rendering her to blink cautiously.

Soon enough with hard concentration Kara's sight was restored but she immediately forced her orbs into action once again to help her see what was now going on through the hallways of the next residency.

* * *

Steve did not hesitate to charge head on into the wooden doors that led to several business offices and lounges with his shield. Nick had been shot by an unknown as he wasn't going to stop his pursuit for as long as the killer was in his sights just above the upper floor. When the dead-end slash window came up just after charging through the last door Steve jumped straight through it while bringing his shield up to protect his face.

He rolled with his shoulder as soon as he hit the ground and launched the disk at the unknown adversary in rage only for seconds to pass and the masked killer caught the unbreakable metal on the last breath effortlessly with his mechanical arm. Intern the Winter Soldier spun on his heel and launched it right back at the First Avenger with ease. Steve focused and caught his weapon of choice with his torso and arms but when he looked up, the metal armed man was gone.

* * *

A sniveling coward was the only title Kara could give as she watched the Assassin disappear underneath a bronze colored hole at the bottom of the civilized streets. A deepened urge to drag this inhabitant from his comforting dark path built up inside her conscience. If she did so however, she would only risk exposing herself which could only lead authority figures to assume false accusations. With her eye brows furrowed Kara brought a skeletal palm to her face only for it to slowly be consumed by her cerulean blood and flesh topped with skin and fingernails. Now all she stared at several feet up from where she floated in place was the renowned fighter with the crimson based shield. He gazed past the open trees and streets beyond him with a worried expression.

Kara continued to hold in her breath when the man turned around, leaped off the edge, and ran down to where he had come from, disappearing into the broken glass hole he erupted from no too long ago after a certain jump.

This sure was another nightly event that would forever scar the Kryptonian's memories. What about all that had happened? Just what exactly was she going to do from here on? There truly was no safe place. After all, this was a home to these primitives. It was only natural that their nature was anything but normal. To make sure that the situation was under control Kara quickly flew back to the complex that had the wounded leader only to have an entire fleet of militarized men and women appear as soon as she concentrated her peripheral seeing. They were working quickly to clear the area and spread the dark-skinned man's body onto a lean bed carrier. Soon enough the man with the shield arrived the same way he left and immediately pulled out a small communication device, his face becoming absolute worry.

Due to the intention of multitasking with her abilities Kara was able to hear a Women on the other end of the Captain's line when he held his device up to his ear. It was the same sound that had been radiant all night, distress. Soon enough the authorities left carrying the man away and the place became empty and quiet as it was before this absurdness partook in history.

The distinctive cerulean crimson lights did not fall to the ignoring of Kara, causing the alien to float just several feet beyond the residencies to see the uniformed group packing their leader into an odd shaped infirmary unit that appeared to be grounded considering sirens blared barbarically as it sped down the road with not just the dark-skinned man but the soldier with his disk as well along with medics issuing a breathing dispenser over a certain one's face.

The more the unit dispatched across yards the more of Kara's conscience began to battle with her heart.

" _Stay on your path, this does not concern you…they do not know you, stay on your path_."

The more she repeated herself the more worry Kara grew. Whoever this Assassin was that still ran amuck among this monumental city was out for blood. Whoever these operatives were, especially the peculiar soldier she witnessed, stood out from society. It caught her attention even more and the worry only rose by the second. Why had she been born with a compassionate side? This trait was not helping her case. Deep down Kara wanted to assure that everything was really going to be okay. But following could be a risky tactic.

And following was her ultimate decision. Certainly not her brightest, but ultimate decision none the less. Kara Zor El was never one to stand and watch as ones who are truly desperate are suffering, especially how she always had to find out what would become of those who have fallen victim to help.

As she tailed the transporter through the air Kara's vision caught the sound of a loud engine roaring through the stone path as she tilted her head to spot a smaller slick obsidian speedster that was grounded just like the rest of the transporters in the stone terminals.

* * *

After a well long pursuit with the equivalency of feeling an eternity the ambulance came to its destination and Steve quickly jumped out from the back to give the paramedics the space to do their work with Nick, who had several monitor wires hooked up to his broad chest. He had called Natasha back when they were clearing out his destroyed apartment, God she did not take the news well. The soldier wouldn't be surprised if she was right on the ambulance's trail. The Black Widow stopped for nothing until her goal was done and right now she needed to be here for Nick, the aging man who eventually gave her a purpose again since her flee from her old life.

* * *

There it was again. Another thankful moment for being night time on the western hemisphere. Kara had successfully managed to follow them to the infirmary, a rather odd infirmary. But the questioned remained why was she thankful it was the evening? For the times Kara had to see through a glass widow of the medical rooms while slowly levitating. And each one she viewed was not bringing her any step closer to finding the leader and his loyal soldier. That was of course until she observed in one room that made her throat tense by simply staring. The emerald dressed physicians and medics helped bring in a lean bed chamber that had a matching fabric blanket over a figure, with the soldier and two women walking in beside him, all with the same wounded and traumatized face.

It could not be.

The Women with the red hair reached out with a shaky hand towards the figure's covered torso and pulled the fabric back just enough to reveal the one-eyed man's face with the life drained out of him. The soldier and the women with the tied up dark brown hair did their best to maintain a stoic figure but the smaller women had a different expression. Although still strong, Natasha demonstrated her hurt through her eyes. The procedure had been done, but it was not enough to save Nick Fury's life.

Kara stiffened her lips from the image through the glass, she kept her posture so she would not be seen through the night. the three comrades held it together and Kara now found herself respecting them despite never once meeting any of them. The two inside along with herself saw as the red-haired beauty brought a palm up and placed it on the forehead of the one that lied in the bed.

Only Kara saw the faint quiver in Natasha's lips.

The spy turned around and took off towards the exit of the quarters followed by the exit of the taller women leaving through another direction with her head low. The soldier made the quick move to follow Natasha.

Soon the room was filled with nothing but silence with the dead leader resting for eternity. Without thinking twice Kara eyed the useless seal on the corner of the glass and dug her index and middle finger into it, breaking it with a clink and sliding the glass to the side knowing that it would break had she made another foolish attempt to move it up or down. The Kryptonian entered through her controlling gravity and placed her boots on odd smooth like ground. Tapping into her power she looked straight through the walls all around her to assure herself that no one was coming. Her hands did clench when she spotted the smaller women and the taller man at the end of a hall talking to each other while the field operatives were just up ahead of them.

The alien had little time to spare.

Kara gazed upon the man who was at peace. She did not know him. Nor did she ever think of wanting to know him even if he had survived but Kara saw this man for what he was. It might have been too quick to judge but in the beauty's opinion this man did fight for a cause. He had followers working at his side who stood loyal to him to his very death. He had to have had great respect.

And respect was what Kara was going to give him.

Slowly reaching for the fabric Kara pulled the cloth over his head to fully bury him to indicate his stasis and gentle got down to a knee, her cape falling to the floor the more she lowered.

" _I beg as a lone soul of your creation, that you bless this being for even if he was unaware of your existence. Great Rao above let your light shine upon him. Have your will be done. For only you know of our fates. Great Rao if you allow it, so it begins_."

It was small prayer, yes it was. But it was the best she could do for this inhabitant. The only thing she could do.

Taking precaution to make sure she was still alone in these quarters the alien breached through the walls with her vision once again only to find the hallway emptier than it was before. With of course the exception of the soldier and his female comrade. They continued to discuss for as long as they could before the women turned on her heel and aggressively marched away from the broad male.

Kara's vision would have stilled been honed on the red head if not for the paused expression of the man who now stood alone. She eyed his gesture as he pulled out a familiar device out of his leggings.

The non-ordinary data crystal. One of the potential main causes of all of this. And it was in his very hand. Just what exactly was on that memory saver?

The well-dressed gentleman contemplated for a moment and Kara observed carefully as he made his decision to eye the machine in front of him and break the seal with his own fingers as well before sliding in the data carrier into several packages on rusted shelves. That being set and done the soldier closed the glass, turned to his right and quickly marched down the hallway, eagerly speeding to leave these premises.

He had left it. He had just left it, hoping that it would be kept there as a hiding resort.

Kara was not through. The data crystal played a major role in this chain of events. An atrocious chain of events. If she had the potential to do something. Then she would. She could take it, destroy it, and leave a heartless Assassin and whatever sniveling lackeys he was working for in shame. Without any of them or anyone knowing it was her who did it. She could do it.

* * *

Natasha had waited for the moment when she turned around the corner. She of all people knew Steve was a terrible liar, his face said it all. Just before the death of her true mentor, Nick had gone to see the man out of time for a certain reason. And she was going to find out. Starting by retrieving the hard drive she saw Steve sneak into the vending machine. It seemed simple. There was no task too big or too small for the dangerous women. Initiate, grab, and retreat.

She fought the urge to slap herself. Just what the hell was wrong with her? Grabbing a flash drive out of a snack dispenser wasn't something to get all tactical about. A freaking middle schooler could pull it off.

Or so her brilliant mind thought.

The Black Widow retreated from sight when she heard the door handle to Nick's room jitter rapidly. it took a literal second for her to pull out the customized shuriken out of her boot that divided into four as she spun them professionally in her fingers, knowing well that she would never cut herself. Whoever was in Nick's room was certainly not Maria, Natasha had seen her leave with Steve along with Brock and his agents. And there definitely was no Doctor or Nurse in there. No one had been in since they left.

Now she truly had a reason to be tactical. Whoever was coming out was going to get a knife-like star in their eyes. She had four shots but she always came prepared. She had four M-48 Combat Tooth Picks in her concealed belt, two for throwing, two for close combat, and two repulsor shots. One built into her watch and the other on her Stark watch courtesy of Pepper giving her a whole set of them. Of-course she could not forget the titanium wire she always carried around a shoelace, when she wasn't wearing her gauntlets that is.

The jittering of the heavy door handle only forced Natasha to focus harder and after thinking of many ways this could go down, the door finally opened. The results were not as expected.

The Spy was hardly ever wrong at times with her predictions, here she thought someone like a professional intel of H.Y.D.R.A. or maybe even the Winter Soldier himself would show up to ensure the job was done, and not anything per say anyone that came out through the door.

So what exactly was a girl somewhere around her height doing in this hospital? It wasn't so much as what she was doing that caught Natasha's attention considering the girl just around the corner was busy focusing on how the heavy door was used with a curious face, but what she was wearing. She had perfectly golden hair, that much was known, her face was remarkably young like that of a college student fresh out of high school. A leotard would be the only thing to describe her outfit but Natasha didn't confirm it just yet due to the red and blue fabric appearing as though it was made of sleek metal or enforced Kevlar. The girl wore long crimson boots giving her one or two inches more in height with metal matching cuffs around her knees resembling diamonds. The cape that was almost too big for her caused Natasha to furrow a brow. Why was she wearing a cape?...could it be?

Another Asgardian?

Natasha took this moment to put some thought into it.

No.

If there was one thing that almost all Asgardians had in common was their tremendous figure in built and height. Not just for Males, but females. Thor was obviously an example along with Lady Sif who had come to Midgard once while the Avengers were having a gathering in Tony's newly constructed home in Malibu after the whole Extremis incident that S.H.I.E.L.D. was never involved in. God that women was a giant. Here she thought Pepper was the tallest women she had ever encountered even without her four inched heels, but Sif could pretty much rest her head on the CEO's head with a hunch. They all had a good laugh when Tony had purposely spilled wine on the floor prompting Natasha to slip and Sif catching her by her underarms and lifting her up the way a Mother would lift their child into the air.

But this young Women, was almost petite if not for the minor tone of her biceps, legs, and hint of abdominals around her stomach through the rare fabric prompting Natasha to flex her eight pack through her shirt and jacket.

The last thing that came into view was the red and yellow "S" she held directly on her tiny broad chest. A symbol that the Black Widow had never seen in her life.

The red head kept her distance when the blonde finished tampering with the door as though it was the most important and fascinating contraption in the universe and made her way to the vending machine, causing the deadly killer's heart beat to rise. It only rose higher when the caped blondie placed her hands on the glass barrier between the snack and slid it to the side.

Was she after the disk drive? The devil answered when snacks began to fall off the shelves one by one due to the girl picking them off with a flick of her wrist. Natasha's held her breath when a blue sleeved arm dug around the pink Hubba Bubba chewing gum, the hard drive that Fury had given to Steve was now in the pam of this unknown. Where did this girl come from? Why did she want it? she wasn't H.Y.D.R.A. that much was certain, but what did that "S" mean?

Natasha was not going to take the risk of having her walk away while in pursuit. She spun the multiple shuriken back into one while sliding, sliding it into her boot and calmly pulling out her black combat toothpicks, concealing them in her sleeves the way Ezio Auditore would, who could blame her? One of her favorite games that was still in the roots. She did not know this girl but like she said earlier.

No risks.

The Black Widow assumed a crouch and made her way around the corner to where she was just behind the girl. She would not kill her, for the sake of being in a hospital with empty halls but she had to take the measures if so. Even with booted heals Natasha was silent while staring at the women's caped back. the latter however, was not unaware.

Kara slowly raised her head up while looking through the faded reflection. The red-haired women stood behind her! Quickly on her thinking Kara slid the data crystal in her sleeve and turned around to find the inhabitant staring directly at her with a hard gaze while no longer crouching.

The Last Kryptonian had been spotted by the World's Deadliest Human, her heart was pumping more blood into her streams than it should. The Human's face didn't change when she eyed the floor littered with snacks.

"You know, for someone your age, you surely don't care for treats." Natasha kicked a honey bun with her foot away while now giving a traditional killing smirk. Kara did not understand a single sentence. She just stood still. Her legs tingled when the red-haired beauty leaned forward and clasped Kara's hand, staring at the bulge that was in the wrist sleeve. The materials, unlike anything she ever felt.

"I'm gonna need this back okay? You can't keep it, there are bigger things at stake here. Trust me when I say you don't wanna get involved." This proved pointless when the girl tilted her head to the side and took her wrist back from the primitive's grip.

"Hey, I'm dead serious. You don't know what you're dealing with. You can get a bullet in your skull from having this and it's not gonna be from me. I know what's going on. You need to trust me, give it here." The blondie's eyebrows furrowed. What in Rao's name was this female saying? Precautions rose when the Human's face became grim.

"I'm losing my patience with you. I can and will take it either way, give it here! Don't you have a dorm to be in?" this was becoming a situation where Natasha's poor ways of talkative negotiations weren't worth shit as usual. Not only was this girl refusing to speak, but also refusing to give up important classified information.

"You forced my hand." Natasha was going to do what she did best but her reflexes were nothing special compared to what this girl did. When the red head reached for the pressure point in the hand of the younger women her entire palm was consumed in an iron grip, not a painful one, but none the less an iron grip. She tried to do her best to break free but it felt as if though her hand had been handcuffed to a cement wall. Reacting on instinct Natasha brought a long agile leg up to strike the side of the golden locks only for that appendage to be caught too. The thing that shocked the Black widow most was the fact that she did not see this girl's reflexes at all, one second she had her hands almost close to her sides, then the next second both her arms were locked onto her appendages. Damn this girl was strong!

The years of brutalized training payed off for the spy showed no pain despite the emotion in her eyes. Kara caught this and immediately let go while catching the human in her arms to set her down.

" _Please, forgive me! I am being honest, harming you was not my intention_!"

Natasha's mouth became a gape as the girl covered her mouth with her fingers in shock.

"What the hell was that?!"

Again, the spy's protests were ignored and instead Kara helped Natasha stand properly again on her two legs, going so far as to scrape imaginary dust off her lime green jacket.

Kara raised her head to look past Natasha with a face of realization and turned her head left, secretly hearing the footsteps that were coming just behind the doors of the next hallway. Natasha followed the same gesture and before she knew it, the girl headed right back into the room containing the deceased Director, the red head followed judging by the image of authorities coming into view through the square glass windows on the doors. When she entered she lowered her head upon seeing Nick with his body completely engulfed in the sheet but raised it when she saw the women approach the open window. So that was how she got in. The spy spun her blades out of her sleeves before inserting them back into her belt.

"Hey!" Kara stopped when the unreadable calling reached her ears. She turned around to see the fighter pointing a finger at her.

"I know you still have it. just give it and you can go back to whatever you do in your daily life." Natasha was getting annoyed of the girl and her head tilts of confusion, but at least it was a perfect indication that this girl didn't speak English better worse understand it. Her voice almost sounded like Sumerian if not for the odd clicking sounds coming out of her throat synchronizing with each non-readable syllable.

Kara looked behind Natasha as if something was there before slowly but generously extending a hand out to her.

The Black widow was lost for words or gestures. The mysterious girl was offering her to come with her. But where? Natasha picked up the pace when the blondie creased her fingers for her to hurry up. and to no one's amazement, the human was complying.

Of-course she was, one of the main reasons was because she still had the hard drive, something she was not going to leave without. It was just two important. The other was because the spy needed to find a way out, things were already looking suspicious.

The human was now in front of the Kryptonian, the alien still waiting on the offer. Taking risks as usual Natasha stretched her hand to calmly take Kara's. She debated on whether to act fast and take the hard drive but it was a stare, one stare into the Kryptonian's eyes that told Natasha to trust her. Why the hell would she trust someone she had just met better none a college preppy? She didn't know but it was the same pure of heart eyes that made Natasha think that everything was going to be alright.

Or so she thought.

It all happened too fast. Natasha's boots were no longer on the hospital room floor but in the air as Kara grabbed her by the waist and flew out the window with the human quickly comprehending the situation.

The caped girl was no college preppy.

They were over sixty feet in the air, the girl held Natasha but who was holding the girl? The spy looked down to see the vast parking lot and streets and put two and two together with wide eyes. They were moving, they were flying!

"What the hell is going on?!

* * *

 **A/N: Phewww the struggle I had writing this! I'm just glad I could do it. That's a wrap here my 33 followers. I know it's a bit shorter than my last one, but don't worry, heavy action will commence in the next chappy. Ya'll should know if watched The Winter Soldier back in 2014:) Anyway hope you guys liked it, way better than having to wait another two months or three. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7: What is going On?

Chapter 7: What is going on?

* * *

 **A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEE! So happy right now. I got 27 likes and 38 followers, many thanx to you all! Bet yall thought that this would be one of those where Tony would meet Kara first eh? Nope, I figured Natasha was the right decision from the start. Anyway, enjoy this chappy and please let me know what you guys think. It's great that yall like where I am going with this**.

* * *

Raised, were the eyebrows of Jasper Sitwell as he, along with many S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives were staring at the many monitors that formed one image. So much had happened over the last three hours for everyone that was in the control room. Deputy Director Hill had dropped from her responsibilities so now Sitwell was left in charge due to his level of clearance. Director Nick Fury has been assassinated by an unknown adversary. And last to make matters worse for S.H.I.E.L.D., they came face to face with the evidence that showed why Satellite BETA erupted in space.

It had taken a large amount of the organization's best tech experts' time but with the right procedures done they were able to salvage most of the software including security footage of multiple surveillance cameras that had been downloaded into the main data system. What had been recorded had brought everyone up from their seats.

" _What is that?!_

" _It's a Women!"_

" _A Women in space_." Came the voices of some of the younger and inferior S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Normally Sitwell would have scolded at them if not for his similar inner expressions and questions.

The image on the screen was a frozen frame of the blackness from space with just a hint of the blue below that was Earth. But what made the scene different was the frame of a blonde-haired women with her face heading directly towards the camera until the playback harshly ended in static. Sitwell had to tell his inferiors to rewind the video and pause it multiple times to get it just right. Sure enough, the disturbance was a Women. Many asked how, but Sitwell was smarter than the silly question.

"Alright everyone, listen up….it appears we are dealing with yet again, another predicament involving mythical people from other dimensions or another one of our many enemy's secret experiments. Whoever this individual is she most likely does not share anything related to that of a person. As of here I want all satellite footage monitored every twenty-four hours, this Women is now under the watch of S.H.I.E.L.D." nobody argued with the high-class agent and he received major salutes from several field operatives who just so happened to be in the room.

Sitwell pondered in thought, not only was he going to have to report this to Senator Pierce, he was going to have to accept that the whole situation was no doubt going to become a thorn in H.Y.D.R.A.'s side to the initiation of their unfolding plans. The bald man could only hope they could delay this case and get back on track.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" yelped Natasha as the blonde girl's grip tightened just a tad bit more to secure her from falling.

They were flying.

It was hard to believe it but they truly were flying! Natasha knew that she shouldn't be surprised by what was going on. After all these last few years have really drilled the fact into her mind that some fictional stuff can become a reality. So called Gods, suits of advanced armor, mutated scientists and alien invasions were enough to prove it. But she was only human. The Black Widow was smart enough to know that she hasn't seen it all. But still, how was this girl flying? And with perfect rhythm in place.

The height didn't scare Natasha, she couldn't remember the exact number of times she had to jump out of a plane with a parachute. How could she even forget the time when Tony was testing the Mark-43 and he playfully instructed J.A.R.V.I.S. to suit the rocket boots onto her before autopiloting around the construction of the tower. Of-course the redhead got her revenge with the help of the A.I. and suited herself up with the repulsors and chased the man child around for hours. But not even those cheerful flashbacks answered the question at hand.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the two began to slowly move away from the window, the redhead did her best not to reach out for the open frame as if it were her ultimate salvation.

"Okay, okay…argh dammit what did you do to earn such a grip." Natasha tried to squirm but no matter how hard she moved she could not shake the grip of the young girl. The spy's eyebrows were raised when she grabbed onto the arm that was holding her and was shocked to feel the thin appendage a rock hard through the layers of sleeve and skin. Who was this girl?

Knowing now that this wasn't going to get her anywhere Natasha dropped her natural stage of wonder and shock and calmly reverted to her proper posture, being in a panic wasn't going to help. Instead she took to steady breathing through the wind and tilted her head to see Kara staring back with an understanding glare. Both of their styled hairs were blowing between their eyes and cheeks.

"Okay, just listen…..as I said before there is a lot of stuff going on, you are doing the wrong thing but you have something I need." The redhead made the gesture of poking her wrist causing Kara to stare tentatively. "You don't understand me I know, but you got yourself involved, it seems we have to work together, don't say I didn't warn you about what you could encounter. We need to head to my place, I have a lot of things to do in the morning due to my work."

Kara only tilted her head to the side causing Natasha to face palm herself. Of course speaking full sentences to this kid wasn't going to help her understand and this was the first time Natasha's knowledge on certain languages wasn't going to help. This girl spoke in such an odd way and she didn't even look foreign. One of the oldest languages the spy learned to read and somewhat speak was Latin but if she recalled the blonde's tongue was incredibly unrecognizable especially the weird throat clicking.

If the Black Widow was going to make these unwanted events happen she would have to try a different approach.

Kara stared at the women she was holding and was startled when her cheek was padded lightly and the human female pointed in a certain direction with her finger.

"Over there." Natasha replied as she pointed towards the parking lot several yards away. The caped women stared in the direction before looking back at the spy.

"Yes, over there. I parked my car over there, I can take us to my place, but first you gotta put me down."

Kara had an intensive look on her face, the inhabitant was interested in the parked terminal ahead below. Could it be so? The alien focused her vision and sure enough on the farther edges was this women's transporter. She wanted to go to it to leave this place.

"Hey are you paying attent…." Natasha didn't have time to finish as Kara flew towards the parking lot at a quick pace, causing the redhead to protest drastically. "Hey slow down we shouldn't get caught like this!"

It fell on deaf ears but it mattered not to Natasha when Kara began to lower herself in the middle of the large concrete field full of cars. The human looked around as their feet touched the ground with a click, hoping that neither of them were spotted during the flight. She was just happy the sky was dark and nobody seemed to be leaving since all the cars were parked and turned off. The spy fixed her posture before giving one final look to the hospital automatically getting a feeling that she would have to come back here soon. After all, Steve would return thinking that the hard drive he left in the vending machine was still there when it was in the sleeve of an unknown women with the ability to fly with a red cape and thin metallic leotard.

Putting her mind to her goal, Natasha looked around and raised a brow when the girl began to admire the vehicles around her, with a face as if someone was fascinated by something for the first time. Did this girl not know what a truck or SUV looked like. Had she been raised in solitude?

Shaking her head of unnecessary questions, the redhead sighed in annoyance and sped walked to the blonde when she crouched to look at a Harley Davison.

"Alright enough, you are coming with me…..you've done enough tonight." Natasha grabbed the cape of the alien and pulled only for physics to take over and nearly fell on her back. She would have broken her fall by twisting her hand to hit the cement first to stop the impact but instead she was caught by the caped girl who appeared out of thin air while holding her.

"How did you do that?" the only answer the human got was being raised to her feet by the blonde. When Kara brushed Natasha's shoulder of imaginary filth she gave a small smile. It was awkward at first but Natasha crossed her arms before giving a small smirk herself.

"I just met you…..and even though I've seen stranger things happen before, you are something." The spy only got the same stare. "C'mon let's leave."

Without reacting badly Kara's hand was taken into the palm of the primitive and found herself being pulled by her towards the end of the stationed terminal. They drifted and dodged between vehicles, all in which caught Kara's eye but after a while, they had reached their destination. The obsidian transporter was right in front of them. Kara admired the design despite being primitive.

"I know, a good friend of mine gave it to me, she's in charge of the world's biggest western corporation and man child." Of course Kara did not heed her words. Instead the spy pulled out the keys in her pant pocket and unlocked the Corvette to hop in the driver's seat, but not before looking at the girl who staring oddly at the doors. Natasha leaned over and unlocked the door for Kara before gesturing with her palm.

"C'mon, you'll be okay." After what felt like an eternity when it was only just a minute, the girl, with a curious nature leaned into the tight space and looked inside. Such odd accustoms. When the blonde noticed the obsidian colored seat she moved slowly into the vehicle to sit down. Kara also spent a good moment trying to wrap her cape up so it wouldn't be loose or spread in the tiny compartment. Afterwards Natasha leaned over to shut the door and inserted the keys into the ignition, bring the loud motor to life. To hell with seat belts.

Kara braced herself but quickly remembered that these transporters do not fly, they are ground bounded. So instead her tension ceased.

Natasha being the expert driver that she was, got them out of the parking lot, approached the edge of the hospital campus and drove onto the streets, the ride quickly becoming quiet and awkward. The spy was glad that the girl was distracting herself by looking through the window and the lid up lampposts they passed by. Kara's repetitive gave caused her to look away and simply stared at her hands wrapped in her cape. Natasha caught this and took this time to switch her gaze back and forth between the road and this rare girl who's name she didn't even know.

Name she didn't even know.

"Natasha." Kara looked up from her hands before looking at the first human she had ever met before tilting her head in question.

"Natasha." The redhead pointed her fingers to her chest and repeated it one more time. "Na-ta-sha."

The redhead head was half tempted to smile when the blonde gave a beautiful understanding look with a curve of her lips.

" _Na…..tasha_?" to the spy's surprise she said her name well without a single flaw or throat click.

"Yes, Natasha." The human pointed to herself with callous soft and then bent them to point towards the Kryptonian, indicating that she wanted to know her name as well. Kara stuttered for a moment as Natasha looked at the road for several seconds and then back to her.

" _Kara_." the alien spoke following Natasha's same gesture.

"Kara?" asked the spy but the blonde shook her head no.

" _Ka-Ra_." That sure was a weird way to pronounce that name. At first Natasha thought it was Kara with the pronouncing of _care_ followed by an "a". Instead it sounded more like the word _car_ but finished with an "a" and to top it off, the "r" in her name was incredible lifted.

"Kara?" the spy asked again earning a comforting nod from the girl.

"Well I'll admit, it's a pleasure to meet you Kara." a devilish smirk from the former KGB and an outstretched hand was enough to make Kara extend hers out and firmly shake the human's hand. Natasha was impressed how the girl had managed to keep her palms smooth despite enforcing an iron grip.

"Natasha." The Kryptonian nodded. There it was, a perfect way to exchange names, now the other knew who was who.

The rest of the ride was smooth and tranquil, they would've have engaged in more interactions if not for the limited capacity of understanding for Kara. Instead the blonde went back to burying her hands into her cape that was wrapped around her and relieved the events that happened not too long ago in her memory. Natasha, was the name of this inhabitant, was more than an ordinary primitive. Kara could tell.

She could tell that the redhead was iron-willed. Along with showing peacefulness despite their first true encounter back at the infirmary. This Women was no doubt deadly as well.

"Hey." There was that word again in the human's tongue, " _hey_." As far as the alien learned quickly "Hey", could only mean Natasha was trying to get her attention. So she gave it to her.

"We are here." The Corvette stopped in its designated spot and the spy pulled out the key and got out of her seat once she opened the door. Kara was hesitant at first but soon followed the same gesture, impressing the human when she came around the corner to find the girl already up and closing the door to the sportscar.

When the alien adjusted her cape to drag on the cement floor again Natasha quickly grabbed her hand and issued them out of the parking lot and into the plaza of several complexes. They looked similar in appearance to the ones the soldier with the crimson shield was living in. Kara kept up with Natasha but the women was too busy looking around her vision as they proceeded. Kara recognized the contraption of a door they were heading to, an elevator, a bronze metallic and less advanced elevator but overall an elevator. Natasha clicked the ivory button icon for up and surprisingly it opened dew to no one being in it. The redhead thanked whoever God was listening. The ride up was quite relaxing while both women shifted on their boots. The Kryptonian not once minding that her cape was being stepped on by accident.

The satisfying ding of the heavy doors sliding to the side opened but Natasha blocked Kara from moving. The spy peaked out slightly to make sure the coast was clear and signaled Kara to follow her. Why was she being so precautious? They got to the end and Natasha waited for Kara to be by her side and opened the door to a room using a special key unlike any of the ones she pulled out before.

"This is one of many apartments I have, I mostly come here cuz it has the most space and it's where I crash if I'm not at work."

Kara was issued in when Natasha opened the door and closed it as soon as they found themselves in the complex. It was dark at first but not before a light came on with Natasha now stripping herself of her jacket, secured knife belt and even went so far as to shrivel out of her boots but not before fetching her shuriken from it. Just for the sake of it Natasha dismembered them with her fingers and spun them at a fast rate between her digits and finally throwing them one by one into a disc like object on a nearby wall. Each one of the star knifes hitting the center while having a little bit of room for them all to fit.

Kara was impressed! Natasha was an excellent blade thrower!

Natasha sighed heavily and shed her ivory white socks and tossed them by a recliner. The spy then went to the kitchen in hopes of finding something that could relax her troubles…..more like tragedies that she had endured this very night. Just her luck when she opened the fridge she was greeted with left overs and a big pizza box, although not being in the mood for food instead the redhead grabbed two beers that were on the inside of the door. A nice brewski should do it…..and maybe one for Kara. Upon coming around the counter corner Natasha noticed her jacket neatly folded onto the recliner while Kara was staring at the white socks that were in her hands intensively. There it was again, the girl acted like she had never seen a pair of socks in her life. However, the women let out a chuckle and set the beers down on the coffee table and politely took them from Kara.

"Relax, they're just socks, you where them on your feet." She pressed her toes into the floor. "Don't you have them under your boots?" the silence was all she needed as an answer, so instead she handed Kara the beer.

"Here, hope you like Corona." Kara took the glass bottle, eyeing it for a couple seconds, it was cold. Did Natasha just offer her a beverage? This sure was the opposite of Vertoon Broth. She watched as the redhead sat in the furniture and crossing her legs while opening the tip of the glass bottle, she set the rigged cap on the table before issuing Kara to sit in the recliner next to her, the girl complied from the hand gesture. Not wanting to seem disrespectful Kara followed Natasha's actions and with just a flick of her index and thumb, the cap came off and she too set it on the table. The spy raised her drink while looking at her and the alien did the same.

Natasha clinked the thinner part of the bottles together before saying silently to herself.

" _For you Nick, thank you for all you've done_."

Kara watched as Natasha gulped down several sips before she herself raised the glass to her lips. Rao bless her soul.

The Kryptonian felt the cold liquid in her teeth and gums before feeling the crisp fizz hit her esophagus and slowly evaporating into nothing thanks to her now advance system that was only meant to nourish Mother's milk from birth, Water, Vertoon, and several other fluids. Kara however, was excited from the feeling, she took several more sips before ceasing her drinking and licked her lips cautiously for excess moist. This beverage was quite refreshing if she did say so herself. Natasha on the other hand kept chugging her drink to where the bottle was halfway empty and brought into her lap once she let out a small belch.

"I'm not much for drinking but a beer is always good for a stressful night." her comment didn't matter at all as Kara took this time to stare at the human's feet.

The Kryptonian raised an eyebrow when she just now noticed that the human's toenails were painted a bright crimson. Was this normal according to Natasha and her people?

"Don't tell me you've never seen a pedicure before?" Kara could only stare, guess that answers that question. Natasha knew that Kara did not understand anything but the spy was not going to bend her spine back to make hand gestures and expressions all the time. It was always better to say what was on her mind.

"Seriously though, where have you lived since your childhood? In some kinda sacred cult or something? You get confused even when you see a pair of socks." Kara only took another sip of her drink. She was liking it every second.

The question always came back to bite Natasha's ass. Who was this girl? That and several other questions would always come back to bite her. When she got the time, if she ever got the time she was going to investigate this girl. What does that symbol on her chest mean? If she is not an Asgardian, which Natasha didn't believe at all, then where did she come from? She seemed too thrilled and innocent to be part of H.Y.D.R.A. then again when people dedicate themselves to the organization they tend to fall into a different level of madness, and Kara was not like that. She was always calm, but she seemed way different. She seemed lost. She seemed like a child exploring the world for the first time. She spoke a language that didn't even suite the color of her skin. Just who for all that is sacred was this girl?

To top it off she even demonstrated the ability to levitate herself, or fly for that matter. Speaking of flying Natasha lost focus in her thinking when Kara began to gulp down the remaining contents of her beer and threw her head back with a playful laughter by floating into the air while spinning circles, this young Women defied the laws of physics itself. She for sure was no Asgardian, not even Thor could do what Kara was doing and when he did, he would have to use his Hammer, and even that was considered (especially by Tony and Bruce) pseudo-flight.

The blonde regained her posture and moved her cape around to sit back in her seat while placing herself there via levitation. She smiled at the empty cold bottle before shaking it in her hand and setting it down on the table.

"Guess you do like Corona. I hope you're over twenty-one, and I sure as hope you don't have a guardian or someone if there looking after you, or for you." the girl just licked her lips casually. Maybe she wanted another.

"Kara?" the alien lifted her face to meet Natasha's assuring smirk.

"More?" the human asked while making a gesture with the bottle of her own. Kara took a while to process the human's single word but soon came to grasp the term "More" and nodded her head gracefully. Natasha playfully rolled her eyes and set her beer down to back flip behind her couch and walk straight for the refrigerator, her bare feet pattering the linoleum floor when she opened the compartment and found five Corona's remaining, with a six-pack new case behind the pizza.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. The redhead opened the freezer to find a large beer mug made of glass and pulled it out to set it on the table. She grabbed two Coronas and capped them open to pour into the holder. Thinking quick she grabbed a nearby salt shaker to smear the grains along the mug before the foam reached the top. With the beverage complete Natasha grabbed it with two hands and carried it to an awaiting Kara who had a surprised expression. The former KGB giving off one of her deadly playful smirks.

"For you." with the mug cold as ice the spy clenched her fingers on the handle and Kara took it gracefully with both hands.

" _Thank you, Natasha_." The emotion behind the words were enough to let the human know what she said.

"You're Welcome." She took her still single bottle off the coffee table and almost grinned when Kara grabbed her mug by the handle and ushered it to Natasha, mocking the cheers gesture from earlier.

The clinks were heard and the women went back to drinking, Natasha finished hers in seconds but Kara had eyes the size of discs as she gulped through salty grains, foam and liquid. It was quite exquisite. Several drops of the brewed liquid escaped her lips and drizzled now her throat but the mess was wiped with a mere back of the hand.

When Natasha checked the time, she was internally surprised to see it was thirty passed two in the morning. Where did the time go? She only had several hours left before she had to return to S.H.I.E.L.D.

It was best to get some sleep, but what about Kara?

The girl still had the drive in her sleeve but it didn't seem like she would be leaving the redhead's side for quite some time from now on. Waiting for the girl to finish her drink Natasha casually stroked her hair and sat in a criss cross position.

Kara couldn't get enough of the rare fluids and completely emptied the crystal container with foam all over her lips. She grabbed her cape that was wrapped around her legs and used it to wipe her lips and chin. Rao above it felt so refreshing despite not having the contents in her incredibly small stomach. The inhabitant had caught the Kryptonian's attention when she grabbed a royal blue fabric from the end of the larger furniture and unfolded it resembling a cover. Natasha wrapped her form in the blanket and leaned to the side, spreading her body longways and resting her head onto one of the cushions. It appeared she had prepared herself to rest for the remaining evening.

"I need to sleep Kara, I don't know about you but I got some important things to do in the morning. You're coming with me ok? We need to set things straight." Kara could only stare as the human female buried herself in the position she was in and closed her eyes. The redhead soon began her breathing exercises pace by pace to steady her heart beat to drift off into the world of sleep and after what felt like forever, the only living Romanoff submitted to slumber.

This of course now left Kara to simply admire the human who was now sleeping. She wouldn't dare try to move because she did not know weather Natasha was a heavy sleeper or not. Instead the blonde girl tried to mimic the redhead's actions but figured out that she couldn't due to sitting in a furniture that was only fit for one person. The alien tried to adjust the best she could but it was no use. That was until she felt a hard icon next to one of the arm rests and accidently pressed it, thus startling the young beauty and fell backwards into the chair. The recliner now sprawled horizontally with the ceiling entering Kara's vision. After understanding what just happened and how the primitive contraption worked Kara instinctively brought her cape around her bare legs and used just enough to bring the fabric over her crest. Should she try to sleep, she wasn't exactly tiered, not after just waking up several hours ago on the other side of the planet.

But perhaps there was nothing wrong with just resting one's eyes, so she tried. Kara did her best to try and close her eyes to fall into a slumber. But nothing prevailed.

Rao on the other hand was watching beyond the cosmos and soothed her conscious into a soft melody, therefore helping her enter a dreamless sleep. Blocking out any worry the universe had to offer.

* * *

The door to the apartment was aggressively barged open with a tact team marching in. Kara and Natasha woke up from this sound and the redhead immediately side flipped off the couch, dug within the cushions to pull out and cock the .44 Magnum in her hands faster than Kara could comprehend after harshly waking up.

"Agent Romanoff hands where we can see them now!" came the order of the leader cladded in black armor with a concealed helmet. Natasha loosened the grip of her gun when she rubbed her eyes and realized there was a group of six S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives counting the leader aiming the automatic machine guns at her and the blonde who was slowly getting up from the recliner. Knowing that it was foolish to act on the offense Natasha dropped her gun and placed her hands behind her back.

Kara watched with a bit of horrorstruck as the uniformed men aimed at their bodies with the weapons. Why were they here? Had the authorities found her? Why were they being hostile with Natasha? Did they want to hurt Natasha?

"Agent Romanoff you are under arrest."

"On who's authority."

"You have the right to remain silent…."

"I said on who's authority!" the women growled through grit teeth. Her eyes focused on the logo on their shoulders and got the shock of a lifetime.

"Of S.H.I.E.L.D."

This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Maria or anyone else with a higher clearance than the redhead wouldn't do such a thing. The spy's curiosity was getting the best of her. Why was this happening?

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

One of the tactical operatives pulled out a special set of handcuffs, the metallic pressurized ones used to make any attempt of break or escape impossible. He placed them on the women's wrist and Natasha could feel the squeeze of the handcuffs gripping her skin and bones.

"You have the right to an Attorney, if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you."

"Take it up with Stark, I'm covered." This remark earned her a hit to the gut by the leader's gun hilt but the deadly women only whizzed from the impact. She fought through the pain and looked at the innocent looking women across the room.

"Kara do as they say, just do as they say…"

"Sir, it's her." One of the Kevlar dressed men interrupted while adjusting his rifle onto Kara. Many stopped to eye the caped girl and they all stiffened minus Natasha. The leader spoke next.

"So, you're the one who destroyed Satellite BETA." Kara only watched with hurt in her eyes from how they treated Natasha.

"We have direct orders to bring you in if you are seen on sight. Stay where you are and do not move." He turned his head towards his men. "If she tries anything use immediate methods of capture."

"Yes sir!" they all yelled.

The armored man proceeded with his mission and pulled out his own set of specialized handcuffs that looked more advanced and thicker than Natasha's, he harshly took Kara's dainty hands and locked them up, activating the intensity of the magnetism. He stepped back a few feet admiring his work minus the unfair look on the girl's face.

"Now get this place cleared and report back to….."

Everyone's gasped when a mere flick of the girl's wrists broke the cuffs with a loud clang. Natasha watched in awe. She learned that Kara was strong but holy shit. Even Steve would have a hard time getting out of those. Those cuffs were made of the enforced alloy Tony used for his armor. They all aimed their weapons again at the caped girl, even the ones that would have been Natasha's escorts.

"Your orders sir." One yelled.

"Stand down, I got this." they lowered their weapons

Being the true crooked operative that he was the unnamed man pulled out his taser stick and cocked it to bring out the projectile sting and dart.

"So, you think you can show off just like her and the rest of those circus freaks do you?" he asked Kara who gave a tilt of her head. "You think you're special just cuz you can do things that no others can't, all high up and above just like Stark and his precious Avengers tower."

Kara surprisingly didn't cower as the agent got closer.

"Well guess what baby cakes? You're in my town now." finishing his insult he jabbed the taser into the blonde's stomach only to hear the snapping of electricity but overall a very still leotard clad women with raised eyebrows.

Natasha's morning could only get intense as the girl's eye's glowed a menacing red and reached for the stick in her abdomen to bend the alloy at ninety degrees. The leader then slammed his fist into her face causing his Kevlar gauntlet to shatter on impact, earning a groan from him. Kara didn't once flinch, blinked but didn't once flinch.

Lucky for everyone her eyes reverted to normal but the luck didn't last long when Kara grabbed the man by his throat and launched him at his comrades. Natasha took this opportunity to knee an escort in his crotch damaging his testicles and swung her leg around to wrap it around another's neck and with a swift move of her calve and leg muscle, broke his neck. No remorse coming from the Black Widow at all.

Natasha ducked over the counter thanks to the distraction and hid behind it while bring her head around to observe what was going on.

Kara stood still as the rest got up while tailing their weapons on her again, this time strapping the silencers on their automatic rifles. The leader shrugged off the help he was trying to get while holding his swelling, broken knuckled hand.

"Alright boys, kill her."

Natasha witnessed an absolute miracle when the magazines of bullets were peppering Kara and the lethal led pieces made no form of harm on her body. The room was filled with the sound of gun silencers and clangs of metal hitting Kara. All while she stood still.

Natasha opened a cabinet next to her to bring out a .50 cal. Desert Eagle with a load clip. She cocked it through cuffed wrists and stood up once everyone in the tact team was out of ammo.

"My turn." The others didn't have time to look back and Natasha fired into the unguarded nape of every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's neck. One by one they fell in a bloody mess.

The leader however, fell to the floor holding his nape while choking through blood from his mask. He somehow managed to still be alive after the shot…..but not for long.

Natasha walked over to him and slammed a foot into his chest.

"Who fucking sent you?" she grabbed his helmet and pulled it off revealing the scruffy face of a native man she never once met. The spy hit him right on the nose with the bud of her gun, breaking the muscle and spilling his crimson fluids like a pig in a slaughter house. He still wouldn't talk.

Kara walked next to Natasha, feeling no sympathy for this primitive what's so ever. How dare he breaks into the home of an innocent women and then asserts himself as an authority figure. Corruption did exist after all on this planet. And corruption was never tolerated by her standards.

Never.

The man smiled wickedly through blood and laughed followed by closing his mouth when the World's Deadliest Women submitted to rage.

"Don't wanna talk huh? Open your mouth." She twisted the barrel into his lips with her cuffed wrists. "I said open you fucking mouth!"

Kara encouraged Natasha's rage and with a dainty hand, grabbed his forehead and started to add pressure, soon enough he screamed giving Natasha the perfect time to shove her gun against his tonsils.

"If you're answer is S.H.I.E.L.D. I swear I'll blow your knee caps off then squeeze your neck till it breaks." She pulled the barrel out and he coughed before saying.

"You wouldn't." that was the last mistake Lance Corvin, undercover H.Y.D.R.A. agent said.

Natasha stood up from him and with precise aim, fired two rounds into his knee caps. Lance would have howled in agony if not for the small hand of the blonde women shutting his blood covered mouth, her eyes glowed red from rage.

"Burn in hell." The Black Widow leaped onto him and with callous fingers she dug them into Lance's neck, constricting his throat by the second and with a flick, the cracking sound echoed throughout the large apartment, he was dead.

Kara gritted her teeth. May Rao have mercy on his dark soul. Without further hesitation Kara grabbed the women's wrists and broke the cuffs off her skin, granting her freedom.

"Kara?" the girl looked up to see Natasha.

"It's not safe. Not anymore. We need to leave." Natasha grabbed Kara's hand and issued both towards the sink in the kitchen. The women turned on the capacity of water to harsh spray and they washed their digits of access blood with hot water.

"Kara, I don't know where you're from or how you were able to do that but it could be useful, shit has just hit the fan we are being hunted."

"Oh my god." Came the voice of an unknown through the broken door. Natasha rushed to the other side find Winn, a tall young college prep with spikey black hair who had been her neighbor for some time now. He was inside the apartment eyeing the massacre when Natasha tackled against a wall.

"What the hell Natasha?" he immediately got scared.

"You listen to me alright!?" she said automatically intimidating him despite her small size. "You're a good kid Winn, you have so much potential so here's what your gonna do."

The redhead opened a cabinet next to a lamp and gave him the yellow envelope inside.

"500,000, all Benjamins', you did not see anything. You will not talk about this and you will move out of this complex as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear?" the boy could only take the money being shoved into his chest and gave a shaky nod.

"I didn't see anything, godspeed Natasha." That being said he left the place, leaving Kara and the human alone again.

Natasha ran to her bedroom spending a good five minutes in their before turning on her plasma to the morning news.

"My God." On the screen, it showed the Trikskellion in all its glory from a helicopter view but what caught Natasha's eye was the quinjet stationed in the air above the ground entrance firing at a moving motor cycle.

" _Steve_." She whispered. What the fuck was going on? She had to find him. She had to bring Kara along and find him so they could discuss what on earth was S.H.I.E.L.D. doing. She had no doubt the super soldier would survive, he always did. And where exactly would he go when he escaped, the hospital. And where was the disk drive Steve was looking for? In Kara's sleeve.

Sipping up her hoodie and adjusting her sports shoes Natasha ran back into the kitchen to find Kara piling up the bodies of the dead operatives. The girl must have thought the same thing, guess there was no need for the gasoline when the blonde's eyes glowed red and two laser-like streams shot out, starting a fire with the agents serving as the holder.

"Perfect." Kara turned towards the redhead. "We are not coming back, let the place burn."

The blonde followed the human out towards the balcony widows that she had opened and bent her fingers, telling Kara to join her, and so she did.

"We can't take my car. They'll track us for sure. You need to fly us out of here." She pointed with her finger up. Kara followed her gaze and sure enough wrapped an arm around Natasha.

The Black Widow braced for the worst and they both shot into the air at a fast rate. Leaving a complex to burn and a mission by H.Y.D.R.A. to be labeled as a failure.

Natasha's hoodie blew back and grabbed on to the Kryptonian as the flew higher and higher.

"What is going on?"

* * *

 **A/N: Phew….hope you guys liked it. I know it wasn't what yall expected but don't worry, you can defiantly picture what phase comes next. Did like the little reference of Winn? Please let me know in the reviews. Pretty Pleeeeaassseeee!"**


	8. Chapter 8: Nat, Who is She?

Chapter 8: Nat, Who is She?

* * *

 **A/N: Meesa back people, and with a new chappy so please enjoy!**

 **To StoryBird: Here's the next chapter for ya my dude. Btw, you did ask what was the reason for having Natasha meet Kara out of everybody on Earth first. To be honest I felt like as if it was right because we've all seen enough fics where the crossover character always meets Tony or Steve, that's why they didn't get the honor. I was going to pick Maria but if you remember well that she settled down to work for Stark after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. I never even thought of Kara meeting Bucky let alone the Winter Soldier. As for Fury, c'mon man that guy is like every power hunger human in fictional science universes, always extremely paranoid and always looking for some way to bring a super powered figure down to a low level with a bonus of branding that certain individual as a world-wide enemy and terrorist. Okay I know Nick was never like that in the MCU, but don't forget he always had a secret agenda that would sometimes piss off Tony or Steve, heck even Romanoff has been uncomfortable with some of the orders fury had given her.**

 **To Warlocktongue: I feel you man, the show has incredible flaws. I can't even stomach with how many times Kara get her ass whooped and how weak she is both literally and metaphorically. And yes the language is rather similar but if I remember correctly I bought a book at a convention one time about the history of Krypton, they do have a peculiar voice that makes clicking sounds whenever they speak their language due to a muscle they have in their throat that humans don't possess.**

 **To Guest who left review number 31: As I said before, Kara will not be shipped with anyone, I will only write what is cannon.**

* * *

Steve had officially forgotten how many times he had to pull his hoodie over his head to make sure it was secure. It had been a crazy morning for him. He was called under the authority of the Senator followed by getting swarmed by what he thought he would never have to fight to defend himself in a small glass elevator, Brock Rumlow and his platoon of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. His out of mind unfortunately corrupted S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Lucky for the soldier he managed to escape the Triskellion and now here he was roaming the hospital from last night to retrieve the hard drive Nick had given him on his death bed. The memories of speaking with Pierce came back faster than the speed of how time went by.

* * *

 _Steve stared intensely at the footage of Batroc, beaten and sitting in a chair in an interrogation room with well-dressed men._

" _Is that live?"_

" _Yeah they picked him up in a not so safe house in Algiers."_

" _Are you saying he's a suspect, assassination isn't Batroc's line."_

" _No no, it's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star, he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer and then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company." Pierce stated as he pulled out several files from a brief case._

" _That was registered to a Jacob Veech."_

" _Am I supposed to know who that is?"_

" _Unlikely Captain, Veech died six years ago." The senator handed the documents to the captain._

" _His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive, when I first met Nick, his mother lived on 1437." This in turn caused the Captain to stop observing the sheets in his hand and looked up to see Pierce once again._

" _Are you saying Fury hired those pirates? Why?"_

" _The prevailing theory Captain was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence but the sale went sour…and that went to Nick's death." The gray suited man finished with clarification._

 _Steve wasn't buying it, not one bit._

" _If you really knew Nick Fury then you know that's not true."_

" _Why do you think we are talking?"_

 _Right then and there, Steve remembered something._

" _What about the ice glacier? Was that part of the theatrical attempt or was there some kinda experimentation with weapons going wrong?"_

 _Pierce grabbed the remote and typed in several commands to bring up new footage. There was the Lemurian Star with a melting but giant ice glacier right in the middle._

" _To be honest Captain we have yet to determine what exactly caused the glacier formation on the Lemurian Star, it seems to be a regular chunk of ice but due to the many reports Hill gathered from the captured agents along with Agent Rumlow and Romanoff, there doesn't seem to be a logical explanation." Right then and there Steve could hear the honesty in his voice. Pierce decided to quickly change the subject by shutting off the holographic screen and stood up to walk towards one of the many big windows in his office._

" _See I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me to, you see we are both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy, and the handshaking and the rhetoric, to build a really better world…sometimes means having to tear the old one down." He turned around from his view to see the star uniformed man sitting up with a cross of his arm._

" _And that makes enemies, those people who call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea of those people being happy, makes me very angry._

 _There was a slight pause before the Senator issued forward._

" _Captain you were the last man to see Nick alive, I don't think that was an accident….and I don't think you do either."_

 _The face Pierce was making was starting to grow grim._

" _So I'm gonna ask again, what was Nick Fury doing in your apartment?"_

"… _..he told me not to trust anyone."_

" _I wonder, if that included him."_

 _Steve chose his next words carefully._

" _I'm sorry senator, those were his last words…..excuse me." Just as he turned to make his leave, Pierce spoke up to ensure that he wasn't finished._

" _Captain." Upon hearing his name in such a manner Steve turned around and resumed his posture from before._

" _Somebody murdered my friend and I'm going to find out why, if anyone gets in my way their gonna regret it, anyone…to be honest I am never one to keep absolute secrets." He went over to grab the advanced control from the seat and aimed it at the projectile screen once again._

" _Agent Sitwell, sent me this hours ago, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. has seen this footage now so it's only fair if I demonstrated to you another predicament we might be dealing with." Steve, who didn't want to show any sign of disrespect despite the scowl he was making and the curiosity getting the better of him, walked towards the Senator to look at the monitor once again._

" _Captain are you aware of the destruction of Satellite BETA?"_

" _Fury did mention it yes, but why are you asking me this?"_

 _Pierce's actions spoke louder than the words in his throat when the recycled footage appeared on the screen and an image of a camera drone recorded the cosmos of space along with the view of the earth below. It did seem like a peaceful view at first until a barrage of red and blue manifested followed by the surveillance cutting off into static due to lost connection._

" _Now let's watch that again but with a precise calculation of slow motion." Pierce said in the simplest form to try to get Steve to understand the meaning behind the advanced tech not from his era._

 _It was repeated only this time the speed was much slower and the screen displayed several mathematical equations explaining the surroundings. Soon enough the red blue blurred image came up only for the Senator to pause it right on the spot. He spoke into the microphone on his remote._

" _Increase magnification." The advanced screen complied and Steve now found himself staring at the footage of a young women with incredibly straight blonde locks coming right at the screen._

" _As you can see Captain, she, is most likely the reason why our beloved surveillance satellite is out of commission temporarily."_

 _Steve immediately began to draw up suspected reasons in his mind with his scowl growing bigger before asking._

" _Another Asgardian?"_

" _Possible, or…..she could be a product from our foreign enemies across the globe."_

" _You think we should notify Thor, last time we checked he was still on Earth under the watch of Dr. Selvig and Dr. Foster in England."_

" _I don't think we need another incident like New York Captain, it's best if we keep that lightening man with the hammer in the dark about this. We are unclear whether she is a potential threat or not but it's best we take precaution. Even you've seen what stuff like this leads to."_

 _By this point Steve was beyond uncomfortable, he just wanted to leave. It was an earning itch in the back of his head but he had to leave. The atmosphere didn't feel right anymore and he could tell things would unfold to either become confusing or much worse._

" _Thank you for the verification Senator, please excuse me." Without waiting to receive an approval nod from the Senator, the star-spangled man strapped the shield onto his back before staring at the image of the young women once more. Who was she? He left with a mixture of emotions coursing through his head thus being, confused, curious, and flabbergasted._

 _More on his conscious was not needed whatsoever. Nothing seemed to be going right as of this moment._

* * *

Natasha chewed her gum rather loudly in the small x ray room she was in, Kara stared at her intensively. It was a good thing with her help they showed up to the hospital before Steve. It was most frustrating at first when Natasha tried to gear Kara through the air hundreds of feet above the ground when they left the apartment but after a while of cheek pats Kara followed the red head's instructions with pointed fingers. Soon enough they managed and with Kara's flight they so happened to sneak in via the window that belonged to the room that once held Nick's deceased body in.

With little time to waste and ignoring Kara's shocked expression on where Nick had gone Natasha led them both into the seemingly empty hallway and entered a small x ray room to lock it. Waiting for the moment for the man out of time to arrive.

There was another problem though, what was she going to tell him. In all in all honesty she was just as confused as anyone would be in their situation. Why was S.H.I.E.L.D. doing what they were doing? Why were they after them? Kara destroyed Satellite BETA? It was best to shut the fuck up about it.

The spy blew another massive gooey pink bubble with her lips prompting her eyes to meet Kara's as soon as she popped it and slurped it back into her mouth.

"Want some?" she pulled her thick strand of Hubba bubba chewing gum that she had collected from the vending machine just outside. The red head handed the blonde a square piece and she quickly unwrapped it just as she saw the Russian do so earlier. With a small burst of hesitation Kara popped the gum into her mouth and began to chew it. Her lips quickly churning upward in delight. What an oddly delicious paste.

Natasha almost playfully rolled her eyes when the bulge in Kara's neck formed indicating that she had swallowed it.

"Nope." She wiggled her finger "no" to the blonde. "You chew it Kara, you don't eat gum. She was tempted to give her another piece until the spy heard footsteps coming down from the narrow hall.

"Stay here." She silently peaked outside the doorway as soon as she opened it. Kara stood closely behind Natasha prompting the women to push them back in before the man looked up from his hoodie covered face. Natasha grabbed Kara's shoulder's and shuffled her behind a curtain.

"Kara, stay here….here." she pointed with a finger down. The blonde had a confused look but overall stood in place as Natasha went back to the door way and exited it. What was Natasha doing? Why did she gesture for her to stay put? Were the authorities outside? The same corrupted scum that tried to arrest Natasha?

The spy casually walked behind Steve as he stared at the place where he had put the hard drive in only to find out it wasn't there anymore. He saw Natasha's smirking face in the reflection and stared as the red head blew a bubble casually. He turned around and looked both ways from side to side before grabbing Natasha's shoulders and pushed her backwards aggressively. She did not expect that.

They barged into the room where she came from and pulled his hoodie back in the process. Kara watched with horror through the curtain as the large man slammed Natasha into a thick squared pillar.

"Where is it?"

"Safe."

"Do better."

His question was semi answered when the curtain on the other side of the small room was torn away and the man out of time felt a grip around his throat before being slammed into the same pillar that he had Natasha cornered in. He was raised off the ground as he tightened his eyes and grasped the smaller limb holding him, it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried to squeeze the pressure point between the thumb and index finger.

" _You will not harm or lay your hands on her_!"

To Steve's absolute horror he was met with a glowing red eyed gaze upon opening his eyes. With one arm, he was being choked to death by the young women who had destroyed satellite BETA. She had a sneer across her lips and both of their feet were hovering off the ground with their heads nearly touching the roof of the floor.

"Kara!" Natasha yelped as she closed the door and locked it again. the spy quickly ran towards the two and grabbed the Kryptonian's cape, making a weak attempt to try and pull her down.

"Kara no!" she leaped up and wrapped her arms around the alien's arm and used it as a pull up bar to meet her gaze that was focused on Steve.

"Kara stop this!...he's on our side. Don't hurt him!" Natasha quickly found out what was going on. Kara thought that Steve was here to apprehend and harm her.

The celestials among the stars answered her inner prayers and Kara's eyes returned to normal to meet Natasha's stare but her facial expression didn't change in the least.

"Kara, he is not like the others, put him down."

Instead the girl tilted her face to look back at the human under her mighty hand. The Kryptonian remained cautious but after a while of looking at the muscular man's iconic features she gasped to Natasha's surprise.

The primitive she was holding was the shield wielding soldier. The very soldier that was with Natasha the night before who mourned with her due to the loss of their leader. And she was choking him!

All three immediately lowered from the air and Kara moved her hand away from Steve's throat. Instant regret was radiant in her eyes as he took in a huge gulp of precious oxygen.

" _My many pardons please! I did not realize who you were at first. I was foolish, please try to understand that I was only protecting your associate_!"

"Kara give him some room." She gentle nudged Kara away from Steve's personal space as he nearly bended over to clear his advanced lungs. "Steve just breath, she didn't mean it. She thought you were one of them."

The soldier nodded through a whizz and stood up while adjusting his hoodie. The women that Pierce had shown him from space was here, in both their presence. By his shield she was strong for someone her size. He wanted to question why was she wearing a detailed leotard with boots and a cape that seemed too big for her but the question that lingered in his mind was, what the hell did she just say not too long ago?

His thoughts were interrupted when Natasha snapped her fingers prompting him to look at her.

"Shall we try this again?" he nodded. "Fury gave it to you, why?"

"What's on it?"

"I dunno."

"Stop lying!"

"I only act like I know everything Rogers." He looked backwards to see the door locked, then at Kara before continuing.

"I bet you knew Fury hired those Pirates didn't you?"

"Well it makes sense, the ship was dirty Fury needed a way inside, so do you."

He would have scowled at her but he didn't know how the girl next to the redhead would react so he tried a different yet calm approach.

"Nat I'm being serious I'm not gonna ask you again." he rubbed his throat as it turned a tint of red.

"I know who killed Fury….most of the intelligence doesn't believe he exists. But the ones that do call him the Winter Soldier." Steve furrowed his eyebrows at this. "He is credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years."

The captain gazed at Kara quickly before he spoke.

"So, he's a ghost story?"

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering so he shot him. Straight through me." She raised her jacket and shirt revealing a small but nasty scar along her eight toned abdominals.

This did not go unnoticed by Kara and the blonde looked closer with a sad expression. Natasha had been shot by a ballistic. Thank Rao she was still among the living. She wanted to reach out to touch it but Natasha had pulled her clothing back down.

"Soviet scum, no rifling, bye bye Bikini's"

Steve would have commented on her statement but stayed silent when Natasha gestured for Kara to come closer, the girl complied gracefully.

"Going after him is a dead end, I know I tried….but like you said."

The spy reached for Kara's left forearm and brought it up revealing the bulge in her sleeve.

"He's a ghost story."

"Is that what I think it is?" he tried reaching with a hesitant hand only for the blonde to pull back quickly.

"Yes, it's the hard drive."

Steve gave one of his intense stares but Natasha wasn't impressed. She just merely began a new topic.

"Steve, I'd like you to meet Kara. As hard as it is to accept this she is with us on this. She got involved and now S.H.I.E.L.D. is after her as well."

"Why wouldn't they be? Another Asgardian comes along and destroys an important satellite and you expect them to not be after her?"

"Guess it's true about what she did to BETA but she's not Asgardian. I've seen what she can do. I don't know where she came from but she's not from Thor's world."

"Are you serious Nat? Even her name sounds made up, look at her getup, it's similar to what they wear."

"I still don't think she's from Asgard. We can understand them Steve, did she just speak English?" the Russian asked rhetorically.

"Maybe an experiment?"

"I thought so too due to her curious nature but her eyes and emotions show no signs triggered traumatization."

"Curious Nature?"

"She's like a toddler. Last night I offered her beer and she acted like it was the first time she ever drank anything in her life. She doesn't know what socks are. She's amazed at cars and vehicles and always seems to be staring into space when she's not focusing. Over all she understands basic concepts. She brought us here not too long before you showed up."

"I am debating on whether to contact Thor."

"We don't need Thor, there are bigger things at hand here."

Steve almost pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So now an important piece of data is in the sleeve of this girl and you're just gonna bring her along with us?"

The Black widow rolled her eyes.

"She won't give it up, I tired. But like I said before I've seen what she can do. It might come in handy, So shut your mouth and introduce yourself to her."

There was an awkward pause in the air followed by Natasha putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. The young beauty quickly focused and waited for the red head to speak.

"Kara, this is Steve." She pointed a finger to the broad chest of the man.

The Russian gazed at him prompting him to introduce himself.

"…It's nice to meet you Kara." he extended a shaky hand out to her.

Kara eyed the hand for a moment before putting two and two together. The soldier was introducing himself to her! What was his name again?"

"I…..am Steve."

"Say it again in syllables" Natasha ordered.

"Ste-ve." His hand was still out waiting for the girl to return the gesture. After a moment Kara gave a small smile before calmly extending her hand out as well while repeating the soldier's name.

" _Steve_." The hand shake was made and the hairs on the back of the captain's neck stiffened. He was just glad that the blonde did not decide to crush his hand due to her iron grip. He looked at Natasha.

"So….she's with you."

"No…she's with us."

Everything that had just happened was not something Steve had predicted.

"This surely is unexpected."

"Ditto."

* * *

"Kara, I need it. Give it to me now."

Sneaking out of the hospital through emergency exists was easy and all three had made it to the local shopping mall in a truck with the intention of finding out what was in the hard drive. The only problem was getting the hard drive. Just as they got off Natasha had gestured for Kara to stay put by laying her body down in the seats with her cape wrapped around her face, torso, and legs. The only problem was the blonde not wanting to give the redhead what she needed.

They wanted to bring her with them. But for obvious reasons they couldn't, they were low on cash to purchase clothes for the blonde and they didn't have time to try and come up with a plan for her to join their escapade.

Natasha would have slapped Steve across the face if he even though about suggesting getting the drive from the girl and then taking off in another stolen vehicle once they were done in the mall. She would not get left behind. Natasha wouldn't allow it.

"We're not gonna leave you okay, we will be back, but I need this Kara, please can you try to understand?"

Kara was no fool. Although she couldn't understand Natasha she knew exactly what she wanted, being the operatives that they were they were most likely going to go undercover to investigate several things that involved the data crystal. But she did not know how long they would take nor if they would be safe or not.

Kara Zor-El, losing the battle with decisions and her conscious, slowly reached into her left sleeve and pulled out the very thing that started this mess. Natasha moved slowly to take it and soothed her voice for the blonde.

"We'll be back. Stay here…here." A final point of her finger down made the Kryptonian snuggle into her cape. The human female shut the door of the truck and pocketed the drive in her hoodie.

Steve paced right next to her as they walked away from their vehicle. She didn't need to look at him for him to listen.

"We are not leaving her. I don't care what you say."

* * *

Steve kept an eye out in their surroundings as Natasha implanted the drive into the laptop of the computer department store they were in. They had to work quick. S.H.I.E.L.D. was on their way.

"Fury was right about the ship, someone was trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of A.I. it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?"

"Unlikely, but this is a program designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. I can run a tracer on it so if we can't read the file maybe we can find out where it came from." Just like that an image of a map was manifesting on the screen to calculate the location Natasha was looking for. It took a while but the magnification increased showing a place all too familiar for Steve.

"You know that place?"

"I used to, let's go." He pulled the drive out of the socket of the laptop and the two issued themselves out of the department. Steve immediately grew nervous when he noticed several agents were now roaming the area of crowed people.

"I thought you said it would take nine minutes."

"Relax, just follow my lead."

"What if they get to Kara." he asked and he stood still with a shocked expression.

"Kara is in the truck, don't worry about her." She continued without him only to stop when she realized he was no longer following.

"Natasha! What if they get to Kara?" he asked again only this time more concerned. Natasha met his gaze and noticed that he was staring up ahead. When she mimicked his look she nearly gasped when she saw the young women leaning over a large decorative display fountain and a large group of people were staring at her as she placed her lips over the streams that were shooting out of the water filled with coins.

"You're right Nat, she is just like a toddler."

"Now's not the time for comments we need to get her out of here!"

"What is she doing? Didn't you tell her to stay put?"

"I don't fucking know….oh God!"

Two women in matching black clad outfits approached Kara on the spot and struck her cape clad back with tasers, causing everyone in the area to panic. Steve was taken by surprise when Kara didn't jolt in pain and instead grabbed both women by their arms and crushed their bones into liquified matter, the agents would have howled in agony if not for Kara grabbing their heads and knocking them into each other out cold. They both fell into the water and to everyone's amazement the caped women disappeared from the spot followed by a loud whoosh.

"Where did she go?" Steve asked while taking off his glasses.

"I have an idea. C'mon she just made it easier for us to leave."

The soldier and spy made it to the underground parking lot. There, amongst their truck were two crushed black jeeps with the tires melted and burnt beyond their figure. Across the pavement there were four bodies of burly looking men all rendered unconscious, with some of their arms and legs bent in odd places.

Natasha ran to the truck that had one of the doors open and when she looked inside, there was Kara wrapped in her cape.

The spy let out a sigh of relief and frankly so did Steve when he looked past her shoulder.

"She must've dealt with these men and tried to warn us in the mall but got distracted."

"Natasha, she nearly got us caught."

"If you think about it Rogers she just bought us some time. We need to leave." She closed the door and ran to the other side to get in the passenger seat up front. Steve pulled out his keys and got into the seat to start the engine. Soon enough they were off. Their small mission being a success. Next stop, New Jersey.

* * *

The ride sure was a long one. Being a guy from New York Steve wasn't all that comfortable going into the most hated state there was. Of-course they had to anyway. Everything they could ever want to know resided there. But the problem was that it was getting darker by the hour and they weren't so sure on where they were going to crash for the night after they finished the task at hand.

Natasha and Steve hadn't said much to each other. Yeah it was one of those rides. But they did stop at a local Whataburger via drive through to grab a bite to eat with what little was left of their cash which was several twenties. As for Kara, surprisingly fell into a deep slumber an hour after they left the mall and remained asleep since then on the car floor behind her.

They were almost to their destination so Steve decided to start a conversation involving a certain blonde- haired women in the back.

"So, have I been saying it right? Ka-Ra?"

"Yup, don't forget the "r" is lifted. But to be honest I don't know if that's her real name."

"Nat, Who is she?" this time his look was more of a calmly pleading look as he took his eyes off the road.

"I don't know, I swear on Pepper's life I just don't know Steve." She leaned her head back to stare at the sleeping caped bundle.

"She is something I'll tell you that much."

"And she did all that back at the parking lot?"

"I know she did." Natasha continued to look at Kara. "She has powers Steve, extraordinary powers."

The soldier eyed the road once more before looking towards Kara and then Natasha.

"Like?"

"She can fly, and no not like Thor, I mean levitation, floating in place then taking off into the air type of flight.

"Like Tony?"

"Maybe faster."

They both looked at the road again for safety decency.

"What else?"

"From what I've seen, she's durable, bullets and high voltage don't affect her at all, she has immense strength, you've seen it. and to top it all off she can shoot lasers out of her eyes, kinda like the ones Tony has on his gauntlets."

"The ones he can only use once?"

Natasha grinned.

"Yes, but there are much darker, and hotter too."

"What kinda Asgardian has powers like that?" Natasha had to give a playful frown.

"Still think she's Asgardian huh?"

"There are lots of supernatural stuff that Thor tells us about and you know it."

It was true, the last gathering they had at the newly constructed tower the Son of Odin did boast about his tales in which Sif backed him up. It was some pretty freaky shit. The two smiled at the memories.

"It bites my ass every time Steve, I just don't know who she is. I don't even know where she came from other than through a window at the hospital that was once Nick's room. But hey…..let's just be glad we got her. For many reasons, of course.

They would have continued talking if not for the tossing and turning that was happening behind them. Kara wiggled up to sit in the middle seat while blinking lazily with her perfect hair in her eyes and cheeks. The young beauty quickly shook off traces of sleep and adjusted her hair and bangs behind an ear. She was graceful for a dreamless sleep.

"Afternoon sleepy head." Natasha smirked while Steve also smirked in the rear-view mirror.

" _Natasha….Steve_." the Kryptonian smiled upon seeing the two humans in the front seats of the transporter.

"I got you something." Natasha said while fishing through the crumpled bag of take out. In the redhead's hand was cup of curly fries that were shockingly still warm. She handed them to a confused Kara who took them anyway. There was a pause as Kara held the deliciously smelling container. Was this a nourishment? Was it for her? Deciding quick but with slow actions Kara grabbed one of the curved delicacies and placed it in her mouth. After receiving a nod from the human, she began to munch on the fry casually. Her mouth watered by the second and eyes flaring up in excitement.

"Guess someone likes curly fires." Natasha turned around to stare at the road again. With an idea popping into her head Natasha pulled out her phone and began typing away. Steve became curious.

"What are u doing?"

"Using a small private browser Tony installed on my phone."

"Wont S.H.I.E.L.D. track us?"

"Unlikely, whenever I turn on the private browser it is being only monitored by J.A.R.V.I.S. he knows how to override any wire connection between S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So why are you using it?"

"Just curious, Kara has a symbol on her chest, that odd letter "s". With these advances' I'll try to see if I can find anything related that image." A while past and unfortunately not even google images had anything. Natasha even went so far as to type in the search bar, "Giant red "s" inside yellow diamond", but nothing came up except for red logos for Nike shoes.

"Find anything?"

"Nada, not only is this girl an enigma, that symbol on her suit doesn't match anything. No government organizations, no gang signs, nothing related to electronics."

Steve shrugged his big shoulders and his spirit was brightened when they were approaching their destination.

"Guess it'll have to wait, cuz we're here." Natasha looked back to see that Kara had eaten almost all her curly fries with several crumbs building around her lips. She licked them casually and gave her attention to Natasha when the transporter stopped.

"We are here Kara, let's get off." the humans opened their doors followed by the alien mimicking their actions. When Steve locked the truck, he took in the surroundings. The place still stood, the boot camp for the special weapons division of 1944. The memories alone made him tighten his grip around the red and blue shield.

Natasha on the other hand was using her phone to try and scan for the precise location of where the file came from around the camp. They walked around for what seemed like hours considering the sun was starting to go down.

"This is where I was trained."

"Change much?"

"…a little."

After another incredibly long pause from looking at the old pole he brought down so many years ago Steve realized something.

"Natasha, where's Kara?"

"Up there."

The soldier looked up and raised were eyebrows when he saw the caped women flying around the area in a slow like manner.

"Well I'll be…..you were right Nat."

She still stared at her phone why moving around.

"Would I lie to you….by the way, this place is a dead end. Zero heat signatures, zero waves. Not even a radio. Whoever wrote the file must've used a router to throw people off." the two then began to make one more fruitless attempt to look around but there still was nothing. Nothing except a now grounded Kara that was staring at a massive door several yards away from them. Kara must've been helping, but how?

"Looks like she found something Cap."

"Army regulations forbid storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks." They sped walked towards Kara's location. "This building is in the wrong place."

When Kara saw Steve, she side stepped to allow him and the red head to stand by her. The soldier had other plans and with his shield, he cracked the lock. Being courageous, the first avenger went first in going down the dirtied stairs when he slid the metal sideways, Natasha followed next but grabbed Kara's hand.

"Stay close to me."

The three quickly went down below the ground, half expecting to be taken by surprise but lucky for them they were the only ones there. Next to a pillar in the shadows was an old switch, with a flick of Steve's wrist the power came on and the underground lair looked like a row of old offices. There in the middle stood a familiar picture, only it looked very old. Natasha let go of Kara and began to walk around.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Maybe where it started."

The Kryptonian's cape dragged over the floor, picking up traces of dirt around the end tips. This lair had an ancient atmosphere to it. Kara could hardly recognize anything laid out in her surroundings. Just what exactly was this place? She walked up to the winged creature painted on the wall and ran her fingers across it but she couldn't read the words written around it. Did this place have a connection with the Data Crystal that was now in the possession of Natasha? The sound of a heavy metal object scraping was heard through the compressed walls but Kara did not see the source.

"Kara!" Natasha called out. the blonde tailed the sound of the yell by moving around several square wooden shelves and sure enough, the two humans stood in front of a secret narrow passage way that lean to a rusted elevator.

"You see Nat, if you're already working in a secret office, why do you need to hide in the elevator?" the red head only rolled her eyes and walked towards the old keypad next to the shuttled doors. Her advanced phone decrypted the four-digit code with a small cryptographic sequencer built into the camera. The numbers were punched by Steve and they got the literal green lit sign to enter. They stepped in followed by Natasha gesturing Kara to join them. The small girl made her way into the cramped square space, being extra careful in making sure all cape was inside.

Steve and Natasha stared at each other and without a single word from the press of a button, all three went down into the depths of the unknown.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know guys. Still not what you expected. But don't worry, next chappy things will go down for real. Please keep reading and reviewing and I thank my 43 followers and 32 likers for making this all possible. See ya soon**.


	9. Chapter 9:Illusion Indomitable Spirit

Chapter 9: Mere Illusion...or Indomitable Spirit.

 **A/N: Here it is peeps, enjoy! The highway events are lurking around the corner. To my 34 likers and 48 followers.**

* * *

Rhodey shook hands with the trim bearded man as soon as he entered the new and improved lounge of the Avengers tower finishing with a not so famous but well-meaning bro hug.

"How ya been buddy?" Tony asked with his baritone voice full of joy. Why wouldn't the billionaire be in a joyful mood? Here he was after a hard day of working in his lab with a surprise visit from his CEO positioned girlfriend, who was just now getting up from the couch to walk to them, followed by his best friend showing up in his home despite being gone for just a day.

"Great, I caught up on sleep that's for sure."

The sound of Pepper's bare pedicured feet pattering the cold linoleum floor echoed closer and her arms went around the Colonel giving him a welcoming hug.

"Nice to see you again Rhodey."

"You too Pepper, didn't know you'd stop by." He returned her gesture and they separated.

"Neither did this child." She smirked towards Tony who was already heading towards the bar area full of shiny glasses. He quickly unscrewed three Nail Ale beers and prepared a margarita for Pepper. The Billionaire's smile grew bigger when Bruce Banner came around the corner rubbing his eyes and taking off his glasses to place them in his pocket.

"Well look who decided to join us….the unrivaled expert in Gamma radiation." Bruce ignored the intended praise and went to greet the dark-skinned man with a calm look.

"Colonel, glad you could come."

"Thanks Doc, how has he been treating you?"

"Like I am still his therapist." The scientist playfully said with a smirk. Although Tony could sometimes be a hassle, Bruce would be forever grateful that the man child provided safety for him. All of this was way better than having to be on the run once again with Ross on his tail. Since the Extremis incident he had been hanging out in the new tower. Being internally happy that he had his own lab despite his journey to try and cure the Hulk had been abandoned years ago.

The last remaining Stark furrowed his eye brows immaturely.

"C'mon Bruce, you gotta give yourself more credit, you know a lot about Gamma radiation, you solve calculus equations like nothing, you have strength no one in this world can match, and you did a freaking heart surgery on me." He finished while tapping his chest with the sound of metal clinking following on cue. But there was no glow.

Rhodey's brows raised in wonder.

"Tony, I thought you finally got all the shrapnel out, why do you still have the reactor? Why isn't it glowing?"

Pepper walked over to the bar and sat in one of the high seats before answering the Colonel.

"Not exactly Rhodey, the operation wasn't a success. Many months ago, I found him struggling to breath drastically on this very floor with Bruce next to him, his face was red and he clawed at his chest. At first, I thought he was having another panic attack but after lifting his shirt and seeing he'd been clawing at his scar we realized something was wrong." She stopped as Tony grabbed her hand softly.

Bruce issued forward.

"We took him to the medical lab and after running diagnostics we found that the largest piece of shrapnel hadn't been removed from his heart."

"I sued those doctors and bought the hospital after the whole fiasco." The iron man without armor yelped in protest before issuing Bruce to go on.

"That particular piece of shrapnel was too embedded that he would bleed out no matter what procedure I tried to predict. So, I did the only thing I could do, I opened his chest after prepping for surgery and Pepper handed to me the reactor that was in the MK43 armor but I told her that she had to hold it over his heart so the shrapnel wouldn't go deeper. After several hours, I managed to install the chest cavity around the scarred flesh and Pepper did the rest in inserting the reactor. I couldn't for once breath the whole time, I haven't used my medical skills in years." Tony sadly looked at Bruce.

"But you saved me. I could've died but you saved me Bruce, I am forever in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything, just don't ever leave her. You have no idea how much she loves you."

On cue Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts geared towards each other over the counter and kissed passionately for a second or two and broke the intimacy.

The colonel and scientist walked to the bar and took seats on both sides of Pepper. Tony handed them their drinks and they all lifted to salute. The clinks were made and they all drank up. Rhodey licked his lips of the expensive beer and cleared his throat again.

"So, you what, got a new reactor in your chest that doesn't glow now?" Tony answered his question by setting down his bottle and lifting his black ACDC shirt revealing a toned pectoral chest with a pink scar running down and around his installed cavity with the very same reactor he threw into the ocean a year prior. It still shined an electric blue with the designed triangle but it did not illuminate brightly.

"Not really, I fished out the old one back in Malibu and modified it to where it will only activate fully when I suit up, right now it's just working on keeping the still embedded shrapnel out. The one in MK43 was not built properly with the electro magnet. Nobody knows except for yall and Natasha that I got the reactor back and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want the media in on this." he lowered his shirt when Pepper cooed and tried to touch his well-toned abs that he had despite only working out twice a week.

Rhodey could only smirk.

"Well it's nice to know you've embraced once again what you truly are Tony."

"And so have I." Pepper said as she took a sip of her mixed drink.

"Kay kiddos how bout we change the subject per say." The bearded man grabbed the remote control next to the bowl of peanut cashews. "Evening news."

He aimed the device at a plasma screen set above the highest counter of the bar, completely ignoring the fact that he had another television in the living room area on the same floor. He switched between channels and he landed on Fox news, the stereos echoing loud in the area as they sipped their drinks.

" _We here by recall the events of this morning around 7:00 AM when an apartment complex in Washington D.C. was burnt to a crisp with no casualties whatsoever, authorities report that they have yet to identify the cause of the blazing shower but were able to find gruesome evidence of multiple bodies incinerated beyond recognition. They also have yet to identify the unfortunate soles who were consumed by flames. Unidentified Federal Bureau were soon on the scene to conclude that the remains of the bodies seemed to be clothed in infantry armor. What exactly happened here ladies and gentlemen? Was this an attempt to be to apprehend an undercover terrorist_?"

"Wait wait wait?!" Tony pressed hard on the pause button. "I know that area! That's one of Romanoff's safe houses."

Rhodey eyed the screen then to his best friend.

"How do you know that?"

Pepper decided to join in.

"I asked Tony to ad Natasha under his protection, she might work for S.H.I.E.L.D. but she's covered through us. We provide her with everything, money, lawyers, Medical coverage, clothes, food, even with several of Tony's weaponry and gadgets that are only gifted to her….including multiple steady apartments for her to stay when she's not here." Tony simply crossed his arms before eyeing the screen.

"And she managed to burn this one but not the building."

"With potential S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as well." Concluded Bruce at the possible revelation. The middle-aged women looked at him skeptically.

"Natasha works for S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce, I don't think she would go out of her way to man slaughter those operatives despite how she's more than capable."

"I agree." Came the partnership of her boyfriend.

The four could only ponder in wonder. But they knew if they did this it would only draw out all night long. This only seemed like it was best to discuss for another time. After all, the Avengers could always handle themselves when not together. Tony had no doubt proved it in the journey of taking down Killian and helping Happy recover topped with Bruce's help discovering the cure for Pepper's Extremis injection.

The four continued to talk among each other when the news brought up useless debates on politics and sports. Jokes and discussions were thrown here and there followed by good laughs. Bruce had to admit that he was having a good time. That was of course until Rhodey eyed the screen with his smirk quickly fading. Tony did not fall blind to this.

"What's wrong bud?"

"Turn it up again." the billionaire did just that and the news anchor spoke without a missing beat.

" _And just now we are receiving amateur recorded footage from the Bowie Town Center Shopping Mall in Washington D.C. of a strange red cloaked woman being attacked in public by what could only be undercover authorities. This unidentified female was seen by civilians drinking out of a display fountain when two tightly dressed women attempted to apprehend her with taser like weapons. The blonde haired one of the three showed signs of great resistance and rendered her capturers unconscious. Disturbingly, the woman stood on her two legs, looked around as if to look for something or someone, and then disappeared to everyone's utter horror…..beware of the images you are about to see_."

Just as Promised the CEO, her Boss, The Colonel, and expert Scientist feasted their eyes on the recording of a smart phone. It wasn't the best quality best it showed what needed to be seen. It wasn't what was going on in the footage that caused Rhodey's heart to pound, it was the absolute déjà vu that came clawing from the back of his brain. And unknown to Pepper and Bruce, the same went for Tony.

"Pause it Tony." He did as the man asked and the two best friends stared at each other intensively. Something did come up only a couple days ago, and now it was on the news.

"I know those looks." The redhead confirmed with a frown. "You two have seen her before have you?" she pointed to the screen without looking.

"Rhodey has Pep, he contacted me not too long ago about a run in that he had during a test exercise with some of the new jets we're producing for S.H.I.E.L.D." the Colonel nodded before speaking next.

"Nothing went wrong and nobody was injured but this woman showed up next to the jets and observed them."

"How?" Bruce asked cautiously. "Weren't those planes thousands of feet above the ground…..are you saying that she was up in the air with them?!"

To the two's surprise the Colonel nodded firmly.

"Exactly, this chick was flying at speeds beyond what the planes could go at. The video you see there, was no laughing matter when she got tasered and shook it off. One of the pilots was ordered to fire at her in the air and the high caliber bullets didn't even phase her, instead she looked at us warningly and took off at an uncalculated hypersonic speed rate." Pepper scrunched her toes at this thought. Had this been the early 2000's she would have fallen to the alignment of skepticism, of course she resided to believe the dark-skinned man since crazy shit ended up manifesting after New York.

"Maybe what you saw was another one of Thor's buddies from his home world pal, I mean…..after all from what you explained to me, from what you explained to them, this sounds like serious business."

"I know Tony."

Pepper finished a final gulp before asking both men.

"Well you're the one still supplying S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony, didn't you get the security tape from the surveillance drones on the jets?" the man she loved unfortunately gave her a head shake of a "no".

"No can do Pep, I don't know what's going on but S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't answering any of my calls and Hill won't pick up no matter how many times I speed dial. I think am going to have to use J.A.R.V.I.S. to hack into the place once again. I could do it right now but it's gonna take me at least a couple hours."

"Wait…..guys!" Bruce yelped grabbing the attention of the three.

"Do you think it's possible…..for this preppy looking girl to have a connection with Natasha's burned down apartment. No doubt the two at the mall that tried to take her away were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

There was a silence at first in the bar area followed by many eye brows raising simultaneously Tony looked up to the ceiling.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. you there?!"

" _At your service Sir_?"

* * *

"Clint, you need to trust me on this." Natasha spoke into the minute call that she had to spare over her connection with Stark's A.I. before S.H.I.E.L.D. would pick up traces to track them. "Just stay where you are, don't answer any of their calls. Weird shit is happening and I don't think its best that you leave the house…Dammit just trust me on this ok! Keep them safe, keep Laura safe…Okay bye, take care." The two-humans stepped on Kara's cape for the third time on the voyage down the elevator. The girl didn't seem to mind or care but the soldier and spy had to constantly shift from side to side to avoid leaving foot prints on the rare fabric laying on the ground.

"Clint is seeing somebody?"

"I am not talking about this."

Steve groaned when his shoes stomped on the red cape again.

"Geez not even Thor's cape drags several inches on the ground." The soldier was left talking alone again when Natasha's phone rang and she quickly put it up to her ear when she saw the caller I.D.

"I am alright, please don't call again." she hung up and terminated the service of her minute call.

"Stark?"

"Yes." Was her simple reply.

The rectangular casket they were in ceased to move indicating that the three had reached the bottom. The massive shuttles opened and the first one to react was Kara, who stretched her arms out blocking their path to move. Steve was about to say something but stopped when Kara's eyes shined an electric blue and her face contorted into concentration.

"Nat what is she…"

"I think she's scouting, look at her eyes." She smirked upon bringing up another reference. "Guess eagle vision is added to the list of her powers."

Kara ignored the two and continued to eye the dark bowels ahead of them. She slowly lowered her arms and made the first move to walk forward. Steve nearly wobbled when the end dirtied cape went out from underneath his weight and the blonde looking back to ensure the fabric wasn't trapped in any hinge of the elevator.

"She needs to cut that thing, it's too long."

"We are underneath whatever God knows where and you're concerned about an expensive looking piece of clothing."

The sound of the three's feet clicked in the dark abyss followed by lights coming on from the ceiling as they proceeded forward. As everything grew bright, so did the manifestation of old monitors, really really old monitors. Natasha gently shrugged Kara to the side so that her and her teammate could walk up the small stairs that led to what could only be the center of the control room. The place practically looked like the set used for the Apollo 11 launch.

"This can't be the data point this technology is ancient."

An answer wasn't needed due to the two humans staring at the slot of multiple inserts in from of the desktop of the biggest monitor. Natasha fished through her pockets but pulled them out empty handed.

"Did you lose it?"

"No, I just remembered, I gave it back to Kara when we got off the truck." She looked past him to eye the girl staring directly at one of the old cameras that was set on a podium with curiosity.

"Kara." upon hearing her name the alien turned on her heel and went up the stairs to greet the redhead. Natasha extended a palm out, gesturing to the toddler like adult to give her what she needed. The blonde fished through her left sleeve and pulled out the hard drive. The older women gently took it and inserted it into the empty slot. The action brought up the time when she had to plug in the memory card of her gamecube that she no longer had.

The next startled them when all the monitors and control generators seemingly came to life with the camera above the main monitor moving upwards. The screen was still blank expect for the green words appearing accompanied by a poor robotic voice.

" _Initiate System_?"

Natasha was the first to make it to the dusty keyboard but stopped when Kara took a quick breath and blew the filth off the miniature pads. Steve cocked his brow but Natasha seemed great full.

"Y-E-S, Yes!" she hit the enter button, waiting for the worst. But the wait turned into small shits and giggles.

"Sha'll we play a game?"

Steve shook his head at the saying but contributed.

"Live or die, make your choice."

"I said sha'll we play a game, not Hello Steve, I wanna play a game."

"I get it, I "saw" both movies." He finished with a smirk and Kara set a palm on his shield while she was in a crouching position. He looked down when he heard her cape flutter everywhere.

"Kara, it's a shield, don't tell me you've never seen one before." The Kryptonian just kept admiring the star design and clenched her fist to give the center a double soft bang. Kara only smirked and stood back up, feeling honored to have felt the primary weapon of the soldier named Steve.

Natasha waved her hand behind them, catching their attention and the monitor began to produce high images of emerald static concluding with the sight of a silhouette possessing huge pit less eyes.

And to top it all off, a swiss voice came through the speakers.

" **Rogers, Steven, born 1918**."

The Camera at the top turned towards the facial direction of Natasha.

" **Romanoff, Natalia Alianova, born 1984**."

Kara tensed for a moment, this primitive machinery knew the names of the two human's she was with? She defiantly heard Steve's name through the speaker but was thrown a bit off when Natasha's name was pronounced Natalia.

"This must be some kinda recording."

" **I am not a recording, Fraulein! I may not be the man I once was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945 but I am….Arnin Zola! To help ease your mind Ms. Romanoff I was a swiss Doctor working for The Red Skull himself during World War II, in 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis that was quickly working its way all over my physical form, science could not preserve my body. But my mind however, that indeed was worth saving…..on 200,000 feet of databanks…..you two are standing in my brain**."

"How did you get here?" Steve addressed after seeing the photo of Arnin on a separate screen back when he was a slightly deformed man only in this image he looked more ill.

" **Invited Captain. Because after the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. began to blindly recruit German and foreign scientists who had the potential of great structure and value with their knowledge. They thought we could help their cause, I choice to also help my own**." The A.I. confirmed with a techno snicker and an image of multiple unknown scientists appeared with Arnin being in the middle.

Natasha summoned a traditional death glare while slowly obscuring Kara behind her frame since they were almost the same height.

She was putting the puzzle pieces together so fast Jigsaw would name her the successor of his mantle. The Red Skull was part of H.Y.D.R.A. and Arnin Zola was under that alliance. He defiantly had to be one of the reasons why S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing what it was doing.

"H.Y.D.R.A. died with the Red Skull long ago." Steve said while standing his ground.

"Cut off one head, two more sha'll take its place…..accessing archive." Just as that the A.I. brought up a large cutaway to disasters and atrocities that happened over the centuries on Earth. Most of them included wars and complete chaos that Kara managed to peak at past Natasha's shoulder. The montage turned into one of organized dictatorship and portions of armies marching with the H.Y.D.R.A. symbol on their shoulders.

" **H.Y.D.R.A. was founded on the belief of Humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom, what we did not realize was that if we tried to take that freedom, they resist! The war taught us much, Humanity needed to surrender it's freedom willingly. After the war S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded and I was recruited**." The images of Howard, Peggy and Colonel Philips appeared with poor quality but otherwise made Steve uncomfortable.

" **A new H.Y.D.R.A. grew, a beautiful parasite, inside S.H.I.E.L.D**." the revelation struck both Human's hearts like a freight train. " **For more than seventy years, H.Y.D.R.A. has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate…..history was changed**."

The chilling image of The Winter Soldier popped up, with multiple shots of him being on a secret perch above a safe zone.

Natasha kicked traces of Kara's cape behind her.

"That's impossible, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you."

" **Accidents**." Front shot images of Howard Stark and Nick Fury manifested, with the title "Deceased" stamped in front of them. " **Will happen**."

"H.Y.D.R.A created a world so chaotic, that Humanity will finally be ready to sacrifice its freedom, to gain its security." Global scales of the planet came up with several targeted dots landing in certain areas of the U.S. " **And when the purification is complete, H.Y.D.R.A.'s new world order….will arise**."

Natasha clenched her fists and gritted her semi denture white teeth so hard they almost cracked. This entire time. This entire fucking time she had been working under the one thing she swore to destroy with her bare hands. The amount of spines she had broken over the years, the amount of bullets that she had to put in people's heads, the amount of young enemy throats she had to slit, the amount of times she had to engorge her thumbs into someone's eye sockets during interrogations, was all because H.Y.D.R.A. ordered her to do it. Escaping the red room and KGB was all for nothing after all.

And the thoughts drove her over the edge so bad she was ready to butcher the doctor speaking to them if he was still alive. And there was nothing anyone in the world could do to stop her. She was no angel that much she knew, but she wasn't evil like the world wanted her to be. She didn't want to forgive H.Y.D.R.A., no, she wanted to slaughter them. Make them feel beyond a portion of the fraction of the pain they had caused throughout the years. Those who pledge themselves to absolute evil had to be kicked off their thrones and stripped of their so called God positions. They were cowards, their followers were more-brave than they ever will be.

Steve eyed the A.I. in silent anger. Natasha used this moment to turn to the side and exhale the excess lump that clogged in her throat. Kara did not fall blind to the redhead's face and the two females looked at each other. Natasha's face remained stoic but Kara sadly eyed the tear that managed to escape the redhead's right eye.

Knowing that the first human she had ever met was in a state of silent shock Kara reach with a small hand and patted the tear away. Kara Zor-El was no fool. She may not have been able to understand what the machine was saying but the images among the screens were enough to tell Kara that the perishing disasters could only be the work of organized crime and corruption. And that corruption was after them. Ready to capture and slaughter them because they did not share the same opinion.

If Natasha allowed it, Kara would stand by her side along with Steve. These two primitives were different. And certain evil doers did not like it when things were different.

" **We won Captain, Your death amounts to the same as your life, a zero sum**!" Natasha silently encouraged the super soldier to pummel the screen, because it was the closest thing the A.I. would ever experience compared to emotional pain and disappointment.

His fist was caught by the wrist with a smaller hand that held him in place no matter how hard his muscles pushed him forward. Kara had sped around Natasha and held the soldier's fist in place. He quickly pulled pack, knowing full well that Kara's strength was more superior than what he could combine with Natasha.

The Camera whizzed to look at Kara….the silence sent chills down both human's spines.

" **And Just…Who…..are…you**?" Kara eyed the big black eyes through the emerald static.

Natasha took this time to smirk when she heard Zola's voice no longer sounding arrogant but pure curious.

The blonde tilted her head to the side. Was the machine talking to her?

" **I will ask again…..Who…..are…you**?"

Kara came to a sudden realization when the meaning behind the odd words were repeated. She was being asked a question. This was no machine. It was an artificial Intelligence. This world of primitives had the capacity to build creations such as an artificial intelligence!

Captain Rogers gripped his shield tighter before speaking up.

"How do you not know who she is? Apparently, you know us." he gestured between Natasha and him. "You even told us our date of birth, how can you not identify her?"

" **My archives are full of almost every registered person in the civilized parts of Earth which so happens to be over a billion files in my storage capacity. I hate to admit this but I cannot pull up any facial recognition**." The camera geared towards the blonde. " **So I will asked for the final time…..Who…are….YOU?!"**

Natasha was going to use this to her advantage, Zola was so focused on this new topic she had to speak.

"You are looking at someone who's on our side that you have no idea even existed, so much for your amazing intellect. She has the potential to bring everything that you built down. And with my guidance she will, you have no choice to believe me and you know it. This is Kara, she is very peculiar but no one in H.Y.D.R.A will stop her. Guess the symbol on her chest, you don't even know what it is."

" **Getting cocky are we Ms. Romanoff**?" Zola was glad that he was nothing but a conscience, otherwise, he would've showed concern considering what the human female said was true. He knew nothing about this….Ka-Ra? Not even H.Y.D.R.A.'s most-darkest files contained anything on this young woman standing in front of him.

"What's on this drive?!" Steve protested hoping to leave Zola in the dark.

" **PROJECT INSIGHT, requires insight, so I wrote an algorithm**."

"What kind of Algorithm? What is it for?" Natasha barked into the screen next to Kara.

" **The answer to your question is fascinating unfortunately, you sha'll be too dead to hear it**." all three turned to see the elevator door shutting rather quickly. Steve would have launched his shield to create an unbreakable gap but got another shock to his spine when an echoing whoosh rung throughout the control room and Kara now stood between the doors with her arms out. The enhanced titanium layered shuttles crumbled like tracer paper and massive sparks emitted from the damaged openings to Zola's brain.

Kara's face had not once contorted into stress from pressure or pain.

"She can teleport?!" Steve asked with the spirits of his soul raising by the second, an Asgardian with possibly more potential than Thor, was one their side.

" **The correct and amazing term would be Super-speed Captain**." Zola said with a tint of impress in his voice.

Natasha's phone protested and she pulled it out.

"Steve, we gotta bogey, short range ballistic, thirty seconds tops."

"Who fired it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." unknown to the two but to Zola, Kara's eyes shined electric blue while looking above past Natasha and Steve.

" **I am afraid I have been stalling Cap** …"

Kara flew into the air past them and rocketed straight the roof into the unknown, completely abandoning her position of holding the doors open. There was no need since the doors were creaking to close shut once again. Natasha's eye brows raised when her phone beeped again.

"Another bogey."

"Kara!"

"Yes."

"Natasha she's heading straight for an air strike missile!"

"She is not Asgardian!"

The bunker shook tremendously with the boom of an explosion that happened yards away from the camp. The equipment in the room wobbled drastically but they held onto the rails to steady their footing. With what had just happened it could only mean one thing.

Kara made impact with the missile, rendering another H.Y.R.D.A. mission, a failure.

Natasha held onto the phone for dear life.

"Natasha….."

"Shut up."

"Nat…."

"I said shut up Steve." The soldier would've protested again, if not for the smile that was spreading across the redhead's dimples. Only one bogey blinked on the tiny screen now, and it was not a weapon of the devil.

The ground shook again from another smaller impact and in less than two seconds the caped Woman crashed through the roof with her feet landing straight into the concrete floor, cracking all beneath her boots and eyes glowing red. She bore no injury other than a confidant smirk. Not a single scratch was on her suited leotard and flesh except for the steam that was quickly blowing off her symbol. Her cape now appearing clean as ever fluttered around her like majestic wings. The blonde straight locks swayed from her face with no dirt or traces of burnt grazing her scalp. The crimson boots looked as polished as ever with the diamond cuffs shining brighter than anything in the room.

Kara super sped to where the humans were standing and Natasha did the one thing that almost made Steve gorge his eyes out because it was too good to be true and he didn't want to believe it.

The World's Most-Deadliest Women, capable of taking down dozens of armed men, seduce a person from whatever gender, impaling a sword through anyone's chest, hugged the seemingly powerful women with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kara." was the Black Widow's response. Natasha was grate full. Not only because this strange girl saved them but because she was quickly becoming trustworthy, at least by her standards. She could feel the essence radiating off Kara. It was one of comfort and compassion. There was only one other person in this world that Natasha had ever felt so much compassion from, and that someone was Maria Hill. Kara truly was something, a caped curious sole that she had just met a couple days ago, was quickly finding a place to rest inside of Natasha's small nest of trusty people, thus forming Steve, Pepper, Tony, Phil(God rest his soul), Maria, Nick(May he rest as well), Clint, and now this girl with a curious but good heart.

Bonded friendships were not meant to be celebrated in the world of Chaotic good guys.

" **How was this possible**?" the three now abandoned all gestures of playing nice. Kara walked towards the main monitor to look directly at it. So, it had been him who sent the bomb to eradicate the woman and the strong-willed soldier.

" **You are a mere illusion, how was this possible**?" Natasha grabbed the hard drive out of the socket sticking out and placed it in her pocket. She stood next to Kara and gave a traditional deadly stare.

"As I said before, you don't know her. Neither do we but she's with us in our plan, and our plan is to stop your so called indestructible empire."

Steve walked to where they were and held a casual frown.

"Natasha is right. You and H.Y.D.R.A. will have all the help you can get but we're not going down so easily, I just met Kara this morning but she's got heart and spirit. Just you wait Zola, we are ending this." as if on cue the two spun around and began to march down the corridor to the elevator. Kara quickly tagging along when Natasha gestured for her to follow.

" **Come back**."

Steve tried to barb open the doors with his shield but it was pointless despite the doors being damaged from the way Kara had treated them. The caped girl didn't stick around to watch the soldier try to botch the shuttles with his face turning red from struggle. So instead she extended a palm, slid it between the titanium hydraulics like a child sneaking a tooth under a pillow and prided it open, breaking the mechanisms more. To be safe she dug her fingers into the metal and shoved them deep into the wall to make sure the malevolent artificial intelligence had no control of the entrance.

" **Come back**."

Before they stepped into the elevator Natasha made the gesture by pointing to her eyes first before pointing them back to the control room, she wanted Kara to incinerate the place, along with what was left of Arnin's conscience.

" **COME BACK**!"

The girl menacingly walked a couple feet towards the center but stayed in place to where she was still closer to the two humans. Her eyes glowed hotter than any volcanic lava Earth could produce. She fired her rays and the room quickly engulfed with flames, the beams showing no mercy for the ancient technology that was containing Arnin Zola.

" **Stop Please**!

The mind of the swiss man could almost feel the panic and despair again despite not having a physical form. This was his physical form. And it was burning to a cinder. He only had enough power to send a message to S.H.I.E.L.D./H.Y.R.D.A. he barely had any process left to transport thousands of databanks into anything to try and escape this death. The scary truth was there was none. And now he was going to perish, knowing well that two of H.Y.D.R.A.'s most wanted people were going to live to see another day, knowing that H.Y.D.R.A. now had an adversary that did not fall under the category of "pushover". This was his end.

" **NNNNNOOOOO**."

"Kara come on!" all three stepped into the doorway to a not so creepy hell and with one final look of the burring place, Kara dug into the walls into order to slam the crippled shuttled doors together, followed by the elevator doors closing once everyone was in, the ding echoed and they went up.

Arnin Zola was no more.

* * *

Brock Rumlow scouted the undamaged area that was supposed to have looked like a fresh war zone. But unfortunately, the missile had suddenly exploded fifty yards before it could reach its destination he had already received multiple reports that Zola's motherboard was burning underground and the scientist could be officially declared, dead.

Many reported in and asked how was this possible. But Rumlow knew better.

It was that chick, the one who destroyed satellite BETA, he knew because she was with them, she had been seen at the mall earlier on this very day and as hard as it was to believe she was with Captain Rogers and the Black Widow. The reports he got from the wounded agents in the mall's parking lot said it all. No, it was the image that popped up on the radar of his laptop that said it all when he ordered the strike on the decommissioned S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

He still remembered the footage when the infrared camera attached to the bomb showed a glimpse of the girl before the explosion cut the signal completely. The question was if she was still alive. Brock grew a hunch, the answer was yes, otherwise, how could they all escape.

His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed several tire marks grazing the dirt road around him. His platoon did not show up in any land vehicle, this could only mean that they had successfully managed to escape and that they were heading back to Washington. He cursed intensively and spoke into his communicator.

"Call in the asset."

* * *

Want some Milk?" Pierce said as he poured himself a glass. The shadowy figure only stared at him without emotion.

"Our time table has moved, and our window is limited." He drank his glass casually before making his way to sit down next to the killer in the shadows.

" They already cost me Zola, two targets, level six, and a possible adversary on their side, I want confirmed death in ten hours. But do be careful, adversary has shown great resistance against standard weaponry, and is armed with enhanced strength…..I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

"The three drove down the street, thanking all that was haven that they hadn't been road blocked or apprehended as Steve and Natasha took turns driving. It took practically all night but it was worth it. The morning sun was just coming over the horizon. This time Steve was back behind the wheel and he pulled up at the only place he could think of.

The home of Sam Wilson.

The two said nothing since they were quite a bit exhausted, and Kara hopped out of the back seat while taking in the morning sun proudly, she sure was fine for someone who took a missile to the chest several hours ago.

When they walked up the steps that lead to the small home Steve quickly knocked the shielded glass door. Sam raised the brown curtain and was greeted with the grim faces of Captain America and The Black Widow in the flesh. What lastly got his attention was the young girl standing behind them with Natasha shifting her pace so Kara was more behind her.

"Hey man."

"So sorry about this Sam, we need a place to lay low, everyone we know is trying to kill us." the former air fighter could see it in his face, he was grim and exhausted. The same would go for Natasha. He looked between the both of them and then glimpsed at the blonde.

"Not everyone…c'mon". he moved to the side to let them in and so they did. Steve went in first followed by Natasha grabbing the younger one's hand and leading them both in. Sam stared at the ends of the cape that were dragging in and as soon as the coast was clear, he shut the door.

* * *

Steve washed his face casually just as they finished settling into their spare bedrooms tied to one bathroom. He rinsed his face with a clean towel while flexing his biceps that were irritated from the hoodie he had been wearing all day yesterday and night. his hearing caught a noise and he stopped what he was doing. He heard talking in the other room.

Natasha was talking…..to Kara." the soldier silently walked towards the doorway and watched what was going on. Yes, Natasha was talking to Kara, and she seemed so deep in thought.

All he did was listen.

"When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought I was going straight." Said the redhead as she rubbed her neck with a blue towel. She was sitting on the bed while Kara sat on the floor in front of her, her cape snuggled around her torso and waste.

"I guess I just traded in one evil organization for another, I thought I knew what I was doing, all the bad things I learned to accomplish good." Kara could tell that her friend was bringing up the revelations from last night. "No, I know better, took me many years and last night to realize that if I'm gonna do what's right….I'll do it my way. I know this is a little off topic but throughout the years I use to read a comic book based off someone who just like you and some other guy I know with a hammer for a weapon that wears a cape. He even had his own film adaption of a trilogy that ended not too long ago." Steve smiled at the mention of the Dark Knight Trilogy.

"He was a silent guardian, a watchful protector, an unsung hero who despite had a lot of potential, never pledged himself to an organization. He did things his way and had little regards of what others thought of him, he was Chaotic Good. Which is what I should have been all along." The admiration in her voice let Kara know that the human was bringing up pleasant memories. And that she was sharing them with her.

"My point is that no one will keep me down anymore, I am no one's bitch… I owe you." Natasha reached forward tucked a hair behind Kara's ear. She looked up, finally acknowledging Steve's presence.

"And he owes you." He nodded upon being told by the redhead.

"And even though he says we shouldn't trust each other." The older women stroked the girl's chin calmly. "I trust you Kara."

The moment was interrupted by Sam who walked in on the scene.

"Hey uh, I made Breakfast….if ya'll eat that sorta thing." the dark skinned man realized his intrusion and excused himself. Steve looked back to see Natasha helping Kara up even though the blonde levitated herself upward, her cape untangling from her limbs.

"C'mon Kara I think you should try your first breakfast."

* * *

Steve and Sam watched with a raised eyebrow as Natasha spoon fed scrambled eggs via fork to Kara's happily awaited mouth followed by prompting the Blonde to take a bite out of a biscuit the redhead was holding. The girl let out squeals of delight but she didn't get to finish as Natasha fetched the glass of orange juice and brought it to Kara's lips so she could drink. The alien got the message and held the cup with both hands, Natasha letting go and leaned back in her seat.

All while Steve and Sam continued to stare.

"What?"

Sam spoke next.

"And here I thought her showing up on the news last night and with you guys was weird but spoon feeding a young woman? What's gives?"

Steve defended Natasha.

"Don't get too creeped out Sam, she's practically a toddler, look at her?" all three turned to Kara who stopped eating and held a salt shaker in her hand, she eyed it cautiously before setting it down and picking up the pepper.

"I think I'm already creeped out."

Natasha frowned.

"Well you shouldn't." the Russian snapped her fingers catching the blonde's attention. Natasha pointed to the eggs and Kara resumed eating them with a fork.

"Told ya." Steve smirked. "And wait she was on the news last night?"

"Yep, I would turn on the T.V. but that's on the other side of the house. She was on the news. She was recorded drinking out of the fountain by the coin tossing display. She just beat up the ones trying to catch her and she just disappears after standing up."

"She didn't disappear Sam." Natasha confirmed after munching on her own toast. "She has super speed."

The man's brows raised.

"Really, that fast?!" the other two nodded.

"Watch." Natasha grabbed Kara's biscuit from her reach and wiggled it in front of the girl. Thinking fast the women tossed it across the room and Kara became a red blue blur in their eyes. She caught it and zoomed back to her seat, her cape in a different position and she munched on the biscuit casually.

"Whoa!"

Natasha smirked with a devil sly.

"What else can she do?"

"She can fly weather like levitation, or as fast as a stealth bomber."

Sam didn't have time to raise his eyebrows in skepticism as Natasha lifted Kara out of her seat bridal style while she still nibbled on the biscuit. The Russian's muscles ached but held Kara out like an offering and let go. The man awed when the girl floated in place except for her cape and got into a criss-cross position while still in the air. He got up to eye more closely and sure enough his eyes were not playing tricks on him, the girl was breaking the laws of physics. How was she doing this?

"She also has intense strength capable of crushing jeeps and Hydraulic metal doors but I don't see how we can test that. She's gotta tough hide, her skin stops bullets, electricity, and possible grenades and missiles…..oh and she shoots laser out of her eyes." Kara watched Natasha do the eye gesture and concentrated to make her eyes glow a synthetic red startling Sam in the process.

"Kara no no no stop!" Natasha, being the risky women that she was placed her hands on the girl's face shaking her head back and forth. The girl stopped what she was doing and looked down at her plate, the redhead moved a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and issued her to keep eating.

"Sorry bout that Sam." Natasha sat back down. "things got a little intense but she wouldn't have done it trust me."

The man rubbed his chest casually.

"Well I'm just glad she does what you tell her to. But why did you call her that?"

"Kara is her name. you say it like you're say "car" but you finish it with an "a", and the "r" has to be slightly lifted. "Kar-Ra"…..speaking of which Mr. Wilson." Natasha swayed her straight locks. "I think it's time you both properly meet."

The Wilson heir stood up on instinct and watched as Kara took a stand as well upon instructions from Natasha. They all waited for the girl to swallow before continuing.

"Sam this is Kara, we are not exactly sure where she came from but she's on our side, and to top it off we'd really appreciate that you'd help us out as soon as we explain to you what's going on." Natasha grabbed the girl's caped shoulders. "Kara this is Sam…..Sam…"

Kara took a moment to understand and take in the features of the man who was currently providing shelter for them. Apparently from the way they entered earlier, Steve and this man were friends. His skin color was a similar touch to Natasha and Steve's former leader, but he was much younger that's for sure. He gave a charming smile to her and extended a hand to her to greet.

"It's nice to meet you Kara." she smiled and gracefully took it to shake. She could feel the slight tremble of his heartbeat.

" _Sam_." She nodded and let go, Natasha still grabbing her shoulders.

"I don't want to sound rude Natasha, but….can she talk?" the soldier and spy both shook their heads no.

"Sorry Sam she doesn't speak English despite her appearance."

"Maybe she's one of Thor's kind I mean look at the way she's dressed. Only Thor and his people follow styles like that."

Steve protested from the other side of the table.

"I personally believe so but Nat on the other hand thinks different."

"She is different, but defiantly not Asgardian." She let go of the blonde so she could get back to her breakfast.

"Ok guys." Sam's face grew serious. "Let's get down to business here. I wanna hear everything up until this point. I won't judge ya'll but I can't help if I don't hear the whole thing…..we got a deal?"

"Steve and Natasha looked at each other and then at Sam.

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: I can only write so much peeps. But I hope you all liked it. Please read and review! And take care.**


	10. Chapter 10: What are you?

Chapter 10: What are you?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanx to all you 42 likers and 57 followers, please enjoy this! Don't be alarmed, the rating has changed due to realism and things that are not PG-13 related.**

* * *

Did it really surprise Sam that after all this time S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't what it claimed to be? The answer was no, he wasn't surprised. Organizations were anything but trustworthy nowadays. Nothing was pure anymore and whoever did try to make a difference or try to find out what really laid underneath in the roots was always later persecuted. That particular scenario fell upon Natasha, Steve, and this new girl named Kara. Who possesses abilities beyond that of normal understanding. So now H.Y.D.R.A., who had been laying in the shadows since WW2 was emerging. Ready to try and take back its "World", and dominate all who oppose.

Natasha fiddled with the hair brush she had pulled out of her back pocket and stroked it through her straight red locks for a while before an idea popped in her head. She took several baby steps towards Kara who was merely sitting in the chair, her breakfast long gone since she was done eating and the contents dissolving into nothing before they reached her small sized stomach. The girl had a comforting smile on her face and sipped another tall glass of orange juice that Steve had casually poured for her.

She really enjoyed Sunny-D, Sam was just glad he still had his Great Value Brand.

Natasha laid a hand on the Kryptonian's shoulder, the girl didn't need to look back to know it was her friend. Instead she licked her lips of excess juice and let out a cheery moan as the Russian began to brush the portable comb through her even straighter blonde locks. The older woman separating massive layers but was surprised to find no traces of tuff, knots, or curls. Heck this girl's hair was the stuff one would see in magazines, perfectly flawless. There were no traces of grease in her hair and that was saying something considering the girl made close impact with an air missile and didn't even shower this morning. She even smelled clean too.

While Natasha performed her little treatment, Steve went off to explain to Sam the conclusion of what happened at the old base before coming here.

The red head spoke next while brushing the young one's hair.

"So, the question is who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?"

Sam smeared butter on a whole wheat bread before looking at Steve who apparently knew the answer.

"Pierce."

"Who so happens to be sitting on top of the second most secure building in the world." Sam eyed Natasha's statement.

"Second?"

"Tony's New Tower is the first, you so much as place a finger on the building when security is at its highest and you explode from all kinds of defense activations."

Steve decided to revert everything back to the subject.

"He's not working alone cuz Zola's Algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

Natasha stopped what she was doing for a moment to think and continued when she had made up her mind.

"So was Jasper Sitwell."

There was a pause before Steve brought a few fingers to his chin. Jasper Sitwell, of course.

"So how do….three…..of Washington's top most wanted kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight? And how would you explain to Kara on how to do it using her super speed Nat?"

The girl's stare joined the conversation upon hearing her name through the non-understandable talk of these primitives. Sam took this time to reach for a folder that was inside a side cabinet and walked right over to drop it in front of Steve on the table.

"The answer is you don't." Kara eyed the folder and would have reached for it in curiosity if not for the loud snap that was heard behind her. The two men and alien looked to see Natasha holding the broken brush with an odd expression. She eyed the blonde before shrugging.

"Pepper would kill for your hair line Kara." the spy effortlessly tossed the broken tool in the garbage bin half way from the kitchen. Steve merely focused and grabbed the folder.

"What is this?"

"Call it a resume?"

The former flyer could only hope that THE Captain America was impressed by what he saw. Natasha grabbed one of the files that laid in the folder.

"Is this Bakhmala, the Khalid Khandill mission, that was you?" the red head showed the photo to Steve.

"Is this Riley?"

…."yeah."

Natasha just kept eyeing the other files, but there was something that just didn't add up.

"I remember that they couldn't send in the choppers because of the RPG"s. So, did you use a stealth chute?"

"Nope." He plucked the smaller and darker folder from Kara and gave them to Steve. "These."

Upon opening it the Captain's eyebrows raised up before looking at Sam with a look of impressed.

"I thought you said you were a pilot."

"I never said pilot." the smug on the dark man's face grew a tad bit.

"Alright Sam….if you're gonna get back in we need to know where we can get our hands on one of these things."

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall." The three exchanged challenging looks before Natasha grabbed the photo of Sam in the Exo-7 Falcon armor and handed it to Kara.

"Look Kara, that's Sam." The blonde hesitated for a moment, not sure at all of what was she supposed to grab. It was a very thin piece of material when her palm rubbed on it. She flipped it in between her fingers only to find out that it didn't do anything. It was rather weightless.

"I guess she is a toddler Natasha." Sam crossed his arms while playfully smirking. "She doesn't even know what a photo is."

The spy ignored him and tried to tell the blonde once again.

"Kara look." She steadied the hands holding the image and watched as Kara focused.

"Its Sam."

After seeing Natasha's finger point to the image of Sam on the material Kara's brows rose. It indeed was Sam. The picture showed his tall and proud figure without facial hair but what mostly caught the Kryptonian's attention were the large metallic wings that spread across his back horizontally along with the grey colored uniform he was wearing. Among other things it looked primitive but she had to give it to these inhabitants. They were advanced enough to construct winged armor soldiers. Was that what Sam was? A soldier? Just like Steve but delivered air support.

Kara Zor-El was impressed and amazed.

The humans were taken aback when the mysterious girl quickly stood up from her seat, set the picture aside, and walked completely around Sam. He shuddered when she began to drag her palms across his back, her face contorting into more disappointment.

"Guys what the hell is she doing?!"

The soldier and spy found their voices and let out simple snickers.

"Don't you see Sam?"

"She is trying to find your wings."

It wasn't the best answer but the point had been proven. Sam sucked up the nerves bundling in his neck and washed it with his own chuckle while turning around and tried to calm Kara down with his own hand pats.

"Kara….Kara hold a sec." he smiled casually when the woman did her best to try and listen. "I don't have wings, they're not real okay? It's a vest, an armored vest."

He finished by circling his palms around his pectorals and shoulders. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding when the girl's face contorted into realization. The Falcon was glad that the soldier that he admired made another statement from across the table.

"Don't you worry Sam, with her they'll be no problem getting those wings…Natasha take her….we'll still be here. Just play it safe."

The red head nodded before grabbing her hoodie that was on a couch not too far from the table and zipped it up to where the hood went over her hair. The Russian pocketed the map that came with the files and popped her neck side-ways in preparation.

"Kara." the young beauty walked up to the redhead in obedience.

"C'mon, I'll need your help if you wanna see those wings on Sam." The human took the alien's hand and they both walked towards the front door to leave.

"Wait wait wait wait!" the alien stopped but only because Natasha did the same first and looked at the flyer.

"I know she's shown to have a display of abilities but you're gonna retrieve my gear using her? I mean we gotta be inconspicuous don't we? We can think of something else."

The black Widow cocked an eyebrow.

"As far as we know Sam she can be of help even if you're too afraid to admit you have doubt. She's capable, and as far as I know she is the power house of this little crusade we are on."

Sam couldn't argue with that tone of voice coming from the deadly woman. Instead he looked towards the super soldier and found a confident look on his face. Indicating that he agreed with Natasha's every word. Natasha walked out the glass door with the girl in tow, her cape fluttered past the hinges of the frame way but didn't get caught.

The two men curiously followed and made it just past the porch to spot the two women standing by the truck. The redhead eyed the map one more time before folding it and pointed up with her finger. The powerful girl didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around Natasha's waist.

"Just sit tight boys, we'll be back in an hour." Sam and even Steve watched in awe as Kara launched into the blue sky at a rapid pace but slow enough to ease the force that was coming down onto the Black Widow.

"Holy…."

"Son ova Gun." Steve finished with a snicker before recovering and looking at his admirer.

"Don't worry Sam. Natasha will be her guidance. Let's head back inside and clean up the place. By the way you're practically out of that Sunny-D stuff."

"I just hope they don't take long."

* * *

Sam hoped but it didn't come. It had been more than over an hour since the two Women have vanished into the sky and he was already starting to get slightly paranoid. Lucky for him he had been distracted with cleaning the kitchen table and washing the dishes. But not even that was enough to sooth him. Just who was this Kara figure? He had asked Steve but to his disappointment the veteran only shrugged and replied with "Ask Natasha."

Was the blonde-haired man not freaked out in the least with this strange woman that had tagged along with them? How exactly was he supposed to know for sure that this "Power House," was trust worthy? It was not that he didn't at all. Natasha had proven it by instructing the girl what to do and the Russian treated Kara like she was her responsibility. Not to mention the childish interactions of spoon/fork feeding the young girl and brushing her hair the way a mother would to her daughter.

"Is Kara?" he caught Steve's attention who was scrapping dust off his shield. "In any way related to Natasha Steve?"

The Captain pursed his lips for as second before shaking his head no.

"I doubt it, at first I didn't believe Nat when she told me she just met Kara a couple of days ago. Because that girl has shown to be overprotective with Natasha. When I escaped The Triskellion and met up with her I harshly pinned her back and she came at me while restraining me up in the air. I swear she's got more than an iron grip." He paused to catch his breath.

"But after what has been happening lately I guess she is the only one besides you I can fully trust…and I don't think they're related. She doesn't know where Kara came from but Nat has already grown an attachment with her. Kara is lost. And Natasha understands the meaning of that word clear as water."

"Not to sound judge mental Cap but this isn't like the infamous Black Widow I've heard of."

"Not everything is what it seems Sam…but when all this blows over maybe we can ask Thor."

Their conversation was interrupted when the loud knock of the door rung throughout the complex. Steve was instinctively on his toes and hid over the counter top of the kitchen in a crouch position. He gripped his weapon of choice harder as another knock came but this time much louder and harsher.

Sam, knowing well that he wasn't hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D. just yet took a calm breath and walked to the door. He lifted the blinds and chuckled when he saw Kara and Natasha. His smirk faded when he saw what the redhead had in her hands. The casket containing his Exo-7 gear and another suitcase that could only hold a dismantled 50 Caliber Sniper.

They had done it and nothing was said when he opened the door and the two walked in casually, Kara noticed the redhead struggling with the heavy caskets and took the Exo-7 from her. She followed Natasha's motives and they set them down on the kitchen table that managed to hold the advanced boxes. Sam was lost for words and in a way, also Steve but the latter had to ask.

"Okay….how?"

The redhead nearly grinned.

"All you need to know is that we got it Sam. I'll admit it wasn't easy. The hardest part was getting her to land and guide her through the place…that Super speed of hers is amazing. One moment I was standing near the gates and the next thing I knew I was inside next to her." The women said no more as she twisted Sam's gear to face him.

He wiggled the special key out of his pocket and used it to open the lock. When the vest was revealed he smiled upon seeing his old set of wings. Kara looked from the side of him and admired in awe.

Time to pay Jasper Sitwell a visit.

* * *

"Right there Kara." the wind blew through the redhead's face as the two flew high above the streets past the elevation of the buildings. The Kryptonian noticed her friend point to a structure near an area full of populated primitives. If Natasha wanted to be put down then so be it.

When their feet touched the floor of the gravel roof Natasha adjusted her brown jacket and took a kneel to open the case she was carrying since they had left Sam's place. When she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of a disassembled silver polished Barrett M82.

"Thing a beauty, isn't it?" she rhetorically asked the girl who eyed the long-ranged rifle.

Thanks to her years as a lethal killer Natasha grabbed piece by piece starting from the handle and assembled her rifle in its glorious form quicker than an arsenal expert. She licked her lips as the clip was inserted and turned on the laser aim on the side of the scope. All while Kara watched.

The blonde was slightly taken a back when her friend got into a shooting position near the edged. She knew that the human female was a skilled fighter and operative but never had she taken in consideration that Natasha was also an Assassin. Who was she going to kill? Would she kill?

The face Natasha was making answered her question but the girl's conscience was soothed when the Russian mounted her rifle and outstretched a palm while her face remained on the aiming scope. Kara took the hand and was brought closer to the women who mumbled loudly.

"Stay close to me."

Natasha indeed was an Assassin, but not under the jurisdiction of those who wanted them dead.

"Sam is down there, he's chatting with someone who's gonna tell us what's going on." The Black Widow said as she developed a smirk and pulled back the safety switch with her thumb.

To clear up the girl's possible confusion Natasha grabbed the side of Kara's head and the alien slowly leaned in to hear the faint exhale of the spy's hot breath.

"Look." She moved her head from the scope to giver the girl a view of none other than Jasper Sitwell talking to a communicator raised to his ear. The telescopic hole moved elsewhere and landed on Sam in a seat next to a glass table. Kara pulled her head back and looked at Natasha with glowing Blue eyes.

"Yes, use your Eagle Vision, now you understand what I'm looking at." The two resumed with their routine and they watched via telescopic vision and scope. The Kryptonian grabbed her cape to sooth the atmosphere into silence and channeled her hearing try to understand what was coming out of Sam's moving lips.

" _Because that tie looks really expensive_." The tiny red dot fell on the unknown bald man's dress admire. " _And I'd hate to mess it up_."

"Kara." she looked to meet the inhabitant's face.

"Go…..go get him." Her friend ushered her eyes towards the Plaza.

The girl only stared back without emotion.

"You can do it." Natasha made the gesture of reaching out with her palm past the rifle and brought her hand in while clenching it. "Bring him here."

Kara gawked her head back and forth between her friend and the man below but quickly grasped the concept. A loud whoosh echoed throughout the roof top indicating that Kara had zoomed away possibly down the building. Natasha didn't even have time to comprehend or lower her rifle from the perch because before she could even blink, Sitwell appeared with Kara grabbing him by the collar. He had a look of absolute shock.

"What the….." he eyed the women who placed the sniper down next to the case. "Agent Roman…"

He didn't get to finish as the redhead grabbed him by his jacket and tore him out of Kara's grasp, tearing his back collar in the process. H.Y.D.R.A. scum was in her reach.

The Black Widow rammed a quick punch into his forehead before spinning him around and delivered a kick to his back just as the rooftop door a few feet away opened, reveling a furious scowling Steve.

This had been planned all along.

The soldier grabbed the weak man's throat and tossed him over his head to another near edge section of the roof. His glasses fell off but didn't travel far.

Kara let the operatives do their business and floated a few feet off the ground to give them space.

"Tell me about Zola's Algorithm." The man's biceps clenched, showing absolute intimidation.

Sitwell recovered and placed his glasses back on while trying to scatter away in a hunched position.

"Never heard of it."

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?"

"I was throwing up I get seasick." Natasha would've chuckled from the pathetic excuse that a teenager would make if not for the bald man nearly falling off the edge he was being driven to.

Lucky for his sorry ass Steve caught him by his jacket.

"Is this little play gonna insinuate that your gonna throw me off the roof?" the agent tried to boast but instead it came out like a taunt. "Cuz it's really not your style Rogers."

The soldier frowned and instead threw him into Natasha who didn't hesitate to grab him and lift him of the ground with surprising strength.

"You're right." the man stared into the eyes of someone who had seen Hell and burned in it. "It's mine." She snarled.

Kara watched as the inhabitant they were interrogating was thrown off the structure and he wailed as he plummeted towards his potential death. She was half tempted to retrieve him but watched as Natasha wagged her finger no with a much calmer face while looking at her.

"He is not with us Kara, he's a traitor."

Jasper's screamed ceased to exist as he was brought back up over the building with Sam dangling him by a leg and the sound of the engines in his armored vest blazing though the air. Kara marveled as he dropped him and made a landing while the mechanical wings folded behind him.

The Falcon stood tall and proud with a stoic expression.

They all surrounded Jasper with the exception of Kara who remained in the air to observe.

Steve still didn't look pleased and neither did Natasha.

"Zola's Algorithm is a program for choosing insight's targets!"

"What targets?!" the Captain clenched his fist.

You…..her….Bruce Banner, Stephan Strange…..Erik Selvig….pretty much anyone who's a threat now or in the future!"

A sudden realization came to Natasha. A very brutal and harsh realization.

"Stark isn't one of the targets' isn't he?!"

They all, including Sitwell looked at her.

"He isn't one of the targets….you…..you need him…..he's the hand that feeds ya'll, you people never relied on the government. It was always off of Tony's personal net worth and resources." Steve eyed Natasha and nearly gasped upon the revelation. It was all so true. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded it was always Howard who supplied the financial aid during the start of the organization, and to this day Tony has since followed in that category. But this wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. It was H.Y.D.R.A. The last remaining Stark was seen as nothing but another Merchant of Death!

The next was unbelievable.

Steve struck Sitwell's ribs with his leg causing the man to barf up what he had eaten at the restaurant a while ago. He received another strike rendering him to double over and cough drastically.

It wasn't over.

Natasha reacted fast and stomped onto the same spot that Steve had kicked, causing a small crack to be heard and the traitorous agent weened like the little coward he was. He tried to place his hands out in surrender but instead got a kick to the head by Sam who was behind him. The Falcon protested in a taunt.

"I'd like to see how tough H.Y.D.R.A. is when they're not being fed money by the World's Smartest Man."

Kara shook her head in shame, whatever this man did he certainly filled her friends with anger.

Steve stood menacingly over Sitwell prompting the hurting man to be on the alert despite the pain radiant in his system.

"Unless you wanna continue getting beat I suggested you keep talking."

"The twentieth Century is a digital b…b…book…Arnin Zola taught H.Y.D.R.A. how to read it." he held his side but none the less stood up. "Zola's Algorithm, evaluates people's past…..to predict their future."

"Who is she and What's her Future?" Natasha pointed up behind Sitwell and the balding man quickly viewed the sky.

The sight was enough to make his knees shake and his spine tingle.

Levitating above them all was a H.Y.D.R.A. target and the destroyer of Satellite BETA with her majestic cape and tight body suit glistening in the high noon light.

"Oh my God…..oh my God….what are you doing here!?...this can't be happening, not now of all times." He turned to Romanoff who was looking at the woman in the sky while pointing at her eyes. Sitwell looked back and threw himself to the ground like a submitting dog when the caped powerhouse's eyes glowed a menacing red.

"She burned down Zola and if you don't answer the question or any of Captain Roger's questions I'll make her burn you to a cinder."

Steve reasoned with Natasha.

"Ease up Romanoff, if Zola didn't know anything about her than I doubt he would."

Sitwell used this moment.

"It's true….look I…I may know things alright, but she is not one of them. Ever since the footage of her has been leaked we've been trying to scout and look for her. We got reports that she helped you take down the tact team we sent after you, she incapacitated two of Rumlow's finest from S.T.R.I.K.E. along with four more in that Mall parking lot. And she prevented a lot of things from getting done. That's why Piece said she was a potential adversary…oh God Pierce is gonna kill me!"

Steve caught onto this distress and took the conversation down a new path.

"What is Pierce planning?"

The silent didn't last long as the blonde fired a beam next to Sitwell's foot, causing him to yelp.

"What's gonna happen?!"

The rogue agent swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing.

"The Insight carriers start to scratch people off the list, a few million at a time."

Sam grabbed him by his torn collar and dragged him towards the rooftop door followed by Steve and Natasha, who at this point issued for Kara to come down and they all went down the stairs that would led to the bottom of the building. They had to hurry and act quick if they wanted to leave the place, especially with a young woman sporting a leotard, boots, and cape.

* * *

They were off on the high way, casually going the speed limit so they wouldn't get pulled over. Sam had discarded his wings back into its containment box and sat calmly in the trunk. Such a shame that the rifle was left behind on the roof considering it was only purposed as a method of intimidation.

The Soldier and Flyer were up front while the Agent, Spy and Caped girl stayed seated in the back. Natasha sitting in the middle and keeping Kara away from Sitwell.

"H.Y.D.R.A doesn't like leaks." He told Sam from behind.

"Well than why don't you stick a cork in it?"

Natasha kept close to Kara before leaning forward.

"PROJECT INSIGHT launches in twenty hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here."

Steve tried his best not to smirk.

"I know, we'll use him to bypass the DNA scans, and access the Helicarriers directly."

Sitwell did not like the sound of that, especially since he now knew he would be tracked and hunted with nowhere to go or hide.

"What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea...

Romanoff gave him a stern look.

"Or we could just use Kara to tear through the security….."

The glass breaking on Sitwell's side was enough to grab their attention. The doomed human was grabbed by a metallic arm and launched outward into the other lane. He didn't even have time to scream. Jasper Sitwell once honorary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turned corrupted pawn for H.Y.D.R.A. was no more as his body slammed into an eighteen-wheeler and ruptured into blood flesh and bone.

Natasha didn't have time to see the carnage and could only make out thick black combat boots climbing onto the top that were once by the door. The Russian was grabbed by the blonde and tossed in between Steve and Sam as bullets began to rain down upon Kara, the led pieces caving against her face and scalp while creating loud metal clangs in the process.

Sam saw this in the rearview mirror with wide eyes but put his eyes back onto the road as Natasha rested her boots onto his lap and Steve pulled the emergency break while holding Natasha close.

The car came to a screeching halt with a figure flying forward due to intense momentum. He skidded across the pavement for a while before slowing his dragging by digging his metal arm into the concrete, scraping the gravel, with sparks emitting from his fingers.

All three watched as the Winter Soldier menacingly stood up, but only one watched with anger and realization spawning crimson glowing eyes.

Kara used this moment to look back and sure enough, primitive armored vehicles were coming towards them from behind. The Kryptonian tore through the roof with Natasha and Sam looking back.

"Kara!" but this time her call was ignored.

The blonde rose into the air and slammed her boots into the concrete just behind the car. The enemy approaching by the second. When the black armored Humvee roared as it got ready to deliver the back blow it's mission and driver were dammed as the girl flicked her wrist upon touching the front and sent the metallic behemoth into the air past the grounded terminals and into the empty streets of some other part of the city.

The distraction was enough to cause the Winter Soldier to run up to the car and leap onto the part of the roof that wasn't torn. Although Sam noticed Kara was no longer inside with them he made no choice but to floor it. This intern did not go well as the killer slammed past the front glass and tore the steering wheel from its hinges, rendering no control of the vehicle but the pedals and break.

"SHIT!" cried Sam.

Lucky for the masked killer another Humvee showed up from behind and he jumped onto the hood, leaving a glimpsing eye onto the damaged car.

They were swerving like Hell. And there was no stop to it. Having no other choice Steve grabbed his shield and huddle Natasha into his figure. Any moment now the car would flip, and they had to get out quickly.

"HANG ON!" the soldier grabbed The Falcon and with just the right time, pushed through the broken door, creating a gap between the vehicle that was flipping over and the three that fetal positioned themselves onto each other and the shield. Their guardian angel did not abandon them and the car was caught in one hand along with another grabbing the shield that held the humans by Kara Zor-El.

The tension eased down so much that the incoming traffic slowed down just in time to avoid a massive collision. The Human's did not change their positions but opened their eyes to see they were being held like food on a platter by Kara.

" _Natasha, Steve, Sam_!"

The Russian smiled even though she was sandwiched between the two men.

"We can do this."

Sam got off her as soon as they were set down on the concrete ground.

"I hope you're right."

When all three stood up next to the alien the Humvee was at halt in front of other civilian cars and they watched as multiple armed men joined the Winter Soldier, who now had a Black Milkor MGL. Kara was no fool to realize these were lethal weapons. The Assassin was here, and his intention was the same as before, destroy all who oppose him, let this primitive destroy her if he dared. The humans noticed that Kara wielded their vehicle in her hand effortlessly as if she was holding a toy raddle but couldn't protest as she laid it down in front of them, serving as a barrier.

She would defend them against these evil inhabitants, she would not leave them to fight a suicidal battle. She showed no fear as the metal armed coward raised his grenade launcher.

Steve, Natasha and Sam couldn't see anything past the broken car but could see Kara standing next to them away from safety. The atmosphere echoed with the sound of a grenade being fired and the girl caught it in her hand before wrapping her cape around herself. There was a rupture of a small boom followed by fire consuming the caped girl. Within seconds it all extinguished and the cape came unwrapped with steam flowing off Kara, not a single blemish on her form.

Their jaws agape and her eyes illuminating, Kara slowly walked towards the killers who if she looked closely some were stiffening from what just happened. The Winter Soldier's posture however didn't change. Instead he mumbled to his men.

"Fire all at once."

Citizens escaped their cars and ran in the opposite direction as the highway turned into an all-out shooting range. Their intended target only continued her approach as the lethal pellets caved and fell against her legs, torso, and face. By this point she was too close for the Winter Soldier to fire and the surprise came when the caped blonde disappeared from her spot only to reappear behind them and tossed every man, one by one in the direction of her friends.

Steve rolled out from behind his hidden position and crouched with his shield only to see the enemies coming via air toss. His concentration was slightly interrupted when he noticed each of their heads tearing open with blood coming out of bullet holes thanks to Natasha who was using her two nine millimeters from her side of the car/barrier. Their screams were silenced, rendering them dead before they hit the ground.

The masked Assassin turned around to hit Kara with the bud of his highly powered weapon but she stopped his hit mid swing with her forearm and exhaled a breath, sending him flying once again towards her allies.

He smacked the ground with a loud thud, being the experienced fighter that he was, he stood up aiming his weapon at the girl from afar who speed up in front of him in less than a millisecond. She snatched his gun and broke it across her knee, not giving him time to comprehend what had just happened. Kara smiled and stepped back when Steve came up behind the metal armed man and delivered a pan strike with his shield, causing the Winter Soldier to go over the elevated road and down to the streets below.

He smashed on top of a bus that immediately stopped its voyage.

Steve was almost never one to smile when it came down to serious business. But in this particular case he had to thanks to the amazing skills of the woman who crusaded with them over the last few days. Sam came up to them holding his case that he had pulled out from the broken trunk followed by Natasha who was reloading her guns with the extra magazines that were in her boots.

The Black Widow did the unbelievable for the umpteenth time on their mission and pecked Kara's cheek with appreciation and gratitude. The blonde's eyes became full of life for a moment before simply nodding to the Russian.

"You're doing great Kara, keep it up, this is serious."

Sam quickly opened the container and strapped his vest tightly.

"Not bad for Round One ya'll but here comes Round Two." He pointed past them where the discarded Humvee was and sure enough five more were arriving on the scene to help the dazed Winter Soldier below the ground on the roof of the bus.

It was absolutely sickening for Kara. The ones trying to kill them didn't even have loyalty amongst each other. If one was killed the other was simply replaced. With the exception of the human with the cybernetic arm.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam.

"Cap what's the plan?!"

The captain made a quick glance downward and then back to his team of survivors.

"Thanks to Kara we're gonna keep it precise and simple. Nat and I will head down to deal with the Winter Soldier, he's dangerous but we'll outsmart him. We got five enemy vehicles approaching as we speak so Sam you'll take Kara and give us air support. If necessary which will no doubt be inevitable kill all who try to kill us and prevent as many casualties as possible, that shouldn't be a problem." The soldier eyed the area of both lanes that were quickly becoming deserted.

Kara tried her best to see past Steve's dialect but the Kryptonian had no choice but to follow as her conscience dictates. She was taken aback when Steve ran to the edge and jumped off followed by Natasha jumping past cement terminal dividers to do the same thing. Sam immediately ran towards the incoming danger to grab two of the automatic rifles discarded by the dead agents, waiting for the perfect moment to take off into the sky as The Falcon.

Natasha's wrist was grabbed and she looked back to see Kara's distressed face. The spy couldn't blame her little friend. She was worried, not for herself, but for her. She didn't want her to go down and aid Steve.

" _Natasha_."

"Kara I'll be fine, I'll be fine go with Sam." The blonde only stared with creased eyebrows. "You need to be with Sam."

She pointed at the lonely figure who abandoned his pose to look back upon the mention of his name. Kara couldn't fight her resistance to turn and so she did, it was a bad idea for her. In a short few seconds The Black Widow used this time to leap off the high way and rolled up her sleeve to shoot the small grapnel hook hidden on her forearm into the concrete edge. Kara reverted with just enough time to see her friend give her an encouraging smile and disappeared below the bridge. Kara's face grew grim. Her friend was out of her each, she could not be protected. Kara knew from what she has seen that Natasha was more than capable of handling herself. She was just as brutal and ruthless as these savages who were after them. But being the person that she was, the alien's worry could not be shaken off her cape. Only pushed as Sam called out for her.

"Kara c'mon!" he rolled his head for her to join him since his hands were occupied with guns. The girl sped towards him and stood by his side with a distressed face. Maybe this is what Natasha wanted, to aid their recently added comrade who was alone up here with no one to guard his back. There were more enemies on the bridge now than allies.

"We got this, okay we got this." Sam let go of a gun to fasten his lenses before picking it up again. "I know you're bullet proof but I'm sure you know the drill, I got your back you got mine."

It didn't take a genius to know that Kara wasn't listening. This didn't surprise Sam since he was briefed on Kara's limited Knowledge of speaking.

"Just don't screw this up kid, this is only gonna get har…" Kara took off into the air before he could finish and scouted the heavy transporters approaching. Just as suspected the remaining two in the far back across seas of smaller transports stopped and released the armed killers who succeeded by dislodging themselves off the terminals and into the depths of the passage ways below with ropes attached to their wastes. The remaining three however stopped when they finished swerving and occasionally tearing through the smaller cars to get to their intended targets.

The humming sound of Sam's wings could be heard followed by the man calling out to the girl.

"Kara when they get out I'm gonna need you to distract them while I take them out from the…." The Falcon couldn't finish as the girl dived straight into the closest armored metal, caving in the motor and hood automatically. The impact caused the driver's air bag to expand despite the truck being at a complete halt and most of the dozens of men inside who had unbuckled their seat belts jolted in all directions.

"What the hell?!" one black clad burly man in the back screamed. The driver grunted from the broken nose he had but made a fruitless attempt to push the air bag away since the whole sac along with giant shards of glass from the front shield tore off the hinges.

The target who they were told to use excessive caution on was looking at them with no kindness whatsoever.

She grabbed the unnamed driver by his collar and threw him out over her shoulder into the air, chair and everything.

Sam watched the scum soar through the sky for a moment, screaming like a banshee, but focused and took aim with one of his rifles. Unlike Natasha he was rusty, so he had to ignore the sweat developing on his upper brow and the doubt clawing at his heart. But he did it. Three bullets entered the man's neck with the last one going into his upper cheek. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Due to not being able to hover in place, Sam had to quick fly around the area and returned just in time to see Kara rip the entire hood off the titanium enforced vehicle like a can of sardines. The men inside reached for their guns but they all cursed and shouted as Kara grabbed the transporter by the back-left wheel and shook everyone out by flipping it over effortlessly.

Sam could not hide the adrenaline coursing through the veins in his forearms.

"Damn." Surprisingly, The Falcon didn't feel remorse when Kara brought down the truck, on top of the armed men like a hammer. The impact was so hard it cracked the concrete and contorted a small tremor in a faint boom. The blood leaking from the edges was a big sign nobody under the crushed mess would be recognizable. His question about wondering if the girl had seen a battle or a participated in a lethal fight had been answered.

Kara stood in front of the now useless heap of metal with clenching fists. She twisted her gaze with shining blue eyes and took in the expressions of the insolent operatives in the other vehicles. They're looks were described as surprised and uncomfortable.

She smiled wickedly at her heartless adversaries who blindly followed orders. They wanted Steve, they wanted Sam, they wanted to hurt Natasha since the beginning of all this. This was far from over.

* * *

The Winter Soldier remembered his strict discipline and shook off the aching creeks developing in his shoulder blades from hitting the top of the bus that already had people evacuating off it and heading for the sidewalks. Just as he suspected, the unknown adversary of H.Y.D.R.A was here. She had been with them this whole time. He pulled his shoulders out of the dents in the metal he was laying on and adjusted his mask over his stubbled jawline.

The adversary was gifted indeed. He had been warned by his superior that she had immense strength to carry and crush cars effortlessly, and she was bullet proof. His inter skepticism didn't take it into consideration at first but after firing a grenade into her and witnessing not so much as a burned hair on her body, he was convinced.

But now he had to change tactics. Intimidation was no longer on his or his men's side. Lucky for the Winter Soldier, his main targets were the only ones he had to truly deal with. But he couldn't risk being detected by the abnormal one of Captain America's group. He had to think quick.

The masked man quickly leaped off the bus and ignored the looks he was getting. He spotted just ahead of the concrete one of the rifles that must have been tossed down here when the caped woman threw soldiers from many of his units to their deaths via head shots. He scattered to pick it up. A full magazine was inside. He just so happened to have a two-spares attached to his belt of the same gun. This in turn caused the innocent people around the area to scatter like ants.

His inner appreciation for a proper weapon was ceased as Captain America without his uniform came from around a car and threw his shield in his direction. The Winter Soldier moved out of the way in the nick of time. The vibranium disk impacted against a fire hydrant and the bus before ricocheting back to Steve's bulky arm. The killer smirked under his mask as he aimed for Steve's legs as soon as the red and blue disk came into its owner's grasp. He was going to incapacitate him.

Or so he thought.

The loud sounds of running boots entered his ears and he looked past below the bridge to see the infamous Black Widow charging head on out of the shadows with one of her pistols aimed at his head. swiftly changed his line of fire and aimed it at Natasha. The spy however, reacted quickly. Two shots bounced off his left arm but one collided dead center of his right lens. The angry burned within him so much that he took this moment to empty his entire ammo clip on the concrete around their feet. All while skidding backwards to distance himself from the bridge and keep his enemies still. The only ones who were anything but still were the people Natasha was howling at to move out of harm's way.

When that was done he turned on his heel and ran.

If he was going to take them down, he would have to distance them from the caped women slash muscle. He ran faster than any of the drills he was put into. After all he had the World's only super soldier after him. When he reached a corner of another street the Winter soldier took this time to steady his breathing and remove his fractured bullet proof lenses. The Black Widow almost took his life. No matter, he would silently enjoy taking hers.

Feeling as though he wasn't far enough the Assassin dropped his shades and headed on, scaring anyone when they saw his attire and weapon.

"Steve, I think your gonna have to go after him alone." She panted while keeping up with the war hero.

"No way, we are doing this together." He was so concentrated on running that he missed Natasha's slowing as she disappeared behind an alley. He was once again frustrated. Just where was she going? There was no time for any answer. The Winter Soldier was avoiding them, and he wasn't going to permit it. Not while the unknown man was running the streets with an assault rifle and potentially injuring countless of innocent people.

* * *

Natasha stayed perched onto a rail way as dozens of men, a total of thirty-six, were huddled in a square like formation navigating through the alleys of the once calm streets. This had to be a unit that was trying to outflank them. The Black Widow eyed her prey. The black clad H.Y.D.R.A. scum had their guns trailed on nothing but what was forward.

Natasha couldn't have that. Being outflanked was one thing, but trying to annihilate anything in your path per say civilians just to get to them was unacceptable. She would have to do what she had to do. It was suicidal but it was the right thing to do. No one deserved to get hurt, killed or controlled by these monsters. Her first plan was to immediately jump into the middle and start maiming the men to the best of her skills, but the problem was that she wouldn't stand a chance against _that_ many armed men and even a moron with a low IQ would know that they would shoot her even if it involved multiple ally casualties. They would all kill each other just to see her dead.

After a moment she reconsidered her actions, but they were slightly altered.

The Russian reached into her jacket and pulled out her only weapons disruptor left. It was a sleek black rectangular piece of metal that had a red button and an adjustment disk to detect the number of firearms. The limit was two hundred but after being used the first time the battery would be rendered inoperable for the next sixty minutes. She had one shot. Best make it count.

Just as they passed under her perch the spy activated the disruptor and the digital numbers began to pick up the sensory of their rifles and side arms. A total of seventy-two lethal weapons. Her decision was made as she hovered her thumb over the red button.

" _Thank you Pepper_."

Within seconds all the men jolted back when their guns frizzed and exploded in sparks right in front of their eyes. The Black Widow leaped off her perch and landed right onto the cranium of a blonde haired middle-aged man who was the one in the very back. She was glad that the only thing that made these guns for hire dangerous was their now useless weaponry. They didn't even have armored vests or tact team helmets. The man's neck broke backwards and Natasha landed with a small back flip before pulling two black serrated bowie knives out of her leggings that Sam had given her before they departed from his place. With the next two that were huddled together and appeared surprised Natasha rolled forward and slit their throats just as they tried to raise their hands in defense. Another rather young-looking man was on his toes and unsheathe a hunting knife from his belt. He brought it down on the redhead but she was faster, she stabbed one of her blades into his incoming downward wrist not even giving him the chance to scream in agony and impaled her second blade into his ribcage only to aggressively twist it side-ways thus giving her control of the stabbed wrist. A hooded gruff individual who was just now recovering from his exploding weapon received a hunting knife into his forehead.

She pulled out her blood covered blades and ducked when another hooded figure came within her reach. He had tripped and fallen backwards only to have a blade enter his chest and another in his testicles. To ensure his cries remained silent Natasha pulled the one out of his chest and drove it into his throat, leaving his vocal chords in a mush. The next two who had their arms spread apart which gave the infamous woman leverage and she spun her knives to face downward. A blade went into each armpit of the two, she twisted them to make sure she hit the artery to the heart and pulled them out with a gory sound.

The thrill of the kill was on her tongue.

Another two who had slammed into each other from the force of their exploding weapons and received a crouched-women in the middle followed by two blades entering two skulls.

She didn't care who these men were. Nor would she remember any of their faces. They were not worthy. Their burly faces would be covered in their fluids by the time she was done. Oh, she was going be done. But not yet. Slowly, a vast of these men were starting to recover from their unwanted distress, which was why she had to hurry.

Two who appeared to be twins, one balding and one sporting a mohawk with an eyepatch swung their broken weapons at her horizontally. She measly ducked and swiftly dragged the bowies across their throats from below. Their clumsiness, had nothing on the Black Widow.

One bearded man in particular who had been watching from the middle of the slowly deteriorating unit saw this and stomped towards her. The first and only thing Natasha noticed was he was bigger and more muscular than any other. He had the same attire as almost everyone but without sleeves, revealing his hardened biceps. A brute. This would be fun.

But the fun never came as he swung a big fist from the crowd down to her. Natasha simply evaded the attack that came from a mile away and spun behind him to deliver impalement to the spine. She turned around when his eyes rolled to the back of his head from shock and the out of control woman spun her blades in her surprisingly un blood covered hands before stabbing them in an out of the abdomen of a man her height. The stabbings turned into lightning jabs with an unearthly sound.

Wanting now more than ever to be rid of all this filth The Black Widow pulled out and threw her blades into the crowd, barely missing the spitting of the guy's blood in her face and not caring where they landed because she knew they would render somebody dead. When she noticed that the brute she had impaled was impossibly standing up she leaped onto his shoulders and twisted his neck into an ungodly fashion. The giant fell but didn't take Natasha with him. Instead she jumped onto a stairwell in the alley and balanced on the rail with an arm as she pulled out one of her nine millimeters.

Lead entered a good amount of people's heads as they fell. One by one. The ones who recovered even tried to do their best to get their hands on a weapon when they realized their side arm was useless no matter how many times they cocked it.

It was all blinding, it was all quick. Natasha Romanoff had proven once again why she was a human force to be reckoned with. An Independent Woman trained to be a killer but overcame her atrocious thoughts and channeled her viciousness for the greater good. Nobody would hurt her, nobody would control her.

Fuck H.Y.D.R.A. to the pits of hell.

The last man remained, an athletic brown-haired male with a sickening scar across his cheek. He was the one up front with the carnage bestowed upon him. He was down on one knee and tried to do his best to keep his stomach down. All the cut throats, all the stabbed wounds, all the bullets that were launched into his comrades' brains.

All of it disappeared from his concentration when The Black Widow dropped down from her perch. Her figure stood out from the scene since she had no blood on her. She walked menacingly towards him while gripping her so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Fuck you….you bitch…..he'll beat you all…..HAIL H…"

A bullet entered his skull. The life left his eyes and he fell backwards.

It was over, it was done. This wasn't her best work or behavior but she had to do what she had to do. Doing the right thing didn't always mean it had to be pleasant.

She stood there. Left in her own thoughts. She would never be like this in front of her comrades. Because she knew she had people who cared. She had Clint, she had Pepper, she had Steve, Sam, and of course…..Kara. Her lost friend that she had met the night of her boss's death.

In time, they would fix what had been done wrong. And now more than ever. Her team mates needed her. A loud explosion coming from the streets several blocks away got her attention.

"Steve!" the Russian ran out of the alley, leaving the gory scene behind and ran towards the area of distressed cries and combustions.

* * *

"Bastard!" Steve muttered from the corner of a car as The Winter Soldier shot a grenade from the bottom of his rifle into a police car, killing anyone inside driving and engulfing the vehicle in flames.

The killer had been toying with him. Since Nat disappeared it had been just the two playing a horribly game of follow the leader. And Steve was not liking this. The masked Assassin had done nothing but fire into civilized areas such as shops and trees and even went out of his way to blowing cars up with the grenades he shot.

But this was his plan.

The Winter Soldier's plan was to taunt the Captain of old while seeking out The Black Widow, he wanted to finish her off first before going after the Captain, he was the only one who could pose a real challenge. So where exactly was the Russian?

Yes, right in his sights.

* * *

"Stay out of the way!" the redhead ran as fast as she could as she screamed at civilians to get to safety.

"STAY OUT OF THE WAY" she had to get to Steve. He was alone. She didn't even know how Kara and Sam were holding.

It all happened too fast.

The bullet pierced through the window of the blue sedan and drilled into the flesh near her shoulder and collar. She fell to the floor in a crying heap.

"AAHAHHHHHHHH"

* * *

The unnamed man with a black beany cap screamed at the top of his lungs when the heavy Turrent gun he was using did zero to nothing to the caped girl walking towards him. He was the last man standing. The only thing standing since the two freaks in the air had taken out most of the units. Many laid dead on the concrete, few injured. Weaponry was also all over the place topped with all the black trucks ruptured and stacked upon one another.

"WHY WONT YOU DIE!?" his knees trembled when his casket had run out of ammo and the girl stood there stoically. No visible lacerations or bruises.

The next was something he did not expect.

The blonde flinched back, her enhanced hearing acted against her will and picked up the sound of a ballistic being fired off in the distance.

" _AAHAHHHHHHHH_ "

The Kryptonian did not know the cry, but she knew the voice behind it as her eyes widened with absolute fear.

" _ **NATASHA!"**_

She launched into the sky shaking the very Earth as she blasted off.

Sam had come from a vast dive behind the H.Y.D.R.A. scum and shot him straight through the knees, crimpling him as he howled with pain. The Falcon landed directly onto his body with a boot smashing into his neck. Leaving it undetermined if he was dead or alive.

Sam looked back in the direction that Kara had flown. He pulled off his goggles as he recalled the young beauty's only word.

"Natasha, you can't quit just yet.

* * *

The spy trembled drastically. She couldn't even remember the last time she trembled drastically. Her heart was beating faster than a sniper bullet could travel. Steve watched from behind a van and his eyes watered upon seeing his friend in such a state. He didn't care about her history, he didn't care about what she had done in the past. Natasha was his friend, and she was quickly bleeding due to her hand now shining a blood crimson. Her lip quivering by the millisecond.

Natasha damned herself for not being able to hide her emotions, but the logic was logic. She was hurt. She was bleeding and the pain like a son of a bitch. At first, she thought it was a graze into the shoulder but judging by the amount of blood leaking out of her she slowly grasped the harsh reality that an artery had been struck. She couldn't even move her left arm.

But she had to stay strong, for Steve, For Clint…..Nick….Phil…..Laura…her adopted nephew and niece….for fuck's sake even Pepper and Tony, the ones who gave her a living even when she didn't live with them….for Maria, her secret lover, one that the world must never know about. But for once she didn't know the outcome of where all of this was going. Would she bleed to death?

Death was just around the corner. The Winter Soldier leaped onto the hood of a car and aimed his gun at the spy, ready to finish off Natalia Alianova Romanoff. She stared at him without fear despite the tear escaping.

"None of you ever got to me… _live with that_."

Steve's tension went away upon seeing the one manifesting behind the ruthless killer.

The Winter Soldier felt a presence behind him, one that was too close to evade him if he dared to react in self-defense. Sure enough, he did.

He released his rifle into the weight of his right arm and packed all the cybernetic hydraulics into motion, the Winter Soldier turned around and delivered a sickening punch to the Crest of The House of El, the result, a titanic metal clang ringing all over the city block.

The Winter Soldier was taken aback by what he saw. An unfazed woman with piecing red eyes staring into his orbs past his hair. One solid push from this lost child was enough to send him through the air and crash arm first into a heavy brick wall, losing his gun in the process.

Pain. Actual, un-denying, physical pain ruptured through his body. He remembered his mission and stood up with a wobble. But there it was again.

Pain.

But this pain was never in the existence of the universe going to be a fraction of what the last daughter of Krypton ever felt upon being bestowed the last living member of her kind.

The Krytonian's eyes ceased their glow and instead she planted her boots onto the concrete ground.

When she did a massive gentle tremor shook the Earth. One foot was placed in front of the other, and the result was the same.

*****THHUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM********

Another step.

*******THHHUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM********

"How was she doing that?", that, was the question on all three's mind.

No fear was in Kara's eyes as she stepped closer to the man convicted of over dozens of murders.

The Winter Soldier wasn't going to stop now. he would demonstrate that he was a who people claimed who he was. He obeyed orders, and his orders were to kill.

But this adversary. What something that not even he could identify. He went so far as to push through the aching in his back and meet face to face with this young shorter woman.

The silence gave the illusion of eternity. The now empty streets that only had four individuals were waiting for something.

It came.

Even without a firing weapon.

The metal clang rung throughout the streets as the Assassin had his artificial fist in the face of the woman. Who to Captain America and the Black Widow's surprise, didn't even flinch.

He was really trying to show was superior. And so he did.

Wave after wave of assaults and nothing happened. Strike after strike from divine training were no match for this unbreakable walking spirit.

The Alien from another world did not find fascination from this. Why did she waste her time confronting something that couldn't even hurt her? Because this something had harmed someone she had come to care about and trust. The first living being of this world that she met even accepted her as a friend. Something that she hardly ever had.

Now she stood in all her stature, preparing to deliver a message.

The Kryptonian grabbed the primitive's throat faster than his reflexes predicted. Her grip tightened to the point where his oxygen was cut.

" _ **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ "

The God like roar echoed throughout the entire City as Kara Zor-El's eyes fired into the sky, creating a massive red light over the atmosphere. The tremoring screech was so loud almost all the windows of the cars and building cracked in symphony. The three humans went so far as to cover an ear.

The Winter Soldier faced judgement when the superior dug her fingers into his artificial shoulder with relative ease and gruesomely yanked his arm out of the socket. The experience caused absolute shock for the killer. The adversary didn't even hesitate to do what she did. His grunts ceased to be muffled as his mask was torn form his face after the caped women discarded the arm. When he was lifted by his scalp Steve stood in silent shock.

That face….it was him.

Steve stood up from his hiding place to observe closer.

"Bucky?"

The Assassin only stared with wound pride at the soldier.

"Who…the hell is Bucky?" had anyone been watching, they would've seen Natasha's surprised face as well but not as much. The unmasked killer looked in Kara's expression. "What are you?"

Kara took control of the situation. She gripped his scalp harder catching his attention, along with everyone else.

" _If I ever see you lay a hand on her again….I will kill you_!" Steve was just too shocked to do or say anything. His heart was now aching for almost everything. Natasha being close to mortally wounded, Kara demonstrating what she was capable of, and The Winter Soldier was…James Buchanan Barnes.

He fell to his knees as Kara launched him drastically over the buildings. Truly having no doubt he would survive judging by how Kara threw him.

He was lost in thought.

Kara on the other hand turned to face her friend crouched over a transporter. The girl gently walked towards her. With no intention of scaring her whatsoever. She kneeled to her level, inspecting the human female's wound. She was bleeding drastically with her blood the color of crimson. Natasha did not fall blind to the tear that managed to leak out of her lost friend's eye. Being the women that she was she reached with a bloodied hand and dabbed the tear away, smiling a lip quiver in the process. The alien gently grabbed the human and lifted her up slowly. The blood stain on Natasha's jacket was more provident now. Since she couldn't move her left arm, the redhead brought her only functioning one around the caped woman's shoulder and delivered a gentle kiss to her cheek.

" _Good Soldier_." She whispered to the living embodiment of invulnerability.

" _Good Soldier_."

* * *

 **A/N: I shed a tear while writing this long one for you all. Thanks a lot for the views and support. Please let me know what you guys think! I'll have the next one up soon I swear**.


	11. Chapter 11: Here We Are, Together

Chapter 11: Here We Are, Together.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm thankful for the reviews, and for the ones who like and follow. Help make this fic one of the biggest must reads!**

 **To Bronson. Simmerman: As I mentioned before in previous disclaimers and author's notes. Kara will not be shipped with anyone in this fic. I'm sorry but that's just how it is and that's how I'll keep it. I can't picture her with Steve because one, this isn't Melissa Benoist Kara, it's New 52 Kara with the appearance of Ainlina (A well-known Cosplayer on Deviant art.) If you see some of her work especially as Supergirl, you'll understand why I picked her.**

 **To RebelHeart94: Thank you for your compliments, glad you liked the paring between Hill and Romanoff. If you wanna see more check out "Maria's Rule" done by MTL17, big shout out to that author by the way!**

 **To Sharkdude5: Thank you! you will not be disappointed.**

 **To Arcane Charmcaster: Don't worry my friend. Just read along, wouldn't wanna spoil anything now would we?**

 **To StoryBird: So glad you like it. You're one of my top reviewers! As for Natasha dying, Scarlett would kill me if she were reading what I did, so just prepare yourself to read again!**

 **To Warlocktongue: Thank you for the review, like StoryBird, you are one of my best top reviewers. This will show a little something with Romanoff and Hill's relationship.**

* * *

Heimdall quickly raised his head from his meditation like state as he stared into the void with an unbelievable expression.

He had heard her. He heard the Goddess wail upon Midgard.

She was furious, and that kept the expression on the Asgardian's face for quite a while.

"By the All Father, I hope you calm your storm and steady your power. Oh, Prince of Asgard I hope you did no such thing to upset her."

* * *

The Ancient One sat in a criss cross position quietly in her tan garments, in the library of all places in the Temple of Kamar-Taj. Truth be told she liked to come here from time to time. What was there so wrong about coming to a secluded place? Absolutely nothing. The bald women felt as though this place was suited better than her quarters for meditation and breathing exercises.

She sat with her eyes closed and her spirit at peace. But the peace was not meant to be upon this lovely night.

The Ancient one felt a presence, worse yet a great disturbance in the world of Mankind. Her fingers trembled drastically upon hearing what had been unleased from the edge of the new world.

A powerful and enduring cry of triumph. One that made the Sorceress Supreme surprisingly gasp followed by opening her aging eyes.

" _By all of creation…you are here among us_."

Not many in this world held knowledge of the Infinity Stones, artifacts of power created from the Cosmic Entities of the universe, who were succeeded by The Celestials, great Titans responsible for wielding the gems of power.

A tear slid down the women of once great beauty's cheek as her memories and knowledge began to recall The Cosmic Entities. There was Death, the living embodiment of decay. Among others was Entropy, who's purpose was destruction. This put him in constant battle with Eternity, who's goal was creation. The fourth one was Infinity who represented all of space in the universe. And the last and most ancient one of these entities was The Unknown. A reclusive almighty that stayed far away from the mostly known four. He however did not aid in the manifestation of the Stones. Upon the arrival of the Celestials, the five beings vanished into the endless void, with not a single living creation knowing where they had gone.

The Ancient One felt small upon feeling The Unknown's presence on this planet. He was among The Humans. Why would he come out of his exile onto this world after so many eons of living beyond the void? What were his intentions?

" _Unknown….I beg to know why you've returned_."

* * *

Tony sat on the couch of the large living space of his Tower with his head in his hands while doing his utter best not to break down. Pepper sat next to the man while rubbing his back in a soothing way.

"Tony." She began softly. "Tony please don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault you were only doing what you thought was righ…."

He harshly shrugged off her back rub while staring directly into her aging but beautiful eyes. His face was anything but the smug look the world knew him for.

"But was it the right thing Pep?!" he blasted through grit teeth. "Was it right that after all this time, all these years of my Father supplying a terrorist organization in disguise, all this time of single handedly pouring money out of my pockets to the ones who are going to destroy us, was it right?!" he clenched his eyes shut and the women who gave his life meaning brought him into her arms.

It brought pain to both the CEO and owner of Stark Industries when they decided to conduct a full hacking survey into The Triskellion and saw the results. From PROJECT INSIGHT, to the unveiling of H.Y.D.R.A. working deep within the core of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper even cried out for Bruce when Tony underwent a rare anxiety attack when he read his new label that H.Y.D.R.A. had just changed in the last seven hours.

The Merchant of Death.

The two struggled but managed to bring the Stark heir back from the world of panic but his conscience through him into a state of guilt.

Anthony Edward Stark swore upon his permanently damaged heart that when he escaped that cave leaving Yinsen behind, he would never return to doing the atrocious things that he had done without even knowing he did them until he was captured, damaged, and tortured. Which was manufacturing weapons for the sake of being transported or stolen for diabolic purposes. And what other way to put his creations to bad use by supplying his more advanced tools to S.H.I.E.L.D. who after all this time was never S.H.I.E.L.D. but another organization using his aid to fulfill their plans to dominate everyone's will.

He had screwed up again. What kind of man was he? How could he, a man with the most brilliant IQ of the 21st Century, be too blind as to what was going on behind the curtails? He would be hated even more by the government for not only refusing to give up the Iron Man suit, but providing his services to H.Y.D.R.A. once this was all over, because he knew it would be over.

Was Nick on this? Had this been his plan since he took on as Director? Did they all have a tie in with H.Y.D.R.A.? Did all this explain why Hill wasn't answering, or Natasha. These inner thoughts and questions only made his grip on his girlfriend tighten even more.

" _What kind of a man am I Pepper_?" he whispered into her collar.

The bearded philanthropist's face was soon cupped by the CEO and she engulfed his lips with hers, her right palm leaving his stubbled cheek and resting over the metal of his less lightened Arc Reactor. Their lips moved in sync as Tony brought a hand over the thigh of her black sweat pants. They parted for air and she rested her forehead upon his to meet tiresome eyes.

" _This_." she tapped his Arc Reactor with a finger. _"Is who you are. You're the man I love. The man who I wish I could tell the world of my feelings but can't due to safety. You're the man who's gonna help bring these monsters down. These bastards are nothing without the money and weapons. You're not what they say Tony. This was not your fault, what Obadiah did was not your fault. Howard supplied S.H.I.E.L.D. and you only wanted to follow in those steps to make things better. Please Tony….your conscience doesn't need unnecessary added guilt."_

"But they'll blame me Pep….they'll blame me for all this."

"They shouldn't and they won't." she reassured him. "You are not alone in this….I love you….and we'll both overcome this. Besides, there are rules and regulations to the government forms you signed with S.H.I.E.L.D. and as far as we know you didn't violate any of them.

He kissed her. That was all he could really do. And she embraced it like no other women would embrace an intense troublesome boyfriend. When they parted he resumed his original posture with the exception of burying his head in his hands. Instead he clenched them. He had to make things right despite how all of this wasn't easily going to blow away. He was Tony Stark, The Iron Man, a hero to many and idol to millions of young scientific minds. He immediately began to put his brain into thinking on what was he going to do. H.Y.D.R.A. was going to be put down. That much was curtain. He should start by canceling the funds the organization was receiving from him.

Biting the hand that feeds you was the most stupid of all tactics.

Both stoically turned around from the couch when Bruce Banner came from around a corner of the large area and ran to them with a shocked expression on his stubbled face.

Pepper was not pleased.

"Bruce can you please go, we are in the middle of something."

Tony vowed against that statement.

"Why hide it Pep? He is as important to this team as any."

Bruce quickly got the point.

"Guys look, I know things have been weird lately but this is only gonna get creepier. Turn on the news, you'll be surprised." Pepper could only give a scowl for this bad timed turn of events but Tony obligated and commanded J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn on the giant plasma close to the couch they were on.

All three's jaws dropped when live footage from a news copter in Washington D.C. showed two massive beams of red light shining over the atmosphere beyond the clouds followed by a tremoring screech.

* * *

Steve was still lost in thought but his knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the Vibranium disk on his forearm. The Winter Soldier was indeed his best friend who he long thought was dead. But how? He even looked at him and Kara without any form of emotion until the girl asserted her dominance to anyone who opposed her. The Captain for a moment could still feel the ringing in his ears from the roar. He aggressively pinched the bridge of his nose hard to help stimulate his emotions.

Questions could wait, injured comrades couldn't.

He stood on his knees again as he watched Natasha being lifted by Kara while wiping her cheek with a bloody palm and brought a quivering arm around small caped shoulders. The red head leaned into the blonde and delivered a gentle kiss to her cheek.

" _Good Soldier_." She whispered to the living embodiment of invulnerability.

" _Good Soldier_."

And just like that she fell into the Kryptonian's embrace but it didn't last long when Natasha yelped out loud and removed herself from her would've been tight hug with her friend but she kept her arm around the girl's shoulders. Unintentionally Kara's crest upon the upper edges had been stained with red blood but the alien didn't seem to care, she only wanted her friend to be safe. She required a Physician. But how were they going to get to one?

To Natasha, Kara's presence was warm. She felt safe despite what had just happened to her. As much as she wanted this to pass it was not going to happen. She needed help and she needed it fast. The bloodied fingers of her right arm grew into a handful grip in the cape as nausea began to take its toll on her. Who knows how much blood she had lost at this point.

"Guys!" the three turned their heads in the direction of the yell coming from the sky except for the Russian who did it ten times slower. Sam came down gliding with his wings quickly folding into his back as his boots touched the ground, the momentum taking him slightly forwards but soon stopped.

"I'm here, what did I miss?! I heard the yelling and the ligh…." one look at Natasha was enough to drive him on the alert. "My God Natasha you're bleeding!"

The Captain joined Sam as they hustled next to the two women. They inspected the wound closely and Steve's eyes were filled with panic once again.

"Nat, it went through you!" there was a disgusting stain forming behind and in front of the torso of her jacket. "We gotta get out of here. You need hel….."

Trouble just so happened to be lurking around the corner as Kara lifted her face up in realization while staring into nothing. The humans' eyeballed her for a second or two.

"Kara." Sam began sternly. "What's wrong?"

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I think she senses someth…"

Sirens blared from across the intersections as the engines of half a dozen black vans geared their way towards the three fugitives. It was all so fast they didn't even have time to come up with a plan. Then again, would they really need one?

"Ah Shit…" Sam cursed as all the vans came to a screeching halt twenty-feet from them in an outflanked position. He dropped the remaining rifle he had and prepared the steadiness of his breathing.

"Sam it's ok." The soldier eyed the streets empty of civilians but full of corrupted agents. "Let Kara handle this."

The Falcon eyed the Captain skeptically but didn't have time to protest when members of S.T.R.I.K.E. began to fall out into infantry formations…and if one looked closely, their movements could be described as hesitant. And not hustle.

Kara's rage immediately returned when the tiring cries of her friend reached her hearing canals. Natasha had pushed through her pain and entered a more lightly embrace with the now second person she felt safe in arms with. The blonde did her best not to touch the red stain building on the back of the human but overall held Natasha in her arms, not once planning to let go.

" _Natasha…calm your storm….I swear upon my life we will get you to safety…I will keep you safe from these savages_."

Natasha had her head in a caped shoulder, not once understanding but feeling the emotion behind the throat clicks and odd speaking.

" _Give them Hell Kara_ …."

Brock Rumlow revealed himself from the crowd of trained men and possibly women. He held his nine-millimeter but was cautious as he aimed followed by approaching Kara.

"STEP AWAY FROM ROMANOFF, ON YOUR KNEES! DOWN ON YOUR….."

" _ **ENNNOOOUUGGHHH**_."

She wailed into the sky while shooting her beams once again and held Natasha even though there were operatives all around them. Steve thought quick and huddled next to Kara but crouched lightly with his shield to guard Natasha's right while Sam picked up the rifle again and expanded his wings out to where one covered Natasha's left and the other shielded his torso. The three now stood as a barrier around their injured Assassin. Both renegade men would've given up their souls to see Rumlow immediately back off into his platoon upon hearing their powerhouse silence the once brave agents. They could've sworn several on motorcycles were crashing due to shock in the background of the streets.

The four could hear the protests of the field operatives followed by barks of orders.

"Goddam she is real!"

"STAY FOCUSED."

"DO NOT LOOSEN YOUR AIM."

"LOOK STRONG"

"Did you see what she did on the highway?!"

"Are those, fucking lasers?!"

"QUIET." Rumlow swallowed the lump in his throat and resumed his aiming but didn't advance. He cursed himself for retreating topped with letting the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. The lasers ceased their firing just in for the arrival of a news copter. The propeller blades echoing in the sky as the members of the media began recording.

The small group showed no fear while in formation. This exotic woman was on their side, and nothing was going to stop them with their plans.

Steve Rogers, being The Natural Born Leader that he was destined to be, spoke into the crowd once nothing could be heard but the sounds of helicopter blades and the occasional gun clicking.

"Your Calvary seems a bit off Rumlow!"

"Get down on your knees and surrender her to us Cap, NOW!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Rumlow's rage grew bigger by the second, oh how much he wanted to cave in the war hero's face so bad. Every armed agent could only watch the two leaders argue although most kept on staring at the caped unknown cradling The Black Widow.

"Are you not listening Rogers?!"

Captain America's face grew grim, indicating he was calling the shots now.

"No Rumlow." He began sternly. "You're the one who's gonna do exactly as I say so listen up." Jack Rollins, who was the closest to Brock aimed his rifle at Kara's head with a hating grit. Surprisingly she tilted her head over the shoulder that Natasha wasn't resting on and gave him a matching expression with a tint of red in her eyes. He never saw it coming and he dropped his gun with irritation the moment the handle heated up to a point where his fingerless gloves couldn't stand the immense temperature. The smirk on Steve's face drove him to absolute hatred.

"As I said before Brock, you will do exactly as I say so listen up…we are going to take a vehicle out of this place and you are going to do nothing about it!" every agent in the area would've laughed if not for the situation at hand.

"We are taking a van and you will not follow us."

Brock was about to aggressively protest when the Captain asserted out loud.

"Supergirl!" He called over his shoulder to the caped female. "If they so much as retaliate vaporize them all to where there is not a piece of clothing left!" He turned his head to look at Kara and he pointed to his eyes with his free arm the way he'd seen Natasha do it and the girl complied, illuminating her eyes for all to see and forced the H.Y.D.R.A. scum to shift uncomfortably in their offense positions. The Kryptonian's blood stained cheek and glowing orbs didn't spell any sign of "Just kidding, I'm messing with ya", it only spelled out to Brock that this girl did what the Captain would ask of her, without hesitations.

Steve was never one to speak death threats, nor did he ever feel comfortable proceeding with one. But this was a matter of life and death. They couldn't afford to be captured. The sooner they got help for Natasha the better. And they were running out of time.

"Your call Rumlow, what's it gonna be?!"

The H.Y.D.R.A. scum should've know that Rogers would try to use the girl, this…..Supergirl….to his advantage. Despite how much he wanted to shout open fire, Brock knew that it would be a bad idea. He also couldn't afford to lose all these men. He could barely control his anger.

"If you think you can get away with this then you ar….."

"Your call Rumlow, what's it gonna be?!"

"GGGGGRRAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He threw his gun onto the concrete road his stubbled face turning red. "STAND DOWN, ALL OF YOU STAND DOWN!"

The armor-clad agents all turned to him while lowering their guns in disbelief. Rollins was in disbelief as well. Who in the world would know how Pierce would react to this? Another mission, crumbling into a failure. The adversary was known to these agents. She possessed skills that were beyond that of a human, not even the asset was capable at taking care of her along with Roger and Romanoff.

"Tell them to back away from the vehicles. We'll be taking that one." He gestured to one of the giant vans closest to him and his group. Brock grudgingly commanded his platoon, and they obeyed him despite the torrents of questions invading their minds. Some were even just as mad as Rumlow and Rollins but even they knew better than to piss off this "Supergirl" figure.

When he felt it was safe to move, Steve guided the huddled group as dozens of eyes were on them. They took the risky move to detach themselves from their shielding and Kara gently lifted Natasha into her arms as the redhead head pressed her hand to her wound, her eyes occasionally rolling into the back of her head from the pain and nausea. Sam folded his wings and ran to open the back of the transporter that was empty.

Kara made a quick glance behind her to see if anyone would try to mock or oppose them. When they didn't she placed Natasha inside followed by Steve who jumped in to help her. The last one to enter was Sam who aimed his rifle at the driver fully cladded in tactical team armor with the head gear.

"Don't try anything, I got my eye on you, and you're gonna take us far from here." His goggles covered his serious eyes but a simple nod from the driver was enough for The Falcon.

To ensure their safety, Kara closed the metallic doors now containing her comrades and pushed the transporter slowly to give the indication that it should leave now.

Within seconds the engines of the primitive transporter came to life and the Van started off slowly then hustled in between the cramped roads out on the intersection, barely missing armored cladded agents' feet and bodies.

Like a predator watching its prey leave, Rumlow and Rollins flared hot air through their nostrils in anger. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. All their training, all their discipline and for what? To get trampled on by Captain America and his band of renegades. They suspected much of the Avengers, but never of this blonde caped woman who silently put them in their place. And worst of all she was standing where she was as the van containing their targets drove away. A bullet proof, fire proof flying women with immense strength and a blood covered chest topped with a styled "S".

The one Steve Rogers revealed as…..The Supergirl…and one look from her face showed that she was still pissed.

The ground shook with a tremor so quick and Kara now eyed the Van through the air twenty feet off the concrete. It accelerated at a much faster pace away from the confrontation and danger. Rumlow used this time to pick up his gun from the ground and debated on whether to holster it or aim it at the flying woman. She seemed to ignore the presences of the armed agents below her and slowly drifted in the direction of where her friends went to. As soon as she went past the last stationed vehicle in which indicated that all the enemies were behind her, she inhaled loudly with her crest puffing up and turned around.

* * *

The copter caught every single detail when a hurricane like wind exhaled from the caped alien's mouth, throwing scum of H.Y.D.R.A, glass, sidewalk trees, lampposts, mailboxes, motorcycles, Humvees, guns, and trucks in all directions down the lane. Supergirl smiled, admiring her work before taking off into the fading shine of the sky at supersonic speeds, the copter's camera no longer being able to catch glimpses of her.

* * *

Sam trained his gun on the driver despite experiencing the gust of winds hitting the walls of the van. The masked driver stiffened on the steering wheel but kept driving none the less.

"What….what was that?" Natasha asked weakly as Steve pressed a large blue cloth he had found inside a medical kit on the small shelves since they were riding in a van meant to carry reinforcements.

"I think Kara just bought us a little more time, keep pressing Nat, now my hands are getting dirty."

"Oh sure, worry about your precious palms while I lay here bleeding to death." The Russian blasted sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry but this is the only thick cloth I could find Natasha. Don't argue just keep adding pressure."

Sam was about to make a statement when the driver spoke in a feminine voice.

"I can tell she is bleeding from the back too, hang on, I'm putting this thing on autopilot." Several clicks from the advanced stereo set were heard and the unknown agents unfastened her seat belt to head back to the three, literally leaving the wheel for the van to drive itself. She immediately stopped when Sam taunted her with his gun by switching ammunition and cocking the section containing shotgun shells.

"What makes you think I told you to move from where you were?"

The driver was taken aback but stood her ground by pulling off her helmet. The sight of her face took Natasha and Steve by surprise.

"Steve, who the hell is this guy?" asked former Assistant Director Maria Hill in all her beautiful glory. No one would ever know how desperate she was except for a certain redhead on how much she wanted to slip into worried housewife mode thanks to the sight of her woman bleeding through her jacket.

"Hill?" asked a distraught Captain Rogers.

"Yes Steve, it's me, can we drop the formalities thanks to this situation?"

"Of-course." He issued Steve to lower his weapon. "It's okay Sam, she's with us."

The Falcon followed the memo quickly and fiddled with his goggles.

"Natasha let me see." The brunette commanded while undoing her tight bun, letting several strands of her wavy hair fall in front of her eyes. The spy was grateful that Maria was here with them. Another helping hand was always welcome to this point in their journey. She obeyed her secret lover and let Maria lightly tug her ruined jacket off.

"Just be careful, I can't move or feel my _fingeeerrrss_." She hissed when a syringe came out of nowhere in the palm of Maria and she dug it into the bloody shoulder.

"Breathe Natasha, I just gave you some Morphine."

"Little heads up would be nice." The sight was a little disgusting for both men since within every second, the jacket was coming off, the more of the sound of slippery bloody flesh became radiant. Natasha's arm had been bathed in her blood, the crimson fluids coating her skin from her wound to her wrist. The blood was creeping onto her knuckles as Natasha held the tainted blue cloth closer. Lucky for her the drug was starting to kick in. Bringing some of the life back into her eyes.

"Hang on, I removed the tracking device from this van before joining the platoon sent to apprehend you all. We are going to a secret refugee within a central park. Things didn't go as planned but I'm glad you have that, "Supergirl", with you." she turned to Steve who couldn't help but shrug his shoulders.

Natasha's eyes suddenly widened.

"Where's Kara!?"

"Where's wh…" before Maria could finish the van was jolted drastically, causing everyone to become uplift when the vehicle was raised into the air, almost tilted towards the back doors if just a little more pressure. The autopilot was still on and Sam quickly reached over to the front seat area to switch the stick then twisting the ignition, rendering the metal capsule to sleep. When the doors were swung open there stood Kara, holding the entire vessel with one hand. Her bloody cheek stained with small tears joined with a large crimson smear on her family crest. Her hair however, remained perfectly flawless.

Her eyes ceased their electric blue glow and placed the van down to see if all her comrade humans were intact. There they were, Steve, Sam, an unfamiliar face…and Natasha, who looked more alive now than ever. Her gaze finally settled on the women who had unmasked herself from the body armor. She was indeed beautiful. She appeared to be just around Natasha's age if not a bit older.

"Kara!" the Black Widow let go of the cloth henceforth prompting Maria to hold it in place while bringing out another cloth from her utility belt to press it against the back part of the wound and extended her only good hand out that was soaked in coppery scented fluid. The alien didn't seem to mind and entwined her hand with her friend's.

Steve set his shield aside and helped Kara into the van, tugging her long cape as well before shutting the doors from the outside world. He could've sworn the streets were empty which he was grateful for. Kara issued closer with her face warming up with relief and happiness.

" _Natasha_." She whispered causing the spy to bring her in, staining the other side of the girl's cape with a handprint in the process.

"Oh, Kara." she delivered a peck to the girl's neck in gratitude. "Thank you, you saved us from all that mess…thank you." she nuzzled her dirt filled face with the blonde's.

Sam couldn't help but adore the scene. The World's deadliest Woman disposed of her title for the moment to play the role of Mother cat embracing her Kitten.

"Gotta hand it to ya kid, you did great today, if it wasn't for you we'd be in cuffs on our way to some base to be locked up."

Steve also felt the aurora in the atmosphere, he followed Sam with the compliments.

"Kara." the girl stopped what she was doing to look at the leader and honorary soldier. "Thank you, you've been a great help."

Of-course not being able to understand the Kryptonian could merely give another of her infamous innocent smiles. Her friends were grateful, and she was glad to be of service to them. They had escaped the Assassin and his forces. They would all live to see another day.

"Ahem." All heads turned to Maria hill, who eyed them all while tying a makeshift tight bandage around Natasha's shoulder with the cloths. The blood now drying up to stain her skin and black tank top that was now a darkish brown. It wasn't her best work but for a moment it would stop the bleeding. The Russian had probably lost already more than a pint and it was amazing how she was still holding even before the morphine injection.

"So Supergirl, is…..Ka-Ra?" Steve shrugged again from the unintended code name he had come up for their superpowered teammate.

"Kara is her real name." The Falcon said when he sat in the protruding seats inside the van. "Sam Wilson by the way, but yeah she is Kara, she packs quite the punch behind those limbs and eyes, doesn't she?"

Maria had to agree, she was impressed with this girl's barrage of abilities. She was even capable of being in the vacuum of space since it was the first image she ever saw of the caped girl. Judging by the blonde's nature when not being threatened or instigated, it was certain it wasn't her intention to destroy Satellite BETA.

When Natasha did her best but couldn't move her fingers she was immediately scolded by Maria.

"Natasha please don't do that, we're gonna get you help but don't do that. You most likely scraped a nerve but it doesn't look ruptured. If you cause circulation, then you'll lose more blood!"

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Fine…..but in the meantime, let's do some introductions sha'll we." She brought Kara closer and spoke to her proudly. "Kara, this is our friend, she's with us in this fight…..Maria." the former KGB concluded while announcing her lover's name out loud.

"Now it's your turn." The brunette raised a trimmed brow from what Natasha had said. "Just a heads up despite her appearance she doesn't speak English."

"What do you mean she doesn't? I heard her call your name."

"Just names Maria, Kara is different from us all, she's like a kid. She has an urge to learn a lot as if though she had never seen the world before. I don't know where she came from. I don't know where she got her powers but she's special. And we are not gonna leave her behind or force her to bring up her unknown history. She can't understand what we say but she can grasp basic concepts."

"Well….to be honest I was hoping she came from Asgard like Thor."

Steve couldn't help but interrupt.

"I thought the same way."

The brunette continued from her cliffhanger.

"But I highly doubt it. You are right Nat, she is indeed different. Look at her, she's almost smaller than you, her muscles are not bulging, and she had way too many abilities to demonstrate. By my count its four."

"Five counting her unique form of telescopic vision."

"Five it is then." Maria soon stripped herself of her body armor from the torso to which she was now left with the uniformed pants, boots, utility belt, and gray shirt with no sleeves. "All that's left in question now is where the hell did she get that suit she's wearing…I can see why you chose Supergirl as her name Steve."

The humans in the van eyed the bloodied styled solar serpent. What else could that symbol mean?

"Kara…." the former assistant director called to her from across Natasha sternly but calmly. "I am Maria Hill."

Sam gave a small intermission.

"Uh, just say your first name."

Steve also remembered.

"And if possible in syllables."

The experienced woman started over, this time having Kara's full attention.

"Maria." She extended a clean ungloved hand out. "Ma-ri-a."

The blonde sat still next to the redhead for a moment as she took in the dark brown-haired female's features. Her face…..it seemed so familiar. Why did she look so familiar?

Now she remembered. This woman, Maria. Was with Natasha and Steve on the night of the death of their supreme leader. She really was a long living comrade to her friends after all. She herself even demonstrated devastation behind her eyes upon seeing the lifeless body of the man who had the same pigment tone of skin compared to Sam. This brought instant joy to Kara's heart, Maria was selfless and behind her stature, she resembled strong Leadership as well. She even tended to Natasha's wound.

" _Maria_!" Kara reached out with her clean limb to shake her hand in proper greetings. Like Steve's encounter, the brunette was trembling a little from having to shake the hand of someone who could lift up an entire van with one palm but she made it due.

"I'm grateful for your actions in making sure we got out alive Kara, I'm looking forward to seeing more of what you are capable of." The blonde only nodded.

For sure the formalities were up and done after the whole revelation and confrontation of the newest member to the team who was going to bring down H.Y.D.R.A. and right now, just as planned upon securing the two turned four: Captain America, The Black Widow, The Falcon, and Supergirl, former Agent Hill waddled to the front seated area and turned the van back on to navigate them all herself to their safe hide out that the others had yet to see.

Sam pulled off his goggles and tilted his head to rest his chin on his shoulder. Steve for a terrible good reason crossed his arms and replayed the events of his long lost friend. Little by little he put the pieces of Barnes being found by Zola and then manipulated him into the killer he was today. This was far from over. He hoped to see Bucky again. Kara sat next to Natasha and brought her dirtied cape around her torso. The tough as nails human of the Mother land brought the alien beauty closer, nuzzling her face in the process before pecking her button nose. The girl's young clean scent still radiant off her.

Had anyone been watching in the rearview mirror up ahead, they would've seen the look of jealousy radiant in the brunette's eyes.

* * *

They all got the memo when the vehicle came to a sudden stop after a long quiet ride. Sam and Steve grabbed their belongings but left behind the gun The Falcon had been using and hopped out once Hill opened the dented doors after coming out herself. To both men's amazement, the sun had started to go down when they looked up into the clouds. Kara took precise time to carefully lift Natasha into her arms with an arm under her legs and another around her torso, doing her utter best not to touch Natasha's makeshift bandage. The spy only seemed grateful that her lost friend was looking out for her. Even when they had gotten to safety.

The Kryptonian's boots touched the graveled ground along with her cape picking up dirt around the edges. Maria wasted no time to show the outer surroundings of the bunker disguised as a bridge in one of Washigton's finest central parks. The blonde walked right next to her as they went in through a hidden gate entrance within the bushes. Sam and Steve following just behind.

They all quickly hustled when the passageway led to an even bigger endless cemented hallway.

"Geez that thing is long." Sam protested about Kara's cape since he almost stepped on parts of it from hustling too close. Steve didn't have time to cast a remark since someone was coming in their direction at a much faster pace. Maria immediately recognized him as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. medics who had remained loyal to her and the previous Director of the fallen organization. He sported a grey suit with an ageing face and receding hair line topped with thin glasses.

Hill wasted no time in calling out to him.

"GSW, she's lost at least a pint…maybe more!"

"Let me take her!

"They'll wanna see him first." Right then and there Natasha and Steve gave Maria an odd expression. What did she mean by him?

Kara ignored the medic that tried to examine Natasha in her arms and followed Maria who seemed to be heading deeper into the facility.

They had reached the central area that stood out from the rest of the cemented dirtied passageways. The atmosphere was now a greyish tone with multiple doors all over the walls indicating private rooms for refugees. The curtains in the middle is what got all six's attention. Maria geared them all to approach with caution as she slowly moved back one of the shades, the sounds of a monitor beep becoming louder, indicating this was a stolen infirmary bed aided with equipment.

Nobody could develop the urge to gasp when Steve and his team mates on the run saw the laid out dark-skinned man in a loose black shirt who was none other than Nicolas J. Fury. Weak and in need but very much alive.

"Bout Damn time." His scruff face contorted into a small lip curl up. He stared into the eyes of the blonde who raised her eyebrows in silent joy.

Natasha couldn't be more relieved as The Doctor put his skills to good used and worked his best to clean and stitch her wound up. Lucky for her she was issued to sit in a chair. Maria, who had cleaned her arm of dried blood had commenced a short physical therapy by entwining her fingers with Natasha and moved their hands back and forth to stimulate circulation while also squeezing the nerve in her inner elbow. Veins began to show just below the forearm. The Russian had managed to keep a decent face for Kara, who was sitting criss-crossed next to her on the floor, her dirtied cape wrapped around her. The blonde watched carefully as Maria and this unknown physician nursed her friend back to health.

In just fifteen minutes Maria had let go and sighed in satisfaction when she gave Natasha her hidden combat knife to spin professionally in her once numb fingers. The redhead swirled the blade with precise movement despite being restricted a little from the Doctor who still had his examining grip on her shoulder. After a couple of more swirls she gave the blade by the handle back to Maria, in turn making the brunette insert it back from the holster in her boot. Another five minutes went by and The Doctor had finished up with tight white gauze around Natasha's shoulder, rolled in just the right way to allow arm mobility. She would be fine now. Everything was going to be okay.

"Gotta say Romanoff, even I envy on how fast you can recover from disgusting flesh wounds." Fury croaked with a tint of humor.

"Well I'm not exactly in my late sixties Boss, of course I'll recover, and if I live past my fifties I'll guarantee you'll all see me still in the fight."

"Well played." He sat upright gaining the attention of Steve, Sam and Hill. Natasha was busy grabbing a white cloth from the kit across the small stool from where she was sitting and scrunched it from being soaked in disinfecting fluid. She grabbed Kara's chin and began to wipe trails of excess dirt along with the blood smear that now looked like a brown smudge off her face. The girl instinctively closed her eyes when the red head dragged the cloth across her eyebrows and settled on her nose with two or more freckles. The cloth soon was geared towards the Kryptonian's neck that had trances of soot but not as much as her facial areas. Natasha gave a tiny stroke to Kara's chin before she set the now filthy rag to the side and the two were greeted with every eye on them.

"What?" came her question with her usual stoic persona, which deep down took them all by surprise since not too long ago The Black Widow had just cleaned the face of a grown young women, who didn't even seem to mind what was being done with her.

Nick could only roll his eye and change the topic once everyone heard his croaking voice speak.

"Lacerated Spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver…..and one hell of a headache."

The Doctor spoke up while packing up his supplies.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung."

"Yeah let's not forget that sha'll we?...but otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open, your heart stopped." Natasha pointed out hoping to ease her confusion.

"Tetrodotoxin B."

Sam's eyes widened in terror.

"The crap that could make people into a living zombie?"

"You're thinking of the voodoofied tampered drug Mr…Wilson." He guessed Sam's name from the files he used to have on The Falcon. "Tetrodotoxin B is a serum invented by Dr. Bruce Banner. Didn't work so well with him put we put it to good use. It slows the pulse to one beat a minute."

Steve watched as Kara used her cape to wipe the cinders off his shield when she grabbed it from a corner. He was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Why all the secrecy though? Why not just tell us?"

Hill eyed the soldier in the most formal way she could put it.

"Any attempts on the Director's life had to look real."

"Can't kill you if you're already dead." The one-eyed man added when he suddenly began to sweat and turn in his bed. It was so unlike him to let out a wheezing grunt and hold his chest in aggravation. Nobody watching liked this one bit. Steve was the first to react.

"Hill what's wrong with him!?"

"Everyone relax, he's on medication and he hasn't taken his painkillers today." Maria skidded across the curtains and was by his side in a jiff. She pulled out another exotic looking syringe and injected it quickly into his bloodstream. The aging man's face soon reverted to his calm stoic manner but he continued to sweat more than a marathon runner. A possible side effect from the drug he had been given. To top it off the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. started demonstrating signs of drowsiness before initiating a breathing exercise.

Faster than anyone could blink Kara set down the red and blue shield, stood up, and grabbed the cloth Natasha had used on her face. She cleansed her hand of Natasha's dried blood and appeared before Nick on the other side of the bed, surprising everyone on how fast she demonstrated her speed.

Calm dark blue eyes shined an electric blue as the Kryptonian examined the injured leader. Yes, indeed he had sustained multiple wounds all over his skeletal structure along with several organs that Kara was unable to identify. But he was alive. This great leader who upon many days ago was presumed dead at an infirmary where she had met Natasha, had survived the impossible for a primitive.

He truly was a warrior in his own way.

Nick continued to dose off into another slumber that he most likely would not arise from till the morning to come. His vision was developing dark splotches but he could still make out the strange girl looking down on him and bringing her palm up to her mouth.

Everyone's eyebrows were raised when Kara blew into her hand tentatively and the formation of a thick ice shard manifested out of the cold air escaping her lips. The Kryptonian placed it around the man's neck who Maria had put a cloth there several seconds ago to absorb his sweat. Now it severed as a holder for the piece of ice that was cooling the now sleeping Nick Fury.

"Would you look at that, ice breath and manipulation." Sam crossed his arms in admiration.

Steve smiled.

"Yup, and I'm guessing she has met Nick in the past to express herself in such a manner."

Natasha brought a finger to her lips in wonder.

"I guess so Steve, I met Kara at the hospital the night he supposedly died. She came in from the window of the room he was laid in. She must've seen him and now recognizes him."

Maria cocked a brow.

"So where exactly did Kara come from when she came in through the hospital window?" Natasha would've answered her usual no saying when Steve gave the intermission.

"Nick always likes to keep secrets, even potentially from you Maria." The brunette eyed him with the same cocked eyebrow.

"I was his assistant Steve, we don't keep secret to each other, Hell if anything happened to him I would've been Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. if not for the shit that's been happening to all of us lately."

"You didn't even know who Sam was until today Maria, Nick has to know something about Kara, if not him, then who?"

"Steve." Natasha called out to the star-spangled man with a plan. "I understand your curiosity but let's please not do this right now."

There was an awkward silence before Sam decided to speak next.

"It is already late as it is guys, why don't we turn in for the night and let Director Fury here rest. Um….Maria, are all of these doors spare bedrooms?"

Maria crossed her arms casually.

"Yes, they are. And you are right, we should rest for now, we're gonna need all the energy we can get if we're gonna do something about H.Y.D.R.A. first thing in the morning. We'll all be safe here. This place was built to represent a bridge and my Wrist will warn me if there was to be an intrusion.

Just as suggested they all cleared out of the circle made up of curtains with Natasha being the first to leave since she had to pull Kara out with her. Maria closed the blinds and sealed the buckles that gave the sleeping man inside privacy. Once all of them were out including the Doctor who left to his room without saying anything, Steve and Sam shook hands in gratitude but stopped just as Natasha set sights for one of the grey doored rooms, with a certain red caped blonde tailing behind her via hand grab.

"Natasha?" Steve called out.

"Someone's gotta show her how the plumbing works." She protested without looking back.

The two men eyed the Black Widow and Supergirl disappear into the room with a faint shut and click of the lock. They turned to Maria, who's arms were crossed and she shrugged her shoulders before going to her selected room ever since she had brought Nick and their medic down here. Now alone The Falcon and Captain America nodded and turned in for the night entering their doors. Had they turned back for a second they would've seen Maria eyeing the room Natasha disappeared into from her door.

* * *

Natasha peaked through the small view hole of the door to glimpse outside, the images were blurry but at least she now knew where Maria's room was. She could even see the women staring at her door from outside. She turned around and walked Kara into the small bedroom. Sure, it was small but the place practically looked like a Holiday Inn room, one single king-sized bed in the middle, a large cabinet with a fifty-inch plasma screen, a lamp next to the bed, wallpaper that was coating sound proof walls, and finally the bathroom mended with a closet, in which Kara and Natasha had yet to see.

"This place pretty amazing, you'll love it here, at least for tonight." She eyed the girl who was also taking in the surroundings of the resting quarters.

"As for you missy, I don't know how you pull it off but it won't last forever, you'll have to bathed if you wanna sleep tonight." She issued Kara into the bathroom to which the lights came on from motion sensors. The sight was not for sore eyes. Unlike the way it would look like at a hotel, the bathroom was full of many luxuries. A large mirror was obviously on the wall mended with a linoleum sink capable of being used for four people. Various brands of remedies were set across the mirror along with an entire shelve filled with large sized towels. The toilet appeared to be one of those luxuries that Natasha had seen in vines from time to time, the ones that looked like they were robots from the future. And finally, the bathtub, it was the only thing left since there appeared to be no shower head, only an advanced appearing shower hose. With a royal blue floor mat next to the edge of the tub.

The tub was so huge it could be mistaken for a jacuzzi or medium sized kiddie pool.

"Not bad, this had Tony written all over it."

Kara was impressed, for primitives, these beings did indeed have proper bathing quarters. This one even looked better than the one she had seen at Sam's home. The Kryptonian's train of thought was interrupted as the tub came to life to be filled with water. She doubted the people in this world had anything related to Gaula Fluid. Both watched the water grow higher and higher to the point where Natasha knew she had to turn it off otherwise it would overflow if someone were to enter the bath.

"Come here." The Russian grabbed the alien's hand and sunk it into the liquid, when her face didn't contort in discomfort Natasha had made the right choice. Tentatively warm bath it is!

"Now c'mere let's get you out of this thing. it's even got my blood on it."

Kara was taken aback when Natasha made a fruitless attempt to try and remove her cape, her face was filled with wonder on how to remove the uniform.

"Kara, you need to help me, I know you like this suit but it's filthy in certain places…how did you enforce it with thin battle armor?" she tried to pull the buckle that was shaped like the diamond crest on the girl's chest but there was no success so far. The older women sighed but her hands were stopped gentle by a soothing Kara. The blonde took a step back and held up two fingers, her index and middle of the right hand. She slowly moved them to touch the center of the little piece of jewelry on her collar. Natasha held her breath and did her best not to blink to believe that the blood on her Kara's symbol began to dissolve and sizzle off her, along with the muck around the bottom edges of her cape followed by the blood marks on her caped back.

"Self-steam cleaning?"

The answer she got was a cape that once dragged behind the girl's ankles dissolving upwards into millions of particles. The red fabric was no more as it vanished into Kara's collar. The kryptonian smiled at Natasha's raised eyebrows. Soon enough the girl's height decreased due to her boots vanishing with her knee cuffs upward, leaving her small feet bare and posing a shorter stature than Natasha. The metallic leotard joined the cape and boots, turning them into nothing more than nanocrystals entering the prison of the advanced jewelry. In front of Natasha now stood a completely exposed Kara who brought her left arm around her bare breasts to be as decent as possible.

"Wow." Natasha used this moment to remove her tank top, revealing her bandages and a lanced purple bra holding her large buxom cleavage in place. She took a moment to take in a steady breath causing her abdomen to flex drastically, her eight-pack chiseling as she exhaled. She didn't want Kara to be uncomfortable therefore she discarded her ruined tank top by the sink and walked around Kara's body.

" _Where did you get something like this_? the human asked but mostly to herself in a whisper as she removed the buckle that absorbed Kara's suit like a sponge. She gently brought it around the girl's neck and settled it on the sink as well. She was just about to grab Kara's shoulders to gear her towards the tub when she noticed something incredibly off…on Kara's arm.

"Kar…."

A loud gasp came from the Kryptonian, startling the human in the process but quickly became alert. It truly was possible to ignore the fact that one of them was naked in the room because the two women were busy eyeing the dark metallic gauntlet resting on Kara's right forearm. The girl also seemed to ignore Natasha's presence as she brought the fingers of her left arm away from her breasts, this in turn caused them to tremble when she touched the sleek device. An instrument she had forgotten she even had on her body due to it blending in with the sleeves of her uniform.

The gauntlet of Zor-El, her father.

She clenched her eyes and nearly fell to the ground but was caught by Natasha, who brought her into her arms and try to cover Kara's body with hers much as she could while sitting on the bathroom floor.

" _Kara_." she whispered sternly. " _Kara what's wrong_?"

It had to be rhetorical because she knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of the girl who had just entered a panic state. All because of a brace she was wearing. The human would be lying if she spoke out loud that she had noticed it on Kara's arm all along, because she didn't.

"It's okay….here let's get this off." the blonde brought her forearm closer to her when the red head tried to reach for it.

Just what was it with that gauntlet that caused Natasha's lost friend to act in such a phase? Was it a branding from wherever she came from? Did it symbolize colors of the anonymous Order she could potentially be from?

" _Father_." Kara quivered in her unreadable language. " _Father…I have not forgotten….I have not forgotten….I have what is yours with me always….Mother….how I miss you….My Creator, I thank you for the companion you have allowed me to cross in the unknown world_." Natasha said nothing more and let the exposed girl hug her back and shed a sorrowful moment. The presence radiant off this girl would always sooth Natasha Romanoff, the World's Most-Deadliest Women. She held in her arms someone completely lost but special. She could feel it.

The Russian had been through Hell and back and had seen intensive moments in her over three decades of living. Moments that would make her say fuck the world to Hell. Because she always believed that there was never a good person out there despite their intentions. Nobody in this world was good. One could only make a difference.

But Kara.

"Kara, The Supergirl, has the biggest heart Natasha has ever seen and she wanted to form an alignment with it. She wasn't going to let this girl go. Gone were the second doubts of how she hoped The Avengers in Washington D.C. would part their ways once all of this was over.

No.

She was going to take Kara. Damn all who said she was compromised. If she could develop a hidden romance with the Former Assistant Director Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. then she could most defiantly be a shoulder try cry on and companion for this girl.

" _I am here Kara…..I'm here and I'm not going to leave you_." the spy's response was Kara nuzzling her clean face with hers followed by Natasha receiving a peck to her temple. This in turn caused Natasha to pepper the girl's nape, neck and cheeks with soft kisses, Natasha occasionally pecking tiny tears away.

Mustering the strength to go on, Natasha stood up from her sitting position, with Kara still in her arms. Wasting no time, the spy effortlessly slid Kara into the hot bath causing the water to move in torrents. Natasha took a knee by the tub and began to massage the steel like skin around the blonde's neck, who's hair was also getting soaked.

Kara soon felt the water once she relaxed her senses and she casually leaned back with closed eyes to let Natasha bathe her.

The bath had gone well, with the exception of Kara having to feel gooey but rich scented fluids in her hair and blushed a little when the older woman soaped around her breasts along with spraying her scalp with a hose like instrument from time to time, but not once being inappropriate with her. Natasha helped Kara out of the white capsule and geared her to step onto the shower mat, causing droplets to pool around her bare feet. Natasha quickly reached for a towel too big for her and Kara but promptly wrapped it around the alien's body. Quick on her feet, Natasha adjusted her bra and left the bathroom for a second or two. She returned with a change of clothes she was able to find in the bedroom closet, which was only a black shirt and matching pajama pants.

"It's not enough, but this should do." She left them by the sink that held her suit carrying necklace. "Get dressed, I'll wait for you out here."

Not even a minute went by for Natasha as she sat on the bed and Kara soon came out slowly with the door creaking. The blonde gave several baby steps but soon found herself in front of the red head.

Kara stood tall and proud with her hair now completely dry and straight, the necklace holding her suit shined in the light of the lamp that was on. She still happened to be wearing the dark blue metallic gauntlet. The black t shirt she was wearing was a perfect fit but the pajama pants were a little off the image. They were slightly too long for the Kryptonian and her small toes could be seen poking out of the leg pants covering her feet. Natasha couldn't help but smile and issued the girl to come to her.

They hugged faintly before Natasha geared her friend to sit on the bed only to lay her down promptly, blonde hair showering a cushioned pillow. Kara felt relaxed as she laid in a primitive bed chamber with Natasha watching over her. The redhead reached into the cabinet of the lamp and pulled out a small foil pack containing two Oreos. She took one out of the package and slowly brought it to Kara's lips. The girl effortlessly opened her mouth and crunched on the mega stuffed treat, her face contorted into happiness and glee. Upon finishing the cookie Natasha plucked the other one right in between her friend's pearly white teeth and grinned when Kara munched on it the moment Natasha's fingers were out of biting reach. The Russian tossed the wrap in the small bin and began to bring the white sheets over Kara's body.

" _You rest up, okay. You did amazing today. You are such a good fighter. Lack of experience, but you have a concept and a strong heart_." She stroked the side of the girl's beautiful face and brought a strand of hair over an ear. " _You sleep well_."

She brought the blankets up to the blonde's chin.

"I will be here in the morning."

The Black Widow delivered a final kiss to the lost girl's nose and turned off the lamp the moment she saw Kara snuggle into her pillow.

The night light was on shining the room a small blue, The Black Widow grabbed her ruined tank top by the television and slipped it on as she walked towards the door. She slipped out with the sound of faint breathing echoing in the room. Kara had quickly dosed off into a heavy slumber.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff resumed her posture from how the world, usually saw her and walked down into one of the farther rooms hoping that no one was using it for the night. She took a glimpse at Nick's circle of privacy before entering the dark room. Just her luck.

She had it all to herself.

Of-course she didn't need to turn around a second time to know that Maria's door was beginning to open.

Natasha stepped out of the tub upon being done with her bath and stepped onto the mat of the similar floor and bathroom from Kara's quarters, her wet pedicured feet letting droplets fall around her toes. Before bathing she had already discarded her bandages, leaving behind a swollen reddish scar from where The Winter Soldier…Bucky, had shot her. She eyed her beautiful body in the mirror. The athletic body she had managed to keep up over the years, with a bonus of sustaining two scars. The other being across her stomach where Bucky had shot her the first time.

She figured when would be the time to trim her bush styled as The Black Widow insignia again but left the question to dry her hair. She also debated on whether or to cut her hair short again. But then that would've been a waste of a year and time of learning remedies to give herself straight hair. Knowing the fact that she was still naked, Natasha opened the door to lead to the bedroom. She could've sworn she had the light on before showering.

Out of the darkness a force grabbed her by the neck and Natasha was pulled into the shadows that the night light in the room was giving off. Someone was here, and they were attacking her.

"State your identity." The feminine voice spoke to her without emotion.

"Go to hell." The blotched of a fist came towards her and Natasha caught it before spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick. The movement in the darkness parred it and the Russian took this time spin the other way again to deliver a haymaker. Of-course her attacker had seen the move coming so it grabbed the pressure point in Natasha's wrist and contorted the naked women to reverse back with her arm in a back lock. Thank god it was her right arm and not her left due to the irritation developing in her once wounded shoulder.

"You're going to tell me exactly who you are or so help me God I will murd…" Natasha used the attacker's monologue against her and used the double-jointed muscle in her arm to spin and escape the lock she was in. The attacker stopped talking and was grabbed by the collar, she was thrown into the sound proof wall next to the lamp by the bed and was immediately pinned against it in the most exotic way possible. She stood straight up with Natasha pressing her body against hers, grinding her breasts onto her attacker. The spy used this opportunity to grasp the pair of wrists and twisted them into an x-position behind her would be killer's back, who was also pressed to the wall.

"You're are not going to murder me." Natasha snarled through the dark.

"Am I not?" The venom was radiant in the fighter from the dark.

"No…you won't….Because you know what you have to do…..so why don't you turn on the lamp once I let one of your hands go and then proceed with their true intentions."

Taking the risky move Natasha did as she promised but so did her attacker. The light soon came on and gone was the atmosphere of the two wanting to kill each other.

" _God, I missed you so much_."

Maria engulfed her lips with the women of her secret love life. Natasha was quickly to let go and wrap her arms around her lover's neck while the latter wrapped an arm around her bare waist and cupped one of her rounded cheeks with a palm. The two initiated a beautiful make out with one another. Tongues quickly became a part of their ongoing affair and began to slither them across each other's lips and chins.

" _Don't you ever, ever, scare me like that do you hear me_?" Maria panted once they parted for excessive need of air. " _Do you have any idea what was going through my head as I watched you bleed in front of everyone on that street_?"

The world would've fainted upon seeing Maria Hill's face contort in sadness and began to silently cry. Natasha quickly stroked her face and kissed Maria again with a burning passion. She parted to quickly tell the brunette.

" _I know…..I know….and I'm sorry I scared you in such a way. I was going to come see you but you beat me to it…..I am here Maria…..I'm not dead. I'm in your arms as you are in mine_."

" _Shut the fuck up and kiss me_!" she cried and the two entwined their lips once again. the two couldn't get enough of each other. Maria went to far as to catch Natasha's tongue with her lips and romantically took it into her mouth to begin a battle for dominance. Their cores were heating up by the second.

Natasha wanted this to be perfect. If her girlfriend was crying then she was going to do the best that she could to calm her down and sooth her with passionate love making. They separated again causing Maria to run her hand smoothly over her lover's newly adopted scar.

"My God, Nat look how he left you?" the emotions in Maria were now in a jumble between anger, sadness and determination. Natasha liked how this was quickly going, no longer was her woman bathed in absolute sadness. "Come here."

The much taller woman grabbed the Russian by her buttocks and lifted her up causing the naked woman to wrap her legs around Maria's pajama waist. She laid her lover down on the neatly made bed, Natasha smiling over being the one on the bottom.

"I'm going to make this right."

"There was nothing wrong that you had done in the first place."

"But you've been through a lot Nat." the brunette of Hispanic descendance despite her skin tone said as she wiped her eyes no longer crying and instead swallowing the croaks in her throat. "You've earned this, I don't wanna here you say you don't."

Maria leaned in and placed her lips over Natasha's neck, pushing tussles of red hair in the process. By this point Natasha's pussy lips were becoming hot from the arouses she was starting to feel. Hot lips were peppering across her neck. The redhead couldn't wait to feel that magical tongue on almost every inch of her body. Maria had trailed her tongue until she found the spot she was looking for around her girlfriend's collar. The reaction was one to make Maria almost play with herself from how hot things were becoming.

Upon feeling her pulse getting sucked Natasha arched her back, causing her to rub her vagina onto Maria's pant covered crotch.

"Yesssss, please Maria….yesssssss right there!" the brunette without thinking groped the melons of her woman. The nipples automatically hardening between fingers.

"Maria…..please, my tits…..god please suck my tits like you always do." The Hill heir let go of the spot she was sucking before puckering her lips in silent thought.

"First I need ….to do one thing."

"And…what is it?"

"Hold still." Maria leaned forward again and planted her lips directly onto the reddish scar that was once a bullet hole.

"Yessss…..please do that again, please?"

Being happy to comply, Maria repeated the gesture only this time puckering her lips even more and placed them on the ruined flesh.

"That felt so good." Natasha wanted to see her lover naked as well, Maria must've had the same idea because the woman straddled the red head and pulled her black shirt over her torso, proper breasts being exposed was enough to make Natasha bite her lip sexually. Maria almost blushed from this position. No matter how she trained, no matter how hard she focused. A flat stomach was the only thing she would get from exercising. Unlike Natasha, who over the years had managed to grow a toned eight pack across her stomach longways along with beautiful heavy breasts that jiggled a little from the laughter Natasha was developing.

"I'm seeing the way you look at me Nat."

"Ditto."

Maria leaned in again by placing a hand on Natasha's stomach.

"So." Natasha fluttered her beautiful eyes. "What is it that you like about what you're seeing?"

"Beautiful." She dragged the hand across the muscles. "Natural." Both hands were now just under the perky jugs. "Tits, that somehow manage to look small and flatter when covered."

"But when they're not?" the Russian grinned seductively.

Maria responded by lifting Natasha into her lap. The beautiful melons flapping from the sudden movement.

"They are perfect." That being said, the brunette buried her head in the hem of the breasts and began to wiggle her face from side to side. Natasha aided in the motorboating and squeezed her tits together, engulfing Maria's face and undoing the bun that contained the rest of her black wavy hair. Babbling sounds escaped Maria's ruffled lips and she tore her head out from the breast flesh. Instead of catching her breath, Maria placed her mouth over a nipple a sucked it casually, occasionally flicking her tongue across it rapidly as a snake does with its body during a seizure.

"Yeah…..yeah just like that…make these tits feel good." A good ten minutes went by and when she was done, Maria had left both nipples red with swell.

"Was someone looking for milk?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

The brunette could only roll her eyes.

"Dream on." The former assistant director was taken by surprise when Natasha got off her and flipped Maria over by the hips. She was surprised when Natasha pushed her head and upper torso into the bed and halted her ass up like an offering.

"These pants seem a little small on you Maria, I think you should take them off." Natasha cupped Maria's thighs and waited. Soon enough the brunette finally got the memo and reached backwards to pull her bottom coverage down, exposing well rounded cheeks but not as plumped as Natasha's ass.

"There she is." The smaller women eyed her most favorite spot on Maria. "Why don't you spread these cheeks, gives me a better view of a little friend of yours."

Maria grinned wickedly and grabbed her ass to spread it apart. Sure enough, there was Natasha's prize. A small little puckered rosebud just above a tight hot wet snatch. Without any warning the spy clasped her hands onto the perfect butt and dived in with an opened mouth and long tongue.

Maria almost squealed when she felt a long slippery muscle drag across her asshole. The licks started tentatively but soon became engorged with the puckered edges of her rectum. Natasha, being the expert that she was initiated a rim job for her girlfriend. The former member of the KGB was an all-out natural, her tongue wiggled back and forth at ungodly levels. It was moments like these when Maria's toes curled as Natasha stopped occasionally to kiss her rosebud, treating it as it were a pair of lips and not the little gift that trailed below. But of-course she couldn't ignore Maria's treasure for so long.

Maria was too focused in the intimacy that she ignored the fact that Natasha had stopped rimming her. The red head stuffed her middle and ring fingers into her mouth, moisturizing them with clean induced saliva. Within seconds the former commander received two wet fingers entering her exposed vagina along with lips being planted onto her asshole again.

"Sorry sweetheart…I can only ignore your other hole for so long." The redhead spoke in between licks with spit trailing down her chin. The next was the work of an unknown sex goddess.

" _Nat…what are y_ …" Maria Hill squealed into the sheets when the tongue of her lover sloshed over her taint and with surprising strength, dug tauntingly into her asshole. The moment was so intense that Maria took herself out of the position, sliding her pants off completely in the process and grabbed her girlfriends face to kiss her. Hot lips accepted one another with Maria, tasting herself on the other woman's tongue. Both were panting since they had not in a while stopped to catch a breath properly. But that is what made moments like these very special. Everyone had their own form of kinks.

"I don't….I…I don't want either of us to cum just yet Nat." The Black Widow, who was revealed to be an infamous anal licker, laughed as she was playfully tossed back onto the bed sheets now stained with tiny taunts of spit and cunt cream that dripped out of their warm entrances from time to time. Maria grabbed one of her lover's thighs and brought the entire leg over a shoulder. The brunette paused for moment and bend the leg by the knee to have Natasha press her toes into Maria's bare chest.

"You chose red for this month?" Maria rubbed Natasha's calve and ankle as she admired the toenails of said color.

"I'll switch back to black when November is over." The Russian could only bite her lip when the woman she loved brought her head in and slowly pressed tiny kisses to each toe, sending tingles down Natasha's spine and bare ass.

" _Beautiful feet_." Came the whisper of Maria Hill.

Desperately developing the urge to proceed with her plan, Maria took the leg over the shoulder once more and sprawled her body onto the bed to get closer to her destination. She eyed the prize of her lover. Natasha instinctively blushed, her vagina was always never one to appear the way people thought. Over the years of constant sex since she was a young adult, her pussy lips have distended over the repeated use of finger stuffing, tongue digging, and deep dicking, be it a strap on or actual male Genitalia. The Black Widow lost how many times she has had sex with both men and women over the years, but she could never forget moments like these because these were times when she actual made love. And it was to someone who loved her with a burning passion.

Despite the feeling of embarrassment, Natasha was grateful that her girlfriend always saw her pussy beautifully. Her bush styled as her insignia was enough to turn her lips moist. Maria did her little routine and dived in slowly to plant her nostrils over the bush of the Russian, the redhead's breathing caused her abdomen to flex. Hot breath flared out of the nose onto the beautiful patch.

" _You smell…so good_." Natasha's only answer was her toes curling at unbelievable rates as the brunette separated the loose cunt muscles with her lips, exposing dark pink walls and bowels. The Black Widow's eyes rolled into the back of her skull and grabbed her lover's head when Maria began to finger the hot vaginal canals with her tongue.

Out of all the pussies Maria had eaten in university and the military, this one was her favorite, the one worthy of being called her property. The scent was so arousing that Maria felt the urge to reach back with a hand and rub her asshole. Natasha grew the urge to grope her breasts since she didn't want to hurt Maria by digging her callous fingers into her roots.

"Yessss….yes….that's it…right there, eat it, show me how much my cunt belongs to you….show me you little rug muncher." This encouraged Maria to pull her tongue out and proceeded to make out with the loose folds of the Russian's labia. If they had a mind of their own they would've mended in sync with Maria's wet buxom lips. The commander found the nub just below the bush and engulfed it whole with her lips.

Natasha's reaction was blissful to the sex Gods above.

"OOOOOHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK, yes yes yes yes _yes yes yes yes yes."_ The Black Widow squealed higher than a young teenager receiving oral for the first time. Maria inserted two fingers into her cunt and curved them up, hitting her lover's g-spot.

"OOOOH GOOOOOOODDDDDD YEESSSSSSSSSSSS, WORK THOSE FUCKING FINGERS, MARIA….FUCK ME….PLEASE FUCK ME!" Natasha's screams bounced off the sound proof walls but they didn't last long when Maria aggressively pulled away, fingers and tongue all together.

" _Wha…..wh_ …." the Russian's cries were hoarse from her screaming, her skin and breasts were read with sweat and heat. She couldn't even talk to nearly passing out from not being able to breath well since they started this.

Maria only leaned in and kissed the tears of bliss going down Natasha's cheeks in a gentle manner.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you." she pecked beautiful plump lips, the spy tasting her pussy on her tongue.

"I will." The commander let herself fall on top of Natasha, quickly positioning her body on par with the smaller women. Maria felt her tight cunt being rubbed by a hand that wasn't hers, she moaned through a biting lip and reached to move it out of the way.

"Say it."

" _Fuck me_."

"No, that's not want I want to here." Maria perked her lips.

" _Maria, please fuck me with your pussy, please rub on me….my God I fucking need you right now, please fuck my wet cunt_."

Fully pleased with the protest Maria planted her pussy on Natasha's pink walls and began to ruffle against it harder and harder. The reaction was Natasha wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's thighs to hold her there. Maria grinned wickedly when the redhead's eyes rolled in the back of her skull, revealing white pupil less eyes. The deadly women had become beyond aroused she couldn't even squeal or cry in pleasure. The rubbing in turn caused big rounded tits belonging to the Black Widow to jiggle up and down despite lying on the bed with Maria on top of her.

Maria herself couldn't even speak since tingles were radiant all over her body, not just the cunt she was rubbing with another. Maria's pussy had loosened from stimulation and coated Natasha's vagina in wet cunt cream, the noise it made sent their bodies into overdrive.

They were both going to cum if they rocked the bed any faster.

"GGGGRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Both women yelled with air they didn't think they had stored in their lungs and both cunt muscles constricted causing massive gushes of fluids to spray out of both women. This didn't stop them from rubbing and Natasha now found herself spasming as if she was having a seizure. This wasn't true however when tears fell down her cheeks and her pupils returned into view. Maria, mustering the strength for the one she loved, wrapped her arms around the tired woman and brought them into the position where they now laid side by side properly on the massive bed with ruined sheets.

Nobody cared up at this point for a layer of fucking bed sheets.

Their sweaty bodies were in sync. Breathing being hoarse from both females. Natasha's cunt was still leaking and Maria brought a hand to gentle rub the now red colored labia. When she brought her fingers back up they were coated in cunt cream. Natasha watched in awe as Maria seductively sucked her four fingers, or at least it would've been four since Natasha beat her to the index by sucking it into her panting mouth.

" _Someone…..likes to taste herself_." Maria's panting was silenced by lips engulfing hers. Both used this moment to bring the heavy sheets around them, covering their nudity to the eyes of the room. Natasha snuggled into the only person she had ever developed romantic feelings towards despite how they reeked of musk, sweat, and sex.

" _Natasha…..I love you_."

The Russian muttered in her native language something that only both could understand, earning a grin from the former Commander. With a weak hand Maria reached over the lamp and switched it off, bathing the room in darkness once again. the small light in the corner of the room gave them privacy, The Black Widow and her deadly lover entered the world of dreams with a clear conscience.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for waiting so long, please let me know what you guys think of this entire chapter! Stay tuned for what's coming people. STAY TUNNEDDDDDDD! XXXDDDDDDDDDDD!**


	12. Chapter 12: Breakfast before Doom

Chapter 12: Breakfast before Doom.

* * *

 **A/N: In great honor to the 53 likes and 68 followers! Thank you all so much.**

 **To Arcane Charmcaster: Thank you for the review. If what you think bothers you, then bother no more. If you re-read the end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4 you will know that Kara has been orbiting the Sun for forty years since her Solar Stasis Protocol began in 1974 and arrived on the planet in 2014 during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. When Heimdall said evolving into the society of today, he meant that the people were slowly turning into modern times like the 70's, 80's, 90's, and 2000's.**

 **To Dark Champion: Yeah, I'll admit I almost put that in but I didn't think it would be right to have Kara literally barge in on Natasha and Maria shagging up a storm. I wanted their moment to be private and special.**

 **To Warlocktongue: I really didn't want to creep you out my dude, I just really thought that moment was needed between the two lovebirds. That Family thing doesn't sound all that bad, I just gotta figure out how I can interpret something like that into the story. BTW you're gonna see exactly what happened to Kara after the whole night on the banging train between the spy and her Commander.**

* * *

It was a quarter past midnight when the lampposts shined over the streets of Washington. Among these many streets was a local bank. That just so happened to have a secret barrage of tunnel networks leading to underground layers put together by none other than H.Y.D.R.A. Near the dead end of one of these confusing passage ways laid a bunker where the Winter Soldier was being kept. He sat in his advanced seat completely showered and shirtless. Bandages covered areas of his exposed muscles, such as his ribs, lower abdomen, and small white strips stuck to his upper left brow. From what he heard they even had to relocate his right shoulder back into place when they found him in an alleyway along with dozens of dead belonging to them. If one looked closely, they could see finger print marks embedded into his red swollen neck.

He stared into space as the doctors worked their fastest to re-install a spare bionic arm they had in the hidden base to his metal shoulder that was once a torn burnt stump. Guards were surrounding the caged entrance slash exit. Even Rollins, who had survived the hurricane attack of the Supergirl, stood in line at attention on guard duty. His face sporting several bruises along with an annoyed scowl.

The voice of Zola was ringing through Bucky's head.

" _Sgt. Barnes….the procedure has already started….you are to be, the new fist, of H.Y.D.R.A_."

With aggressive stress the once honorary man flexed his new arm and struck a not so innocent doctor into one of the soundproof walls. This intern caused all the H.Y.D.R.A. guards to go on the alert and aimed their guns at the man with no shirt. His posture quickly becoming one of silent anger and confusion.

Just then Alexander Pierce walked past the gates while calmly waving the armed men to stand down, and so they did. But the leader of H.Y.D.R.A. was anything but calm. To everyone's amazement Brock Rumlow walked behind him as a personal bodyguard, having too survived the attack of the caped girl who wiped the floor with them all earlier while also having survived the stage of explaining to Pierce what had happened. He however, sported a cut across his cheek and brow, along with a blood vessel burst eye, making the white surrounding his pupil seem bright red.

The leader of all this commotion stoically walked more away from the safety of the armed men and stood with his arms crossed in front of his organization's asset.

"Mission report." He spat out although it was absolutely un necessary.

The adversary, the one Rumlow identified through Captain Rogers as, Supergirl. Had officially caught the attention of the aging mad man. Because of her, over a hundred of his best men were now incapacitated or dead. Because of her, Rogers along with Romanoff and The Infamous Falcon were out there roaming free instead of a cell where they would rot and eventually be executed through the most horrendous ways he could ever imagine. Because of her, The Winter Soldier committed his first mission fail and didn't even so much as stand a fraction of a chance against her. Rumlow's brave report was enough to say how.

Her abilities succeeded far beyond the man with the hammer currently residing in England with Dr. Jane Foster and Selvig, an attempted kill wasn't the smartest move considering he wouldn't want the prince of Asgard coming here as well. This, "Supergirl", was bad enough as a problem. Her codename was pathetic but what she could do was unlike anything Pierce had ever seen, via news in his office at the Triskellion. Aerial flight, immense durability, projectile heat beams, gale force breath, immeasurable speed/reflexes, and immeasurable strength only capable of being seen once in the past by a raging green force of destruction currently under the surveillance of Stark Industries.

Pierce almost smiled but now was not the time to think of such thoughts on what he could do to her. After all, she was what she was, a girl. and with just the right plan, he could capture her, bend her will, and Supergirl could be the new fist of H.Y.D.R.A. once the launch of PROJECT INSIGHT. No one would truly be able to stop him with two weapons of potential mass destruction.

"Mission report Now!"

He still got no response. The aging man was not willing to play games. He wanted answers. Everyone tensed up when he slapped the former war hero across the face and they quickly held their breath when he didn't do anything on the effect upon being struck. Instead he steadied his blinking while clearing his throat.

"The man on the bridge." He recalled the blurry flashbacks of the blonde soldier calling out to him. "Who was he?"

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment." The boss man was quick to answer.

"I knew him."

Pierce took this moment to grab a stool from a corner and sit in it. In front of the Winter Soldier.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind, you shaped the century…and I need you to do it again. One more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos, along with another manifestation of something higher than all of us. And tomorrow we are going to give this plan a push."

Bucky shifted in his seat as Rumlow dragged his tongue across blistered gums.

"But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine…..and H.Y.D.R.A. can't give the world the freedom it deserves." Pierce pathetically protested to motivate his asset of lower rank.

"But I knew him." The assassin didn't expect what was next. Pierce didn't answer his question, instead he answered with his own.

"Well…..did you know…Supergirl?" just the sound of that name caused everyone to stop breathing for a second. The Winter Soldier eyed the man intensively.

"Sir?"

"The chick that ripped your arm out like a TODDLER RIPPING PAPER OUT OF A NOTEPAD!" The tone of his voice didn't even attempt to hide its anger anymore. The years of training had paid off for the men and they held the lump developing in their throats.

"No….I didn't even know what she was?" Bucky pondered in thought but the look Pierce was giving was enough to gear him back to attention.

"Now you listen here. She was the adversary, but with time and just the right steps, she will become our ally. Don't disappoint Soldier. Because once she mends her will to H.Y.D.R.A., I will be willing to call you, disposable. Unless Of-course…you do your part, that's all I ask. And just like you she is a ghost story. But not for long once we put her where you're sitting." That being said, the leader of H.Y.D.R.A. stood up.

"Prep him."

"He's been out of cryo-freeze for too long." Said one of the bowtie men with precaution.

"Then wipe him, start over." The aggression in Pierce's voice caused Bucky to give a not so comfortable look. But who was he to do anything in his position.

Having a mouth piece put into his mouth and being shoved into the High-Tech chair was the last thing he ever saw before screaming in pain upon feeling the metal clasps over his head.

* * *

It was around five in the morning when Natasha stiffened awake in the bed she was lying in. The room was dark but it didn't scare her one bit. She laid side-ways on her right with someone's arms and bare body wrapped around her. Maria had awoken as well and began to rub her nose on the exposed ear of Natasha. The feeling of her hot breath exhaling from nostrils gave shivers that went down to the Russian's feet. Maria only wanted to hold her woman closer, which seemingly was not impossible at this point. Well-rounded cheeks pressed against her crotch.

" _Hhhhhmmm_." The Black Widow moaned through closed lips when Maria brought a leg around her hip and began to kiss her jaw line. It was intimate moments like these that made Natasha feel whole, and that there truly was nothing to worry about despite that statement being a lie. Being fed up with the drowsy teasing Natasha twisted her head to look behind her and was met with lips being placed upon hers. Luscious lips opened to allow buxom one's to mend properly and the two exchanged a beautiful good morning kiss despite the morning breath. They separated with the nausea slowly disappearing.

" _Morning_."

" _Baby_." Maria finished while cupping a large breast from her lover.

" _I wish we could do this more often_." The redhead brushed torrents of her straight hair away from her eyes.

" _But you know how we both have priorities….still though…you are one of mine Nat, never forget I love you._ "

" _Be still my love and heart_."

" _Always._ " They kissed a final time before the covers came off. Maria turned on the lamp to light the room. They both didn't mind the others' nakedness when they got up to make the sheets. Despite being tainted with dry fluids from the night before. Maria found her black t shirt and matching sweat pants but didn't place them on just yet. Instead she set them down and walked to Natasha, who was flexing her body upside down against one of the walls, her toes pointed upward, breasts hanging low without a bra, and her hair falling all over the floor. Slow breaths were escaping her lips in meditation.

"I think that's enough of showing off that body of yours Nat." the brunette spoke sarcastically.

"Then why are you still not dressed?" She replied with a devilish smirk.

"Because I feel like we still haven't done something yet." Natasha would've smacked herself for not remembering if she wasn't hand standing upside down. Instead Maria crouched into a push up position with her head near Natasha's and grinned wickedly.

"What are you waiting for?"

The redhead pushed herself off the wall and her form calmly landed on top of Maria's exposed back and legs. Her jugs pressing into shoulder blades and thighs resting on proper cheeks. She twisted her forearms to slither with her lover's biceps and rested her palms on the back of Maria's hands. Red hair mixing with dark black.

"What was your last record?"

"Hundred and fifty."

"Let's go for three hundred."

"Excuse me Romanoff?" The redhead pressed her palms harder to keep her lover's hands on the floor.

"No way out of it….Down!" they began the push up routine with Natasha counting a number every ten chronological set of pushups. Once they went past Maria's previous number the brunette kept pushing even past two-hundred, the veins in her lean but thick arms starting to show. Sweat began to accumulate upon the Commander's brows and her eyes clenched when her stomach started to hurt.

"Don't slow down, that's not how this works."

"I'm t…trying."

"You're doing good keep going." When they reached two hundred and fifty Maria felt a pain develop in her left bicep, she felt a popping noise come from her limb and was relieved when Natasha spoke the number that would mean there was just fifty left.

Two hundred and fifty, Stop!" and so she did, the brunette would've collapsed if not for the whispering she received in her ear.

" _You're almost there, breath for a couple of seconds_." The brunette did as she was told and tasted a drop of sweat coming down the side of her head. " _Now go down and hold this position while sucking in your gut. I will tell you when to come up."_

Thanks to her years of discipline, Maria never once broke her form despite her arms, feet and stomach screaming in aching agony. She could do this. She will do this. A full ten minutes went by with Maria only being able to inhale and exhale at small rates due to having her gut sucked in. Natasha being on top of her didn't sooth anything physical in the least.

"Come back up while exhaling." Both could've sworn they heard creaks in the biceps of the former Commander. Natasha felt the humidity building around her breasts.

"Now keep going…two hundred and fifty!" the cycle repeated, Maria's panting growing thicker but her pace never slowed. It wasn't until the last two that had the brunette in a situation where she was going to drop dead.

"One more Maria, you'll thank me for this." Natasha said as they approached the tenth push of the count.

"Three hundred!" Even then Maria still didn't fall to exhaustion, instead Natasha spread her legs to get off her. She helped set her girlfriend on her knees and issued the taller woman to stand. Maria looked down with sweat running down her face, her forearms went from a calm white tone to sore red, with veins protruding through the skin from her wrists to the inside of the elbows. Her biceps took a lean but toned appearance.

"MY…..God Nat." they both saw that her left bicep had manifested a new vein, a long blue one trailing from the deltoid into the crease of her elbow. It was also pulsing from newly induced pressure.

"That's not all." Natasha slowly geared them both into the bathroom and turned on the light. "Look."

The brunette looked at the mirror of the large sink only to have two naked women eyeing her back. The redhead pointed to her own abdomen in the mirror, prompting Maria to stare at her own tummy. Her eyes became the size of boiled eggs. Maria Hill's stomach was red from the soreness but just behind the shade were six bulging squared muscles lined up by twos starting from the bottom of her breasts, to below her outie bellybutton.

"These." She looked down. "Th…these can't be real…they….they can't, we barley do those exercises together…..how can…." Maria inhaled to chisel them despite the pain and exhaled with them still there.

"They're as real as they appear, you just had to have faith those last couple of years. Now your body has accepted the muscle change you've been trying to do."

"But." She was lost for words. Gone was her tight flat stomach. She had a real six pack to show.

"You've earned them, but this doesn't mean you have to stop…" The Black Widow was silenced and rewarded by a smothering kiss. Natasha quickly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Thank you….." she brought her hips closer. "Thank you, Nat."

"You'll be sore for a while…..but it'll pass…..but for now I think we should shower up before waking up the Boss.

Maria Hill could only shake her head in agreement.

* * *

The two-women stood at the door of the room, with Natasha crouching behind her at the ready. Both have cleansed themselves from the activities of the morning and night before and sported matching clothing since it was all that there was in the closet. Along with several pairs of white shoe slippers, boxer shorts, and bras of different measurements, which both now wore beneath their shirts.

"I'll Sneak out first, wait for several seconds on my mark, there appears to be no one out there." The brunette eyed the small whole on the door to see the halls.

"Got it."

After a while Maria opened the door and headed out down the hall while yelling without turning around.

"Now!" Natasha soon walked out, assuming her usual persona. From this angle it now looked as if both had exited their own rooms. As if on cue, Steve came out of his room sporting the exact same clothes as the two females. Only he wore his sneakers instead of slippers. His shirt was tight as usual, hugging his pectorals and squeezing his deltoids.

"Rogers, pleasant morning." his former superior protested while pulling out a scrunchie to tie her wavy black hair into its rather tight bun."

"Likewise Hill." He looked behind to see Natasha approaching with a swing of her head to make herself look like as if she just got up and was trying to shake the sleep off her cranium.

"Nat." he greeted.

"Steve." She rubbed a hand behind her neck while rolling her eyes.

Maria turned around for a second before nodding to the women as a silent morning greet. They all heard another door open and to no one's surprise, Sam Wilson came out with black sweat pants but still wearing his grey shirt that hugged his broad chest calmly.

"Guess we are all up." was all he could muster. They huddled to the center of the base to find the curtains surrounding Nick's infirmary bed wide open. This caused them to hustle faster and enter the open circle. Where had Nick Fury gone to?

"Where's the Director?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

Steve looked at Hill for an answer.

"I have no idea, he's not supposed to be out of bed." The three watched as the brunette brought her wrist up to her mouth. Nobody ever knew she had a communicator on in the first place. She tapped into the sleek watch and spoke into it once it gave a confirmation chirm.

"Sir this is Hill, do you copy?" the silence was not the answer they expected. "Sir…."

" _Calm down Hill, I copy, ya'll might wanna come down to the kitchen, we have a guest_."

The four looked at one another in confusion.

"Copy that Sir." She shut off her wrist before declaring to her team mates.

"Yes, we do have a kitchen, just follow me."

* * *

As soon as they reached down the seemingly endless hall and turning right on another end they arrived at a polished steel door the color of cerulean blue, the sensors detected the presence of people and opened automatically to the left, disappearing into the wall to allow entry. The inside was a magnificent sight. Although there was nothing on the black and blue walls, the kitchen could rival the elegancy of an expensive café. With a total of fourteen large tables, all round, sixteen booths lined up against opposite walls, and the large bar like set up against a wall, separating the eight booths so that four was on one side, and four as well on the other.

At one of the tables sat Nick Fury who was talking to someone who's face was on every corner of the world.

"My God." Sam yelped with eyebrows raised.

Tony Stark would've greeted his well-known acquaintances if not for The Falcon who he had yet to meet.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

* * *

Natasha was behind the bar, preparing everybody breakfast on a massive tray that looked like as if it required two people to handle. The Russian was an absolute master of multitasking. Where she stood there was even a built in advanced stove and oven, in which she was using to stir and bake pancakes, waffles and French toast, the counter didn't even resemble a mess from her profession as a cook. She spun two cutting knifes professionally and hacked away at apples, blueberries, strawberries, nuts, grapes, bananas, kiwis, oranges, grapefruits, and chocolate chips. The coffee and hot chocolate machine was on doing its work and the sugar/cream containers were open. Who could forget the occasional tea brewer kettle that she had placed on one of the burning stoves. All the things she had done and it wasn't even six in the morning.

When the smell reached her nose, she turned to the enormous pan of turkey bacon to give it a sizzling stir. Was there anything this woman couldn't do? The answer came when the toaster clicked revealing twelve pieces of toast. She set the plate stacking them all up into three towers. The advanced easy quick oven dinged followed by Natasha splitting her legs to ram straight on the ground, her hand reaching for the oven mitt. She slid the hot doors to the side to pull out the tray of fifteen croissants, she let them cool off by setting them down on another counter close to the cut fruits.

If her calculations were correct the kettle, and brewing machines wouldn't be done in another three minutes, so she used this time to return to the battered pastries and egg filled sweet bread. She had made quite the stack of them already since the beginning. Once that was done she gave her fruits attention once more and grabbed the wooden tray to slide them into the large metal bowl mix. A quick whizz was enough to finish the fruit salad. Little by little she began to put everything on the huge tray that would be used to serve everything she was making.

Each delicacy had their own special tray and plate.

When the bacon was done, Natasha placed it into a meat pot and put in on the tray. She waited for the final preparations. The kettle sizzled with the company of coffee and hot chocolate.

Natasha grabbed a cup tray and lined it with twenty four mugs, three rows with eight cups in all of them. Each row was filled with the selected beverage. The sugars and creamers were placed on the side.

To top this scene, Natasha had been listening to what the group at the table were discussing.

"So…you're dead." Tony confirmed while rolling up the sleeves of his tight suit that he used for Iron Man.

"Pretty much."

"And your actually glad to see me here?"

Maria and Nick missed the billionaire's charming attitude.

"Glad you're on board Stark."

"No problem, we're a team and we are in this together. Don't worry, Banner is safe at the Tower, along with Ms. Potts." Steve nodded to that.

"Well that's good to here, by the way, how did you managed to sneak down here with us? I know you brought the suit, but still." He pointed to the MK43 neatly folded in the corner of the bar chairs.

Maria set her elbows on the table before continuing.

"Who do you think built this place for us Steve?"

Steve gave an expression before looking at Nick who nodded tentatively. The soldier looked down at his hands in realization.

"Guess that explains why the rooms look so good, T.V., bath and everything."

Tony chuckled.

"That's right Capsicle."

Nick stiffened his cast before turning to Tony.

"So there you have it Stark, everything you need to know, S.H.I.E.L.D. has turned against us."

"And it was never S.H.I.E.L.D. to begin with. Here I always thought H.Y.D.R.A. went down with Schmidt."

"And with your help we are all going to bring it down for good. It was the right thing for you to hack them and find out about this whole fiasco. They may have the codes to PROJECT INSIGHT but H.Y.D.R.A. won't be the same anymore once you stop funding them."

Sam cleared his throat once the silence overtook them all.

"So…you've been providing for the ones going after us, I knew this before but, yeah?"

Tony knew he didn't mean it as an insult so instead he explained himself which was just what Sam expected from him.

"Yes…Sam, was it? When S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after the war the government approved of the development of the agency due to negotiations with Colonel Chester Philips. The problem was they weren't willing to pull out of their budget to fund the organization and Peggy Carter's connections weren't willing to stick their necks out for her and my Dad. With no one else to turn to, Howard's, my company, has been the aid of the scum who are now coming out of the shadows to take this world for themselves."

"And they won't do anything to you for the moment because they wanted to keep you in the dark about this and you are the hand that feeds them." The Falcon stated in confirmation and understanding.

"And now that I know what they're up to I can say that they have bitten it way too many times, I'd call up Pierce right now and say to his pathetic face I'd wish to with drawl my services."

"Can you even do that?" asked a skeptical Captain Rogers.

"Of-course I can, we have a contact with the fine print stating I can with drawl at any moment I please but first we'd have to deal with PROJECT INSIGHT, it has to be stopped. Second, it wouldn't be wise to go with my personal intentions, now would it? No no no no no, we got to think this through, they want to play me for a fool I'll show them who's the real fool. We are gonna hit them where it hurts the most. And expose them. Let me handle it when we reach that point but for the moment." He eyed Steve with determination. "I think it's time you call the shots Cap."

Maria and Nick eyed the bearded man, it was moments like these that made them see that he wasn't what the media claimed him to be. And he wasn't what Steve had mocked him for a couple of years ago.

A big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what was he?

A dedicated being who carries blame on his shoulders and redeems himself by doing what's right as an armored hero among innocents who can't fight for themselves.

Just then Natasha came holding the incredibly large tray over her head while balancing it with her hands. Maria and Sam were just about to help until she brought it over her noggin and with good grip, set everything she had prepared in the middle on a rotating server. It was a delicious all you can eat styled breakfast.

"Excuse me Natalie, we were kinda in the middle of something…Wow! Pepper Potts and Gordon Ramsey watch out!" the billionaire eyed the tray.

"Cap can call the shots later, right now ya'll need to eat. We're gonna need the energy." The Russian popped her knuckles from the routine she endured.

"What about the dishes and the mess?" Sam stated while looking past the bar.

"No mess, and everything is in the dishwasher."

Tony grabbed a mug of hot black coffee before looking at the pattern Natasha had made on the cup tray.

"Ha, I see the pattern you did, one type for each, but why eight? There are only six of us."

The shuttle door of the kitchen opened and in came the Medic that had tended to Natasha the day before.

"Dr. Yagher, nice of you to join us." Nick called from his seat while raising a glass that he had grabbed.

"Likewise Sir." The man looked at Tony and nodded respectfully. "Mr. Stark."

"Doctor." He returned the gesture.

Maria spoke next.

"He's one of our medics, who remained loyal of course. And we brought him down here with us to look after the Director."

Steve couldn't help but show his gratitude.

"I'd also like to thank you for tending to Ms. Romanoff here Doc. I didn't get the chance to say it yesterday."

"It's an honor Captain."

Wait you were hurt?" Tony asked the redhead who politely shook her head and pulled out a seat for the good doctor. "Oh yeah!"

He pointed to Sam and Steve, I saw the whole incident on those streets. You guys were….." then he froze catching everyone's attention.

Tony looked at his mug before casting his eyes on the pattern of similar cups as well. Eight cups, for each, there were seven at the table now. Who was the last one? He was putting the pieces together.

"Is…..she…"

"Yes Tony, she's here in this base." Natasha used this climax revelation to hustle to the exit. "Someone might wanna get the plates and the syrup along with the utensils."

She gave one of her infamous devilish smirks.

"I gotta go wake up a certain someone." The only living Romanoff didn't wait for any kind of response for she was out the door just as she turned on a heel.

* * *

Natasha entered the dark room that was poorly lit with the night light in the corner. She casually walked in, the muscle memory guiding her through the abyss. There, just into the room and in the bed, was a covered bundle with massive layers of blonde hair showering the pillow it was snuggled against. The sleeping Kara's breathing could be heard in a small pattern. Natasha went around the frame and turned on the switch of the lamp. The quarters illuminating up with golden light that didn't disturb the peace. Natasha leaned in gently to pulled back the sheet that was covering the sleeping girl's face. A tiny nose, lips, and chin were exposed topped with closed heavy eyes. It almost looked as if she didn't once stir during the night.

Kara tossed slightly upon feeling a disturbance in her neck. For someone who was sleeping very intensively she was easily being persuaded to awaken from her dreamless slumber. She was awake within several long seconds but still had her eyes closed, which were now fluttering tentatively. Next, she felt her face being rubbed by a presence Kara had come to know. She felt the bridge of her nose being smothered with lips followed by her warm cheeks.

Kara Zor-El mustered the strength to open her eyes and stared into the face of a smiling Natasha Romanoff.

"Good morning." she battered her eyelashes across the freckled nose, earning a childish giggle from the Kryptonian. She shot out of her bed and took the older woman in her arms to spin her literally through the air since they were now off the ground and their heads almost bumped the ceiling.

" _Natasha_!"

"Kara." the Russian's grip only tightened around the girl's shoulders. The spinning was slowed down with each precious moment and the two now had their feet planted on the carpeted floor once again. the Kryptonian having to standing on the tip of her toes to see eye to eye to the taller female.

"I told you I would be back, glad you got your rest." She rubbed the side of Kara's face with a palm.

"You must be hungry, well missy, lucky for you I prepared something extra special for everybody." She gently took Kara's hands into hers. "Let's go."

Kara was blessed and excited, another day had gone by for them. If Natasha had woken her up then it could only mean that the morning had arrived for this hemisphere of the world. She couldn't wait to join the rest of her teammates, where ever they were. The redhead left her side for a moment to fix the covers of the bed chambers she had woken up from. It didn't necessarily take long since the fabrics were not an absolute mess. Once Natasha set the cushions in place she issued Kara towards the closet. She opened the door to select a few things that Kara had no sight upon till they were in the human's hands.

Small foot wear and an exotic pouch that the alien had never seen before.

"Here." The spy bent down to lift one of Kara's pant legs, exposing a small gentle foot. "This'll do for now, after all it's only breakfast."

Kara allowed the older women to slide the obsidian and ivory colored foot wear over each heel. In a way they felt comfortable but the pants were still too long that they obscured most of her feet with now covered toes poking out from the front.

Natasha figured it would be best for Kara to wear lace less shoes rather than slippers. Since the girl was naturally shorter than even her she figured there was nothing wrong in trying to regain some of the blonde's attentive height. Next came the tricky part.

"Now as for this." she grabbed the bra. "You're not gonna show up in a shirt without the extra coverage."

To demonstrate, so that the blonde could get a visual learning, the redhead lifted her shirt, exposing her jugging breasts that were covered in the most exotic cloths Kara had seen. The alien blushed a little with a tint of blue around her eyelids but apparently Natasha wanted her to wear the fabric she was holding.

Not being one to disobey the woman who had come to care for her, Kara gently slipped her black shirt over her head. Being grateful that both were being mature in a situation like this. Natasha opened the bra and slid Kara's arms into their respective places. The straps went over her shoulders and the Russian moved behind the petite but strong girl. They both heard the click that set the straps in place. Kara did her part and adjusted the crimson colored covers over her perky chest muscles.

Such bizarre breast bindings these primitive females possessed.

Without expectation, Natasha grabbed Kara's shirt that she kept over her shoulder and slid it back over the form of the girl once she physically instructed her to raise her arms up. They both took a moment to adjust long streaks of bright blonde straight hair and the two were out the door once Natasha opened it.

Natasha only tugged Kara to follow when the blonde gave a questioning glare for where had wounded leader had gone since he was not in his bed recovering.

* * *

Everyone at this point seemingly enjoyed the feast Natasha had prepared for them. But at all their attention was geared to the two women seated side by side. Most were staring with cocked eyebrows while the good doctor only smiled while looking down at his plate. Natasha ignored everyone and continued to cut the syrup covered waffle on the plate to give little bite pieces to the youngest looking one in the room via fork/spoon feed. The one called Supergirl had a look of delight every time Natasha fed her from something off the plate. She quickly grew to love the crunchy sizzling strips that the redhead at one point popped into her mouth.

Nick looked around for a moment before staring into nothing and speaking up.

"Alright, I'll be the one to ask, Romanoff, are you aware that you are feeding a grown woman at this table?"

Natasha didn't seem fazed or succumbed to realization. Instead her stoic features returned for a second before asking.

"Your point Boss?"

He was taken aback by this. Nick knew she didn't mean or intend to insult him in any form or way. But for her to casually speak up and go about as if what she was doing was absolutely normal took him by surprise. His former deadly agent resumed her role of mother to this girl when she wiped the powerful being's lips with a white napkin.

Sam and Steve could only chuckle, this girl truly was Romanoff's responsibility. They remembered the day before when she did the same with scrambled eggs. Kara on the other hand, embraced the little treatment. Who knew that a woman who had done torturous interrogations and man slaughter in the past, could be so gentle with this girl of unknown origin.

"Easy Nick, Natasha tend to be that way towards Kara."

Tony set down his second mug of coffee since Kara had no interest in the beverages except the Sunny D Natasha had poured for her in a big tall glass.

"So she has a name…..Carrol."

Sam looked over to the billionaire.

"It's Kara."

"I beg your pardon?"

Maria issued for Tony to look at her while waving her fork that she was using to eat fruit salad.

"Kara, Stark, exactly the way it sounds. Natasha told me once and that good enough for me?"

"What kind of name is Ka-Ra? Why does the "r" sound like that? She's not foreign. She resembles the average college preppy. Where did she come from?"

All eyes once again turned to the redhead who now placed a piece of French toast on the blonde's plate.

"Why are ya'll looking at me? Steve is the one who wanted to ask Nick over here about her origins."

If they were animatronics the scene would've been hilarious. Now all their stares were geared on the former Director of a once great organization.

"I stand corrected." Steve sipped his hot chocolate. "Don't suppose you mind telling us about Supergirl here Nick?"

Nick leaned back into chair.

"Supergirl eh…..never heard of her."

Was this a surprise to everyone except for Hill and possibly Stark?

No.

"I now know you keep secrets sir, but how is it possible that S.H.I.E.L.D. has nothing on Kara?" came Hill's question.

The philanthropist stroked his hairy chin.

"When I was hacking into the Triskellion the other day I didn't resist the urge to dig down deep into what I could find. Not one file on….Supergirl here popped up. Well…..except maybe the salvaged footage from satellite BETA and other captures but overall nothing else."

This caught Fury's attention.

"What do you mean by other captures?"

"Oh, right, over four days ago Colonel Rhodes was overseas doing a little testing drill for those new jets I assembled for ya'll, you know before things went to hell? He reported to me saying something had come up. That little something is sitting right across us right now. Not to mention the little fiasco at the mall and the highway didn't go unnoticed."

Sam, Steve, and Natasha noticeably tensed. Of-course their actions hadn't gone unnoticed. Now the states knew they were on the run. And Kara had been exposed. Thanks to Tony's revelation, it was confirmed that Kara had been roaming the Earth and skies before she met Natasha. Before she met anyone.

"Well there you have it people." the one-eyed man stared on as Kara nibbled on a croissant. "A ghost story."

"She's on our side Boss." The Black Widow placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You all have seen what she's capable of. Just like us she hates H.Y.D.R.A. for what they're doing. She'll be of great help."

Tony had to chuckle.

"A girl who has shown unbelievable power and can barely feed herself is gonna help us?"

Natasha gave one of her scolding stares but the leader of the field team spoke proudly.

"Well just a head's up Tony if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here. Kara's past is unknown but she's not stupid. She's capable as Romanoff says. Wherever she grew up must've isolated her from the world, she's just a kid but from the looks of it she's not leaving. Let's just be thankful she fell into the right hands…speaking of hands, Natasha you mind telling us what's on her forearm?"

The gauntlet let its existence known and glistened in the lights of the kitchen.

"I advise not to mention her about it. She was wearing it under her suit when she took it off." Natasha traced a hair behind Kara's ear, the girl sipping her large drink casually. "I had to calm her down from a panic attack she was enduring."

Maria eye's widened along with everyone else including the doctor who has tried to stay out of all this in this first place.

"I don't know who or where she got that brace. But it has to serve as a reminder for her in a way. Perhaps she was part of a cult or hidden society…but she's no experiment. She's something bigger."

The silence was now known at the table, and for the first time, Kara looked up from her exotic meal. Everyone was looking at her cautiously. She turned around to see if someone was behind her, but there was no one. Instead the blonde turned around again to catch the glimpse of the folded up metallic capsule the color of Crimson and Gold. With her curiosity radiant as ever, Kara pulled herself out from the seat and strolled to the Iron Man armor. Picking it up with her hands to examine it.

"Uhh….Can somebody tell her that's not a toy?" Tony protested out loud with Natasha rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just the calm before the storm people, stay tuned for next week!**


	13. Chapter 13: This is It

Chapter 13: This Is It.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to All and have a Happy new Year! See you all in 2018. Here it is folks, the assault on Washington is about to commence! Please and enjoy and don't forget to fav, follow, or review. The holidays can be Hell, so please forgive me when I said that I would update in a week when it has been more than two months.**

 **To FrustratedBuffalo: You make a good point and question. In time she will learn to talk. But for now, Kara will remain how she is. This is an authentic alien based Kara just a reminder. Unlike many other adaptions where she learns everything on language and human culture in just a week or less than a month.**

 **To warlocktongue: Thank you so much for reviewing once again my dude. You always motivate me to keep writing. Those ideas seem pretty slick but I think I'm going to have to go with what I have. Trust me. You will like it. if not, sorry.**

* * *

"Uhh….Can somebody tell her that's not a toy?" Tony protested out loud with Natasha rolling her eyes.

"She's just curious Tony, Steve wasn't lying when he said she knows very little of this world."

"Well The Iron Man just so happens to be known in almost all third world counties Natalie. How does, Kara, here not even know she's holding him right now?"

Fury was half tempted to face palm. The stubbornness always getting to the man when a discussion arose. Didn't he just get an explanation on Kara limited knowledge?

No one would answer him, he knew the conclusion.

Instead Kara tilted the casket to wear it faced her in the form of a severed torso. It did have the appearance of an upper severed torso!

"I think she's getting it, here I'll give it a push." The billionaire twisted his wrist to where it was in his face and spoke into it. "J.A.R.V.I.S., do me a favor and activate MK43."

" _As you wish sir_."

Kara held in a yelp as a metal head popped up from the armor, two slits immediately glowing blue as if they were staring at her. The thick lower edges expanded to form hardened legs and set themselves down on the kitchen floor, prompting Kara to let go now since the machine was coming to life. The small glow of a blue circle shined over the now chest area and thick metallic arms erupted from the sides. There stood Iron Man for the Kryptonian to see.

"Iron Man, Supergirl." The man child announced while waving his hands in a greeting manner. "Supergirl, Iron Man."

Kara looked back to the table with awe radiant in her features.

"Is that the new one since the disaster with Killian?" Maria asked to be certain.

Tony nodded his head. "He is the current and only Armor I have, for the moment that is."

Steve spoke next to answer the number one question swelling inside him.

"So now it can work on its own and you no longer need to use machines to put it on?"

"Yes and yes Cap, took me almost a year but I've managed to upgrade the suit's capabilities, now I don't have to worry about running to my lab or secret entrances to put it on. There is a downside though, to allow better flexibility and to make it form into a standby capsule I had to reduce the thickness of the armor, still made of silicon infused steel and titanium plates but it's not as strong as the others were. I based this one off 42, the first of the new blood encrypted coded suits….this one is the second." After explaining himself Tony simply got up from his spot and went over to Kara and the active suit.

The girl's conscience would be lying if she protested that she wasn't impressed. She wouldn't do such a thing for two obvious reasons. The casket she had been holding had unfolded into a bipedal fighting drone, with polished colors of crimson and gold, mostly crimson. Kara had just now noticed the bearded man approach and the drone turned around to where it's front was facing away. They all watched as the back platings opened and the billionaire causally stepped in using the ankle plates that popped out for bunker steps. When they closed the now armored man turned to face Kara with the glow in his chest now brighter than before and opened his face plate, revealing a smirk from Tony Stark. He now had to look down a little since the suit he was in was taller than her.

"I don't believe we've had time to meet properly." He extended a red metal hand. "It's nice to meet you Kara, I thought you would've known who I was but I'm Tony Stark. Please to meet your acquaintance."

The girl took a step back while bringing a hand to her mouth in silent gasp.

Tony turned to the renegades enjoying the show. "Was it something I said?"

Sam chuckled while shaking his head. "I think she's grasping the concept that you're inside a metal suit. Yesterday she almost clawed at my back searching for The Falcon wings."

Sam and Steve had a laugh at that while the two women, Doctor, and Director only smiled.

Truly magnificent, was the only word that floated in Kara's mind. A magnificent suit of armor! Such advanced weaponry for primitives among this world. Polished unknown metal functioning in such a way was a sight worth seeing! This was by far the most impressive engineered science Kara had seen yet. Even more impressive than the transporters, buildings, ballistics weapons, chamber luxuries, and Sam's metallic wings.

This man was worth the meet.

" _Kara_." the blonde extended her hand out to Tony, composing the gesture she should have given him seconds ago. The billionaire along with everyone else feasted their eyes on the scene. The dainty but powerful hand showing no signs of regret or tremble. The Iron Man looked at it and politely shook it with a normal appearing grip.

"Careful Stark." The redhead stated with a slick smile.

"I know what I'm doing, these hydraulics work how I tell them to."

"She wasn't telling you to be gentle with her Tony." Steve wiped his lips with a napkin since he had yet to do so from eating his breakfast. "She was warning you to be aware of her, as in watch out for the hand that could crush layers of pressurized steel."

This in turn caused Tony's face to lose its sly confidence, earning chuckles from Sam and the doctor.

"Got it." was all the man child responded to that. Instead he took advantage of the hand shake by repeating his name. This time in a more-subtle way.

"Tony Stark." His head nodded forward to confirm his name. The metal and alien hand parted but Kara's face now grew into one of question. "Tony…..Stark."

Everyone watched the Supergirl's throat constrict and the sound of attempted words tried to escape.

" _T…..T_ ….." it was nothing but fruitless throat clicks that followed, along with an apology. At least to her it was and sounded like an apology.

" _You must forgive me, but I cannot pronounce your name_ _dear Sir_." Everyone except Natasha, Steve, and even Sam, who just yesterday heard her speak in such a way, dropped what they were doing while watching. It was no longer a breakfast and a show. Kara realized what she had done and clapped a hand over her mouth. Her native language had slipped.

"Um….Ok, whatever that meant…whatever that was." Tony shifted on his metallic feet and swayed his metal arms with gestures as his voice got deeper with the rambling.

Nick fixed his glance at Maria, his expert in more than ten languages.

"No idea Sir." She chewed her fruit casually to blend in before slightly regretting the result she gave. "Never even heard of whatever that was."

Natasha knew that Kara had unintentionally embarrassed herself thus prompting the redhead to stand up and go to her aid. "Okay let's not make a fuss here, I didn't think she would reveal this secret of hers so soon, but it happened. Let me just point out that she doesn't even know what we're saying. That's how much she doesn't know about anything outside from where she came from."

The Russian grabbed the shoulders of the girl who was entwining her fingers together in a shy manner. "C'mon missy." She stated now taking to the blonde. "Finish your food."

Kara felt Natasha's tug and walked back to the table with her friend in tow while glimpsing back to Tony who shut the mask of his helmet and opened his suit from the front to escape the clutches of the armor. Kara spun her head to meet the redhead.

"Anthony, try Anthony." She aimed at Tony with her head who was already coming around the table to take his seat again.

"C'mon only Aunt Peggy called me Anthony…." Steve cocked a brow at this statement, his face showing concern thanks to the millisecond flashback of his best girl's condition.

"Agent Carter, THE Agent Peggy Carter?"

Kara was grateful that nobody was looking at her anymore as she sat down.

Fury smirked as his memory contorted to remember Peggy. "She actually played the roll of Aunt to you Stark?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about my life Mr. Fury." He replied with casual emphasis since Nick wasn't exactly Director anymore, at least for the hoping moment.

" _Anthony._ " Kara on the other side said to herself and out loud.

Tony chuckled in surprise. "Can't believe it's easier for you to say my real name rather than my nickname kid, by the way, how do you do those throat clicks of yours?"

His response was Natasha stabbing a piece of French toast with the silver fork and raised it to Kara's mouth, to which she smiled and opened it to receive the pastry. The girl became lost when the fork was given to her and she successfully proceeded with eating for herself.

"Seems to me like we got a little Thor on our side." Natasha rolled her eyes at that statement. "When all this over, let's bring her to him, maybe he knows how she came here. Her magic is way more impressive than Reindeer Games."

"Powers." Natasha corrected as she popped a bacon strip into her awaiting mouth. "Not Magic…..and I don't think she's from Asgard."

"Me neither." Said Maria followed by Nick, Sam, and surprisingly Steve, who had lost all concept of Supergirl hailing from Odin's Kingdom.

"I agree."

"Same."

"I thought so too, but now I know better."

Tony caught on the routine of no one agreeing with him. "It's obvious people, godlike powers, looks like a Human, long hair, giant red cape. She is Asgardian."

Natasha was personally getting sick and tired of having to here about Kara being Asgardian. Just because superhumans have started to manifest over the years did not mean they came from an alternate world.

"Believe whatever you want to believe but she's not going to Thor. If we make it through this. I'm taking her with me. She's mine to care. And if anyone shows hostility to her I'm not gonna tell her to stop, she's free to destroy whatever opposes her in a threatening manner." she finished her statement by grabbing Kara's empty glass of Sunny-D and stood up to walk to the kitchen/Bar. Everyone including the doctor was shocked to here the seriousness in the Black Widow's voice, but they had to go with the fact that the Russian just proclaimed that Kara was hers that made them raise their brows past their hairlines so to speak. And that she would look after the lost girl. The infamous Black Widow was the quickly turning Indomitable Supergirl's caretaker.

Nick let the words from his number one ass kicker sink in. Heck even he didn't know what Romanoff would say if he protested that she couldn't have her way and that taking a young woman who looked as though she was entering her early twenties, was not a good idea. Who knew if Kara had any family or superiors in this world. but then again, it was obvious that this woman had opened Natasha in a way that was never thought possible. She was compromised. She would rebel for the happiness of this girl. She would fight for her comrades, but she would kill to make sure she saw the blonde another day. This girl had turned a ruthless killer, into a ruthless killer and a loving mother.

Sam and Steve could only be silently proud that Natasha would be there for Kara. They were soldiers, but they knew what it was like to pick duty over the care of a loved one. Something that the two shamelessly have not committed to doing one-hundred and ten percent. Steve remembered Peggy, and Bucky. And Sam remembered Riley. All suffering fates because the flyer and Super Soldier took duty. It sounded selfish to not want to do their part for the country. But maybe it was okay to be selfish for once. After all, they save the day and they are devastated rather than feeling the contrary at the end of it all. they were the only ones making sacrifices while everyone else kicks back and judges them on what they think they should have done.

Maria, took advantage of the moment and stared at Kara with not a typical stoic look, but rather an observing one. Natasha, her woman, had made a statement that nobody was most likely not going to argue with. And neither was herself. Because Maria knew that the only way it was possible for Natasha to have said those things, the only way she was able to prepare them breakfast, the only reason why she was able to make love to her the night before, was all because of the Supergirl sitting at the table. The super powered youngster had saved Natasha, and kept her out of harms way even though that was technically the redhead's now proclaimed duty. Kara cared for Natasha just as much as the latter did. Maria owed this girl. The Hispanic descendent didn't even once thank her for what she had done. Mostly because the timing was focused on other things yesterday but still. Kara deserved to be helped….and if Natasha wanted to take her…..then Maria would have to make an effort to accept these changes.

And that meant by participating in them.

Starting with baby steps.

Maria, being the left side closest to Kara, gently set her utensils down and politely raise the chin of Kara who had just finished swallowing three bacon strips. The girl stopped what she was doing to gaze into the eyes of the beautiful woman with dark hair. Maria gave her a tender smile while cupping the blonde's chin better and taking in her features.

Kara was indeed petite gorgeous with her button nose, round pointed chin and freckles that she had maintained since birth. Her majestic blonde straight hair that appeared more gold than blonde was topped with layers so thick and large they looked like as if they exceeded the normal amount of hair follicles found on a human. In time she would grow into a much more mature and beautiful woman. With a much more Amazon figure compared to her skinny yet toned form of now. It was amazing how ocean colored eyes were capable of glowing into a volcanic red and incinerate anything in their path.

"Kara." she began in a gentle low.

The Kryptonian took her own time to see every detail on Maria's face. Kara had seen enough expressions in the past to know that Maria was an iron-willed woman with years of strict experience, an aspect that Kara always found admiration and respect for. Especially in females taking the duty of hard driven males. But as of right now, Maria wasn't making any attempt to scold Kara.

The alien admired her beauty, a prim and proper face indicating she would be middle aged once another decade would pass. The small dimple on her chin suited her greatly with her brownish black hair that would've looked better if it wasn't tied in it's prison. Her eyes seemed to have once been committed to her work but now they gave off the feeling of love, support and encouragement.

The brunette made her move and stroked the smooth chin she was holding with her thumb. Her smile grew as she stared at Kara before reaching for a thick strand of hair and brushing it behind an ear. The girl politely pulled away while bringing her head down to her plate. She gave off an infamous shy smile and Maria could have sworn she saw a tint of blue appearing around Kara's cheeks and eyelids for a second. Was she…blushing?

Her mind ceased this observation when her redhaired lover came back to the table holding a refilled glass of juice, she gave it to Kara and pecked her cheek in a loving manner once she sat. The gesture going noticed by Tony and Nick but they said nothing.

Kara, being the every most thankful, utter most well hearted, and only living Kryptonian in the Universe left, leaned over to peck Natasha's cheek to signify she was happy to be among peers.

The rest of the breakfast went by well. They all had finished nearly everything on the rotating spinner but the one who had made sure that the buffet was wiped out was Kara, everyone grew the question of how the hell was this young girl capable of devouring such portions and still maintain her figure? The world would truly never know. Tony had asserted that the MK43 would clean up after them all, and although they weren't so keen on letting Stark's A.I. controlled armor perform such a task, they were too full to argue. Nobody liked cleaning up after any of the daily three course meals. They all stood up with Natasha pulling Kara's shirt as the blonde shoved the last bacon strip and piece of rich brown toast into her mouth. She chewed casually as they all moved together to leave the kitchen, leaving the Iron Man armor, who had been sitting in one of the bar chairs patiently waiting to begin his task, alone.

* * *

Nick sat at the small gathering with his cast in its sling and a small security polaroid picture in his hand. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize, he said peace wasn't an acheivment….it was a responsibility."

He finished by slightly smacking the photo down on the desk.

"You see…its stuff like this that gives me trust issues!"

Natasha eyed the group as Kara's head laid in her lap while the rest of her physique was sitting criss-crossed on the floor, the Russian being extra carful not to spin in her chair, for that would collide the blonde's head with the edge of the table. "We have to stop the launch." She combed her fingers through majestic gold.

"Well I don't think the Council will be returning any of my calls Romanoff." Fury stated as he opened the black suit case that was next to him. Inside were three extraordinary looking microchips.

Sam approached with curiosity. "What's that?"

Hill took the lead from her former boss. "Once the Helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites and become fully weaponized." She aided her explanation with a demonstration from a monitor hidden in a brief case. Tony, who was one of the five sitting down, placed his phone in the center of the table and a much more advanced schematic appeared with magnification on what hill meant.

Nick would've spoken if not for the billionaire stepping in. "We need to breach those carriers, and replace their targeting blades with our own. But one or two isn't gonna cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work." He looked at his hands since he didn't want to finish the rest of the statement. They all knew full well that with just one of those Armadas still in the air, millions of lives could perish.

It was Nick's turn again. "We have to assume that above all those carriers is HYDRA, we have to get past them, insert these server blades." Natasha, Maria, Steve, and Tony knew where this was going. "and then maybe, JUST maybe, we can salvage what is lef….."

We're not salvaging anything!" Tony and Steve protested harshly simultaneously.

They both then eyed each other before Tony followed. "Take it from here Cap."

"We are not just taking down the carriers Nick we are taking down S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this!"

"You gave me this mission! This is how it ends! The organization has been compromised you said so yourself, they grew under yall's noses and you didn't even notice."

"Why do you think we are meeting in this pimped-out cave, I noticed!"

"…..How many paid the price before you did?"

Tony crossed his arms and stared ahead as he let the words sink in.

Fury was too busy looking even more guilty than he already was. "Look I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had would you have told me, or would you have compartmentalized that too?" The soldier shot back in defense. Fury was losing the battle with his serious stern. "S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes."

There was a sad short-lived silence before the Hill heir responded.

"He's right." Nick could not believe the look of agreement on her face. He turned to Romanoff who simply looked down to Kara, who was eyeing the leader with a calm but cautious look. He turned to Stark, who obviously was not on his side.

"No more weapons, no Salvage, I am reclaiming what you all have borrowed throughout the decades, I'm pulling my services and that's that."

He turned to Sam who just shrugged his shoulders as he geared to Steve. "Don't look at me, I just do what he does, only slower." The Falcon finished with complete loyalty, no longer having a trace of ass kissing like when he first met Steve.

The Philanthropist gave a devilish smirk he had been holding upon seeing Fury's slowly slumping defeat in the argument.

This was it, the road to war once more. And the point of no return. It was all coming down for the aging one-eyed man. Everything he stood for, everything he fought for, everything he represented was coming to an end. Like many things. He knew it would happen. He just didn't think he would live to see it come. Still, he hid his emotions as best he could and leaned back in his chair.

"Well Cap, it looks like you're the one giving orders now."

Steve gave a proud look but didn't smile. Instead he now geared his face to Kara, who was now standing up after receiving the comfort she needed from Natasha. Even though she wasn't in her suit the girl looked just as brave and full of life as she was when she fought with them the day before. She gave Steve a firm nod, indicating that whatever was needed of her, she would gladly give it.

The Captain looked to Fury and back to the blonde. "Well Nick, we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

" _I'm with ya till the end of the line pal_."

Those were the very words that made the blonde super soldier look down in mourning of the memory plaguing his thoughts. His friend, Bucky, was The Winter Soldier. And there was nothing that was going to change that no matter how much he didn't want to believe it. His friend was a killer. He would have been the killer of Natasha Romanoff had Kara not stepped in and launched him away with a wounded pride. It was not fair. Bucky did not deserve what was done to him. The thing that hurt the most was that not many would share his opinion if he were to protest that his friend was innocent, and that he deserved a second chance. Of-course it was not fair, it wasn't fair to him when he grew up being a kid from Brooklyn with a lot of disorders, it wasn't fair how his parents were taken from him thanks to war, it wasn't fair that all this time it wasn't necessary for him to crash into the ocean, thinking it would put an end to HYRDA. But that was life.

He had to be strong for his team.

"He's gonna be there you know?" Sam said as he walked atop the long concrete bridge that they were both standing on.

"I know."

"Look whoever he used to be, and the guy he is now….I don't think he's the kind you save…..he's the kind you stop."

The captain grew grim by the second.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Well he might not give you a chance…..we know what's gonna happen to him if he sets his sights on Nat. Kara will kill him, I saw what she did to his body…he doesn't know you Steve."

"He will." He responded seemingly unaffected. "Gear up, its time!" the star-spangled man with a plan turned on his heal and walked in the opposite direction.

Sam cocked a brow at this. "You're gonna wear that?"

"Nope." Steve now faced Sam with a strong determined look. "If you're gonna fight in a war. You're gonna need a uniform."

* * *

Morning Security Guard Gary was patrolling the halls of the Smithsonian when suddenly he stumbled upon the historical demonstration of the Howling Commandos. What stood out like a sore thumb was a girl, a small tentative girl with the most golden blonde hair he had ever seen. She sported a black t shirt with matching sweat pants that appeared to be too long for her legs. Her feet were covered with lace less shoes. She was eyeing the small picture paper in her hands and then back to the mannequin dressed as Captain America from the 1940's. She could only give a smile and stepped onto the podium platform of the Commandos. Gary could only watch.

She was hesitant for a moment before she reached with a gentle hand and poked the lifeless humanoid. When he didn't move, Kara quickly realized this was a statue made to exhibit tailored uniforms. And this one was wearing the one Natasha requested from the picture in her hand. The girl understood the scenario of Steve needing his armor since he was a soldier and left the safety of the underground sanctum to find it. Yes, she should have brought Natasha with her, but Kara wanted to prove she was just as capable considering she didn't truly understand the plan that her friends were now seeming to undergo.

"Hey you!"

The girl stopped what she was doing just as she pulled the mask off the white waxed Steve. She turned in his direction while bringing a palm over her mouth to cover her gasp. Reacting with little time to spare Kara quickly disappeared from her spot with a loud whoosh in her wake. But the loud noise came back and now the entire suit was gone in the blink of an eye. Gary's eye to be exact. He didn't even want to begin to comprehend what he just saw. But he did know one thing.

He was so fired!

* * *

They all stood around the same table they were earlier. With ponder and worry aching at the back of their necks for the girl who left without a trace. Natasha in specific was actually chewing on a fingernail. It had been over twenty minutes. Where the hell was Kara?

"That was Superspeed eh? Looked more like teleporting to me up close." Tony said out loud to pass the time. "By the way Cap, if all else fails, can we just have the kid destroy everyone of those carriers? It may sound like it's a little too much for her to handle but maybe she could do it."

"Let's not jump to other plans Stark." Fury adjusted his sling. "If what Romanoff said was true then it's best we explain to her what her part will be as best we can, but we're gonna have to hustle. We don't have time for schooling."

"I know that. I'm just saying let's spare the chances as much as we can and have someone be the Michael Bay of this battle we're gonna kick ass in." the billionaire said with overexaggerated enthusiasm.

"I'll explain what we are all gonna do." Steve asserted his leadership. "But Tony has a point Nick, she'll be of big help. She herself crushed the Winter Soldier's arm and tore it out of his socket."

This caused Hill, Fury, and Tony to raise their brows in shock. Another thing that shocked them was as powerful as the girl had been described, she did not kill The Winter Soldier.

"Alright, alright. For the sake of being among allies. I'd like you to share what Supergirl has brought to us in terms of superpowered abilities." Nick only said that because up until this point he was curious about Supergirl, today had been the day where she had been officially introduced but not entirely. Just what were Supergirl's capabilities? Even Maria and Tony wanted to find out.

"I think that description report is yours for the taking Nat." Steve geared to Natasha who un crossed her arms popped her neck, waiting to give the growing renegades what they wanted to hear.

"Kara is an enigma in all herself. Her suit sports a symbol that can't be found anywhere on the internet, not even the most sacred, remote ancient lands have been described to bear it. Supergirl has shown to have superspeed as to what you saw a while ago, she has immense strength and durability to the point where bullets and high voltage don't affect her, she can even survive the collision of a missile. Her eyes can work one of two ways, a unique form of telescopic vision and the other serves more as a weapon since she can fire concussive lethal red heat beams from them. She can fly, be it hovering in place, soaring like a bird, or faster than a jet. Her breath can manipulate and produce ice…..I guess that's all of em." She finished with a shrug.

"Don't forget this one." Tony spoke as he once again used his phone to bring up the news from yesterday and sure enough, from a helicopter view, Kara unleashed a massive gale force wind exhaling from her very mouth.

"So that's what that was." Steve added with everyone nodding in agreement. "It almost slipped my mind, she also has an advanced keen sense.

There was another small silence before Nick realized. "Power."

Hill caught his drift. "Nine different abilities."

Tony eavesdropped. "All crammed into one body, I see now why Capsicle chose "Supergirl." Who else possesses that kind of potential?"

Nick had to agree with Tony. Who else in all that was Earth possessed such potential. He had seen in his time and the years to the present, the art of a superhuman. Someone who was either gifted or given supernatural talents were always beings who possessed one or two. Never had he heard a "different person", have the abilities that Kara did. Not even Thor himself showed have powers like her other than his superhuman strength, durability, pseudo flight, and control over his mighty Mjolnir. And that altogether was only four. How would the Prince of Asgard react to someone like this young girl? if anything he should have been cautious around Kara, and Maria would've thought the same thing. But this situation was nothing like what happened with Loki on the Helicarrier. He was not in control of anything anymore. And even if he was, Romanoff would have shown her status of compromised by keeping Kara away from him at all costs.

All self-thinking was washed away as a gust breezed their cheeks and hair, and Kara then manifested with a smile and the suit folded in her arms neatly.

"Don't you ever do that again." was the simple but stern voice of the Russian, her face showing her displeasure. Kara quickly bowed her head upon seeing her friend upset that she wasn't taken along. but it was all pushed aside since Steve walked up to her to examine the suit. The blonde offered it to him in which he opened his palms to receive it.

"Thanks Kara." he eyed the material more closely. "Where did she get this one."

He suspected the one he saw in the Smithsonian, but Tony had to give one of his typical remarks. "Who cares where she got, what matters is she got it. Well then children, I say we get to work."

Sam chuckled but followed everyone's lead when they all turned to leave for their rooms, Fury even going so far as to leave his circular curtained bed for a room, Natasha issuing Kara to follow her. The handsome middle-aged man was now alone. Except for the MK43 who was marching up to him from down the hall, covered in juice and egg yolk from the face and chest.

"What did you do?" he facepalmed when the droned armor shrugged his shoulders.

Natasha had picked her room to enter, with the Kryptonian following obediently. Natasha sat down on her bed, hoping that Kara didn't suspect anything when she sat down next to her almost near a stain from a private moment of last night. The redhead grabbed a hand from the blonde and cupped her cheek with the other.

"I know you can't understand me Kara, but I want you to know that the fight is coming again, we're going to the final round." She dragged her thumb across the alien's cheek, almost earning a slight coo. "I want you to be strong as you were yesterday. You can make this fight easier, and I want you to install fear into these bastards. Let them know they are not as powerful as they proclaim to be. Fight with us. When this is over I want you by my side.

Natasha's heart grew warm again as Kara leaned in to plant her head over Natasha's chest. Listening to her heart beat as Natasha wrapped her strong arms around her.

"Maria." The spy started again to let the name of her lover sink in. "Is a big part of my life Kara. She is my woman, and my love. She's hard headed I know, but don't let that fool you. She can be just as loving, and I want you to know that there is room for both of you."

Kara pondered in thought. She knew full well that this was a calm before the storm, soon they would all have to leave the safety of this place to endure the brutality of the world, along with the savages hunting them down. But within Natasha's sentences, she heard Maria.

Maria, the woman who had driven them away from danger in the grounded transporter and spoke to her during the consumption of many nourishments that tasted and smelled delicious. Natasha did mention Maria, but why so?

Just then the door was opened and the said dark haired woman came from around the shadow that led to the bathing chamber. There Maria stood in a rather tight dark one-piece uniform with two holsters of primitive firearms in them. Her face had been pampered with her bun holding the wavy locks in place. She crossed her arms upon seeing her lover and the girl on the bed.

"Never thought I would ever see you doing that to someone other than me." The brunette gave a sly smile.

"Well someone is a little jealous." The redhead grinned and slowly brought Kara out of their little embrace, she stood up, with Kara still sitting in place on the bed, and walked up to Maria.

"Why would I be jealous of the one who sav…." The former Commander couldn't finish as her head was cupped from the back and lips softly crashed into each other. Maria was both surprised and worried. Natasha had unexpectedly pulled her in for a kiss, and it was in front of someone! Wasn't there love supposed to be a secret? Did this go against what they swore not to do in public? The questions all went to Hell and Maria let out the moan growing in her throat with her nose flaring hot. The intimacy was taking over by the millisecond and the taller woman placed her fingerless gloved hands on Natasha's hips, while the former spy wrapped her arms around the thick lean neck. Their lips moved in sync, hot luscious flesh brushing with buxom ones. The mushy sound of the lips parting and mending echoed throughout the room and Natasha finished the demonstration faster than she could cease her urge to throw Maria onto the bed and have her way with her.

What lied in the wake of the performance was a flabbergasted Kara who had a trembling hand over her mouth. She had just witnessed her friend enter the beautiful stages of intimacy with the female leader that was Maria Hill. Now Kara understood the tall inhabitant's part in the life of the red-haired beauty, they were lovers if not partners. Kara's internal question was answered whether if not these primitives condoned or practiced Homosexuality. And that was exactly what these two were. To clear her conscience better the alien knew it was not her place to judge such acts. Only Rao judged the sins of a being and only he decided what must be done with a creation of his.

Natasha and Maria had revealed what they were to her.

She brought her hand away from her mouth and looked at her lap and hands. She swayed her head in thought.

"Nat….Why did you do that?" Maria asked properly even though she wanted to scold her lover for revealing their secret. Especially to this young girl that was The Supergirl.

"You know I love you…..my Maria." Natasha brushed her fingers across beautiful lips. "But you know me well, and you knew exactly how serious I was when I said I want her by my side…just as much as I always want to keep you at mine…..but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with her. I want you to understand that she needs someone. Someone to show her what she doesn't know, what she has missed out on. And I want to do that, but not if your gonna be like this. Times are changing Maria. The life we only knew, the life we thought we could drag on with S.H.I.E.L.D. is slowly coming to an end. It is time for a change."

"You're saying we should come out to our friends and peers?"

"No…..we can still hide it." Natasha unwrapped her arms to walked towards Kara. "But not from her." Kara stared into beautiful orbs and grabbed dainty little hands to rise the body they belonged to off the bed.

"Nat, I know what you mean about her okay. She saved you…she saved you and I will always be grateful for that."

"Then show her."

Kara slipped into the bond when Natasha placed her lips over her forehead and brushed a strand behind an ear. She felt a hand that wasn't Natasha's on her shoulder and geared her head to face Maria who was giving off an aurora of surprising amount of comfort and understanding. Quickly the tallest woman in the room did the one thing she thought she would never do to anyone except for Natasha. She brought Kara into her uniformed arms. The girl's eyebrows were raised and she twisted her head to face Natasha who was simply smiling at the scene, even though Kara wasn't.

" _Kara_." she felt and heard her name being whispered into her ear. " _Thank you."_

She had finally said it.

" _Thank you for bringing her to me. Thank you for saving her life. I owe you. I don't care what you've done in your past, I owe you…..thank you_." the words were indeed serious yet soothing.

Now Kara was processing Maria's gesture better. She was being thanked for her service to Natasha. Maria was after all her lover. A lover who must have been worried sick upon realizing her love had been wounded in battle. And Maria had decided that she would not let these actions go unnoticed.

Kara had to do the one thing her true heart and mind kept telling her to do, return the gratitude.

Natasha's world seemed to be at peace when she saw Kara slowly bring her arms up from her sides and wrap the around Maria's back. the girl going so far as to bend her facial features into the crook of Maria's neck. The fumes were radiant and firm when they entered her nostrils.

They parted after they swayed for a while from side to side. The brunette rubbed the young woman's shoulders and spoke to Natasha.

"I will accept your choices Nat. know that I will always be here to support you…we can make this work. We'll just do what we do best."

"Fight for it." Natasha added and puckered her lips to peck Maria's who did the same. Kara looking down and blushing a little in the process.

"Since you are now in uniform, I think it's only appropriate that you see hers."

"Where is it by the way?"

Natasha gently leaned with a hand to touch the necklace Kara wore around her neck, the blonde tilting her neck back upon feeling her friend's finger's touch her possession. "Right here."

Natasha didn't expect Maria to understand, that's why she issued Kara to stand a little more back while reaching for the girl's shirt.

"Why are you undressing her? She's letting you?" Kara obeyed and helped herself to rid the shirt off her body. It was a little embarrassing since another woman was now in her presence as she disrobed but the Kryptonian knew the feeling of removing garments in front of many women. After all, she always did it for the all-female physicians who examined her exposed body during her courses for any hidden or pathological diseases.

The girl maintained her discipline and removed her footwear as Natasha undid the seal that held her breast bindings together, exposing her perky chest muscles. Kara cautiously removed her oversized leggings and stepped out of them. Standing completely exposed to Natasha and Maria, both woman focused their eyes on the beautiful necklace Kara had. The redhead brought two of her fingers to her neck, indicating that she wanted Kara to dress herself in her Kryptonian Armor.

And so, she did.

Maria thought she had seen it all, but seeing the suit Kara had worn with the red cape manifest out of the once normal looking necklace told her straight to the brain that she didn't. She had no idea that it was possible, but it was, and now Kara stood in place with her height elevated by her red boots, her cape trailing past her ankles and heels, with her polished armored leotard topped with the styled "S".

Supergirl had completed her image with a proud posture.

"Wow." Came the brunette's only response.

* * *

Maria Hill walked through the trees with The Falcon, Captain America, and Iron man: MK43 behind her. Their boots crunching the sticks and stones beneath them and the hydraulics from the advanced armor echoed in the wake. The Commander was lost in thought, she could only hope that everything had been set and explained well back in the underground lair.

They came upon a voided end that let out to a large lagoon, and just beyond that lagoon, was the once proud standing base known as the Triskelion.

* * *

" _We are in final launch sequence_." The speaker protested loudly over the underground cargo bay. "All personnel to Launch stations.

* * *

"Grand Councilwoman Hawley immediately saw herself to the personal restrooms once her copter had landed. She had just finished applying makeup to the development of crow's feet around the edges of her eyes when one of the stalls behind her was ruptured open and out came the deadly Black Widow who didn't hesitate to grab her by the neck and slam the aging woman's face into the mirror, the glass cracking under the impact and rendering her unconscious.

"Putting makeup isn't gonna hide them forever. But it might work for that disgusting cut you got oozing, by the way, I'm gonna need this suit."

* * *

"And how was your flight?" Pierce had to ask for the sake of all that was fuck.

"Lovely, the ride from the airport less so." Came the reply of Hawley who had recovered from her assault in the personal bathroom.

"Sadly S.H.I.E.L.D. can't control everything, including Captain America….however, this facility is biometrically controlled, these will give you unrestricted access." A field agent brought a suitcase to the Councilmen and Pierce, and they each took a metallic badge upon being presented one.

* * *

The unnamed Tech operators rambled in their seats upon learning that a damn parking spot had been taken by one of the filed agents who so happened to be their friend.

Being the people that they were they occasionally reported in.

"Negative DT 6 the pattern is full."

Suddenly they screamed from the high pitch noise coming from their own ear pieces.

"AAGRRHH, what was that!"

"Dammit!"

"Must be the Dish, I'll go check it out."

Suddenly the voice came in through the speakers, an oddly familiar voice.

"Children if you please would turn to the horribly glass proof window you have set behind you." they all instinctively turned around and there was the Iron Man, floating in place while looking at them. "Good, now please look that way and play nice since Mom and Dads are here."

A metallic finger pointed to his right, their left, and the door was pried open with a harsh kick. Entering the room was the former Assistant Director Hill, Captain America, and an unknown man wearing goggles, camo pants, grey shirt, and a bulky harness.

"Excuse us."

They all raised their hands in surrender upon seeing the woman and man hold guns at their unprepared assess.

* * *

"I am sure you are all aware who this is." Pierce said as the Councilmen and woman looked at the monitor in the meeting room, the image showed the clear footage of Supergirl heading straight for BETA. "You may have seen her on the news in the last couple of days."

They all eyed with awe and interest.

"Captain Rogers has taken this woman under his guidance, and he has revealed to us unintentionally that she is known, as Supergirl, capable of leveling almost everything and everyone that we have sent to retrieve her. She is dangerous and has demonstrated abilities far superior to that of the so-called God in England." He paused to catch his breath and shut off the monitor.

"But there is nothing to worry I can assure you. Those with great power like her should not be trusted alone, in time we will cease her and learn more about what she has to offer. Just as how we succeeded with Thor of Asgard…..now I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way…finally we're here." He raised his glass. "And the world should be grateful."

Tony Stark was the last voice they expected to here.

" _Uhhhhhhh how bout no Mr. Pierce_." The aging man nearly coughed on his alcohol.

" _Take it from here Cap_."

….

" _Attention, Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers…..you heard a lot about me in the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down_."

At this point, all agents froze in place throughout the base, some going to far as to drop their papers and coffee.

" _But I think it's time you all know the truth, S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. Its been taken over by HYDRA. And Alexander Pierce is their leader_."

The evil man almost tempted to flip off the looks he was receiving.

" _The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well_."

That was Brock's cue to move in upon hearing the voice of Steve mention him. They had to move quickly.

" _I don't know how many more, but I know they are in the building. They could be standing right next to you_."

The crew aboard the primary station began to eye one another in shock.

" _They almost have what they want…..absolute control. They shot Nick Fury…..and it wont stop there. If you launch those Helicarriers today HYRDA will be able to kill anyone who stand in their way except for one. Unless we stop them…I know I'm asking a lot. But the prize for freedom is high…..it always has been. It's a price I'm willing to pay, and if I'm the only one then so be it…..but I'm willing to bet I'm not."_ He took a calm breath as his team behind him stared on with absolute determination."

" _Because we have someone who is gonna put a stop to all this by force if this plea is ignored. Some of you may have seen her on the news. Some may have seen her on your very screens just before she accidentally destroyed Satellite BETA. Some of you may hunt her down upon direct orders…but Supergirl….is here to fight with us…not for us…..so please tell me…what happens when a supposed unstoppable force…..meets an immovable and unbreakable object_?" That being said, he backed away from the speaker, waiting for war to begin.

Rollins came from around the corner, his men coming from the other side. The stood in place next to their leader, waiting upon real command.

"Arrest him." Said Councilmen Singh, his reward was a gun pointed to his face, startling the man.

Pierce liked where this was going. "I guess I've got the floor."

Brock stood in place with his weapon trained onto the head of the launch control room. The agents have broken out into a gun pointer fest and Sharon Carter held her gun at the HYDRA scums face.

"You picked the wrong side Agent."

That being said, he dropped his gun but quickly retracted his blade and slashed a vein in Sharon's wrist, causing her to drop the nine-millimeter, resulting in a shootout. Being the risky person that he was, Brock Kicked Sharon hard into her stomach and threw the nerdish looking man who was frightened beyond all that was sacred to the floor. The HYRDA agent typed away furiously at the head monitor and overrode the intended launch time. Bullets going past his head every two seconds.

The roof shattered with a thundering rupture and a red caped woman descended into the loud firing room. Brock was aggressively lifted by his thick neck and was turned to come face to face with a red eyed Supergirl. Everyone raised their guns upward since she was floating several feet off the ground but ceased pulling the triggers.

Sharon Carter and every other agent watched in horror as Rumlow was thrown into another room, breaking the bullet proof glass in the process. She now gave her full attention to those who were eyeing her. She didn't give them enough time to react and she blew a gale force downward, driving Papers, advanced monitors and bodies in all direction.

Supergirl rocketed straight out of the room just as quickly as she got in.

PROJECT INSIGHT, had been launched.

* * *

"Boys! They are initiating launch!" Maria sat in the same room her comrades were in not too long ago. She was now by herself monitoring the helicarriers.

The three heroes were out on the massive hangar. Running as fast as their bodies could carry them. Tony was right behind them, his metallic boots clashing against the concrete.

"Here they come guys!" His repuslors grew bright.

"Hey Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad?!" asked Sam.

"If they're shooting at you they're bad!

"Capsicle where is Supergirl!?"

"She's doing her own thing let her be!"

And just like that they approached the edge with the Falcon and Iron Man taking to the skies, and Captain America leaping below to the elevated bay.

* * *

Kara Zor-El, The Supergirl, stood hovering above the heavens as she watched with a mixture of awe and horror at the three Primitive Armadas rising into the air. Massive weapons built for war and aerial support could only spell a disaster, and that was what all this was.

A disaster.

She clenched her fists in anger, they were infiltrating the established base of the operatives who have been so eager to see them all dead. This was her chance to demonstrate who was the primitive, this was the determination returning to her soul every since she began her educational courses. Everything she knew was gone, and no matter how hard she pleaded, she was never going to get anything from her old life back, her world, her home, nothing but a memory, now.

The tear ran down her face as she rubbed her gauntlet. The gauntlet of Zor-El, her Father.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes opened revealing a piercing red glow.

The last Kryptonian was here to fight, and she set her sights on the armada with the most cannons and weapons.

* * *

Steve battled his way through the HYDRA operatives and chucked a grenade from around the corner. He didn't have time to watch them all blow up and he leaped over a crate to disarm a soldier in black armor.

The falcon spread his wings wider as he soared from underneath a helicarrier and above where the cannons were placed. Upon reaching their sights they began to fire at the Falcon. The years of the flying soldier on the field guided him through the disaster with movements so quick.

"Whoa Cap! I found those bad guys you were talking about."

" _You Okay_?"

"….I'm not dead yet."

….

"Hang in their Mr. Wilson." Iron Man was now on his tail. "J.A.R.V.I.S. deploy flares upon sight."

" _Will due Sir_."

When the Cannons were prepared to lock on again they caught the glowing spark of flares that started behind the Falcon and went in another direction with Iron Man, now making him the target but the armored billionaire swerved his way through the fire the same way the Falcon did.

"Got them off your back Sam, move in."

"Got it."

The Falcon now dived down head first into smaller danger with the turrents and sentries now aiming at him. His professionalism took over and he managed to evade pass them to fire rounds and rounds of his automatic pistols into HYDRA agents that were still on the hangar.

Then it happened, the roar of an echoing boom in the heavens spread across the noon sky, a red streak came from above and was heading downward straight for the helicarrier that was the closest to the ground. Upon impact a shockwave ruptured throughout the Triskelion and the entire armada exploded in a colossal ball of fire and smoke. It was as if the entire vessel had self-destructed. The red streak curved upward and headed back towards the sky from where it came from.

For a moment the cannons stopped firing, the Councilmen, woman, Pierce, and S.T.R.I.K.E. team looked out the window. Iron Man flew high away from danger to hover in place. The Agents throughout the facility stopped once again what they were doing. Maria Hill's mouth was agape with horror. She stumbled to find her words but spoke into her commlink with absolute certain.

"Helicarrier 001 is down, out of commission…two to go."

* * *

Steve stayed where he was for a second in his hiding spot behind more crates. " _My god, Kara_."

* * *

Supergirl had just taken an entire Helicarrier, HYDRA crew on board and all.

Pierce looked out that window and watched as the smoke cleared. It didn't seem like it was going to be doing that any time soon. But he knew well that a helicarrier now laid in ruins. All thanks to Supergirl. He tired his best not to panic, but he was panicking. All it took was an aerial strike from her to bring down one of HYDRA's most powerful weapons.

"Let me ask you something." He started grimly as he marched to where Singh stood. "What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew that they were going to drag your daughters to a soccer stadium to be executed, and you could just stop it, with a flick of a switch.

He handed the Councilman a glass of Champaign, which he hesitantly took.

"Not if it was your switch." Singh spoke for everyone and threw the glass across the room in disrespect.

Pierce expected something like this, so Rollins gave him a gun from his holster and set his aim to Singh, ready to take his life.

Of-course the devil was not meant to live happy that day, and before he knew it, Hawley began to disarm his men like he had never seen a woman do such a thing. The had to be seen to be true how an aging woman could take down brutality trained men, but it was happening. Rollins got what he deserved, and the shock baton stick he was trying to use was reverted out of his grip to stab him straight in the neck. He was rendered unconscious after that little tour. Soon he was left with a menacing Hawley holding a gun at him while the rest of the Council just watched.

The silence was obvious, but Hawley added more to the show by clicking the side of her face within the roots of her hair, sure enough her face began to contort the way a pixelated frame wiggled onto a screen, and the holo mask was pulled off.

Revealing a stoic Natasha Romanoff.

"I'm sorry did I step on your moment?" she taunted with the gun still trained on him.

* * *

"Falcon, Status." Maria demanded through her commlink.

" _Engaging! And did Kara just take out a battleship sized Helicarrier_!?"

" _What did you expect Chicken Wings!?" Tony blabbered as several jets were now on his tail. "She lives up to her name…..the not so Jolly green giant is gonna be so jealous!_!

" _Tony! I need help! I'm being tailed_!"

" _Your telling me? Btw, just trust me, radio silence from here on out_." before Sam could reply, his link to both Steve, Maria, and Sam were shut off.

Sam had been thrown of his flight thanks to the impact he made with the ground on the hangar. The jet that was after him now hovered before him and just as the minigun fired, Supergirl ruptured straight through the vessel, causing it to explode. And giving Sam enough time to leap over the edge to spread his wings again.

"Thanks kid."

* * *

Natasha typed away furiously at the main keep board in front of the glass monitors. She had given her gun to Councilman Yen.

"What are you doing?" asked Councilman Rockwell.

"She's is disabling security protocols, and dumping all of yalls pathetic little secrets onto the internet." Tony Stark came from the elevator no body knew dinged upon his arrival. He sported his typical attire from when he was using Iron Man, tight athletic pants, boots, and t shirt hugging his muscles. It also hid the Arc Reactor glowing faintly without the suit. "And HYDRA's, and oh yeah S.H.I.E.L.D.'s too."

Pierce was slowly losing the fight to keep his face one hundred and ten percent stoic.

"Mr. Stark…."

"Spare me the formalities Pierce."

"How?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"No, I mean, how are you still here when Iron Man is out there?"

Tony fiddled with his earpiece connecting him with the suit, but he answered the way he normally would.

"No idea…anyways I came here for my stuff. Natalie, you might wanna scooch over." Natasha did as she was asked with a smile. "Alright let's see."

Several files were brought up on the organization's connection with Stark Industries.

"Here we go." He popped his knuckles and flexed his fingers. "That's quite the budget your boys loiter around Alexander, I wonder what would happen if I, oops." The graphs containing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s benefits and accounts all draining down to zero, the bars becoming red apart from there once shining blue.

"Looks like you're out of money, and look at this, starting tomorrow I will be sending several of my personal Cargo quinjets to pick up all my Tech and equipment. Sorry but I have no choice. I'm not what you call Merchant of death." Pierce watched helplessly as all the benefits that HYRDA could have used before murdering the last living Stark were gone before his eyes.

The billionaire then stared daggers at the dethroned leader. "Feed yourself now you Son of a Bitch." That in tern earned him a chuckle from the Councilmen.

That being said. Natasha took her position of gathering information again, preparing for the final climactic effect.

Pierce however, still resorted to whatever pride he had left. "Disabling the encryption is an executive order…..it takes two alpha level Members."

Natasha seemed unfazed by this. "Don't worry, company's coming."

The sound of the helicopter blades were not once heard until the figure had come right through the door. There stood the man who once could've been described as a true leader, now. He was just here for one more mission. The Councilmen and Pierce all stared in flabbergast as Nick Fury, the man thought to be dead, was standing tall and proud in his attire with his arm in a sling.

He ignored the looks he was given by the people and walked straight next to Stark who was happy as all get out. Natasha looked on at the leader of HYDRA and shrugged menacingly.

"What no hello?" Nick didn't say nothing. He wasn't going to waste his time anymore. They both knew what the other would say, and what the other could say. But Fury was not going to give this man the satisfaction. Instead he did the one thing that took everyone to another level by surprise, he lifted his eyepatch, exposing his sickly dead eye and looked to Stark. The playboy was stoic at first but then nodded and they both walked to the retinal scanner that would end all of this.

"Did you really think that you were needed for this." Natasha asked Pierce. "You're not the only Alpha Level Member here…You're only here, to watch all of your so-called dreams, die."

Tony and Nick didn't show any signs of resisting, the scan had been made and the trending process mended with the internet.

No more secrets, no more hiding, no more HYRDA, no more S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha pressed a red button that manifested onto the screen and the evacuation process of the Triskelion began, within several minutes, all personel throughout the building were hurdling towards the transporter trucks, eagerly waiting to take them to safety.

Pierce was beyond furious and defeated. Now what? His goals have been shattered. His helicarriers were facing potential defeat and Supergirl would no longer be under his control with how things were going. He had to do something. And that plan wasn't so pretty. He still however had to try.

"You think you truly won Nick? Your little puppet out there may have destroyed one of the helicarriers but there are still two valuable good ones that will incinerate and destroy anything within reach, those men on board have direct orders to destroy intended targets. And thanks to your little hero she is one. If Supergirl can't be with HYDRA then she can't be with anyone. Someone like her shouldn't wander around so carelessly with that kind of power. She needs to be taught, she needs the right guidance….."

"Don't you get it?" Fury finally snapped. "You lost, it's over, you never entirely had a chance at winning, people like you Pierce, will never accept defeat, until you're on your knees and left with nothing.

Suddenly Maria appeared in the room and her features contorted into a shocked expression. "What the hell."

Then Sam manifested with his harness missing and bruises forming on the side of his face. He eyed his surrounding before setting his sights on the Billionaire, Councilmen, Natasha, Pierce, Nick Fury, and Maria.

The room received one more guessed and Steve was there, his face being bruised, and several shots were embedded into his shoulder. "Bucky!" he panted as he realized where he was.

They were all together. Standing united against their will to HYDRA.

Maria didn't like how things were turning out. Did Kara do this? it was a stupid question, of-course Kara did this. But why? They were so close. Why was this happening?

"I knew it." Natasha spoke up. "This is what she planned. "I knew she wouldn't understand properly if I tried explaining all this to her…this is her way….she's ending this."

The roof collapsed under a specific section and red boots were smashed into floor with a marvelous red cape following behind heels.

The red eyes of Kara Zor-El glowed red with her breath flaring cold.

Now that he was surrounded and had nowhere to go, Pierce made one last attempt by reaching for his phone.

* * *

 **A/N: the conclusion will be the next Chapter of the Winter Soldier series! I can't wait for Infinity War guys. EEEEEPPPPP! Any way take care. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I will see you all in 2018!**


	14. Chapter 14: No need to say, Goodbye

Chapter 14: No need to say, Goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it it….and remember folks. No need to say goodbye. The song you will here for this ending is "The Call." By Regina Spektor. Inspired by the 2008 adaption of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.**

* * *

"One minute!" Maria clenched through white teeth as the monitor flashed its timer that would signal the fire of the remaining two Helicarriers afloat.

The time only seemed to have sped up since now there was only forty-five seconds after the former Commander blinked a few times in frustration. They had to make it, they just had to! Failure was not an option. Whatever happened, Maria hoped that she would be ready when the moment came to initiate the button to cause the friendly fire, and not the death of millions of innocents.

But her task would never come.

Kara appeared in the doorway of where several field agents laid dead thanks to Maria killing them. Her expression was one of strict and determination.

"Kara." Maria issued the girl to come to her, and so she did. "Listen to me. Its almost time. Thanks for having our backs. Before the brunette could go on further to express her inner gratitude, the blonde's powerful hand clasped her shoulder and they both disappeared with not a trace of where they could have gone off to.

* * *

Brock Rumlow was enjoying every aspect of kicking the ass of The Falcon. He had already been through a lot in just one day. Having to be aware that Captain America had infiltrated the base along with his renegades was a start but having to relocate his shoulder after being thrown and almost rendered unconscious by Supergirl was enough for him to call it a day. But not before he could take care of Captain America's little ass kisser that is.

With a tight grip he threw Sam onto the glass table of the forty-first floor they were on and spat some blood across the floor to speak.

"Can't wait to show Cap your corpse kid." he taunted as Sam groaned from an aching back and hip trauma. "And once that's done I'm gonna find a way to have my way with that schooled bitch you guys have."

He would've continued if not for Sam finding his strength again and rolled over to the other side of the table, Brock being on the other. Just as Rumlow planned the next move in his head, he couldn't help but watch Sam's face contort into relief, and he was looking behind him.

"Now Romanoff!" Sam panted, and Brock tensed up. The Black Widow was behind him! Who knew what move she would make to put him out of commission. He had to act quick. Channeling all the strength he had into his left bicep, Brock turned around to deliver a South Paw jab, being positive and certain that it would take the Russian by surprise. He also didn't hold back.

It was the worst mistake he would ever make of the day.

Knuckles cracked, and fingers caved in as his fist impacted with a styled "S".

He had been tricked.

"FUUUCKKK!" he shuffled across the table away from Supergirl, cradling his new injury. Now what? Now fucking What?

A large chair to the back and nape is what he got when Sam threw it at him. Normally his tough endurance and rage would've driven his anger to unimaginable lengths. But his mind was occupied and the pounding in his now bleeding hand didn't help at all, thus taking him to the ground but taking a knee.

Sam came around while rolling his shoulder and extended his forearm out. Kara must have been thinking the same thing and the two entwined their forearms the way soldiers did to signify their status as brother in arms.

"Kara."

" _Sam_."

The Wilson heir welcomed the gesture, but he did not expect the world to go dark in his eyes, so he could appear somewhere else. Leaving a semi defeated Rumlow alone and cursing.

* * *

Steve pushed through the pain in his shoulder as he barely avoided the shots that would've entered his abdomen had he been any millisecond late. The countdown was approaching, and he had to insert the targeting chip he had in his hand before it was too late. He was just glad that Sam had done his part before he was grounded thanks to the man who was keeping him from doing his task below the deck.

The man with the face of Bucky was not once hesitating to stop him better worse kill him. And he was putting his brutally trained body to good use by pulling himself by bars and platforms to reach his wounded adversary. The Winter Soldier was now on the walkway where their brief battle begun, and he was menacingly marching towards Captain America who was standing up due to natural reaction, waiting to defend himself rather than place the targeting chip in its designated area.

But he never had too.

A gust of wind blew behind The Winter Soldier and small fingers grabbed him by the back of his thick neck. Knowing full well that Kara was here to protect him, Steve turned around so fast his neck would've snapped and placed the chip in after removing the main one from the CPU console. The soldier turned around again to see his demented friend slam his cybernetic arm repeatedly into Kara's face as his feet dangled a good three inches off the ground along with Kara's, her face never once flinching as the appendage struck.

The Winter Soldier was now frustrated and precautious judging by his face. He once again was being confronted by the one who tore his arm out. He felt as though he should not have thought of such things because his fist was caught when he attempted another useless lighting jab. Fingers that appeared frail and pale dug into his knuckles, barely denting the metal but only because the Kryptonian allowed them too. She wanted to hurt him. Oh yes, she did. But there were other more oppressing matters here. Steve was injured, and she wasn't going to waste her energy on The Assassin anymore.

Instead she controlled her strength to slowly squeeze the muscle in his throat, cutting off the oxygen in the process. This was enough to satisfy the alien, and before Steve could shout for her to stop she spoke.

" _Perish on this atrocity you heartless Pawn_."

The Winter Soldier was then thrown over the inner hangar bay, his body hitting various platforms and his take in this battle ceased as his head collided harshly with the bullet proof glass and metal below. Steve grunted and grabbed onto a pipe for support, he thanked God above Kara didn't kill him.

" _Steve!_ " the blonde made her way to her friend. Her once dominant appearance disappearing faster than she could ever move. She brought a hand to her mouth when she saw his crimson blood leak out of his shoulder and staining his suit. Just like Natasha, he had been shot. And to make matters worse, he was showing a limp due to having one in his leg. She wasted no more time in observing and grabbed him by his good shoulder to bring it around her smaller frame.

"It's okay Kara." his baritone voice panting but not once giving off any indication that he was in serious and uncomfortable pain. "I'll be fine.

He stumbled again, and had it not been for Kara he would've collapsed. Instead he leaned over the railing, searching for a certain someone. There, just a few feet away from his discarded shield, was an unconscious James Barnes.

"Bucky!" he yelled over. But there was no answer.

And there wouldn't be one. He took in another painful inhale and shouted again.

* * *

Now that he was surrounded and had nowhere to go, Pierce made one last attempt by reaching for his phone.

"Bad time Mr. All cannon and no balls, you don't get your Phone call until you go to the slammer."

Tony's infamous humor was used at a horribly time, and with a press of a button, every single Councilman looked down at their breast jacket. The sizzling was radiant and they all screamed in agony, each falling to the ground dead and causing The Avengers in the room to be on the alert. Steve and Sam clenched their fists in frustration. Maria and Fury however, un-sheathed their pistols and aimed it at the stoic mad man. Tony silently cursed from watching the Councilmen twitch due to nerves. But they were officially dead once they stopped. Then the revelation came.

The badges they wore are what caused their deaths, and Natasha was wearing one!

The redhead aimed quickly with her boss and lover, but Pierce spoke before they could even think of firing.

"Unless you want a two-inch hole in her sternum, I suggested you all stand down." He made a quick glanced to all of them, including Supergirl, who was eyeing the dead bodies cautiously.

"That was armed the moment you pinned it on…..just in case anyone tries a sneak attack." He pressed the button and everyone except Kara tensed up. When nothing happened, Pierce spoke boastfully. "The moment I let go, I wipe the Spider out, so don't try anything."

Those words were enough to make Maria be the first to slowly lower her gun, followed by Nick, then Natasha.

"You know." He turned to Supergirl. "You have amazed me, that much I'll admit."

Her hands clenched when she noticed Natasha wore a pin similar to the burnt ones on the dead primitives' dress attire. He was mocking them, and instigated that he was willing to do the same to her friend. This only kept her eyes glowing longer and longer.

"You are something new, something far more superior than anything I've ever seen. Your gifts are a true force to be reckoned with. But you follow the wrong path Supergirl. These idiots fail to understand the big picture." He waved his free arm to everyone in the room. "It's only a matter of time before the enemy, the REAL enemy, strikes us and brings us down to a point where it would take generations for us to recover. You could have been among us. In my eyes you have the potential. Those Carriers out there, only exist to primarily protect, and if needed, destroy. I could save the lives of Billions by sacrificing a few million. But with you, I could save the world, by sacrificing thousands." He caught his breath before looking out the window to see the smoke from the crashed Helicarrier.

"What a waste…But you can make up for it. And you can start by taking me away from here." He raised his phone. "Or she gets it, you have no choice either way, I suggest you get to it."

If there was one thing that Kara understood about this man, was that he was the mastermind behind this operation. His aging features only proved him to be wise but lustful for power. Because of him all of this happened. Because of him, corruption existed in this government organization she could assume the one-eyed leader, Maria, Natasha, and Steve had served. And the only method for him was persecution when ones such as her comrades tried to be the better people. What kind of ideas was this man truly thinking? What pushed him to this edge? Why had he chosen to bond with his traumatic experiences instead of arising from them.

Savages! All of them! And Natasha was being threatened.

Her Inhabitant, her friend!

"Kara." they all looked at the redhead expect for Pierce. "Kill this Fucker."

Natasha closed her eyes and squeezed the taser disk she had in her hand, everyone grew horror struck as the visible currents of blue electricity ran through the veins of the Russian. The waves struck her lungs and she collapsed with her head hitting the floor first followed by the rest of her frame. The Badge circuiting out thanks to the foreign literal shock.

Pierce heard the familiar sound and turned to see the Black Widow on the floor, her body spasming once before going still. The Man left all concentration for a moment to look at his phone, he didn't release the button, how could there be a malfunction? But then the other question hit him.

"Kara?..." the sound of a charging laser from Iron Man echoed and Pierce spun on his heal to receive a blast to the shoulder thanks to Tony's one shot Repulsor on his watch. The burning pain was not enough for his to scream since Maria and Nick raised their pistols and fired multiple rounds into his stomach. All he could do was stand there, with his brain finally catching up and he groaned terribly. But he didn't double over. Thanks to Supergirl who appeared right in front of him and raised him into the air by his neck. Her fingernails digging into his flesh, drawing blood.

It didn't end there.

Instead Kara grabbed the elbow of the arm holding the phone and snapped the limb backwards prompting Pierce to drop it, the crunching of bone caused Maria's adrenaline to rush. Nobody threatened her Woman in the same room. Nobody! Pierce's esophagus being squeezed was the only reason why he wasn't screaming in agony. His clenched eyes were enough to say it all.

Kara was completely enraged. Natasha had sacrificed herself to deliver the end that this man deserved, and the girl would not pass the opportunity. The Kryptonian focused, enduring her concentration into her optic weapons. There was no time for doubt, she had one shot at this.

Pierce mustered the courage to look down to the one holding him, he would not die without a final say. "Hail…." And then he went silent when Supergirl brought him down to meet her face to face.

" _May you perish for your actions, your thirst for power ends today. I sentence you to death for the things you have done and for the things you might have done, you Primitive Tyrant_." Her glowing eyes grew brighter with each unrecognizable word and the Avengers watched as a concussive shock wave of red left Kara's eyes to enter the ones of Alexander, not even a second past before blood began to leak from both ears and nose holes followed by his eyeballs melting into disgusting putty filth. The smoke coming from his eyes indicated that his brain had been burned to a crisp. Knowing full well that the leader of HYDRA was dead, Kara squeezed his neck till the crack was heard before tossing him to the ground.

Secretary Alexander Pierce, current Political Leader of HYDRA, was no more.

" _My God_ …" whispered Steve and he had to turn away for a moment while Tony, Sam, Maria, and Nick watched with stern expressions. Their attention for the dead leader ceased when Kara rushed to Natasha on the floor, the rest were smart enough to do the same, Steve even endured his injuries a tad bit longer to seek to his comrade.

The Kryptonian plucked the burnt tag off the redhead's attire and lifted her torso, followed by Maria scooping Natasha's head with a gloved palm. They were surrounding the Russian as they crouched more and more.

" _Natasha_ …." whispered Maria and Kara.

"Romanoff!" Nick panted.

"C'mon Natalie…." Tony pressed forward with determination.

"Don't do this Nat…." Steve said with harsh breathing.

Sam could only look on, he had to be strong with the team.

"Natasha!" Maria was glad that Kara yelled along with her, and thanks to that, the redhead jolted in fright. Bringing the uttermost relief to the team.

Natasha kept her eyes closed, that would be the first and last time she would ever do something like that. Her own tasers hurt like a bitch! Now she knew how the scum she faced in the past felt.

"Ow….." her lids fluttered slowly before opening to look at the first face among many over her, which so happened to be Kara. "Those really do sting."

Maria's lip quivered in joy and she would've kissed Natasha, but Kara beat her to it when the blonde delivered a quick peck to the forehead. The rest let out breaths they didn't know they were holding in and they backed away to give the Black Widow room to sit. Natasha found her strength again just as she had so many times whenever she took a fall but immediately regretted that decision when her legs felt like Jell-o.

"Easy Romanoff." Nick lectured as the redhead gave it another go, this time subtle. The sound of heels clicking the floor could only mean she was back on her feet and as Natasha brushed her long ginger hairs out of her cheeks and nose, she noticed Steve.

"Your Hurt!"

All the attention was now thrown onto Captain America's shoulders. Attention he didn't want. When he looked at his wounds again he saw that they were leaking through the fabric to the point where the white and blue evolved into a nasty dark brown. Standing upright was not something he wanted to do anymore and Tony along with Sam came to his aid by wrapping his big arms around their shoulders. Even a leader needed aid when necessary.

"Well I'll admit I'm a little tipsy."

Tony made the tsk tsk click multiple times. "I believe its woozy Capsicle. You haven't had one too many drinks yet."

"I thought it meant the same thing."

"Nope….it didn't you can ask anybody here right Nick?"

The tall dark man rolled his eye. "Get a move on. The copter's waiting."

The Falcon, Soldier, and Billionaire wasted no time in practically dragging one another to the glass doors on the other side of the room leading to a hangar bay. Nick paced ahead so that he could be sure to start the engine while Sam and Tony got Steve settled into one of the built-in beds used by medics. The ones that didn't seem like they were going to follow behind were Kara, Natasha, and Maria. The Russian looked to the floor to see the dead councilmen not too far from their planted feet. The body of Pierce and the burnt smell of flesh brought a smile to her lips. Good riddance.

"She did it." the redhead eyed Supergirl.

"Yes, she did, just like you told her too." Maria took a step closer to her lover. Then did the unthinkable by slapping Natasha across the face, not hard, but real enough to cause Kara to gasp. Then the Kryptonian quickly understood why. Natasha did after all triggered a lethal pellet of electricity onto herself. Yes, it could have been worse, but Kara could have disarmed him while the tyrant bathed in his ramble. There was no need for such measures.

Natasha on the other hand, pun defiantly intended, simply shook off the effect as though a breeze of air grazed her chin and looked at Maria. "Sure you don't mind telling me what that was for?"

"For scaring me, and all of us. What else did you think?" the former commander crossed her arms.

"Guess someone is getting soft, isn't she?" Natasha stepped closer.

"Triggering my worried house wife sense doesn't make me soft?" Maria copied Natasha's actions.

"Having one in the first place and admitting it, definitely paints a target on your chest?"

"Well what are you gonna do about it?"

"Kiss you." before they knew it, their faces were half a centimeter away from each other.

"What's stopping you?"

Kara was now a witness of her comrades mending their lips while closing their eyes and wrapping their arms around each other. Maria going so far as to spin Natasha twice and separating with the sound of moisturized flesh coming undone. They saw Kara smile and give them a courtesy nod in approval of their bonding.

"Hill! Romanoff! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" the sound of Nick's voice could be heard outside thanks to the speakers of the copter in sync with the mic in his pilot helmet followed by the noise of propeller blades getting faster.

"Take Kara, I'll catch up….I love you." the redhead didn't even give the two a chance to react due to turning on her heal and running towards the other office on the floor to disappear around the corner.

" _Natasha_." Kara extended a hand out as if she could catch her friend from such a long distance. Maria caught on and lowered the limb.

"Kara, its okay. She'll be back." the blonde eased herself thanks to Maria's comfort. "C'mon, its over, and we gotta get Steve to a hospital."

With each tug, Maria succeeded in bringing Kara by her side, and they both made their way out the glass doors and onto the hangar. The wind had picked up so hard that their hair immediately blew in all directions, Kara's from the start, and Maria's when her bun came undone and undid her tight job of secured locks. Tony was actually a few feet away on the other side of the vessel and far from the altitude of the propellers. Hill immediately ducked and headed for the empty pilot seat next to Fury, who was already offering her a helmet. She strapped it on without hesitation.

"Wilson, how is Rogers?"

" _He's secured, take us away_." Came the reply from the back cargo.

Tony waited on his side and right around the corner of the Triskellion came his sentient Armor, it landed right in front of him sporting paint scratches across the torso and a crushed shoulder pad, overall, he was still fully functional. "Where have you been?!"

His response was the suit turning around and opening from the back to allow him to enter, the plates closed, and he took to the sky but stopped to hover several meters.

Nick flickered with the controls to make sure they were operable. "All systems go!"

"KARA!" Hill yelled into her mic but didn't catch the attention of the caped girl looking up past the sky. "KARA WHAT ARE DOING I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON BORED ALREADY, SAM OPEN…" the brunette cut off her communication when Supergirl launched into the air just as The Black Widow came out the doors, in all her uniformed glory with the tight dark attire and gauntlets. The belt buckle of her insignia glistened in the light and her straight hair blowing in her face. She didn't need to be told anything and the cargo shuttle door opened to have Sam poke his head out.

"Lift it!" Natasha yelled over the sound of the engine as she jumped inside the copter. "Take it away!" the doors were closed with the help of the spy and the Falcon.

"Stark where is Kara?" Nick protested using the commlink with Iron Man. The Copter was finally taking off and into the air.

" _I think I know where she's heading_!" his rockets screamed, and the inventor soared after Supergirl as best he could.

"Where is she?!" Natasha screamed into her own earpiece.

" _She's heading for the Helicarriers. This does not look good! Get away from the perimeter, Now!"_

"What in God's name are you ta…." Nick couldn't finish as the sound of an explosion echoed in the heavens. Instead he took Stark's advice and rather than wasting time with increasing the altitude, he steered the transporter away from the once great base.

* * *

Kara ruptured straight through another engine of the atrocity, prompting the armada to lose another compartment helping to keep it in the air. Fire and brimstone was surrounding the vessel at this point, it's weapons doing the best it can to target Supergirl and the fleet onboard screaming for aid due to their lost coordinates.

"Sir!" the HYDRA agent sitting in his desk grew worried. "We must abandon the…"

The tremor came again, and the carrier was indeed on its last engine propeller. Kara incinerated the cannons on the lower deck effortlessly with her eye beams and flew down to position herself on the center bottom, her arms extending out as if she was holding it onto her shoulders, because she was. With a flex of her abdomen and biceps, Supergirl said in her mind full of determination.

" _Great Rao, superior of all living beings. I beg of you! HELP ME END THIS REIGN OF TYRANNY_!" with a flick of Kara's wrists, the carrier began to shift to the side, and after a few seconds, the colossal armada was turning upside down, the fires going upwards now to consume the up faced bottom. Kara Zor-El flew away from her spot, clenching her hands hard as the carrier was now falling to the Earth. Rao was within her, Rao was coursing through her, the Deity bestowed his child with immeasurable strength. The Kryptonian blasted higher into the atmosphere. It seemed as she was finished, but she wasn't. The sound of thunder filled the clouds and a red streak came down again, impacting the helicarrier with the result of a concussive shockwave mixed with a ball of fire. News copters thousands of feet below began recording every frame of the scene.

* * *

" _This just in! We are at the Triskellion, established base of S.H.I.E.L.D. Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, Logistics and Division. A private organization that had just been leaked to the internet, as you can see multiple Medias are here to witness it for themselves, but nobody expected for this Campus to be such a war zone as of this moment! Citizens of Washington D.C. in our beloved skies there appeared to be giant battleships of some kind less than an hour ago, but it seems as if they are combusting into the sky as we speak. Could this be the work of the well-known HYDRA or is S.H.I.E.L.D. fighting back in retaliation for growing right under their noses!"_

" _Are we getting this? it looks like we are! There is now only one floating battleship in the air people of D.C., and…..Mother of All that is Holy!"_

* * *

A red laser was caught on the camera, coming from a small source in the air, the beam cut straight into a fourth of the carrier, that piece was now falling, heading down to the bay in a ball of fire. Kara was quick and soared across the destroyed atrocity to gear it by the bow, little by little the carrier began to shift until it was now facing a direction, the Triskelion. She had to keep it together however due to still being elevated. But waiting for the mass of metal to sink down would only be time consuming, instead, Kara pushed the bow with very little effort upwards to where the armada was now vertical instead of horizontal.

"How is she doing that?!" Sam yelled as the shuttle door was now slightly opened for them to see, Nick had steered the copter just outside the campus and they all hovered to witness Kara putting an end to the weapons that served to kill Billions.

"Beautiful." Natasha started with the wind blowing hard. "Remarkable, Powerful, Unstoppable, _she is Supergirl."_ Those last words could only have been in a whisper.

"Hold on to your butts." Nick interrupted, just where had he heard that phrase that he just used from? He shook the thought off since it wasn't important. The sight for impact however, was. The Kryptonian pushed the vessel faster than it took to get it three thousand feet in the air. The pressure tearing off bits and pieces of the carrier but overall keeping it how it was for the moment. The shadow started in low but then expanded all over the base as the ruined giant fighter was coming down. Kara having very little line of sight as to where exactly to put it, on reality terms, she did know. Right onto the Kingdom Capitol of HYDRA.

The Triskellion.

The tyrant had been slain, and with it, his Castle.

" _Bucky_ …" Cap whispered and still being able to see now that the shuttle door had been pushed all the way thanks to Natasha, who purposely did so for his own view of the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

" _Sorry Dad….I'm sorry Aunt Peggy_." Iron Man's voice would be the last person that they would here as the Helicarrier caved in with the building that was founded by Howard Stark, Chester Philips, And Peggy Carter.

* * *

" _Kill the Bitch, kill the Bitch, kill the Bitch._ Brock murmured back and forth on the ground of the floor he was in. The man had torn a part of his shirt to tightly wrap the destroyed tendons in his hand, but the swelling and pounding had not gone down in the least. And frankly it was making him sick and tired. There was no need to stand up as one of his ear drums burst with blood at the sound of tremors above him. He didn't have time to react when the fire and rubble consumed him faster than he could let out another cuss word. It wasn't certain if he survived since his body was gone in the flames and brimstone.

* * *

Kara gripped the metal of the bow in her hands to a point where she almost tore the useless layer of metal. The alien couldn't feel the retaliating vibrations but the sound entering her ears were evidence that they were radiant. Not to mention the crater that was forming all over the small lagoon the mechanical demons arose from. The look of satisfaction was on her face, she would let gravity take its course from here. With a little help from her of course. Letting go of the carrier, Kara quickly turned up and slammed her boots where her hands once were. This drove the Armada harder into the ground and the water along with Earth, be it artificial or genuine was sent into the air. Just as Kara predicted it all went back down in a mess. The frames holding the Triskellion were no match for the Krytonian's force. Smoke was everywhere at this point. Nobody, not even Kara Zor-El would've notice the small dot of a man falling into the rushing bay when a chunk of helicarrier that was once the lower hangar broke off to collapse elsewhere.

More and more, helicopters containing members of the media showed up from seemingly nowhere.

" _Guys._ " Tony took everyone out of their trance. " _We can't stay here…..follow me_."

Iron Man flew past them and Nick had no choice but to follow him. Having to stare at S.H.I.E.L.D. in ruins was the last thing he wanted to do if the smoke ever cleared. This was Sam's cue to close the shuttle door but was stopped by Natasha.

"Nat…."

"Please hold it…"

And so, he did. He figured Kara would want to join them now that she put a hard stop to the ones pursuing them.

"I don't see her." The Falcon blankly admitted.

"She's there."

Despite the copter flying away from the carnage, Kara's form could be seen just above the aurora that was the taming fire and smoke. The Kryptonian pondered with her thoughts for a moment before inhaling to a large extent and let out a gale force superior to that of hurricane winds beneath her feet. The parts of her cape that went past her ankles flew outwards. The blonde didn't want to bother with seeing her handy work, instead she closed her eyes and floated away to the heavens, disappearing behind the clouds.

The Falcon and the Black Widow said nothing when Supergirl vanished. What added to the ache developing in the redhead's heart was the sound of the propeller blades taking them away further and further. Sam let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and turned to Natasha. The woman kept her usual posture, but her eyes were the only part of her body that told how she truly felt. Acting quickly, she aggressively shut the door and sat in one of the seats next to Steve. Nobody would say anything to her, not even Maria or Nick up front.

The currents of the water threw him onto the edge of the swampy forest, away from the battle. He coughed the excess fluids from his lungs and turned to his side to help him better. His wet mop of hair falling in all directions and dirt staining his soaked uniform. Lucky for him his arm was still functioning, but Bucky was far from fine. He just laid there, ones of the reasons of course because he was sore and tired as hell. The others, because of the memories. All those memories of his coming back to haunt him. All the things he did with Steve, all the killings he did in the war before the infiltration of the train, and all the shit he had to endure as the one and only Winter Soldier. Nobody would believe it, but James Buchanan Barnes was back. He had to have dosed off because when he awoke there was a rogue alligator snapping turtle heading for his foot, causing the Sergeant to throw himself higher onto dry land. He was still sore, but now was not the time for relaxation. He had to find his way out of this forest, and most likely away from civilization as well before he felt he was mentally stable to go look for some answers.

* * *

The Captain jolted for a moment before slowly opening his eyes and welcomed the sound of a monitor beeping. Thanks to his advanced body the tiredness in his joints were gone but he knew it wasn't good to just get up, so he stayed where was and turned his head to the right, there was no one. Except for a bouquet of flowers with the initials, "T.S." on it. That stunt was enough for him to let out a chuckle and adjust his gown. Steve felt a little lonesome already, there was no one in the room with him. He almost wanted to smack himself for thinking like a sick patient whose family never showed up to greet him. He remembered everything from today, or was it tomorrow already? Probably. The Soldier then peaked to his left and got a true surprise. Kara was sitting in the chair next to his bed with her cape wrapped around her body. She smiled upon meeting his confused stare head on. The blonde got up and reached for something on the floor. When she came back up she was holding his shield, his paint worn but otherwise intact Vibranium shield.

… _..It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a Hope…_

"Kara…" she came closer while setting the weapon over his lap. He was internally thankful that he still had it but now was not the time to celebrate. "What are….how did you get here?" the Captain stole a glance behind Supergirl and immediately put the pieces together, the window was open with the lock broken. They had to have been on some of the more higher floors considering he could see the morning sky, it was tomorrow after all. This threw him into a jumble, he felt as if he now _had_ to get up. Steve creased his bruised face and he reached to rub it, but a hand caught his thick forearm.

" _Steve_." Kara started slowly to get the leader's attention. " _Please Rest_."

He didn't know what that meant but the Soldier bothered no more and fell into the comfort of the bed.

As hard as it was to believe, Kara had spent numerous hours in the vacuum of space after she had destroyed the base of the Tyrant. With how things now looked it wasn't wise to confront her peers for the moment and deep-down Kara did not want to see them. They needed their moment of peace and she did not want to be the reason they had to be on the alert again. Despite how much she really wanted to be with her comrades. She knew full well that Steve had been hurt in battle, but he was a strong man and here he was now making a seemingly quick recovery. She had entered the bay when the very young Sun of Rao went down across the horizon and searched for his shield that laid at the bottom of the water. It was only appropriate for her to return it.

… _.Which then turned into a quite thought which then turned into a quite Word…._

"Thank you." the words echoed throughout the infirmary room and into her hearing canals. She looked at him and came closer again to the edge of his chamber.

"Kara, listen." Which was what she was doing. Since the man was not in any position to be thinking war, he felt this was a good moment to finally express how he felt for his new and powerful ally. He always did this with his established friends, and now it was Kara's turn.

… _.And then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a Battle Cry…._

"Look….I know you don't understand me, and I don't expect you to, but thank you. Thank you for aligning with us. What a relief that Romanoff found you first. You have so much potential, so much fire in you that could make you great if you make the right decisions. Without you this all would've been a lot harder on us. Without you none of us would be alive. You fight well, you fight hard, and you fight strong. Never surrender Kara. Natasha cares for you, and she wants to show you the world that you deserve to see. A lot of things are gonna change for us, but just know that if trouble awaits again…..it would be great if you fight by your side. It's a priviledge to align with the Avengers. In my eyes, just like Sam, you have a place among us." he extended his arm out and Kara effortlessly wrapped her forearm around his to indicate they were also brother in arms. She respected the strong leader. His voice gave off that he was indeed a man of wisdom. Perhaps he was wise beyond his years which wouldn't surprise her.

… _.I'll come back, when you Call Me, No need to say Goodbye…._

They gave each other one last firm shake before the windowless door began to open. The gust grazed Steve's face and Kara was no longer in the room, but his arm was still extent. A head peaked in belonging to a Anthony Edward Stark, Billionaire, former Playboy, and proud philanthropist in the most expensive suit Bachelors could dream of.

"Capsicle, don't mind if we come in." Steve wasn't given time to answer and Sam followed suit sporting his casual attire with a brown leather jacket. Next was Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries in her beautiful dark pin strip jacket and skirt topped with Stilettos. Then came in Natasha, the infamous Black Widow with her red hair straight as ever but for this moment she wore a suit identical to Pepper's, but the design was plain. And finally, there was Maria. Who had a sleeveless dark blue business top and matching skirt, with matching pumps. Her hair was tied back, and her face was contoured with eyeliner and cherry lip gloss to make her lips more buxom.

The gang was all here, except for Kara, Nick…..Thor, Bruce and Colonel Rhodes.

"How are you Steve?" Pepper asked nicely.

"How I can." The chuckles broke out between them all except for Natasha.

"I see you got your shield back." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah Kara just dropped it by."

The noise in the room ceased to where a pin hitting the floor could be heard.

Natasha came forth. "When."

Steve was slightly confused. "I thought she was with you guys."

" _When_." This time the secret lovers asked together, taking them all by surprise. Steve pointed to the window and they all saw it was pried open. The redhead being Natasha rushed to the open square to peak out, flaring her head in all directions. Nobody was surprised as of now. The Black Widow hadn't gotten any sleep at all in the penthouse they were staying at after the destruction of the Triskellion. Pepper had been waiting for them but not even she could get Natasha off the couch with the lights on. Maria was the only person who could truly understand by heart when around midnight her girlfriend held her tight and didn't want to let go. The paranoia on Kara's whereabout never once left Natasha's spine. Regaining her posture, Natasha adjusted her jacket and pulled her head in. Her heels clicked as she made her way to the large couch on the right. Soon everyone followed the action and took their own seats around Steve. Sam being on the left, Tony in the arm chair, and the girls sitting side by side with Natasha.

… _Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean its never been this way Before…_

Tony talked to ease the silent hysteria. "She's not with us Cap, we haven't seen her since yesterday."

Pepper felt as though she had to throw it in. "I still can't believe you had Supergirl on yall's side during the fight."

"But why would Kara Leave?" Sam asked rhetorically.

Steve answered for him anyway. "I'm sorry guys, she just came to drop my shield then when the door creaked she vanished."

Maria went so far as to put a hand on her lover's back and gave a friendly pat rub to sooth Natasha. Steve decided to change the subject before things could get worse.

"Where's Nick?"

"Since S.H.I.E.L.D. is in literal ruins and the word is out about both the organization and HYDRA, he's gone. He's going to be riding alone for a while. When you rest up he wants to tell you a farewell before who knows when we'll see him again." Maria stated with absolute certain.

… _All you can do is try to know who your Friends are as you had after the War…_

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. "So, I guess this is it huh? The end of something that was once great…..I can't imagine how this affects you all."

"Hey." Tony snapped his fingers to get the Captain to look at him. "You have nothing to worry about. Me and Pep are gonna take care of it whether you like it or not. Even your stay at this hospital."

Steve blinked his swollen eye to let out the throb starting to come to it. "But what about us. I'm surprised I didn't wake up in a cell along with them." He geared to Maria and Natasha, then Sam considering he aided in the assault on HYDRA.

Pepper simply shrugged then said with pride. "Figured you'd think like that Captain Rogers but since yall's names are now under Mr. Stark's care you can go ahead and shrug off those thoughts."

"Wait….What?"

Pepper ushered her head to reveal Maria's fate. "You're looking at the new Chief Expert in Human Resources at Stark Industries."

Maria did her part and gave a stern nod.

Tony added with a sarcastic interrupting cough. "And the unofficial Secretary of the Avengers topped with Money, my best Lawyers, Medical coverage, clothes, food, access to my Arsenal but first receiving my approval. Oh, and those pros go for you, Natalie, and Chicken Wings as well."

Natasha smiled but Sam spoke next.

"There's no need for that….but thanks Tony."

"Any friend of the Cap is a friend of mine, if you like guns You'll be happy with what I have. You're gonna need new wings too."

Steve was beyond relieved and he wasn't ashamed to demonstrate it in his body language. He had been on his own since he was eighteen. He had lived the life of him against the world even during his era in the forties. His God had answered his prayers and made something out of him. Becoming the first ever Super soldier, fighting to the end of the war, waking up in the future which he thought would never exist, leading a team of super powered beings far superior than him, and finally striking the heart of the terrorism that was HYDRA. Steve Rogers deserved these benefits bestowed upon his head. Damn anyone who thought or said anything else.

… _Pick a Star on the Dark Horizon and follow the Light…._

"The Press is still not gonna like this."

"True but they along with countless other Medias are more interested in Supergirl." Natasha briefed, it being the first sentence she let out on this visit. She stood from the middle of Pepper and Maria to walk to Steve side and gripped his shoulder.

"You just keep resting, I'll be handling the talk with the Senate."

"The What?!"

There was the devilish smile they all knew despite the grief in her eyes. "If you're still here, keep the T.V. on."

… _.You'll come Back, when its Over, No need to say Goodbye…_

* * *

Nick placed his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose and secured the hoodie tighter around his bald head. He had just poured the gasoline all over everything that was his in the trailer of the unmarked location thanks to Stark. His living was over, but not his life. He still had it in him to fight for the greater good. The private jet was not too far away from where he stood. Nick would take it to Europe and from there, he would hunt down the remaining HYDRA influence and cells. Maybe even contact Coulson while he was at it. He was just about to throw the match he had lit up into the large container, but a small red beam of heat barley missing his side did the task for him. And as a result, gave birth to the fires.

Nick found it in him to smirk and turned around. There was Supergirl, with her long majestic cape blowing in the unfelt wind.

… _.You'll come Back, when its Over, No need to say Goodbye…_

"If there is one thing I had to agree about what he said, Pierce that is. Is that you truly are something new. You are far more superior than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen shit that would make you piss yourself where you stand." Kara tilted her head to the side with wonder.

"But I can tell that you've seen just as much as what we have…..so its not my place to talk you down. You're lost, you're alone, but you're not afraid…..and that's good." Nick paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Your face is all over the news Kara, they now know who you are under the name Rogers gave you, and you can't take that back. There will be some who will adore you, some who will despise you, and some…..who will hunt you down for what you are."

He slowly walked to her as the flames only got bigger, but in any form of intimidation or hostility.

"Whether you stand alone, with Romanoff, or with The Avengers…..I say this to you." Nicolas J. Fury did the one thing he never did to anyone he didn't trust. If the world was watching, they would've suffered the ultimate cardiac arrest due to visual trauma. He extended his entire forearm out in which Kara effortlessly took it, just like Steve and Sam, he was a Brother in Arms. "Good luck Brave Soldier."

He shook firmly and let go to head for the private jet. Kara watched tentatively as if she was his shadow walk away. This was the end for the leader, and the Alien was not certain if she would ever see him rise to lead again.

Even when he didn't expect it, she would keep both eyes open for him. Having felt as though this concluded her visit for "Nick" as she had heard the others call him, she made one more move.

" _Nick_."

He stopped, with his eye widened, in his place before spinning on his heal to see her afloat. The caped woman gave a wave of goodbye and rocketed into the heavens, a loud boom echoing for him to hear.

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth."

 _Nope._

"Only the truth."

 _Suck a cock_.

"And nothing but the truth."

 _You actually have a bible for a bunch of Power Hungry Atheists_?

"I do." Natasha said stoically and took her hand off the bible followed by lowering her other arm. This Senate Committee was rather stupid, but the redhead kept telling herself that she was only doing her part, Pepper would take care of the rest and Maria was not going to get involved judging by how they would arrest her on the spot along with Steve, and that her girlfriend's opinion on these assholes was like talking to a bunch of kindergarteners. Natasha could agree as she made her way past the flashing lights to take a seat around the circle, a Cop most likely standing there to take her away once they gave the order. Then the meeting began after several unnecessary reminders of how things worked.

… _.Now we're back to the Beginning, Its just a feeling that no one knows Yet…_

"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?" A member of the committee didn't hesitate to get to the point.

Natasha only shrugged before taking a good breath. "I don't know what there is left for him to say I think the Uprising at the Triskellion made his point very eloquently."

An unnamed General interrupted her before she could say any more. "Well he could explain how this Country is expected to maintain its National Security now that he, Maria Hill, Sam Wilson, and this new enigma known as "Supergirl" have laid waste to our intelligence apparatus."

 _You don't even have the balls to mention Stark_.

"HYDRA was selling you all lies not intelligence."

"Many of which you seem to have a personal hand at telling."

It was now a Senator's turn. "Agent, many in this committee feel, given your service record both for this country and against it, that you belong in a Penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill."

 _I don't think the guy who pays for your uniform will allow it asshole_.

"You're not gonna put me in a prison, you're not gonna put any of us in Prison. You wanna know why?" the Russian said confidently.

There was a pause, but the same Senator let out a sigh of frustration. "Do enlighten us."

"Because you need us…..yes the world is a vulnerable place….and yes we help make it that way, but we are also the ones best qualified to defend it. And that makes you jealous because throwing a nuke at something the first time you can't beat is the only tactic you're good at. Then your soldiers use the excuse of we were just following orders and because it was for the good of the country. So if you wanna arrest me, arrest me…..oh wait! You can't!" she let the words sink in before fixing her posture. "Not if Mr. Stark and his CEO of the company cleaning up the mess down at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters has something to say about it. By the way, you might wanna stick around once I leave, by then your appointment with Ms. Potts would've already begun.

Now there was an argument that the Senate was just not going to win. But there was one question they had to ask just as Ms. Romanoff was beginning to stand up.

"You can at least give us some light on the whereabouts on the one truly responsible for the destruction of the Triskellion." This caused Natasha's heart to start pounding but she held it together, no weakness.

The officials, Senators, Generals, and even the Press had to look amongst one another upon hearing the topic of Supergirl becoming a thing of absolute focus. They all got out their notepads and recorders, ready to catch what they could.

Natasha now knew it would do no good just leaving, so she adjusted her seat and moisturized her lips once more. "You make a good statement Senator, but like the television has been blasting all morning, Supergirl was last seen disappearing into the sky."

Another General, a silver haired female, most likely being of Brigade Rank spoke up strong and fierce. "What are her intentions?"

Natasha wasn't impressed. "Captain Rogers had managed to convince her to join our escapade, she under stood our intentions and aided during the Uprising. But upon realizing her services were done, she vanished back from wherever she haled from."

"You didn't answer my question Agent. And it is evident that we are dealing with something much more intense than the Man from Asgard who is under the guidance of Dr. Jane Foster as we speak. This Supergirl is now somewhere in the world doing God knows what with abilities that are to be reckoned with."

"….Yes, Supergirl is a new and powerful force on the scene, and to answer your question I do not know what her true intentions are. But The Avengers can assume that she is here to fight not only for our Nation, but for this world. She is now part of a bigger universe that only we can understand. Let us all be grateful that she has not torn the roof of the White House off and grabbed the President right out of the Oval office. Taking orders doesn't seem like the best agreement she would accept according to her involvement with HYDRA's fall. But be wise if you ever hunt her down, I can't guarantee she won't show retaliation. None of us can. Supergirl is here to stay Ladies and Gentlemen." Natasha stood up quickly, ignoring the Cop and the looks the Press was giving her.

"She Lives Among Us." the Black Widow turned on her heel and walked off, leaving the Senate in awe at the act of disrespect.

* * *

… _.But just because they can't feel it Too, Doesn't mean that you have to Forget…_

Steve now stood by Sam and Nick in jeans and a black hoodie. They were at a local Cemetery, being the only ones attending the funeral of the man who wasn't really dead.

"So you've experienced this sorta thing before?" Nick asked the Captain looking over the tombstone.

"You get used to it." he briefed.

Just there, on the tombstone, read "Col. Nicolas J. Fury- 1951-2014". Along with a sprout of white roses in front of it.

"We've been Data mining HYDRA's files, I'll be heading to Europe tonight….looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship…..I was wondering if you'd come."

Steve looked down to the earth for a moment before making up his mind. "There's something I gotta do first."

"What about you Wilson." It was Sam's turn to feel silently surprised. "We could use a man with your abilities."

The Falcon chuckled. "I'm more of a soldier than a spy….besides, Kara is a faster flyer."

"Nope, she won't listen, and she actually paid goodbye to me a few hours ago. Anyway." Nick shook their hands in gratitude before stepping away. "If anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here."

Just like that, Nick Fury walked away, ready to start his life in hiding.

"You should be honored cuz that's about the closest way of him saying Thank You you'll ever hear." Natasha came around a lamppost, in her casual clothes and holding a folder.

Sam knew that this was a private moment and he walked away from the Soldier and former Spy. He continued to where he went behind a thick trunk of a tree, but he immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Kara putting a finger to her lips. He didn't dare make a noise. Instead he was tossed something, and he effortlessly caught it. When he looked at his hands he noticed that they were his goggles. The ones he used as the Falcon. He looked back up to see Kara give him an understanding nod. He returned it.

" _You did good kid, you did good_." If only he hadn't blinked, because Kara was now gone. Not a noise or gust of wind was heard to alert anyone.

But the pattering jog behind Sam alerted the hairs on his arms.

"She was here, wasn't she?" A distressed Natasha and Steve came around him.

"Yeah…she gave me these." He raised his goggles. "Then she left."

" _Kara_ …." the Russian whispered loudly in frustration.

Steve and Sam didn't blame her at all. The woman wanted Kara, but the blonde wasn't here.

"Nat…" Steve started in low. "She must've left for a reason…"

The Black Widow ran off in the direction of an open field.

"Nat!"

"Cap." The Soldier looked at the Pilot.

"It's okay, something tells me she's not gone for good. The Captain held the folder containing information on Bucky close to him but stared off into the distance.

"I hope you're right. She brought a light into Romanoff's life. I've never seen her treat or help anyone like this before.

"Yeah I can tell…..the Black Widow lost her baby."

Steve then smirked, having the guts to actually smirk at a time like this. "Don't let her hear you say that, she'll still kick your ass."

"Natasha!" Maria ran after her girlfriend in the woods attached to the cemetery. The Brunette now wore her dark skinny jeans, sports shoes, and her black leather jacket with a matching t shirt. Her hair was finally out of its tight bun and bounces all over her shoulders as she chased her woman. The redhead only picked up her pace causing Maria to do the same.

"Natasha!"

"Go away!"

"Natasha please!"

"I SAID GO AWAYYYY!"

The unthinkable happened and the boot of the Russian caught a hidden root causing her fall onto the leaves and dirt. This didn't stop her however and Natasha aggressively crawled away as fast as she could. It didn't last long when Maria threw herself on top of her lover. The latter doing her best to try and spasm out of her grip.

"MARIA GET OFF ME!"

"NO."

LET GOOOOO!" Then the burst of cries and the croaks escaped Natasha's lips.

Upon seeing the tears Maria immediately began to wrap her arms and legs around Natasha and sat on her rear to hold her closer.

" _Baby…..My Baby…..my Baby…my beautiful Natasha…..my beautiful Natasha I love you so much_." The brunette held her woman's head in the pulse of her neck. After so much time of bottled up stress and despair, the Black Widow was finally succumbing to the ache of not having Kara by her side. The red head might as well put a bullet in her skull had she not had a lover at all to stop her. Life had become so well for Natasha at this point, she had an enamored Girlfriend, a Secured clearance, and an army of Lawyers keeping her out of Jail. But the other precious soul who attached itself to her heart was missing. And Natasha wanted it now more than ever. The deadly crying woman aggressively smothered Maria's lips to which the former Commander welcomed with no restraints. They continued to kiss for as long as it took, the tears were staining Maria's cheeks and two even fell from her own clenching eyes. They parted after a long need of air when their nostrils got tired of hailing hot breath.

" _Why….Why would she leave_?…" Natasha's lips trembled.

" _Just let it out Nat….you are not weak just let it out_ …."

* * *

Kara was on her knees at this point by the Creek deeper into the forest. She was also brutally crying after seeing what she had caused her friend beyond the trees being comforted by only Maria. More and more Kara kept damning herself for thinking she was doing the right thing. Upon realizing that she had finished the good fight, the Kryptonian had come to the sad conclusion that her time aiding her comrades was over. She only thought of the sort judging by how they were all recovering and facing leaders of their government that wouldn't take to kindly of her being there. They would question her. Better worse imprison her. And this Planet was not a world that would act normal upon meeting a being of Krypton. But she had already exposed herself! The blows kept striking Kara's heart as she issued farewell to Sam, Steve, and Nick. She hadn't even been able to find a moment for Anthony. The realizations were digging harder than any punishment her deceased Father had ever given her due to the lack of discipline.

" _Let your Memories grow stronger and Stronger, Till they're before your Eyes…_

" _Why would you do such a thing…..you have no where to go_." She quivered but told herself harshly.

" _You have no place and nowhere to go yet you chose to abandon your new-found peers. Is this another one of your disgraceful descisions?!"_

Natasha, she wanted to be with Natasha, her only key to surviving this unknown world along with Maria.

" _She had done so much for you in so little time, cared for you when she took you into her home. This primitive is your guide, do not leave her now, you are alone, your people are gone, you have no home. This is your chance, choose again."_

There were good people in this world. Rao had created the opportunity for her. Her life had no meaning now that Krypton was gone. Her Mother had told her that she was sent here to ensure her survival, to ensure that no force would harm her. No force would harm her, but Kara needed guidance and love now more than ever. She made her decision, she was not going to run away from this moment.

" _Natasha, forgive me….."_ and just like that, Kara began to run in the direction of her friend, not once using her advanced speed, but a simple run that reminded her of cardiac tests she endured during her courses.

* * *

… _You'll Come Back, When they Call You, No need to say Goodbye….._

The women on the forest floor continued to hold one another, the love was radiant and was never going to disappear.

" _C'mon Baby_." Maria whispered into Natasha's ear. _"I'm taking you away from all this, we could live the life we always craved for a while."_

It took a lot of strength, but Maria managed to get her woman back on her shaky legs. The fatigue was still in Natasha's face, but she didn't want to move.

" _Natasha!"_

Suddenly their heads shot in the direction of the scream.

" _Natasha…..Maria!"_

They then looked at each other and back at the sea of trees.

" _NATASHA!_ " the call was getting louder, then the trees were torn from their trunks, timbering in opposite directions to fall elsewhere and the charger that was Supergirl stopped just a few feet in front of them. There was the deadly silence again, but Maria soon brought the noise by marching straight to Kara.

… _You'll Come Back, When they Call You….._

"Don't you ever do that again….do you know how much she was worried…..how much I was worried Kara! Damn it what were you thinking?!"

Her response was the cape woman wrapping her arms tight around Maria. The lover of her friend and leader that she grew respect for. The brunette did the same and hugged the smaller girl with her strong arms. Maria felt a tap on her shoulder and withdrew to allow the Kryptonian and the Russian to see face to face. The blonde's knees began to tremble drastically, but Natasha caught her before she could fall and buried her tear stained face into the cape and hair. Natasha threatened with clenched teeth.

" _If you ever leave like that again I swear I will slap you so hard with or without powers_."

Kara understood the hurt in Natasha's voice and engulfed her lips with the red-haired beauty, the same way Alura In-Ze had done to her so many times to symbolize a simple act of care and kindness. Natasha accepted and quickly parted to hug her tighter. Maria was touched, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

At this point they weren't saying anything anymore, because actions spoke louder than words. Instead the brunette opened a little space and the three women were hugging alone in the forest. The two taller humans began to pepper the girl's face with kisses, pecking her tears away that trailed from her eyes to her chin. Kara finding the courage to press her lips to Maria's buxom ones to ensure her gratitude as well.

Life had changed, S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone, and Natasha Romanoff now had her own little family, away from The Avengers, and away from the Bartons.

… _No need to say Goodbye….._

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for the Winter Soldier folks, hope yall enjoyed it! What could possibly be in store for Supergirl in the future? Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath to Beyond

Chapter 15: Aftermath to Beyond.

* * *

 **A/N: I have overcome my Depression and Anorexia. I recovered from the Hospital and made it to see Infinity War. I was in tears at the death of those certain heroes. Goodbye Maria, please come back in the next installment. Deadpool 2 was the only thing that helped me push through the sadness of that great Avengers movie. I know I'm still in Phase 2 but that's not gonna stop me. Keep in mind that the Journey for Kara Zor-El is not over, if I have to keep doing this until the 2020's so be it. I'm determined to see this to the end. If there ever is an end that is.**

 **To Deathgeonous: Thank you for making this one of your favorites and I would love to keep hearing your reviews if you want.**

 **To Guest: Kara Team Iron Man? We shall see once the Accords are passed.**

 **To Jarjaxle: It's good that I got you interested in this fic, just like Deathgeonous I'd like to here more from you. Yes, it does strike me hard when I think of what the Civil War era is gonna be like now that Kara is here. Just hang on and prepare when the time comes cuz I'm not leaving this fanfic. You also wondered if Hulk, Thor, and Asgardians could give Kara a run for her money. I can't necessarily answer that since it would be a spoiler but keep in mind that this is the New 52 Kara in the MCU, the Most powerful incarnation of Kara Zor-El I've read yet, more powerful than Superman himself and not that Kara from the show who gets her assed kicked by everything and everyone around her topped with being a little Bitch who can't control her emotions….No incarnation of Kara was like that in the comics. BTW if you watched Civil War, you'll notice what happened to Crossbones/Rumlow when he activated the bomb on his armor.**

 **To Frustratedbuffalo: I can tell you don't like how Kara is with her language in this fic my dude, but that's how it's gonna be for a while sorry. She'll learn when the moment comes, especially when the MCU is approaching dark times.**

 **To Double Dimension: Thor will have a part in the following chapters! Its not like he didn't see what happened on the news. Who knows what the Demi God Asgardian will do when the time comes to confront the Universe's Last Kryptonian.**

 **To Warlocktongue: Yes my friend! You will expect some filling along with a mixture of side plotting since the world now knows Supergirl. And maybe some Goody Goody Spice up between the two love birds*****Wink wink***** but of course you can always skip that if you don't want to read it.**

 **To Guest: You wanted more my dude, you got it! Enjoy.**

* * *

Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker stood tall, chest out, shoulders back, and chin up with his hands behind his back. His buzz shaven head and five o'clock shadow gave off the indication of his age. A monocle rested on his right eye with a little metallic clip in place. The plain but tight dark grey uniform on his form demonstrated nothing but a familiar shoulder patch that was an octopus/squid like creature sporting multiple tentacles in a menacing stature. His loyal acquaintance, Dr. List, walked up to him with a worried glance despite when they were all far from danger. The not so good Doctor took himself out of his slouch, his much lighter suit opening to reveal the white collar and tie.

"It's over." He began with absolute certain, being thankful that he was able to tone his emotions. "Fury has released everything to the public."

"Everything he knows about." Strucker reminded.

"Herr Strucker if they get word of our work here. If they find out we serve HYDRA…."

"HYDRA….S.H.I.E.L.D." the leader began with a walk past List. "What's the difference?"

List did what he did best and followed the man.

"Two sides of a coin that are no longer currency Dr. List."

They both walked up a small flight of stairs before coming face to face with a small room full of stolen Stark Industries lab equipment. Multiple monitors glowed bright to show the results of their highly dangerous experiment. In the middle laid the table that had the harness containing none other, than Loki's Scepter, the weapon of the Asgardian who laid waste to New York City two years prior.

"What we have…." He eyed the mystic artifact as if it was the most expensive thing in the world. "Is something worth more than any of them ever knew."

Strucker was internally proud that they were able to get the Scepter just in time before it was confiscated from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"We've only scratched the surface and already…." He let the blue glow of the hidden Mine Stone do the rest of the bragging for him.

Strucker fixed his posture and resumed to the left to leave the room, with List right behind of course. "There are other facilities doing HYDRA''s good work around the world. We'll feed them to Captain America and his colorful friends."

"And keep them off our scent." List finished with full agreement. The more the two kept walking the more was revealed around them. Covered cargo, uniformed agents on the alert, dead bodies under white sheets, scientists walking around as if what they are doing was the most pleasant thing for humanity, this was a hidden HYDRA base. Nick Fury was right, not all the rats went down with the ship.

"What about the dead volunteers?"

How could they both forget the amount of bodies they had piled up with the countless experiments they had been doing to the participants from Sokovia. Of-course they had put the Scepter to use in such a way. And so far, only little success had come from such measures.

"The dead will be buried so deep their own ghosts won't be able to find them." They came at a stop with two advanced bullet proof/ fire proof cells sitting in front of them.

"And the survivors?"

Strucker for the first time allowed a smirk to graze his face. "…..The Twins."

The scientists in front of the cells relentlessly took notes down at the actions that the adolescent humans were doing. On the left there was a young man with frizzy platinum blonde hair wearing nothing but a plain white dirtied t shirt with matching sweats. His feet were bare and he was shaking in the corner of his bed. He looked tired and stressed, the white solitary confinement like room with his scrubby facial hair didn't help at all calm the situation. The men and women in coats took a step back when they witness the male twin move from his corner to the other end incredibly fast, faster than any normal person would've done. They all would've been impressed if not for the spasms that followed, and the twin fell to the floor whimpering. It wasn't long before the process was repeated. On the right was a small young woman wearing a dirtied white gown on the floor. She sat on the balls of her feet and knees surrounded by wooden blocks. The female twin appeared to be in a trance like state. Her unkept brown greasy hair with a tint of red along with disgusting bags under the eyes didn't make the scene look pretty either despite her baby face. Her hands were up with her bony black painted fingernailed digits wiggling slowly at the air. The Scientists marveled at the actions of the girl levitating several blocks and rotating them in a pattern.

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The only surviving experiments so far of this base known as Hell on Earth.

"Sooner or later they will meet the Twins…..it's not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes…..this is the age, of miracles Doctor."

Pietro took a large deep breath before standing tall, his muscles flexing and a smile quickly growing on his face, he was getting better.

"There is nothing more horrifying…than a miracle."

Wanda on the literal other hand, slowly built up her moment with a sickening grin exposing unwashed teeth. Everyone clapped when She summoned a red aurora out of nowhere and crushed the blocks together as if they were the skulls of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, sending splinters in all directions.

"When you finish with her next session, give her a toothbrush, paste, soap, dry Shampoo, and a full uncut loaf of bread." Strucker told the head researcher behind him.

"As you wish Sir." Came his proud reply.

The celebration was cut short when Wanda geared up at her small flat screen Television stationed in the corner of her room, a gift due to her good behavior unlike her brother. She continued looking at it for a while longer before turning to the people who did unspeakable things to her. Wanda stood on her bare feet and extended a hand out, the aurora leaving the destroyed blocks and floated towards the glass. The guards quickly caught on and moved down the aisle to surround Strucker, List and the rest of the researchers. They watched with caution as the glass began to crack once Wanda closed her hand until a single finger was pointing at them. The tranquilizers were cocked at the ready but what blew them away was the pattern that the woman was starting to make. The glass cracked only when she moved her limb and Wanda didn't stop until she made a full horizontal line. Then, she used two hands to break the barriers in the sides before sliding them downward and inward to make an acute angle.

A crudely shaped diamond was present for all eyes. Her intentions were now followed when The Scarlet Witch traced a finger in a loopy fashion, creating an "S" once they looked at it more closely.

A styled "S" inside a Diamond.

* * *

 **Dr. Jane Foster's Apartment- England**

"Well guys, its official." Said the go lucky but academically strict Darcy Lewis in her grey shirt, dark blue pajama pants and fluffy bunny slippers as she headed over to the living room where all her friends slash her little family were huddled. Her laptop that she was holding atop three extra large Pizza Boxes was radiant across the reflection of her glasses but what would've made any admirer of the Prince of Thunder faint was the fact that she was balancing the Pizzas and laptop with just one hand along with swinging Thor's Hammer playfully in her other.

To this very day, Thor, Jane, Erik, and Ian had no idea how it was possible for the impulsive girl to be wielding Mjölnir…..or Mew Mew, as the intern liked to put it.

Thor, surprisingly now grown accustom to Midgardian clothing with pajamas similar to Darcy's minus the slippers, immediately stood from his seat and took the food from her while placing her computer next to the open can of beers that belonged to everyone.

"Darcy how many times must I explain this to you?" once he finished he summoned the Hammer to his grasp and gave a stern look. "This is not a….toy…as you people would put it." he wasn't angry, he could never be angry with his new family that he swore to stay with after leaving Asgard. But truth be told, it was getting on his nerves whenever Jane's best friend and intern would always grab the weapon from the coat/jacket/ bag rack and he officially had forgotten how many times he saw it was missing from its resting place. Lucky for all of them Darcy was only capable of wielding it, it meant the end of the world if Darcy would also possess the power of Thor.

After all, she was worthy.

"Relax Thor, I play nice with Mew Mew." She boasted with confidence as the Asgardian maneuvered the Hammer through the air to go back on the rack. The woman took off her glasses to rest them on the table full of junk and plopped down to where Ian was, of-course since she was always the one to show more confidence than him, she snuggled in his form and after some hesitation, he did the same. Both giving each other a quick peck to their lips before blushing. Jane merely grabbed Thor's thick forearm and pulled him onto the couch as well. Erik was the first to go for the Pizza. The night was going well so far.

"So." The Astro physicist began referring to Darcy. "What's official?"

The Intern snuggling against her own Intern quickly abandoned her moment as if it wasn't important and reached for her laptop while sitting at her edge. Ian however wasn't disappointed.

She typed at her computer connected to the massive T.V. in front of them. "What's official is that S.H.I.E.L.D. after so many years of running finally came crumbling down in Washington. We are no longer under their surveillance and it is leaked to almost every part of the Internet."

She proved her point by opening multiple pages showing stuff on Google images, Youtube, Bing, and even Websites that good for nothing fans of the Avengers were starting to create.

"Not to mention that all this time they were HYDRA." Jane said with a calm sneer. Even though S.H.I.E.L.D. had done its time in keeping the world safe, she was internally glad it was gone. They were lucky they had finished all the work they were forced to do by law after New York before the Uprising happened. If anything they were all still recovering from the Convergence along with the invasion of Malekith the Accursed, so being participants in the disaster at D.C. wasn't something that her and her team minus her…..Boyfriend…wanted to do. Deep down she still held the grudge when those Agents so long ago confiscated all her work without any of her well-deserved consent. Bastards.

"Ah yes." Thor added. "I've heard of this organized group when I was learning about Steve and the fights he endured before being misplaced out of time in the ice, I can only hope Fury has found a way to cope with the loss of his corrupt army and flying fortresses."

The Asgardian reached for his Mead in the small can, or in this case Beer as his fellow brethren called the beverage.

Erik swallowed the Pepperoni and black Olive as Jane went for a piece herself, along with Darcy, who grabbed a giant slab of the greasy food and started munching on it with one hand and typing away with the other. Not once caring about the mess she could potentially cause.

"Mmm, dnn wrryy big guy, Iron Man bassiiiccc privvvid frrr thmmmm."

"Darcy!" Jane reminded the girl of her manners.

The intern gave an apologetic look before swallowing the food and clearing her throat. "Sorry, what I was trying to say was that Thor shouldn't have to worry about Mr. Pirate and his crew. Tony Stark's company was the provider for all the stuff used by them."

"Are you saying Friend Stark supplied Nick Fury and Maria Hill from the start?" the lord of all thunder asked with confusion and worry.

Erik stepped into the conversation. "He was just the provider. His father was the first to supply the organization when it first started." Yes, the good damaged Doctor had done his research before Darcy decided to make the big announcement on their gathering night. "I was contacted by email, Ms. Potts and him are doing all they can to ensure damage control and confinement of all technology once used by S.H.I.E.L.D. that HYDRA was trying to take. By the way Jane."

His face chimed with glee. "We will be funded by Mr. Stark personally so that we can continue with your work on the Convergence."

The Woman closed her mouth full of food to smile and geared forward to high five her mentor in which he returned the gesture. She could already smell the metal of that Nobel Prize over the scent of fresh Pizza.

"Rest in Peace." Darcy spoke loudly getting everyone's attention again. On the T.V. was a Wikipedia page showing information about the last Director in office of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Colonel. Nicholas J. Fury, stating the exact year of his birth and his death. This made Thor move to the edge of his seat, but he did not give a further reaction from there. Instead, he eyed the screen as if he was having a staring contest with the photo of a young Nick.

This didn't fall blindly to the others. Erik looking at the screen and internally going through a mixture of emotions as well for the Director.

Jane was hesitant and set down her Pizza on a paper plate. "Thor…."

"He is not dead." The blonde muscled man said with certain.

He repeated. "He is not dead. He is a master of spies my friends. His secrets have secrets. This has to be a hoax. A mere cover up. S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, which means that he most likely disappeared with it."

The others were not quick to respond. Truly because they didn't know what to say to that statement. None of them except Thor and Selvig have had the time to properly meet the one-eyed man. There-fore they had the right to simply accept things the way they were and move on to the best of their efforts. Thor could tell the situation was becoming unpleasant, so he put his words together to conclude his brutal opinion.

"If he truly is dead then may he find peace among the Nine Realms, but if he isn't, I hope he is blessed with his journey to find a new serving purpose, he was not the greatest leader I have ever met. But time had forged him into a head strong soldier. As for the brave Stark, he did what was the right thing with withdrawing his arsenal. He was not at fault here, the more I process this the better I see it. After all, Lady Potts is a brilliant woman, who does not need a weapon to bring down evil forces." They all laughed at that final statement, except for Ian who chuckled and reached to grab a few slices of his own.

To sum it up, Thor opened the box with extra sausage and pepperoni, he grabbed two hot slices and stacked them on top each other. He casually leaned back and gave a tremendous bite to his homemade sandwich. Graciously, he accepted Jane when she grabbed her food again and rested her head on his pure muscled pectoral. Darcy finished her slice and was just about to grab another when the cruel temptation that was Youtube click bait caught her eye.

"Oh oh oh, we have yet to see Supergirl! Thor u didn't tell us that someone came from your home world with you." that being said. She clicked the video and the footage started. Everyone was silent as a mute button when the first thing their eyes caught was the actions of Supergirl flying through the sky thousands of feet above the ground next to what appeared to be Military Jets. The muffled sound of radio frequencies could also be heard but what got the group's attention was when the girl was being peppered with bullets that would've ruptured her to pieces followed by turning around to face them vertically with a stern glare. The segment was concluded when she turned back around going horizontal and blasting off at speeds the Jets couldn't even reach.

Darcy hit pause when Erik waved with his hand and he turned his torso to face Thor. "She has a point. Is there truly someone from Asgard here other than you….your brother didn't send her did he…..nevermind."

He finished correcting his observation and gave an expression to indicate he was sorry for letting that last part slide. They all knew Loki was dead. Thor didn't answer him however. Instead he eyed the paused image of sky and gently nudged Jane off so he could sit upright.

The woman must have been thinking just like him since she set her food down again. "Keep playing the video Darcy."

The Intern did as her boss told her. Next there was the scene of the caped blonde sticking out like a sore thumb in the massive crowd of the mall. It was a little funny when the woman bent over to drink from the display fountain but quickly grew brutal when two unknown women attempted to taser her and as a result came gruesome injures, knocked out heads and Supergirl vanishing from her crouch.

"Did you guys here that bone crunch." Darcy shivered in shock. "I think I just lost my appetite."

But of-course, the go lucky preppy needed one look at the boxes. "Oh, there it is."

They rolled their eyes but focused back on the montage.

The remaining three minutes of the montage was what really had them all enjoying a dinner and a show. Especially the parts where it showed glimpses of Captain America, Supergirl, the Black Widow, and the now known Falcon fighting in the streets of outer Washington. Thor swallowed the last bite of his sandwich hard when the helicopter recording of the heroes surrounding Lady Romanoff played. It reminded him of how serious the situation was on the count of it being an actual video and not something that came out of those "Action films" as to what Darcy liked to show him. They let out a sigh of relief when they escaped in the van followed by the hurricane like winds escaping Supergirl's mouth.

"Wow." Exclaimed Jane as the Triskellion suffered its collapse from the giant weapons that would've been used to destroy millions of innocent lives.

"She did all of that?" Ian had to ask.

Darcy chuckled with a mouth full. "They're not calling her Supergirl for nothing."

The conclusion was set when the camera was aimed at the clouds, catching the caped woman slowly disappear into the higher parts of the atmosphere.

Darcy scrolled down to see the video already grossing twenty million views from an anonymous poster who was already earning thousands of subscribers. She exited out of the page and turned to the Prince.

"Soooooo, who is she?"

All eyes were now on him as he looked at his hands, then at Jane, and Erik. The Woman he loved gripped his forearm and placed her other hand on his knee.

"Thor….Darcy and Erik have a point. Who's Supergirl?"

Just as they thought, the God of Thunder kept looking at his hands. He was recalling the conversation he had with Heimdall.

 _The Sun is alive my friend…..A Goddess is now living in secret among them_."

The words of his dear friend came to life in his mind.

" _You are saying there is a Goddess on Midgard?"_

" _The power with potential equivalency to one yes."_

" _Is she a threat?"_

" _That I cannot say, for even I am not sure."_

On the outside he just looked like a man lost in thought, but in his head, Thor was battling the outcomes and revelations. He did remember the time they spoke about the Celestial from beyond the Nine Realms. The Goddess that was lurking on Midgard. Thor was not quick to accept that Supergirl was the one Heimdall spoke of. But the footage captured by the Humans made it difficult for denial. One thing was for certain. The Goddess, if that title did belong to Supergirl, was not living in secret amongst the Midgardians anymore. Such a bizarre display of abilities for a woman so young but promising. The strength and the immense durability were all naturally induced traits that an Asgardian inherited as they grew into brave proud warriors. But the speed, the immense beams of heat, the perfect formation of flight, and the lungs capable of creating force winds were powers that only his father would grant to the finest men and women of Asgard. Those included himself, Heimdall, and his deceased Mother and Brother. Supergirl however, was not of Asgard according to Heimdall. The Allfather had no partake in her unknown origin of power. Perhaps Supergirl, was indeed the Goddess. The Goddess of the Sun, Midgard's Sun. The last question that plagued him was her appearance. She was not of Asgard, but why did she have the appearance of one, or a Human for that matter? The cape sure was an enigma, along with the strange clothing Supergirl wore.

Before anyone in the room could shake him from his processed thoughts, The Asgardian beat them to it.

"You are all aware that you are my family. And I would never keep secrets from you. Especially if it was something important." He started just to clear some of the curiosity built up inside the humans.

Darcy blew out a quick raspberry before crunching down on her stuffed crust. "Of-course you not so gentle giant you."

Thor's spirit sure was lifted by the Intern's enthusiasm, causing him to push forward. "My dear friend, Heimdall, if you all remember….you for certain Jane." He eyed his love who nodded, remembering the All Seeing Asgardian who welcomed her after Thor called upon him to take them to Odin's Kingdom.

"Spoke to me about a major occurrence after I had settled things as best I could with my Father. He revealed that there was a Goddess among you people living here."

"Whoa whoa big guy!" Darcy paused with her hand. "You lost me there for a moment."

Jane eyed her Intern before staring intensively at Thor. "What major occurrence? Please tell us its over Thor. We can't handle another incident popping up year after year. Better worse a few months."

"A Goddess?" Erik asked while scratching the back of his scalp.

Thor wasn't allowed to continue due to Ian interrupting him. "Does Supergirl have something to do with this whole ordeal your trying to say?"

That question had the Prince Smiling. "Why yes. Heimdall and I agreed that we would keep this to ourselves, but it is best that you know as well. Judging by the news we have received The Goddess has revealed herself to Earth."

"Okay slow down." Jane tapped his forearm. "Why are you calling Supergirl a Goddess?"

"Yeah, and isn't everyone where you come from some sort of God or Demigod?" Darcy asked with a shrug.

Thor cleared his throat, remembering his place and his lessons on being humble. "Darcy, we are not Gods, the Asgardians are indeed some of the greatest and most powerful beings in all the Nine Realms but just like all living things. We are born, we live, and we die. As to what Ian has stated, this Supergirl might indeed be the Goddess Heimdall was telling me about. The Goddess of Midgard."

"So what you're telling us is that Supergirl, the chick who just wiped the floor with HYDRA, is not from Asgard?!" Darcy asked with a raised brow now fully into what Thor was revealing.

"You are right Darcy, Supergirl is not of Asgard. There is no tale of someone like herself in the histories that I have read as a child. Not even Heimdall could see as to what she truly was. It was complicated to a point where the theory of her coming from beyond Yggdrasil could be true considering she is not Asgardian nor Human. His very words spoke that the Sun was alive and that her presence had remained dormant until now."

Everyone's heart began to thump a little from what their Asgardian friend was saying. Jane swallowed the lump in her throat. "So you're saying she's a Goddess, from this world…..our world?!"

Thor grabbed the hands of his beloved. "The power with potential equivalency to one yes."

"But she can't be threat, can she?" the oldest human in the room spoke. "We saw her working with Captain Rogers."

"That is a good question and observation Erik, friend Steve had managed to convince her to join the fight against those who oppress the innocents, but I am not sure myself if she is a threat or not." Thor raised Jane's hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"O c'mon!" Darcy took over with confidence. "All she's ever done so far despite being new on the scene is kick bad guy butt. The real question we should be asking ourselves is Where is Supergirl? Last time our eyes saw, she disappeared into the sky."

The Intern's Intern used the silence that followed to speak before anyone else could. "Actually, there are a lot of other questions that we can and should ask ourselves. Like why does she look like a young woman wearing a cape if she's a Goddess? Are they calling her Supergirl because of that "S" on her chest as she's been described to wear? Is she some sort of Physical manifestation of the Sun considering what Thor said about her?"

Darcy grinned wickedly, feeling like she just had to throw it in there. "Does she Cameltoe the hell out of that Leotard?"

"Alright!" Jane slightly yelped after hearing once again more nonsense that came out of the Intern's mouth. The Doctor stood up to straighten her pajama shirt and walked around the couches and tables to stand right in front of everyone, blocking the view of the large T.V.

"Look…allot has happened over the last few days, no years. I'm sorry to say this Thor but you're wrong." She said to her lover with full determination. "Just because we mess with stuff we don't understand doesn't mean we are ready for a higher form of war."

"What are you trying to say?" this time it was Erik who interrupted her.

"What I'm saying is that we, as The Human Race are not ready to deal with things that could wipe us completely from the histories. Look at what happened when Thor came here the first time, he was banished and S.H.I.E.L.D. did everything they could to try and confine Mjölnir along with the Tesseract a year after followed by what Loki did to you." this was enough to make the Professor grow uncomfortable followed by Jane giving him an apologetic look. This didn't stop her from continuing.

"Then New York happened with the Alien Invasion, Tony Stark being attacked by Terrorists again, the return of the Dark Elves with the Convergence topped with the Aether that was once inside of me, the fall of the so called great organization that was supposed to protect us since World War II, and now we've awoken a Celestial like being who's now roaming the Earth." Jane then eyed Darcy, prompting the woman to say something.

"Like Erik said, where is this going? Cuz I know that look Boss, you're determined." Then the realization hit Darcy Lewis. "That's it isn't it? We now live in a crazy World we are not ready for, The Avengers are now the only ones best qualified to defend it, S.H.I.E.L.D. is done and gone. You wanna take matters into your own hands and find Supergirl!"

The Astronomer grabbed her Intern's hand and raised her out off the couch to pull her in for a massive sisterly hug. "And people don't believe me when I say you're smarter than you look."

"Yeah yeah I love you too." Darcy patted Jane's back gently before getting out of the hug and taking a step back. "But are you truly serious about this?"

"Dead serious." The woman saw her beloved stand up from his seat.

"Jane, it is great that you are being brave and wish to embark on the journey to find the missing Goddess…..but what of your work?" he referred to the desk on the other side of the complex containing all sorts of equipment, notes, and research.

"My work is not going anywhere. I'll review it from time to time."

The Asgardian lifted his eyebrows in shock. "You are indeed serious!"

"Count me in!" Darcy raised her hand and was glad when her Boss delivered back the high five.

"Me too." Erik stood up next while adjusting his shirt. "I'm still in my Leave of Absence, the hunt for this new girl sounds exciting already! There's nothing more assuring than realizing the world is crazier than you!"

Thor did nothing as Ian was the last to stand.

"I'm in! This life of action doesn't happen to everybody."

Darcy grinned wickedly and pulled him in followed by spinning him around in her arms with surprising strength, she lowered his body to where he looked like as if he fainted and the act was completed with Darcy smothering her lips over her Intern/Fuck Buddy.

The unpaid Intern was spun back to his original stature as Thor eyed them both.

"Don't you both have educational courses to still take?"

Jane approached the Master of all Thunder. "Relax, they both take them online, as in over the Computer in case you didn't get what I was saying." She placed a palm on his chest. "Most importantly, we need you on this. We need to find Supergirl, we don't know what she's capable of nor of her true intentions, but it takes two to tango. In this world you are the God of Thunder. You need to talk to her. And assure that she can work with us to avoid another event that involves the world being destroyed. Earth can have another great defender besides you and The Avengers."

It took a small moment to process her words, but the Son of Odin quickly caught on and cupped her cheek. "You never seize to surprise me Lady Jane, you are an intelligent scholar putting others needs and wants before yours and that of course is just one of the reasons why you have stolen my heart."

The beautiful woman smiled at his charm, that always worked with just him. She leaned in to deliver her own passionate affection when suddenly a large Hammer, Thor's hammer to be specific came between them, their lips almost grazing the mystic weapon with the echoing sound of the vibrational power being heard.

"Ah, ah, ah." Darcy purposely interrupted while holding Mjölnir by the very end of the handle. "No public display unless you do it with style."

The Human and Asgardian looked at Darcy with surprise on how easily she was able to sneak around to get the hammer again. The tall man pushed the mystic metal away from their faces. "I've asked too many times and I will keep asking, how are you worthy Darcy Lewis?"

"Mew Mew likes me! Now if you don't mind I have a picture portrait of all of us I need to nail to the wall over there." She didn't give anybody a chance to talk when she turned on her heal and walked away.

The couple from different worlds chuckled at the crazy girl, she might have been the only applicant, but Jane wouldn't have it any other way. "That's our Darcy."

They gave each other a quick lip peck before setting down on the couch once again. Erik and Ian followed the same actions. The night was far from over, and they still had fresh take out. Just when they thought they could settle down from their plan three loud bangs were heard across the complex that most likely rattled the entire building as well, when they turned their necks to another part of the apartment there was Darcy hanging the said portrait on the wall that now had giant cracks with a long nail bent into it. It wasn't her best work, but she made it due.

"Perfect!" the Intern tossed the Hammer over her shoulder and the powerful weapon professionally spun in the air to land on a lamp table not to far from behind her. It was an absolute miracle how the piece of furniture didn't shatter and a big relief for the real estate. The girl paid no mind and ran to leap over a section of the couch to land in Ian's lap, after all, he had no choice but to catch her.

"So, when do we roll out Jane?"

The Doctor chewed her Pizza first before asking. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when do we leave to go on the hunt for Supergirl? After all, you're the leader of the gang, well unofficial leader but still."

Jane cocked a brow before looking at Thor.

"Darcy does have a point Jane, I am as you all would call, the Muscle." He popped one of his pecs and flexed a bicep.

She then looked at Selvig to which he just nodded with a proud smile. He maybe the first brains of this squad, but Jane was always the first head diver.

It all fell on her after all.

"Tomorrow we head for the States!" she started with determination in her voice. "We'll pack in the morning, everything, equipment, clothes, and our belongings. "I'll book us tickets over my phone to Washington, that's where she was last seen so it's a start to investigate. We'll have to rent out an R.V. big enough for all of us. We'll avoid the authorities as best we can, considering the real secret agencies are now in charge of undercover work. This investigation can only go so far so I hope you're all in on this with me."

"We are not leaving you, Boss."

"We are your comrades."

"I really did teach you everything didn't I?"

"Still not getting paid but I wouldn't miss this."

Here they go again. An Asgardian wielder of Thunder, two brilliant Astro Physicists, A Crazy Taser Queen, and a shy good-hearted Intern. Ready to begin the search for the missing Goddess.

* * *

 **Capitol Hill- Washington D.C.**

Pepper sat in her seat inside the Limo as she typed away on her Laptop that was resting on her own lap. She would be lying if she spoke out loud that she was not nervous from the talk she had with the Senate. After all, she was not the only one in the world who could be serious with a straight face. Who was she kidding? She was Virginia Pepper Potts! It didn't matter if it sounded arrogant, she was and would always be a notorious woman who could make anyone obey her. Who can outsmart and out speak even the most professional self-controlled men and women. Nobody had the capacity to dethrone her from such a position. Posing a challenge yes, but never dethroning. She commanded respect, and all the training that someone endured, all that pain from discipline that they faced would never be enough to shake the CEO who could tell the very Black Widow in the flesh to kneel before her feet. Still however, the late middle-aged woman did her best to calm her breathing, and it was working.

The redhead sighed when she pressed send to deliver Jane Foster's new balance in her account, along with deploying one of the Prototype Iron Legion drones that would personally deliver her Gold and Platinum Cards along with four more provided to Dr. Erik Selvig and Intern Darcy Lewis.

That being said, She closed her computer and as if on cue, her infamous Man Child of a Boyfriend opened the door to let himself slide in. Lucky for him no Press or Paparazzi managed to spot him while he was making his way to the Limo. He took his sunglasses off his face to simply toss them on the car floor and brought his CEO into his lap. The woman didn't hesitate to straddle his hips and lean her face in to engulf her lips with his. He rubbed his hands across her back, being comfortable with settling them on her hips followed by ending the little victory kiss. This however didn't stop him from planting his lips over her lean neck and began to nibble and the slightly freckle tainted flesh. Pepper just had to giggle due to the sensation of feeling her Boyfriend's love and appreciation for her. They had done it! Justice had prevailed once again…..for now.

" _Mr. Stark_ …." She whispered seductively while running her hands across his shoulders.

" _God, what would I do without you? Where would I be without you_?" he whispered back while kissing the more inner parts of her exposed collar. The woman then proceeded the grip his waist harder with her hips followed by trailing her palms to his chest.

" _I told you you're not alone in this_." with surprising strength she twisted his body so that he fell onto the long seats as if it were a bed, with Pepper still being on top of him. She was just about to go for the first button on her blouse when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Ahem!" came the exaggerated clearing of the throat from none other than Happy Hogan. Who was at the front in the driver's seat wearing his usual dark business suit with matching bullet proof sunglasses. His expression was serious, but anybody could tell that he was blushing tremendously in the rear-view mirror. "What is this the third time you guys pulled this off? You could've at least checked to see if I wasn't in the car."

Upon realizing the new and familiar situation they were in the billionaires went into a frenzy of trying to fix their postures and clothing. Tony picking up his glasses to place them on the bridge of his nose, Pepper raising her skirt, Tony thawing out the crinkles of his suit, Pepper adjusting her heels that were falling off her feet, the Bearded man making sure he had his belt on, the ginger woman assuring that all her buttons on her blouse were intact, and last and most certainly least the sight of the two business people sitting side by side in a professional manner. Tony casually leaning back while Pepper placed her hardworking hands in her lap while crossing a leg over the other.

"That blush you guys have on ya'lls faces just makes it more awkward."

The two eyed each other before turning back to their Driver.

"Yup."

"Definitely."

Wanting nothing more than for this to be a forgotten memory, Happy changed the subject. "I hope things went well Boss, I'm sorry that after all this time things were not the way they seemed."

"Don't mention it Pal, Aunt Peggy's work all came down….but its better this way. Isn't that what we do? Tear things down to build a better future?"

Pepper then took one of his hands to give it a firm squeeze. "Yes, and we will face even greater hardships in those promising futures. But we just gotta do what we do best."

"Fight for it." Tony concluded as they both shared a quick kiss.

"Just take us to the airport Happy." Pepper politely demanded.

Ultimately the Bouncer built man did as he was told and started the engine of the Limo. Within seconds the vehicle took off. The Billionaires in the back took a different approached and closed in on each other slowly. The right and left hand of the couple entwining and the woman's head rested on the shoulder of her beloved. They would let the Company do all the cleaning down at the destroyed Base. It was safe to know that all Stark Tech was being secured in the Cargo Quinjets by loyal Stark Industries workers. The FBI had no choice but to protect the Tech being taken due to regulations of the Contract between Stark Industries and the former industry of S.H.I.E.L.D. All they wanted to do now was meet up with Bruce back at the Tower. They would tell J.A.R.V.I.S. to save the results to be consulted for another time.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Clint Barton sat at the edge of his bed that he shared with his wife Laura. He had one hand resting on a knee while the other grappled his phone. The Archer didn't want to believe it at first when he saw the News from the television on what was going down in Washington. It was one of those moments where one had to see to believe. And even with everything that's happened Hawkeye still didn't want to believe. He didn't want to believe what had happened to S.H.I.E.L.D. What it truly was under the skin. The agency that he swore his allegiance to for over the last two decades of his life was nothing but a host for a parasite that he was glad was now put down. Not completely but at least the heart was now gone. Now he understood why Nat had told him to stay put, told him to not answer any of their calls. And by God he got a lot of calls. Some were from level Clearances that he recognized all too well, but he never once got a call from Hill or Fury. He was grateful Natasha called, nobody had come to infiltrate the house, but Barton would not have been able to live with himself had he abandoned his family for the duty that was A special Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Given the circumstances as of now he wasn't even that anymore. He was out of a job. To add fuel to the flame that was crazy, Clint didn't even know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Lately he had been spending more time with his family, even before the Uprising. It felt great to be able to cherish precious moments with his loved ones, an opportunity that not all skilled Assassins like himself got. But then there was the realization that he wasn't an Agent anymore. Archer, yes, the best this world had not yet seen, just not a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. And if he wasn't an Agent, what could he be now besides a loving Husband and caring Father?

He felt as though he deserved to be stabbed to death. There was no besides. He was and had to continue to be a loving husband and caring Father! His little Lila was growing up, along with his precious first-born Cooper, what a smart boy he had turned out to be. He was only gonna get bigger. Laura's stomach was getting bigger too.

He was having another baby with Laura. A third born! She had been examined before by a Doctor Helen Cho and they were certain it would be another girl. To show respect to the woman he considered a sister, he would name her Natasha.

Little Natasha.

Just thinking of that name must've triggered a neurological physic link since Clint received a message above the screen of his phone. He gave a soft smile and pressed to maximize the text chat they rarely shared. He cocked a brow at the photo he was seeing.

The text bubble above read "Hope". While the image at the bottom was a Styled red "S" inside a yellow crested diamond.

* * *

 **A/N: Goodbye to the characters that didn't make it in Infinity War. Poor Maria and Nick. Poor Peter. Goodbye Sam. Don't be gone for long please. My 95 likers, my 106 followers, and the end of the Golden years of the MCU are what keep pushing me forward despite being still being in 2014/2015 in the story. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to like, follow, or review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Well Deserved Break

Chapter 16: Well Deserved Break

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE skip to the chapter if you don't want to ready this long disclaimer. Here it is guys! The one that starts where chappy 15 left off. Enjoy!**

 **To ivanruzic3758: To answer your question my good friend, yes, I will continue this fic no matter how far I'm behind with the modern time line, although it does sound like a good idea, no, I will not be writing a spin off with Jane and her team going on the hunt for Kara, it will all be put into this fic. Thank you for sharing my opinion on Infinity War. Screw you Thanos! You are nothing without that Gauntlet. Next year lets cross our fingers in hope that, that purple ball sack chinned douchebag gets what he rightfully deserves!**

 **To adele black: Glad you like this fic. Help spread the word of its existence to other Marvel loving readers.**

 **To Jan Geert Grutter: Thanxx. I would love to hear more from you! Spread the word!**

 **To StormNightSS: Don't worry my good reader. Sit back and admire the show!**

 **Sharkdude5: Glad you always love my chapters as the story progresses.**

 **To warlocktongue: Glad to see you haven't given up on me my number one reviewer and reader! Enjoy these future chapters that will show filling and major plotting that will lead to the events of Age of Ultron.**

 **StoryBird: Thanx for understanding my frustration my dude. Everyone else in the family just thinks I'm okay with no issues, stress, or feelings whatsoever.**

 **To Guest: I'm sorry but as I said before in the past chapters, this is not Melissa Benoist Kara.**

 **To Jason Hunter: Its great that you love my story bro, but your going to have to accept the fact that this isn't Melissa Benoist's Kara. It is the New 52 Kara with the face of cosplayer Ainlina as I've described in previous chapters and to sum it up, I don't like nor watch the show. I stopped after season 1. I can't stomach a Kara who lets everybody walk all over her, gets her ass beat episode after episode, suffer Kryptonite attacks from pretty much every enemy who's not muscle bound, works for a government that uses her btw she never worked for the DEO or any other group that had a leash on her neck in the comics. Kara in the comics is an independent individual who doesn't give a shit about what people think of her, she doesn't fight for the greater good to achieve fame and glory and she doesn't take orders from anyone. The show is repetitive nonsense and it has nothing to do with my story. If you'd like to keep reading feel free but this is not and never will be Melissa Benoist's representation of Kara. Winn being pinned by Natasha was a reference, not a cameo. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **To Thunderstrike16: Good to see you pointed out you like Kara and Nat's friendship. Kara speaking English however, will be a long journey ahead. BTW I love your profile pic…..Doctor!**

 **To Cerasi: I agree my friend. But don't feel so down. I heard that the ones who vanished are not actually dead. That they are trapped inside the Soul stone!**

 **To Guest: I can see you expressed some concerns and I will accept them. Please allow me to defend myself. You stated it could've gone better if I had reduced Kara's emotional Drama. My intention was not to make it dramatic but more of a realistic scenario. This is not a typical story where an alien comes to Earth and automatically learns English and everything about the culture in just a month. Wouldn't you react the same if you were forced into a sleep via sedative by your own parents and then shipped off to another planet only to wake up over four decades later and realize everything you had and loved was gone? That you have no knowledge of the planet you've been placed on? That you've inherited abilities that you once considered a myth because that is how it was taught to you in school? I most certainly would. I did have to laugh when you said Kara might as well have been from Timbuktu judging by how she's fascinated by the technology of Earth. Let me put it this way. Yes, The Kryptonian does hale from a now destroyed world with technology and science that would make Tony Stark's, Hank Pym's, and Black Panther's tech look like a caveman's invention of the wheel and fire. But this is a young alien woman who doesn't even fully understand the principals of her own people's tech other than using it. The reason why she finds Earth's tech impressive is because there are certain multicultural and less advanced things that Earth has that Krypton doesn't since in the final centuries of their existence Kara's people became xenophobic. Henceforth the reason why you see Kara so focused on how wooden doors work, cars and other vehicles, clothes that are slightly different from Kryptonian robes, and last but most certainly not least, food. In the book of all Kryptonian knowledge that I bought at a Convention it stated that originally, there was no such thing as food on Krypton other than Mother's milk that newborns had to be nourished with along with water for hydration, Vertoon Broth, and exotic alien-like vegetation that was consumed for extra nutrients and Muscle growth, specifically for those who joined the Military. And just to throw it out there, originally Kryptonians don't even have intestines and bowels linked to their very small stomachs and digestive system, as disturbing as this may sound, they have no anus and their bodies don't produce feces. Need I mention that they also originally didn't even have urinary glands. I will have better explanations on Kara's anatomy as the story progresses but thanks for taking the time to read my reasons for Kara's slight childish nature in this story.**

 **To intata: Yes! I will keep it up! Enjoy this next chapter that goes back to Kara, Natasha, and now Maria.**

* * *

At this point they weren't saying anything anymore, because actions spoke louder than words. Instead the brunette opened a little space and the three women were hugging alone in the forest. The two taller humans began to pepper the girl's face with kisses, pecking her tears away that trailed from her eyes to her chin. Kara finding the courage to press her lips to Maria's buxom ones to ensure her gratitude as well.

Life had changed, S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone, and Natasha Romanoff now had her own little family, away from The Avengers, and away from the Bartons.

The former commander quickly parted the exact same way Natasha did to stare into the saddened eyes of the Kryptonian that were filled with nothing but regret and sorrow. Maria still had one arm wrapped around Natasha, but the other's hand slowly cupped the side of Kara's face, the brunette dabbed another tear away and pecked the girl's lips a final time before gearing the blonde's head into the crook of her stained neck.

Time seemed to be moving slow for the reunion, a blessing to help the three endure each other better. Maria and Kara became the only ones keeping the hug together when Natasha brought the Alien's head to rest into her own neck, the red head finished with kissing her woman once again, this time Maria could feel the relief, gratitude, and love that the deadly human felt for her.

" _I love you…..I love you so much_." Natasha's lips still quivered when she whispered but she was already doing her best to steady her breathing while keeping Kara close. Love was not for children, it was not a fantasy as they both have put it in the past even before they sealed their fates at keeping their relationship a secret. Love was real, and it was for anyone willing to see it and embrace it. " _Be with me…..don't leave me."_

" _I never will."_ The now Executive nuzzled her nose with the Russian _. "Even if what we do keeps keeping us apart…..I'll always be here for you….I'll always wait._ "

It was the youngest one's turn when she raised her head up and brushed long straight hairs away from Natasha's face, simply revealing more of her beauty to which earned a trembling smile. The foreign killer gently pressed her forehead into Kara's, both of their thoughts mending in sync and swaying their noggins the way a gentle breeze blew in the spring.

They would take their time, for as long as possible. It was the least they deserved if anyone said otherwise.

Natasha grabbed the long fabric that hung loosely behind the blonde and brought it around her torso just enough to cover her crest, the rest of the crimson cape naturally shielding Kara's legs from view. The young woman closed her eyes and breathed in the fumes in Natasha's neck a final time before settling her face into it. The feeling of dreaded trembling came back, channeling the spams into Kara's legs once again resulting in the Russian cupping the bottom of her bare legs and carrying the super powered girl protectively in her arms. The scenario became familiar when Natasha lowered down to the forest floor to sit on her rear to cradle her friend. Maria knew the drill and stepped back, she quickly crouched down as well but got closer to where she sat in front of her lover and Supergirl.

The small sniffles escaping Kara's lips prompted the redhead to smoothly grip her tighter.

" _Shh…..shh….I'm here…..I'm here…..you're not alone…I'm here…I've got you_ …"

The Kryptonian didn't hear but felt the words of comfort, and that was enough help to drain the guilt that was bottled within her breast. Natasha cared for her, yes. She wanted Natasha and the inhabitant took her back without hesitation despite the early natural frustration. Maria had also accepted her gratefulness, she had earned the respect of the strong leader who was courting the one holding her. Maria was indeed a big part of Natasha's life. Kara was most certain now that she was in no position to think twice about the dark-haired woman. Like all brave well hearted beings with authority, they had to be strong, they had to command respect, they had an image and reputation to hold, but every living sentient had a caring side, it was not a weakness, it just demonstrated how alive they were. The same way her Father always kept his posture around his peers, the same way her Mother always taught her to mind her manners in front of others. All she had left was Natasha and Maria. The rest of her inhabitant comrades had parted their ways. Steve, Sam, and Nick were gone. She couldn't forget the armor wielding Anthony, who had a strong reputation with public affairs. Yes, she had a powerful feeling that she just might see them again, but they were gone. She thought she would be alone again, but now it was just the three of them. Two iron willed women forged by the aspects of life were willing to help her.

The last Kryptonian would not take this for granted.

Maria got even closer to the scene, letting her walls collapse to see the beauty of it all.

Natasha could tell that Kara was drifting from the world of awake and aware, the girl's tension melting away and breathing turning into a pattern with closed eyes not once appearing as if they were going to open. The redhead leaned in to batter her eyelashes across the bridge of Kara's nose to help the girl fall into a much-needed slumber. Maria caught on and grabbed a handful of cape followed by pressing her lips to the girl's eyelid that was the farthest out of Natasha's snugging. The Russian and Hispanic pecked their lips and stared at the now sleeping girl.

" _Look at her_." Natasha whispered with a coo. " _Isn't she beautiful_?"

" _Yes_ …" Maria agreed. " _Beautiful…Powerful….healthy…..and Wholesome_."

Natasha took a moment before swallowing the massive lump in her throat. "I need you to promise me something?"

This caught all of Maria's attention and geared her face away from Supergirl to look at Natasha, who had a mixture of desperation, determination, and plea in her beautiful orbs.

"….."

"…I need you to promise me something?" this time the question was let out with more desperation than the last.

"…..Tell me…" Maria placed a palm on the hand that was securing Kara's torso. "Tell me and leave nothing out…"

After choosing her words carefully, Natasha parted her luscious lips.

"I know you said that you would support me in every way, that you would always be grateful that she saved me."

Maria glanced at the sleeping bundle before nodding to the redhead.

"I want you to know that I believed every word you said, that you meant every part of it…But now….I need you to promise me…..that you wont tell anyone we have her. No matter what situation you may find yourself in, you will never tell anyone where she is. Only the ones we trust most are obviously gonna be aware of her whereabouts but I'm begging, as the only one I will ever love on this forsaken rock, don't give her up to the ones that don't see us fit to fight for what's right. _Don't go behind my back and turn her in."_

That last part that fading into a whispering plea was the last straw and Natasha clenched her eyes terribly. A large ache manifested in Maria's chest upon hearing the plea, not threat, not warning, but an aching plea.

" _I won't_." The brunette didn't hesitate to answer before bringing her face close to where their lips were a mere centimeter apart. " _You are my Baby….I love you…..you've changed me, as I have changed you. We both know I have failed you in the past. Choosing the mission over you, almost leaving you to die on that boat in Antarctica six years ago….staying away from you even when we could've made time to see each other because I was so stubborn with my work even after I've finished….mistreating you when you first arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D."_

The walls came down again and fresh tears spilled from Maria at the mention of those dreadful events that happened over a decade ago followed by a choking sob.

"And by whichever God is listening you have every right to _kill me if I miserably fail you again_."

Maria had no choice but to harshly swallow another choking sob that threatened to escape her lips when her woman sealed another lip lock for the umpteenth time. However when they parted, Natasha kept their faces as close as possible with her wordless actions. That final statement was enough to make the Russian half regret the words she said to make the former commander promise. But in the end it was necessary.

"Don't say that…." The redhead spoke with new found strength with a mixture of comfort. "My Maria don't say things like that…..I would never do such a thing to you….you are gifted, you are skilled, and you are brave. This is my hour of need, and I need you to help me keep her safe now that the storm has past." Natasha finished metaphorically at the mention of past disastrous events such as the Stark Expo, the Destroyer, New York, the invasion in England, and now the most recent HYDRA Uprising.

Maria chose her words carefully this time, determined to sooth Natasha's heart to the letter as best she could. She swayed her head in the direction of the sleeping Supergirl. "There were times when I had had to take drastic measures to assure people like her were confined under Nick's orders, but those times are done with Nat. She's special with beyond potential. She's made you happy, and I want you to be happy, when I stared into her eyes the other morning….I saw more than just loneliness and loss Nat. I saw someone who has done nothing but fail. I saw someone who needs to prove that she's worthy on so many levels. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be left behind and persecuted."

The former commander let out a sniffle as she let go of the part of the cape she was holding and instead began to slither her hands where Natasha's were that were cradling Kara.

" _Give her to me_."

It was only natural for Natasha to give her woman a surprising glare but quickly turned into a trembling smile. Maria was finally opening up, away from the work, away from their professions, away from all the worries that were yet to come. They could still hide all this, they _will_ hide all this. But not from the powerful girl sleeping soundly.

With some help and slight shushing, Natasha let Maria wrapped her hands around Kara's torso and legs, the girl's cape ruffling from the shifting but otherwise still intact around the bare diamond cuffed limbs. Maria felt Kara's soothing presence even more the closer she brought her into her form, now being the official one to be cradling the Kryptonian. The blonde nuzzled Maria's neck as she slept, her long golden hair showering the Executive's collar.

Natasha could only observe closely as Maria leaned in to batter her own eye lashes onto the girl's face. The caress was followed by a graceful whisper.

" _Thank you_." Maria whispered. " _Thank you for bringing her to me…thank you for saving her life. I owe you. You are worthy than most who possess power. Our peers will be forever thankful that you've fought the great fight. I owe you."_

Maria was just now beginning to remember the absolute true feeling of caring for another besides Natasha after so many years. She couldn't even remember the last time nor what it felt like to embrace family.

 _Family._

Having fallen in love with the Black Widow only pushed Maria's desire to be just like Barton. Perhaps not the exact idea of a settled family. But a certain group to call her own. To protect and hide. And now that The Avengers had experienced major life changes, it was possible, not remotely possible, but possible. Kara had earned her right to be around them. The same way Thor and Dr. Banner had. It was people like Loki who thought that just because they had armies and skills that were eons ahead of what anything Earth could create, meant that they had the right to wipe out and conquer whoever and whatever they set their eyes on. In Maria's arms slept someone who was potentially greater than any chaotic Asgardian warrior, and instead of unleashing hell on innocents, she stood her ground and defeated all who would've oppressed them. The enemies never stood a chance.

Maria had made a promise, she will help her woman in her hour of need.

" _My Maria_." Natasha was proud as she leaned in to assure Kara was safe in between them. " _My beautiful brave fighter, My Maria."_

They would never tire from sealing their lips together. These past couple of days was just not enough to release all the love they had stored up for each other after so many years of just squeezing time between their work. Maria recalled her statement just before Kara had come back from her painful absence.

Maria gently bit onto Natasha's lower lip as they separated followed by the redhead playfully flicking her tongue across the brunette's top one.

"I'm taking you both away from all this." Confirmed Maria as new-found confidence consumed her emotions. "You both deserve it, and we will live the life away from protecting the world for a while."

Natasha couldn't agree more. "It is best that she lays low for the time being. Everyone is wondering where she is."

"I will help her, just like you've had." Maria assured as she worked her legs to drag around the ground, so she could maneuver her knees to support her and Kara's weight. Slow and steady, the brunette rose off the forest floor to stand as the alien's cape rustled between Maria's arms. The youngest one let out soft coos in the process in her sleep. It was amazing how someone so young with so much power, still needed the aid of good people. Kara was their responsibility now, not Steve Rogers, not Tony's company, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. if it was still active. She was their responsibility. They would not fail no matter how hard or unclear the next step would be.

"We need to leave." Natasha rubbed the handkerchief she pulled out of her jacket pocket onto Maria's cheeks and nose before performing the same actions on herself. She discarded the fabric onto the forest floor instead folding it back into her pouch.

"Take my keys." Maria stiffened the sensitivity of her runny nose. "I'll carry her."

That being said Natasha reached into the back pocket of Maria's pants to pull out the designated tools mended on the small circular chain and the two began to walk in the direction that they came running from. Of course, it didn't last long when the redhead grabbed one of her woman's busy biceps.

"The field is over there, c'mon we'll go around it." they walked for what felt like a long mile considering the more they strolled through the grassy/leafy floors, the more they appeared to be going deeper into the unknown. The time was perfect since now they were mentally fixing themselves for the tasks that were ahead. They had to leave. They had to leave and disappear. It took some effort to smoothly walk over the thick rocks poking out of a creek they had to cross but they made due followed by walking up a hill that was leading to the end of the forestation. Natasha let out a sigh when they came face to face with an open park field that the woods were also connected to. It was a relief when there appeared to be no visitors at all except for a jogger out in the distance but the athletic woman was already disappearing in a certain direction around more trees.

The women kept their eyes peeled but settled for the empty big parking lot up ahead several blocks. The only problem was the distance along with the dog walkers and children that began to show up in the nearby playground.

"Wait here, don't let anyone see her." Maria nodded as Natasha hustled to her destination in the parking lot, lucky for her Maria's dark blue Equinox stood alone like a gifted present for her and hopped in to start the engine.

Maria kept to the shadows of the trees to assure no one coming around the pavement would see her and Kara. The brunette nuzzled her face with the young girl again when she let out more soft coos. Simple shushes was enough to get the Supergirl to settle again in the slumber. Maria was interrupted with the sight of her car backing up towards her onto the green dry grass. Her eyebrows were raised but she barley uttered anything when the former spy casually got out with a slick devilish smile.

"You do know that you parked far from the parking lot right?" the executive came out into the better open.

"Its not like we could make a run for it and have every eye and phone on us." the redhead was quick to open the passenger seat. Maria caught on quick and with Natasha's help, they placed Kara into the seats to lay her out as if it were a bed. The same way the blonde had laid in the stolen truck Steve and herself took. Maria watched her lover's back as the Assassin made sure Kara's head was comfortable and her legs were folded properly. Had they wasted more time, more joggers would've seen the Equinox drift off the grass close to the woods and onto the parking lot once again, leaving tire marks on the natural floor in the process.

"We did it." Natasha popped her knuckles.

"Close one but we did it." Maria countered followed by making her way out of the parking lot and onto the roads that would lead to actual streets.

Natasha instinctively glanced at the sleeping girl, her protective glance never once fazing. There was a silent pause besides the sound of the engine. Maria taking a hand off the wheel to drive professionally with one to grab one of Natasha's that was laying in her lap. Natasha felt the warmth when lips slowly kissed her lean callous digits. Maria was to focused on the road till the last second when the tables were turned and Natasha did the same to her Maria's hand.

"So." Natasha approached.

…"So." Maria shot back mimicking one of the Russian's devilish smirks.

"Where do you plan to take us?"

"I'm being truly honest with you, I don't know. For once after all these years, I just don't know." Natasha's grip smoothly tightened on Maria's hand. "Its insane how Ms. Potts and Stark told me I start in February. I haven't even seen my salary or office yet."

"Leave it to Pepper, she knows what she's doing. And you deserve this break." Internally the redhead felt beyond joyful. She had a little over two months to be with her woman.

Maria had to roll her eyes for her next statement. "Never in the Earth's long existence did I ever think that I would be answering to Anthony Edward Stark."

Natasha gave her own more iconic devil smirk.

"Don't give me that look."

"Never did I think either." The redhead chuckled. "but for this time in our lives it's only best that he's you're boss now. After all he's keeping us both out of the slammer. But don't try to argue or win with Pepper, you'll have better luck lifting Thor's Hammer."

The barriers came down and they both laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I respect Pepper, she's the new most professional person I have ever met."

The topic was getting more interesting for the redhead. "More than Nick?"

"Stark showed me footage of her slapping him hard across the face when he broke into her office during the Palladium incident as a form of my initiation. That shocked him more than the time he was almost killed."

Natasha's chest swelled with pride that she had for Virginia Potts.

"But as for your first question Nat, I'm sorry, I just don't know."

The Spy gave her an understanding look. "We have plenty of time to decide. But where are we actually going?"

"We're going back to the Penthouse, Stark said whenever I wanted I could go back to collect my stuff." Natasha's face turned into one of thinking before Maria answered. "If you're wondering about your Corvette you don't have to worry, Pepper hired her people to transport it to the garage at the Avengers Tower."

"Well that's a relief, it pretty much the only thing I have now other than my phone. All my apartments have been ransacked by HYDRA."

Maria assured her woman. "We'll get you New stuff, I promise."

"Such a Gentleman." The Russian teased.

Maria countered with a final lip peck to her Baby's fingers. "Anything for you."

The Executive took her hand back despite Natasha's inner churn for letting go and focused back to the road. The drive to the Penthouse was semi quick thanks to traffic, unfortunately they had to wait for a parking space at the front of the fancy building, resulting in driving in circles multiple times. Natasha glancing back in hope that the blonde didn't wake up from the slight toss and turn. The moment came and Maria took the center space before a Jaguar could take it, resulting in a rude honk but nothing more.

The head of the trio closed her eyes before taking a calm breath. She looked at herself in the upper rearview mirror and adjusted her long hair to where her bangs were more forward along with tussles that covered her ears and shoulders. Going out in public meant that with a little more concentration from the average street walker, they could and would recognize her. That was just one of the bad things for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be gone. The organization was rendered in ruins, but the secrets were spilled for the world to see. In a manner of speaking, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. had become an overnight celebrity. What was the point in being a spy if everyone knew who you were now? The answer was adaption. All of Maria's years of wearing her hair in the iconic tight bun paid off considering her leaked photos were all of her in many uniforms but the one thing that never changed was from the neck up. With just the right movements, she could hide in plain sight. Natasha opened the glove box to pull out a pair of dark shades and handed them to Maria to which she gladly slid them on.

She turned to face her lover. "Well."

"Perfect." The redhead reached to adjust her woman's jacket. "Get out there and used what I've taught you."

Maria's confidence grew. "I won't be long."

"Be safe."

That being said Maria grabbed her handbag, not that there was anything in it besides her wallet, passport, and several mints, and walked out of her car with a slam shut of the door. She got onto the side walk connected to the entrance of the luxury tower with a sass to her hips immediately blending with the crowds of everyday city people, individuals who lived in the same building, and Valets. One even approached her with a calm expression, rather shy to ask her if she would love her vehicle to be moved but Maria held her head high, not even bothering to look at him with her shielded eyes. She wagged her finger "No" and that was enough to make him walk back to his position. She didn't answer when he apologized. His face grew embarrassed upon realizing there was someone else in her car when the window was rolled down and out came Natasha's face with her hair pushed back behind her shoulders and her eyes covered by similar shades. The redhead's luscious lips were perked to make her look like the typical sexy lady in waiting. She even rested her elbow on the window opening followed by putting her chin in her palm.

Natasha's attention on seeing Maria go into the building was ceased when the sound of heals approach the car. The Russian's nose twitched from irritation and having her moment ruined.

"Hey!" Natasha shuffled in her seat to eye the woman coming towards her. She was a beautiful young girl possibly her mid-twenties with light brown hair, wearing a purple-black Ribbed Tank Prada Dress in black heels topped with a matching purse and shades. "What the Fuck u think you're doing?!"

It was at this moment in which it only took several seconds for Natasha to describe the little Miss Princess coming her way. The automatic attitude she had came to the only logical conclusion that she was a spoiled bitchy adult who was defiantly smothered as a child and born with a diamond spoon in her mouth. Despite her age it was obvious she still acted like a rotten teenager, thinking she could do as she pleased with Daddy's money. Its no surprise by the way she acted she was most likely dumb as a rusty doornail as well.

"You and ur friend took my spot!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. This was the person driving the Jaguar who honked at them earlier.

"Your Spot?" the redhead asked casually, not at all afraid.

"Bitch that's exactly what I said my spot, you park ur piece of shit Equinox in my spot!"

Natasha's heart jolted for a moment when the stupid girl came closer to eye the car, she took control of the situation fast to get her to stop looking inside, hoping that the reflections of the sun were strong enough to make the glass dark, so Kara wouldn't be seen sleeping in the back. It was.

"Its my Girlfriend's car for the record."

The girl now took off her shades to eye Natasha closer. "I don't give a fuck about who this car belongs to Bitch!"

Natasha still didn't show fear of the dumb brat.

"This is not a reserve spot and I'm not moving."

The Russian finished with a smile that could only make the woman angrier.

"You wanna go Bitch! Lets fucking go you ain't shit, I'll slap ur ass into the next coast!" she placed her shades into her bag and set it on the floor. She didn't help her case when she began to strip out of her expensive heels. People were even starting to gather around to witness the growing commotion. The Valets were embarrassed beyond measure.

Natasha only cocked a brow. "Really? Off come the heels? Even my pedicure looks better."

Cathy Simmons, heiress of a family that owned a small boulevard in Washington was pissed and ready to throw another Bitch fit. She stomped forward with the intention of getting in the other beautiful woman's personal space, but the deadlier female flexed her middle and index finger to deliver a lightning jab to the bitch's breast. It wasn't even meant to be a strong assault and the Simmons heir was already rubbing her collar area in pain. For her own pride she shook it off, a job poorly done and stomped towards the car again. this time being close enough to where she saw Natasha at eye level.

"Get out of the car." This time she spoke in a silent tone meant to sound deadly, but it wasn't.

"No."

"I swear if you don't get out of this fucking car right now, I am going in there and I'm gonna find that Skank of a Whore and….."

" _What did you just say_?" all traces of playing along were gone, and the redhead's face contorted into a stern face that put Cathy Simmons to shame twice a thousand.

The brat was too far into the moment to realize the literal grave mistake she just made, so she repeated the insult.

"I said I'm gonna find that Skank of a Whore and….."

Just a little more to the side and the woman would've seen the sleeping Suergirl, but the fist coming at her nose had other plans.

* * *

Maria let out a satisfying sigh when she eyed her massive suitcase, inside laid all the clothes she could ever need, including her old S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform that she had managed to keep since they stopped the Uprising. Her position as Assistant Director might have been nullified but the memories would always linger. She made sure all her bras and panties were packed along with the same business attire she wore when she visited Steve at the hospital.

The smaller case next to it didn't receive much attention but only because it contained her shoes, from her two pairs of athletic Reeboks to her elegant pumps followed by multiple sandals and finishing with her combat boots that were removable from her one-piece S.H.I.E.L.D. suit. Being certain that nothing was left behind, the brunette zipped up both her luggage carriers, with her impressive human strength she stacked them on top one another with the biggest one resting on its two wheels and front.

At last she dragged her belongings out side of her room and made her way to the living room area of Tony's massive Penthouse, taking a moment to admire the beauty of what the rich possessed. She noticed the giant windows to the balcony were open and Maria's organized instincts kicked in. She scurried to shut the see-through glass but was internally startled with the sound of jet engines in the sky followed by the loud whoosh of Hydraulics stopping in mid-air. Looking up she saw a peculiar looking Iron Man like armor floating still. She couldn't help but cock a brow.

This one looked different. It design was much sleeker, almost as if it was a sentient droid rather than an actual armor. Maria wouldn't be surprised if it was. It its face was the iconic gold, but its body consisted of white and blue with red outlines. Instead of a circular arc reactor in its chest, it was a vertical line that stretched from its upper collar to its ribcage. Its left breast plate had the red painted Avengers logo and on its right pectoral it had the icon "02". She eyed closely and noticed the same number was on its shoulder, thigh and shin.

Of course! This was the MK2 of the second Iron Legion.

"Mr. Stark." she started. The title not rolling off her tongue so easily since she was still not used to addressing the world's most infamous Man child as her Boss.

Instead of answering, the drone came down slowly, its rocket boots cooling off by the second. Once it landed it walked right up to her. She didn't know what to expect but her thoughts came to a halt when it extended its forearm out and a compartment opened revealing a dark blue envelope. It pulled it right off its body and extended the piece of fancy pouch paper respectfully to her. For a second she eyed the envelope but took it gracefully. She nodded a thank you to the drone, but it gave a nod of its own to indicate for her to open it. Again, there was a faint pause, but Maria did as the living metalloid insisted. The material of the paper sure was soft but it was also thick. She didn't need to break the slip considering it was never sealed and when it was fully open, her mouth did the natural reaction and the jaw of Maria Hill dropped.

A Platinum and Gold Card along with a neatly folded cyan letter greeted her.

" _My God_ …." She whispered. The first thing she did was eye the card and touched them. They were real! She eyed them closely. The Platinum card was elegant as ever with its polished color shine and the "Stark Industries" trademark sign written across it. A new card number was written across it along with the expiration date.

This card was Good Thru last day of 12/17- Maria Hill

The Gold card wasn't that different at all either minus the exception of the polished "Avengers" logo spread across it compared to the Platinum.

Wasting no more time she secured her apparent new cards within her fingers and opened the letter, no doubt it was important as well.

Her brain took in the information and read out loud in her mind.

 _Dear Chief Executive of Stark Industries' Human Resources,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have received your personal Stark Industries Platinum and Gold Debit Cards. Your position as Chief Expert comes with these benefits to be used for responsible purposes and proper management. Please keep in mind that your current active cards are not to be used for medical coverage, the use of an Attorney, nor clothing that is called for the proper attire during certain events. We will also take this time to address that when upon instructed you will be taking the position as an uncertified Secretary of the Avengers. When given permission you will be allowed to access the Arsenal of Anthony Edward Stark along with the rest of the current members of the registered team further representing your Duty as Chief Executive. Understand that your new Bank account is certified and secured by us here at Stark Industries. From this moment onward your current Master cards have been rendered void and you must turn them in to the Iron Legion Drone that was sent to give you this letter. Please remember that failure to comply or cooperate with these specific instructions will result in confrontation with CEO and Chairwoman, Virginia Potts. We look forward to working with someone of your credentials and may you enjoy your registered absence._

 _-Virginia Potts_

 _-Anthony Edward Stark_

Maria almost dropped the letter had it not been for her years of being strict when presented such things. But deep down it was naturally to feel flabbergasted. Focusing back to her new cards she raised them high to spot the words that she had missed. The letter spoke the truth, they were Debit! Without anymore hesitation, she walked inside to grab her purse. As soon as she pulled out her wallet Maria neatly placed them into the leather slots while also pulling out her old Cards. She made her way back outside to give them to the drone who already had his palm out, eager to accept them. He placed them back into his forearm.

Maria had a slick smile on the whole time. "Thanks."

The Iron Drone MK2 gave a two-finger salute before taking off to the skies as quickly as he came.

Now that things were wrapped up Maria slowly shut the glass doors of the balcony and moved to collect her things. She grabbed the letter eyeing it a final time before folding it back up only for the sticky note that had been secretly place on the back to fall off. Noticing that there was even writing on it, she picked it up to read it.

" _Go crazy you've earned it"-T.S._

The former Commander shook her head resisting the urge to chuckle at the more authentic instruction from Tony. Maria placed the letter back into the envelope to set it on the nearby coffee. Knowing full well that she had her Girlfriend and a sleeping Kara waiting downstairs for her in their car, Maria gave herself a mental slap. She had to hurry, no more dragging. Even if the last half an hour was important. Grabbing her precisely stacked luggage, Maria dragged them to the door. She fiddles with the Penthouse keys and stopped at the door to open the small stool that laid by it. She tossed them in, doubting that she would ever come back here for a long time. The brunette stopped herself from slamming the drawer when a colorful pamphlet shined across her eyes. The pictures of the palm trees and Sunset further preventing her from closing it. Her fingers worked quick to pick it up.

" _Places to be- Things to do- Sights to see -ORLANDO- Food to eat- Time to Spend- So much Fun_ "

Releasing her other hand from her belongings, Maria opened the Brochure up. The amazing pictures of families enjoying themselves were connected to dozens of tempting tourist attractions. Orlando, recognized as one of the world's most designated areas for tourism. It was a lot of young people's dream to go there. It was a lot of friendship's and couples' dream to go there…..it was a place where a family always enjoyed being a part of despite the ups and downs.

Then it hit her, and it hit her hard.

Was Maria Hill, Iron Willed Soldier, Dedicated Leader, Company Executive, and loving Girlfriend, actually considering taking her love and her new found Pupil to Orlando…..for a family vacation!? Was she willing to commit to doing something foreign as this? When did Maria Hill start acting like this? Surely someone like her, who had seen what the cruel world can truly be like, wasn't qualified nor capable of doing something like this. The woman kept fighting the battle in her head, she leaned against a wall and almost slid down it to sit on her rear.

Part of the pamphlet crumbled in her hand.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone, she had to truly accept that, no more of that life where it was all about following orders and aspects by the book to the letter. There was no more of holding on to one's pride because all they wanted to do was dedicate themselves to what they were taught. Life was not like that anymore. Its good to not quit but nobody said that this specific business had to be a full-time gig. Clint Barton understood that saying better than anyone. Because he had Love, he had a Family.

Maria Hill had Love, she was forming her Family.

Natasha was her Baby, she had been through worse henceforth the Red Room compared to everyone else but here she was telling her Demons to stay down because they would never get to her. The Black Widow took the Supergirl under her wing, not a disciple, nor a toy to manipulate. But to help, guide, and protect.

Thanks to their brilliant ally Steve Rogers, Natasha was following his example, and Maria was doing the same.

So yes. If she set her mind to it, Maria Hill could do all things she said she will never do, all the things she thought she could never do. To the world she would forever be as they describe her. But internally she was a whole different person. Still the same person but at the same time a completely different person. She had love. She loved Natasha Romanoff. And Maria Hill could not wait to tell her the surprise she had up her sleeve for their getaway with Kara.

"Get your head in the field Hill." She sternly told herself with raw determination. The brunette placed the pamphlet into her jacket pocket and pushed herself to get out of the Penthouse. She was going on Vacation! If only Nick and Coulson could see her now.

Not that they ever will.

* * *

There were only two things that Natasha was happy for in the situation she was in. One, the crazy woman who shall remain nameless was being tendered and treated by the Valets who were kind enough to lend a hand, therefore the stirring crowd was quickly dispersing. Mostly because they all thought it was brutal to see the once crabby girl wail and sob thanks to her horribly broken nose. Two, Maria had returned, she worked quickly to get her stuff onto the very back of the trunk and ran to the driver's seat to start the car. Her Girlfriend could already tell that something was wrong the moment she walked out of the tower and that Natasha had something to do with it. So where was the Russian not happy? The answer was a startled Kara who jolted in her heavy slumber. It was awkward on so many levels, but it would've been more embarrassing for Natasha to be spun in her seat trying to relax the sleeping Kryptonian if all the windows in the Equinox were down. Henceforth it would've caused a chain reaction of people catching a glimpse of Supergirl.

Maria had her eyes to the road the whole time all while Natasha continued to rub Kara's back. The poor girl was still emotionally exhausted, and she didn't deserve to be disturbed nor awoken.

" _We're right here…..We'll always be here_." Maria watched in the rearview mirror when Natasha moved closer to the blonde's face. Wet lips could be heard pressing against skin multiple times and the Russian slowly retreated into her seat. Several long minutes past before the Avenger finally twisted her torso to face the front, all while sighing in relief.

They drove silently once again for a while, neither developing the urge to speak since they still had the whole fiasco in their heads. It was better to just drop it for the moment. But internally that's not what Maria wanted. Instead she waited until they ran into traffic, the sound of cars honking indicating that she got her wish. She used this paused time to gently reach for Natasha's hand. The redhead not making any effort to pull away. The former Commander kept her eyes on the car in front of her before blowing onto the digits and kissed them again. Natasha tried to not bathe in the feeling of the gesture but lost terribly. She watched as her former superior's lips flatten on the knuckles.

"Better."

Natasha looked on before giving her own little smile with a nod.

The brunette of the two compromised women went first.

"Nat….."

"She deserved it."

So much for going first.

"What happened back there?"

Natasha quickly found her words. "Some Daddy's little Angel." She did the quote sign with her free hand. "Was just being dumb and said the wrong words."

"She didn't recognize you, did she?"

A head shake helped sooth the slight paranoia.

"What did she say?"

Natasha's voice dropped to her signature feminine baritone grimness. "She had the audacity to talk bad about you, I wasn't gonna stand for it."

All curiosity left at this point in Maria and was replaced with pride that she had for her Girlfriend. Now she really wished that she had been there to witness the first time being defended by her partner in public. A fantasy turned reality.

"Well if that's the case than I'm proud."

The Black Widow, despite what she had done, snickered, no longer being able to hold it in. Maybe in another life Maria would've felt nothing but uttermost disappointment for acting in such an unprofessional manner. But now, it was out of respect and love.

"You think so?"

Maria played along. "I know so."

They both leaned in sealing their lips again. Both their eyes slightly opening to catch a glimpse of the sleeping Supergirl. Maria's plan went into motion and nibbled on a luscious lip for entrance. She was granted permission and used this moment to reach into her jacket to pull out the pamphlet, placing it in the hand she was formally holding. Natasha savored her Maria's tongue and gave it a small suck before eyeing what was in her hand. Both moving their lips to absorb the moisture.

The Russian studied the thick paper closely and unfolded it. Her brilliant mind putting two and two together.

"Are you treating us to a trip to Orlando this time of year Deputy Hill."

Maria joined the new game of former name calls. "I believe I am Agent Romanoff."

They nuzzled their noses before Natasha pecked it. "I'm guessing at this point you're now considered rich? Courtesy of Stark's company and your position."

Maria cocked a brow. "How did…." But she cut herself off. Why ask an Elite Spy/Avenger such questions?

Some things never change. But one thing was for certain, both these two former Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were compromised.

Madly Compromised.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still in recovery from my conditions but It's not over till I say its over. Please enjoy this chapter and I'm am certain that this one will be the last one where yall will have to wait over three months. I'm working on the major side plots but I'm open to here any ideas for the filling between our new little family.**


	17. Chapter : First steps to the Small World

Chapter 17: First steps to the Small World.

* * *

 **A/N: (Insert TPindell starter catchphrase) BACK WITH ANOTHA VIDEO BABY! Or in this case chapter. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews on my previous chapter. Let's try to bring the number into the hundreds and keep spreading the word of this story.**

 **To Jarjaxle: Thank you for reviewing. And yes, I am fully aware that Thanos is more than capable of doing what he does without the gauntlet. I simply said that out of rage. Still though, in the end, he'll get what he deserves. Because that's how it goes. Villain wins the first two rounds, loses miserably on the third. I can already picture the image of all Avengers uniting in the final fight and kicking his Ass to the point where he feels true fear once again and begs for mercy. You know what they say about power, if you abuse it you lose it.**

 **To Warlocktounge- As always thank u for reviewing. Enjoy this chappy, have a Happy Halloween!**

* * *

The darkness that was the night had consumed the entire East Coast of the United States. Driving onto the interstate that was I-95 was but a mere breeze for Maria Hill this time after dark. The woman was more than used to moving up and about at this hour, and along with her, Natasha. Despite being almost Two in the morning the trio had already found themselves close to approaching the City of Savannah in Georgia. Orlando International Airport was only seven hours away.

Normally on the hellish part of vacations that was road trips would be riddled with constant yapping, discussing, the feeling of eternal waiting, growing uncomfortable in one's seat, and losing one's sanity. But those aspects did not apply to what was currently happening with the still awake women.

Since they left Washington hours ago the former agents have come to the decision that they would be heading to the one and Only Walt Disney World Resort. The perfect Reserve for their getaway, and with it their planning. It was a big relief that Kara had been sleeping to this very minute, that meant they could plan without having to worry about explaining to her. Mostly since they wanted to find the right moment to show her their new destination of-course. That being said, the long none stop, except for the multiple necessary Gas fills, ride to Florida had gone by fast. Maria avoiding the traffic through several freeways had helped in crossing over the many states south of Capitol Hill. During the first half of their fourteen-hour long drive Natasha had taken up the task to research and study every possible video guide to the trio's never before journey to Disney World. Maria, being a master of multitasking also watched and listened to her Girlfriend's phone as it rested on the holder with the charger cord plugged in. It did surprise them both when they found out that there was more to Disney World then entering and having fun. They didn't even know the entire resort was made up of multiple Parks, Hotels, and attractions. The whole area was the size of two Manhattan Islands! Kara was in for a huge surprise!

Natasha blinked her swollen red eyes that had been eyeing the little screen the whole day.

"We're doing this." she was on Reserve . "We're actually doing this."

"This is our life." Maria pointed out. "For once we'll enjoy the relaxing side of it."

"We are going to Disney World." the redhead stated the obvious but it was just to bring spirit to the mood.

"On such a short notice too, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Natasha perked her lips into a smile.

The executive turned her eyes to the dark road again. "So, Fill me in."

Natasha cleared her throat. "Three five-day admission Park Hopper tickets, I've applied us for Contemporary Resort Guests, all the rooms are pretty much booked, so I got a Presidential Suite facing the Magic Kingdom." She stopped to stare at Maria, waiting for her approval, a head nod was all she needed to continue. "I also applied us for the Disney Magical Express Service down at the Airport, that way we'll head straight to the hotel."

The redhead doubled checked everything until she came to the payment information.

"Okay, now here's where things take a turn."

Maria gripped the steering wheel a tad bit.

"Pepper told you that you were under the alias of Avril Beckett, I've put in your new email and card number along with the address of Stark Industries in Malibu. But now it's asking us if we wish to apply for Magic…."

"Nat?"

"Oh my God." The Russian steadied her chuckle, but face palmed in front of her Girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

Natasha brought her phone to her face and read what was on the screen. "Keep in mind due to processing your information, Stark Industries Executives along with their chosen guests are to be granted an exclusive SI Magic Band with the edition of a genuine Unlimited FastPass+ Badge courtesy of our Park operations associates."

This also took Maria by surprise. "Since when did Stark started working with Disney?"

" _The fact that he is the Owner_." The thick British voice that suddenly came from the phone speakers prompted Maria to grip the wheel even tighter and Natasha to squeeze the phone.

No one said anything for a moment, that was until the AI from the advanced phone spoke again.

" _I am at your service Ms. Hill, Ms. Romanoff_."

Natasha went first. "J.A.R.V.I.S…..Is this you?"

" _Indeed Mam_."

"What….what are you doing on her phone?" asked the brunette. Of-course this wasn't the first time she had spoken to Tony's AI, but the thought of him coming out of nowhere onto the servers of Natasha's phone really heated the ache in her chest.

" _Providing assistance Of-course_."

The two eyed each other before back to the device.

"How long have you been listening?" the feminine baritone voice of Natasha asked without stutter.

" _Do not be alarmed Mam. I arrived just in the nick of time to establish my presence, I noticed that one of Mr. Stark's Executives was trying to book a trip to Disney World. And let me assure you that it is my duty to verify they get their Magic Bands along with letting them know of who the property rightfully belongs to."_

Maria blinked twice. "So, the land and attractions are his?"

" _Mr. Stark bought the entire Resort in 2010 from the Walt Disney Company, he has asserting rights the Parks and makes it his business to renovate the perimeter and assure public safety_."

The silence in the car only gave J.A.R.V.I.S. the cue to proceed.

" _Now then, keep in mind that once you have finished your order payment I will be sending another Iron Legion Drone to personally deliver your Magic bands. I must say I'm impressed to see that Ms. Romanoff has decided to join you Ms. Hill_."

Maria swallowed the lump in her throat, her esophagus visibly bobbing. Natasha after all was using her own phone with "Avril Beckett's" information. "J.A.R.V.I.S., you won't tell anyone will you, especially Mr. Stark?"

" _As I have stated before I'm only here to inform you about your exclusive Magic Bands that will be delivered upon purchase. For the record you do not need to fear Ms. Beckett."_ He asserted using Maria's new identity _. "I am the one who personally keeps track of your expenses, unless of course he chooses to pull up your records himself. Which I can assure you Mam, his schedule does not give him the time of day or night to do so_."

The shudder that had been gripping their spines despite their calm postures vanished and the two leaned in to peck their lips. The A.I. continued when they quickly parted.

" _I noticed that you have purchased another ticket besides for yourselves. May I ask who's it for_?"

Natasha was quick to answer. "No J.A.R.V.I.S. you may not."

" _As you wish Mam_." His voice was as calm and collective as ever. " _A final reminder Ms. Beckett, please check your license, passport, and registered cards to examine your identity. I shall be taking my leave now. Once you are done the drone will arrive within an hour of your location with your Magic Bands. Enjoy your stay at the Walt Disney World Resort."_

A chime from the speakers blared loudly, indicating that the A.I. was gone from the servers.

Examine her identity? What did he mean by that?

With a free hand, Maria took it off the wheel and geared it to her handbag. All while looking at the seemingly never-ending road.

"Here, allow me." Natasha nudged Maria's hand away to unzip the bag and grabbed what was needed out of the big leather wallet, Maria's Gold/Platinum Cards, her license, and Passport. "Huh, would you look at that."

Maria's stare left the interstate to see just in the nick of time her license and Passport fizzing out into many pixelated dots before focusing again. Instead of her old serious picture with her hair tied back it was now replaced with one of Maria's hair down with her features now showing nothing but strict professionalism. The name now reading "Avril Beckett."

"Guess that explains why Pepper asked for them when my informational belongings were being transported to Avengers Tower."

"I told you she would handle things, Look." The redhead raised the cards to Maria and her name on the expiration dates changed as well. "Come to think of it, Avril Beckett suits you."

"Now all we need is a name for you and Kara." the brunette spotted the sleeping girl in the rearview mirror.

Natasha quickly put her woman's stuff back in the bag. "Not a bad idea." She tapped her phone before it could go into sleep mode. "Back to what I was saying before J.A.R.V.I.S. stopped by. Its mandatory to provide names to help identify each Magic Band. I already put yours in."

"What about you?"

Natasha quickly found a name within the dozens that swarmed her brain. "Kristin." The Russian's fake identity went under Avril's.

The fast thinking mood suddenly ceased and the two stared at each other for a moment, until Maria had to focus on her driving.

"What will Kara be called?"

This time the Black Widow tapped her knee while giving her phone several touches to stay lit. This was just one of the things that internally bothered them. Kara would need more than just a name. She would need a new look. Defiantly different clothing. Leave it to Natasha to cross that bridge when they got to it. But what exactly, were they going to call Kara? The strategy took a different turn when the redhead put a finger to her chin. She was recalling everything that had described the young girl she had come to care for so much. Kara was brave yet lacked the proper courage to work on her own. The obvious reason was because she didn't know anything about this world. Limited knowledge of her surroundings. She even had made it clear that she came back because she wanted to. She needed Natasha in her life that was no longer loneliness and isolation.

With Natasha by her side, Kara would no longer be hollow.

A little hollow.

The Avenger turned her torso to smile at the sleeping girl. Perfect! Reverting in her seat, Natasha clicked away at the keyboard to write the rare but perfect unisex name for her Kara. She raised the phone to her Girlfriend.

Maria cocked a brow. "Logan?"

"Logan." Natasha confirmed.

"I'll admit Nat, that's the last name I'd ever expected you to give her."

"She should have a name that used to represent her. Like it or not our past will always be a part of us. No matter how hard we try to push it behind it will always be there. Yes, it's important to overcome our demons but that doesn't mean we have to pretend like our tragedies never happened."

"Because even though they did."

"What doesn't kill us."

Maria grinned at the cliché turning moment. "Makes us stronger."

They finished with another tender kiss.

Natasha confirmed all three names and sealed the Expensive deal on their Trip to Orlando. Miles and miles away the promised Drone had geared up and flew out of the big "A" of the tower in New York City.

Now that all that was settled, Natasha finished with the final description below the "Thank You". "You have received an email containing your My Disney Experience code that is used to link your Park Admission tickets, Magical Express Admission, and Key to your stay at The Disney Resorts. Keep in mind that you must create an account on the My Disney Experience website or Download our App. If you are staying at a Resort you may use your code to link a credit card to make store or restaurant purchases."

Maria thanked her for the reminder. Cramming a lot of information into their heads in so little time was their specialty but its human to forget a few things. Especially when planning a big vacation. "Download it. It's necessary after all."

"Already on it."

Now that Maria had her own profile, Natasha linked the code into the ticket ID number box for all three. "All that's left is to sync the Magic Bands to the App once we get them."

"You've done enough Nat." the brunette patted her woman's thigh. "Now get some rest."

"Not until you've settled for the morning as well. Or do you plan to drive us all they way to the airport?"

"We can't just go to the park with you having no luggage whatsoever and Kara in her uniform."

Natasha blinked awkwardly. "Good Point, but where will you stop?"

"Now that we're in the city, we will stop at the Savannah Mall. We'll get a few things for you and Kara, maybe some food as well, then we head for the airport."

"Sounds good. It can be the perfect time to get Kara a proper disguise too."

"I'll get us there as soon as possible, let's hope we get the Magic Bands in the nick of time as well."

Natasha had spent the next half hour helping Maria with the GPS on her phone to guide them to the Savannah Mall, they even had to get off the Interstate at one point to go deeper into the City. The trees did make everything look a little creepy, but the buildings had a nice atmospheric tone at night. The natural feeling of exhaustion began to take its toll on the former Commander, she pushed through it as she's done so before, but her Girlfriend caught her tiresome look.

"We're almost there. Just hold on."

Maria blinked rapidly and chewed on her pinky to stay awake. To her relief she made it into the empty large parking lot connected to the closed mall. They found a spot not too far but also not too close. These days it wasn't considered okay to park a car on mall property after hours, but the lampposts helped a lot since they did little to illuminate the silent night.

The car, with half the tank full was turned off at the flick of Maria's wrist and she relaxed in her seat, not that there was much space, but she managed to roll her shoulders and pop her neck. Natasha set her phone on the holder and was about to take off her boots when a small echoing boom was heard in the night sky.

Maria gave a tired smile. "Guess time flies."

The Drone had arrived.

Maria rolled the window down and spotted the metallic sentient slowly descend with its jets growing quiet by the second. The clank of the boots could not be ceased, and it marched right up to them. Natasha paying close attention to the Drone's head, hoping it didn't gear it to the back seats.

This one didn't look any different compared to the one that gave Maria her cards with the exception, of the large "04" on the right pectoral. They both gave a wave to assure all attention was on them. Instead of opening its forearm, the MK4's stomach cavity opened, revealing a long titanium rectangular prism box. Its color was bright red. With its hands, the Drone gently grabbed the box to give it to Maria who already had her hand out for it. She immediately cupped it with both when she realized it was firmly heavy. The MK4 gave its own two finger salute before gently taking off into the sky again, the rockets now flaring into full gear the moment it went past the clouds.

The women ogled the box as if it was a valuable treasure, being delivered from Stark Industries why wouldn't it be? As they observed before, the box was an elegant red. It was made of metal rather than the fancy laminated carboard but when it was turned to face forward, something was off. It looked nothing like the pictures they had seen in the guides.

One thing that was correct on the top part was Mickey's hand revealing his Magic band in a side ways fashion, the difference was the band itself. Its appearance was bulky and wide compared to the usual slim designs. It wasn't like the ordinary basic color ones nor did it have pictures of a character from the Renaissance Era. It was all jet black with Tony's company name written on the sides and in the center, was the Arc Reactor. Another odd image was instead of the silhouette Mickey next to the gloved hand surrounded in a circle, there was Iron Man's helmet facing forward with Mickey Mouse ears on the sides of its head. This made Natasha and Maria stiffen their grins. "SI Magic Band" was written at the bottom of the head. On the side front instead of "Pass Holder", there was the "A" that was recognizable anywhere. It was a shiny giant button.

"This is what Stark's workers get when they go to Disney World?" Natasha rhetorically asked.

Maria answered by pressing the button on the gadget. A beautiful chime was heard, and the box opened in a similar fashion as any part of the Iron Man armor, the inside looked like the complicated functions of the suit as well. A hologram now shined its majestic light blue color, revealing the Cinderella Castle at the Magic Kingdom. Iron Man flying over the tallest tower in unison. The bottom part of the box almost made them dropped their jaws to their laps, realistically that didn't happen. Three Magic Bands of the same design Mickey wore popped up on a little display platform. Their fake names now appearing right below them.

Avril, Kristin, and Logan.

The brunette reached to touch one of them, but her Girlfriend stopped her palm gently by the wrist. "You are tired and its evident. C'mon, we'll look at these tomorrow but right now you need to sleep."

The redhead pressed the button and the capsule lowered the Magic Bands to seal them back up. Maria barely made any effort to argue and raised the window of her car door before stripping out of her leather jacket. Natasha took it and wrapped the box with it before setting it down on the car floor near her booted feet.

Maria sighed. It felt so good to be out of the jacket. Not that it was hot since the weather was now starting to change in the east coast for Winter, but it was still relieving. She threw her seat back, all while watching to make sure she didn't squish Kara's legs. The Executive almost kicked off her sports shoes when Natasha undid her belt and effortlessly crawled into Maria's tiny space, thus positioning herself on top of her. It was not an exaggeration when there really wasn't any space for them to move but Natasha slithered her flexible body just the right way for her Girlfriend to hold her, the Avenger now cooing her face into Maria's neck.

Tiny kisses could be heard as Natasha planted them all over the brunette's flesh. Maria's grip tightened, not wanting to destroy the now seemingly one-person bed they made of the driver's seat. None of them bothering to take off their footwear now.

It had been a long day and night for them, but it had paid off. The little family's vacation was only going to get better for the days to come.

* * *

She wriggled and twisted in the mass that was her cape, her hair was in all directions including her face. The Kryptonian's eyes fluttered beautifully before they opened all the way. It didn't last, and the girl brought her palms to her eyes to rub them, she had been asleep for a very long time. A yawn escaped her lips and Kara maneuvered her torso to rise from where she was sleeping. In just a few seconds everything that had happened just before she drifted in Natasha's arms came back to her and the young woman yelped when she realized she was in a transporter. Where was she? Where was Natasha? Where was Maria?

Kara looked down and her tensed shoulders relaxed upon seeing the sleeping women in the seat that had been extended backwards. Maria was holding Natasha as their heavy breathing entered her hearing canals. The blonde used this moment to tussle her hair out of her face and brush several strands plastered from force off her cape. Where were they? She looked past the glass to see that wherever they were, the morning foreign Sun was shining bright. Other transporters of different sizes and colors were starting to show up as well, thus prompting Kara to duck down a little. Where were they? That was not important. What was important, was that she was with the two inhabitants. There was still a slight essence of guilt that clawed at Kara's conscience for leaving Natasha in such a way but the way her friend including Maria accepted her apology was good enough to have a clear state of mind. They were not upset with her anymore, were they?

There was only one way to find out.

The Kryptonian built up her courage and rose to lean a little, overlooking Natasha and Maria. Their synchronized breathing didn't seem as if it was going to stop as they slept. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to wake them up. then again, how long would they keep sleeping? Kara debated on whether she should nuzzle them out of their slumbering state the same way Natasha had done to her before but her thinking ceased as Natural courses took place and the lovers slowly stiffened in their embrace, still not opening their eyes. When nothing happened after a mere minute Kara could only watch as the redhead issued closer to plant her lips on Maria's faint dimpled chin, eyes still closed. Maria swayed her chin gentle away and lowered to kiss her woman good morning, their eyes fluttering open for the first time of the day. They smiled into the intimacy and Kara brought her fingers to her lips and looked away.

Natasha's morning hoarse voice spoke quietly. " _Morning_."

Her only answer was another kiss followed by some much needed advice. " _You need a mint_."

" _I could say the same thing_."

Without looking Natasha reached into the brunette's purse to fish out a round peppermint. By one end she brought it to Maria's mouth and the woman gracefully bit it by the half. With a flick of the Russian's wrist the wrapper came undone and Maria took her half into her mouth, Natasha doing the same with hers. For the moment it was as if they weren't paying attention to Kara. That visual rumor was scrapped as once again without looking, Natasha reached for the girl's forearm and tugged her through the tight middle. Kara quickly recognizing the intentions and levitated her smaller body in fetal position to bring herself in the already occupied driver's seat. Maria impossibly pressing her form to the edge of the door and Natasha made room for Kara's legs, so they could go under the stirring wheel with hers and Maria's.

Kara giggled as she laid in the middle, the red sea that was her cape showered all three and steering wheel.

" _Natasha….Maria_." she whispered while snuggling further. This earned her a barrage of pecks to her cheeks. She loved the gestures being bestowed upon her. She even gave a few of her own to Natasha's temple and Maria's chin.

The Russian finished nuzzling her face with her _Malysh's_. "Looks like someone got a good afternoon and night sleep." She booped Kara's nose prompting the girl to grin a little.

"After all she went through after HYDRA, she needed it." Maria retorted. Natasha purposely gentle squeezed Kara tighter resulting in the girl to cuddle further on Maria's side. The Kryptonian didn't mind and she buried her face in the former Commander's collar.

"Look at that, she feels safe with you."

Calm shivers went down the Executive's spine when the Supergirl inhaled the scent of her warm skin and breathed back out. "And I will keep it that way."

The determination in her Girlfriend's voice was already making Natasha's day, and they still had a long way to go. Speaking of which, Natasha for the third time reached back without looking to grab the pamphlet in the other seat. Maria patted Kara's head to bring her out of her neck.

Kara blinked, and something was being shown in front of her face, held by Natasha. It was another piece of thin material, images riddled it from top to bottom. She waited for permission and took it in her hand when her friend nudged it forward. There was writing, despite the big foreign letters she couldn't read it. The images however, gave better understanding. Groups of unknown inhabitants were seen smiling and children were running around with exotic head gear without a care in the world. What was this? Realizing that the thin slab had folded sections Kara opened it with her hands to reveal much more that made her eyebrows rise in anticipation. There was just too much for her advanced eyes to take in but what truly caught her attention was the Marvelous big structure resembling…..A Palace of some sort, along with a Massive Tree, an Enormous Sphere, and a colorful crimson pointed edged Building. If that wasn't enough, there was also strange creatures that appeared to be hugging the children as well. One in particular-was an obsidian skinned Bipedal dressed in Crimson leggings and to Kara's guess, this planet's representation of elegant clothing. Its face didn't match the rest of its skin. Its eyes were enormous along with the head….were those rounded objects ears? Massive hands concealed by white gloves were just another part of the body that remained un-proportional. Despite all this, the creature was not horrific or terrifying. It had to be friendly since it was even hugging adults. Such strange displays indeed.

Another image that caught her orbs were inhabitants screaming while at the same time smiling as they were seated in transporter pods lined at the longitude of a serpent. The pods were connected to what appeared to be metallic railings. They all appeared to be enjoying themselves. Kara once again eyed the ivory and cerulean colored Palace, the only structure that looked more Majestic than the other wonders.

"That's the Magic Kingdom." Natasha told her while pointing the surroundings of the castle.

"That's our next destination after here." Maria pointed to the Disney Contemporary Resort out of all the Hotels.

Kara ogled Natasha and Maria back and forth. What was this place? It seemed so, thriving. So welcoming.

Natasha used a hand to give tiny strokes to Kara's chin. "Everyone has to go to Disney World at some point in their lives. That includes us." she booped Kara's nose again earning another giggle.

To make her statement clear, Natasha pointed to the castle and then patted the steering wheel with her raised booted foot. It took a few seconds for Kara to process what Natasha did but to be certain, she pointed at the castle again and gave the redhead a look that she automatically understood when the youngest one's face brightened.

Natasha shook her head " _Yes_."

Another layer of joy was added onto Kara's face. This was their next destination! Now she was sure that they were not running away again. She had personally ended the Tyranny that had been chasing them this whole time since she met her comrades. All the thoughts of having to be on the alert for Kara Zor-El had vanished. Replaced by wonder and curiosity about visiting this exotic place.

Maria chuckled and pecked Kara's brow. "I guess we're all looking forward to this trip now."

"You said it best." Natasha took the pamphlet and tossed it back into the other front seat. The Russian eyed the time on the stereo. "Uh oh."

It wasn't a shocked " _Uh oh_." More on the lines of " _Knowing that something had been screwed up, and there's nothing you can do to change it and you're saying it because it fits the moment uh oh_."

"What do you mean by Uh oh?" Maria rose a little to see the time as well. "Shit." She fell back to lay chin on Kara's head.

The time was 10:30 am, they had slept through most of the morning. The Mall was open.

Natasha maintained her posture and cuddled again with her family. "It's okay, yesterday wasn't exactly a walk in the park was it?"

"Getting her back, driving across four states, and planning a short notice vacation is definitely not a walk in the park."

"But we made it due." Natasha nibbled Kara's ear lobe before locking lips with her Girlfriend. "But the Express Bus is on schedule, which means we are on schedule."

By saying that the former Spy thought that would get a rise out of Maria, surprisingly the brunette stayed where she was.

"We got shopping to do." With what little was showing, Natasha spanked Maria. "Rise and shine Deputy."

"I thought we only did stuff like that in bed." Maria teased all while Kara blushed into her cape for having to be literally in the middle of witnessing such things. Instead of answering, the redhead reached to open the car door and the brunette fell out but not before grabbing the handle bar and letting go of Kara, her sports shoes touching ground for the first time in hours.

"I'm up Romanoff."

"Close the door, someone might see her."

After doing just that. Maria did a basic leg stretch to stimulate her secretly sore legs. She went around the car and Natasha's window rolled down with the Russian handing her Girlfriend the purse, shades and jacket.

"I won't be long, I'll get you and her a change of clothes and then we'll all head inside."

"Be safe, always blend in."

It wasn't long before Maria slipped on the last part of her disguise that was her jacket and made her way out of the growing parking lot into the open mall that already had people accumulating the stores. All while Kara watched her disappear into the massive building. Natasha caught this and grabbed one of the girl's hands.

"Its okay Kara, she'll be back. Maybe this time you'll actually get to see a Mall without fighting off people or making a scene." The Supergirl could only smile at her friend's soothing presence.

The blonde just couldn't get enough, and she didn't want to have enough. She floated out of the driver's seat and into the Assassin's arms. " _Natasha._ "

"You Missy are gonna love Disney World, I'm not one to talk since I've never been there or anywhere where I'm not fighting to Kill or survive. But this little experience will be great. Nobody is going to ruin it for us period."

Kara held her ear over Natasha's heart. The constant beat was radiant, she was alive. Kara didn't understand Natasha, that much was certain and already known, but the older woman's soothing feminine baritone voice was a sound that Kara could here for the rest of her time on this unknown world. It was a blessing to have met Natasha. Her friend, her inhabitant, her Natasha.

The Avenger didn't know what pondered in Kara's brain as of now but if Maria was going to take a while, she might as well coddle her _Malysh_. Her precious little, big hearted, powerful _Malysh_. Anyone else had anything to say about her motives, let them say it straight to her face.

Then an idea popped in her head. Clearing her throat multiple times, Natasha braced herself for what she was about to do. Something that she hadn't done since she had put little Lila to bed oh so long ago when she was a toddler.

Recalling that one song she remembered from that one Disney film, Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, started to sing.

" _Come stop your crying, It will be alright, just take make hand, hold it tight_."

The Russian squeezed the hand protectively, the one that could liquify her bones with a flick. All while Kara's gasped at hearing the beautiful voice of Natasha. she was…..singing!

" _I will protect you from all around you, I will be here Don't you Cry_."

Natasha's voice was as beautiful as herself.

" _For one so Small, you seem so Strong, My arms will hold You keep You safe and warm_."

" _This Bond between us, Can't be Broken, I will be here Don't you Cry_."

Kara's lip was starting to tremble at the power behind the words that she could not comprehend. The ache in her chest was growing strong.

" _Cause you'll be in My Heart, Yes you'll be in My Heart."_

" _From this Day on, Now and forever More."_

Kara clenched her eyes tight as the tears quickly found their way out, her lip never once stopping.

" _You'll be in My Heart, No matter what They Say."_

" _You'll be here in my Heart, Always_."

Never did Kara Zor-El think that such a foreign song could be so powerful just by listening to the first few phrases. She let out several sniffles and Natasha cupped her face to wear they now saw eye to eye in the seat.

" _Why can't They understand the Way we Feel? They just Don't trust, What They can't Explain_."

" _I know We're different but, Deep inside Us, We're Not that different at All_."

Natasha's face softened at the sight of her Kara's tear ridden face. She cupped the side of it, dabbing them away and placed a palm over her now symbolic crest.

" _And You'll be in My Heart, Yes You'll be in My Heart."_

" _From this Day on, Now and forever More_."

There it was again. The words that helped Kara release the choking sob bottled in her throat. Natasha was starting to feel the exact ache but pushed forward. Having the Kryptonian's attention to the fullest.

" _Don't listen to Them, Cause what do They Know_?"

The Black Widow referred to the ones that called her Asgardian, something that she wasn't and will never be. Referring to the now dead Alexander Pierce who was burning in Hell. Natasha silently reminding herself to pay him a visit when she woke up in that realm after her death.

" _We need Each Other, To Have To Hold."_

" _They'll see in Time I Know_."

In time when Rogers would Assemble them, they would all see the power of Supergirl. Natasha cupped both sides of the blonde's face and brought them closer to where their noggins touched. The tears started to fall from The Black Widow.

" _When Destiny Calls You, You Must be Strong_."

The memories of being shot and almost killed by Bucky Barnes flashed before her eyes and then being saved by her _Malysh_.

" _I May not be with You, But You've got to Hold On."_

" _They'll see in Time I Know."_

 _We'll Show Them Together_."

Alura In-Ze laid in eternal rest with her husband, Zor-El. She was gone, never to return. Now Kara Zor-El, the Universe's Last Kryptonian had a new source of Love and comfort. She had Natasha, and she had Maria. This song was far from over and Natasha sang with pride to her Kara.

" _Cause You'll be in My Heart, Believe me You'll Be in My Heart."_

" _I'll be There from This Day On, Now and Forever More_."

The girl broke down from joy in her new Mother's arms.

" _Ohhh You'll be in My Heart_."

" _No matter what They Say."_

" _You'll be here in My Heart."_

" _Always…."_

" _Always…."_

" _I'll be with You."_

" _I'll be there for You Always."_

" _Always and always_."

Kara pulled back to eye the beautiful bright haired soldier. " _This is beautiful Natasha, oh so beautiful. Thank you, I thank you for accepting me in your life. I love you…..I love you_." she spoke with horrendous throat clicks.

The Supergirl sealed her lips with the Black Widow, showing her nothing but thankfulness and affection for what Natasha had done for her. The Spy felt the emotions high and rising. Emotions that she would never let the world know she had. They parted followed by another infamous snuggle.

" _Just look over your Shoulder."_

" _Just look over your Shoulder."_

" _Just look over your Shoulder."_

" _Just look over your Shoulder."_

" _I'll be there….Always_."

She soothed her _Malysh_ , that was all she could do now for the moment. She shushed and soothed her innocent sobbing. Her Kara, her Baby Girl.

Anyone else had anything to say about her motives, let them say it straight to her face.

* * *

Maria was glad she was able to get out of their quick, that was if you called thirty minutes being quick. Who was she kidding? Speed walking between three different stores in that timing was quick. She wouldn't let anyone tell her different. That being said. In one hand she held her handbag along with two huge bags from Dillard's. In her other, she was dragging two Samsonite luggage carriers, both shining a dark grey in all their metallic glory. Difficult but not impossible. Everything had cost her a pretty penny considering nothing she bought was cheap, but Maria Hill decided to reap her benefits none the less. It was good to be rich. She made it to her Equinox and waited for several people passing by to open the back door, she quickly tossed the empty clean luggage inside and shut the door to make it to the left front side. She playfully tapped the glass for Natasha to slide the window down.

"Fresh clothes and shoes await my two beautiful girls."

"Well aren't you a Gentleman." Natasha remarked.

" _Maria._ " Kara stated as the brunette reached in to rub her chin.

"Has she been crying?"

The redhead nodded. "Nothing serious, I was having a moment with her."

"I think we're about to have another Nat. She has to change if we're going back inside."

Again, the Russian nodded. "Help me with the seats."

Maria did as she was requested, folding the seats forwards to create more room in the car, Kara watching with interest as she was nudged and pushed through the middle again when Natasha lifted her off.

"Keep an eye out for people passing by." Natasha was already working on fiddling with the bags. "I'll get her into something different."

"Got it." the brunette slid her shades back on and went around the car to casually lean on the back door.

* * *

Kara sat completely bare upon being visually instructed to strip of her uniform in the transporter. Along side her was Natasha who had also stripped of her garments leaving her in her breast bindings and a strange garment covering her outer labia.

"I know, I know its not comfortable but there's no other way. Let's see what Maria brought us." Kara watched her caretaker pull a box out of the big thin container. "These are for you."

The alien eyed the encased box. With a foreign word written across.

"These are Converse Kara, this is pretty much what everyone wears." The Russian never would've expected the designed shoes that laid inside. She thought beneath the paper there would be Chuck Taylors, or one-star design shoes. Instead both Human and Kryptonian were welcomed by the site of beautifully undirtied knee length black Converse Boots with polished buckles riddled across the legs for a good look. No wonder the box was big. Kara leaned in a little more. This was unlike any footwear she had ever seen. She knew the inhabitants on this planet wore familiarized boots and heels. But who could've made such a pair? Natasha kept urging the exotic boots towards her. Her final guess was they were for her to put on. But first she needed to cover herself before she could try them. Natasha must have been thinking the same thing considering she was digging again inside the container.

"Let's hope these are your size and measurements."

Natasha helped her Baby Girl into the fancy purple Bra, but they ran into a wall when it came to the panties. For some reason Kara wasn't complying.

"Kara hold still." The older woman tried again to slide the fabric onto the blonde's sitting waist. "You can't wear pants without these."

" _What type of clothed accessory is this_?" the Alien said mostly to herself as she finally gave in and helped bring the fabric over her own Vulva and bottom. Being grateful that only Natasha was seeing her in such a state. Normally she would not be hesitant when Natasha coaxed her into doing things but who could blame her?

"I forgot you don't even know what socks are." The redhead's statement was confirmed when she pulled out a casket containing one size fits all white socks and Kara ogled them. No doubt recalling the time Natasha had stripped them off her own feet the night they first met.

The blonde stopped gripping the waists of her own panties when the door to the side opened, causing her to yelp but was quickly relieved when it was Maria who had stuck her head in.

"Is everything okay?"

"We're almost done."

Maria nodded and shut the door.

"C'mon Missy, put the socks on, I'll get your shirt and jeans." She pointed to the pair that she handed to Kara shortly after. The girl felt the soft material in her fingers and brought her kneels to her chest to slide them over her small feet. Strange, but comfortable. Next came the leggings that matched the same obsidian color ones she wore when she slept in the underground base with her comrades. Again, the material was different. Rather tight to be specific. It mattered not, she slid them on only to come across a buckle embedded into the leggings. Where was the simple basic seal? Natasha helped by zipping up the zipper and fastening the button. "You're looking good in skinny jeans."

The girl fiddled with the button, making it come undone and learned to fastened it herself with a proud smile. A sea of white showered her body when Natasha brought a white long-sleeved tight shirt over her head, the blonde working her noggin through and adjusting her hair. Another shirt came over her head without warning, this time the color matching the pants. It was a normal short sleeved black shirt with the Avengers logo on it.

"Now you can try your shoes." The woman past one from the box to the girl. She was impressed when Kara slid the boots on with the pant leg going into the hole as well.

Now that she had both styled boots on, Natasha helped her by tying a long double knot on one shin. Kara mimicking the process on the other one perfectly. Apparently, some footwear required string tying to stay put. Pathetically simple yet bizarre. Kara was happy that she still had her necklace despite the major changes she had undergone. She wasn't a fan of obsidian colored clothing, but for this case. It was perfect.

"Wait." The Russian almost forgot. She fished out a hair brush and brought Kara into her lap to gently comb the majestic locks, remembering well what happened to the other comb the first time she brushed Kara's thick mane. The petite girl enjoyed the treatment smiling to herself. She eyed her long sleeves that covered half of her palms before brushing the digits across the symbol that laid on her chest. An acute angle of some sort inside a circle. What could it mean?

Her learning was interrupted when she felt her hair being griped and moved behind her back. When she felt fingers moving it in different directions it could only mean one thing. Natasha was braiding her hair. She couldn't even remember the last time her hair was braided. Mostly since she always kept it short before the demise of her people. She shook her head to get rid of the ache that threatened to linger within. Natasha took this for discomfort.

"It's okay." Natasha wrapped her arms around her _Malysh_ and kissed her neck. "I'm almost done."

The now almost unrecognizable Supergirl let her friend finish her work and the result was a massive long single loose braid, considering Kara had the hair type for it. It was held together by two tight purple scrunchies that Natasha had pulled out from the bag. The thickness of the design along with several strands on the sides of her head that fell in their straight manner only made Kara look more gorgeous than she already was.

Natasha was pleased with her work. "Time for the finishing two touches."

Kara tilted her head to see what else Natasha would use on her, sure enough there were two things in her hands. Obsidian head gear with grey colored stripes along with very thin eyewear.

"This goes over." Natasha slipped the loose Beanie onto Kara's head. "And this goes on." She placed the fake glasses on the bridge of her Baby Girl's button nose.

The transformation had been complete. All traces of Supergirl had vanished.

* * *

Maria nodded to another couple that had passed by for the umpteenth time, lucky for her all they did was nod or mutter a good morning to her. Never once bothering to eye the shadows moving inside the car. She was just about to check on her pupil and Girlfriend when the doors opened on both sides. Sure enough, Kara came around first and waved to Maria, giving her a small pose and spinning around on her heal, letting her braid twirl in the calm wind.

The former Deputy couldn't hide her shock.

"Kara, you are Gorgeous!" the girl giggled with her palm to her mouth and accepted the hug Maria was offering. The Executive took the girl's hands to eye her body, taking in the major changes up close. "Nat really outdid herself with you."

"What about me?" Natasha called out with fake jealousy. They both turned to face the other end of the car and there stood an extravagant Goddess sporting knee length charcoal grey Venus women's boots with elegant buckles riddled across the ankles. Black skinny jeans identical to Kara's brought out the more hour glass figure in her thighs. Not much could be said from the waist up other than a warm Zebra print loose baggy sweater and matching Loose Beanie. Torrents of Natasha's straight red hair was brushed back past her shoulders. Her face was pampered with eyeliner and luscious lips had a shiny trace of cherry lip gloss. Just like Kara, she wore fake black rimmed glasses to help conceal her identity. Even with this new look. The Black Widow was just as beautiful as she was in her tight Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.

Maria bit her lip in anticipation and walked towards her. "I knew you'd look sexy in the clothes I got you."

"Oh."

"Don't let anyone tell you different."

"There is no one I need other than you and her."

Maria just didn't have the words to speak anymore, nor did she want to speak in the first place. Instead she brought her Baby's hips closer and the Assassin wrapped her arms around her lean neck.

"You know what I think would work better Romanoff?"

"Do tell Deputy Mam."

The perfected lip gloss on Natasha was smeared harshly when Maria kissed her. The redhead didn't seem to mind and the two prolonged their make out for several seconds before separating. Kara shyly coming towards them. They opened enough space to allow her to join in the group hug. Neither caring that the fact that several people started eyeing them as they walked by. It didn't matter. To the public they were no longer Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, and Supergirl. They were Avril, Kristin, and Logan.

The Becketts.

And they were on a mission, for a family vacation. Of-course Kristin and Logan needed more than just the new clothes on their backs and the open Mall dead ahead would provide just what they needed before they headed for Orlando.

In potentially the next seven hours if they hurry, they would arrive at the Resort connected to the kingdom full of endless Dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Baby Logan. My Niece who was born last week from this update. That's why I decided to upload even though I wasn't exactly finished with this chapter. Stay tuned and if you are a horror fan, go see the new Halloween!**

 **Malysh-Baby**

 **Music: You'll be in my Heart-Phil Collins**


	18. Chapter 18: 2nd Steps to the Small World

Chapter 18: Second steps to the Small World.

* * *

 **A/N: She Lives Among Us is now Dedicated the one and only Stan Lee(1922-2018). Rest in Peace you brilliant Creator. You have earned your rest. The world is darker now without you and may your franchise live on for more decades to come. We'll Miss your appearances in the Movies but us true fans will never forget u for making us all True Believers. You had Great Power, and with it-Great Responsibility. You said it best when whosever wielded that Hammer, if they be worthy shall possess the power of Thor:'( Enough was enough whenever you mentioned, "Nuff said." Enjoy this chapter, say it with me folks…..EXCELSIOR!**

* * *

The young girl stood fully composed not too far in front of the massive Brick building entrance. One of thousands upon millions of structures that she had already seen in this world from the sky. Both Maria and Natasha stood beside her, she was grabbing onto each arm that had been offered to her. Kara again nervously swallowed another lump in her throat when more inhabitants passed by them minding their own business as they went in with their accomplices. Natasha had perfectly thought this situation through when helping her into styled clothing these foreign people wore. It was a relief how she wasn't recognized especially without her uniform. Natasha had made sure that her eyewear was still on before she had to reapply the cosmetic balm to her lips.

"Its okay." Natasha told her while patting the hand that had gripped her elbow. "Just another step before we get to the Resort." The woman readjusted the glasses on Kara's nose visibly telling her with body language that she must keep them on.

Maria patted the other hand holding _her_ elbow. "We are going to get you some new clothes." She reached to pat away the loose hair stands around her pupil's face, but they causally swayed back to where they were. "Some bathing suits…..perhaps a bikini or two."

The Avenger added. "You do know how to wear heels, but I don't think you'll need more than a pair."

The brunette saw where this was going. "Definitely some Sandals."

"I'd say Rocket Dog Flips flops when we go swimming." The redhead chimed along.

"Long sleeves to cover your gauntlet, if it's not coming off then lets just be glad it's the holidays."

Kara eyed her peers back and forth as they spoke to her. She blinked twice earning her a chuckle from the women.

"That goes for you too." Maria now referred to her Girlfriend. "When I make a promise, I keep it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" the devilish smirk radiant as ever on Natasha's lips.

In sync, they came closer to Kara and they casually walked ahead with more people behind them. The young blonde's bravery rising as her caretakers guided her into the building. They kept to themselves, walking forward to the left to allow the other shoppers to scurry faster down the long hall filled with reflective glass. Kara turned passed Maria and stopped to see herself fully for the first time, the older females ceased as well to let her go.

Her Converse boots made no sound as she gently approached her reflection. The Alien brought a hand to her face all while Natasha and Maria came closer. Rao bless her soul, she was a completely different person! It was one thing to admire her attire when she was getting dressed in the transporter, but to see herself fully in the reflection, now she understood why nobody spared her a glance. She slid her headgear off to admire her braid. She took it in both hands while bringing it over a shoulder. Natasha was now within her personal space to cup her biceps. Her inhabitant's disguise had just as much impact with her own headgear and eyewear including the way her hair was set. She knew just by looking that Maria didn't have to put much effort as they did, even if she wasn't wearing the eyewear that shielded her eyes completely unlike hers and Natasha's. Her hair being free from the tight hold she always kept it was enough for a complete visual change.

"I wish I could take pictures of us." Maria stated as she nuzzled her nose with the blonde when she turned to face her.

"But you know that's an even bigger risk than when we bought the tickets."

They waited for Kara to slide the beanie back onto her mane covered scalp. She moved in between them again to grab their elbows, eager to go along with what they had planned.

"No drinking out of coin fountains Missy."

Maria was surprised but not in a bad way. "She what?"

"When I took her so we could meet up with Rogers, we had to go somewhere to check the Drive containing the Algorithm." She paused and waited for her Girlfriend to recall the events of the now dead HYDRA Uprising. The Assassin went on to explain from when they got to the Bowie Town Shopping Center, to the time where they found Kara in the back of the truck after she successfully defended herself from the corrupt agents on their trail.

The brunette eyed the patient girl. One simple word described it all. "Wow."

Natasha didn't blame her for not knowing, after all Maria was taking care of Nick at the time.

"Let's make sure she doesn't go anywhere near one if they have some here."

"Got it."

The last thing they needed for the Supergirl in disguise was to mimic the first actions she committed on the face that was social Media. Dully noted, they continued down the long hall that seemed to have no end. That was until the noise of never-ending walking and talking reached the trio's ears. The decorations that started to show on the walls were catching Kara's attention, but they kept going.

Giant well detailed Wreaths and the path of thick bushy red streamers were welcoming customers for the Holiday Season.

Indeed, the sounds only got louder, prompting the girl to prepare herself with calm breaths. The more they kept walking, the closer they were getting to people. And this was the first time she would be walking amongst these foreigners that shared the same appearance as her deceased people without being drawn to a situation that involved Danger, Threat, or Conspiracy. She didn't forget to remind herself that she unintentionally got herself involved with her comrades in the first place. Then again, had it not happened and had it not been for her desire to do what it right, she never would have met Natasha. It was a blessing after all for her to have strayed from her path to follow theirs.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an unknown instrument and bells chiming music that spread throughout the whole facility, and with it, the sight of an enormous tree standing in what could only be the center of this place that reminded her of the time she was Temporarily left behind by Steve and Natasha. This could not be the same location, if Maria and Natasha had driven away while she had slept then surely they were in another Marketing business facility in the Western Hemisphere of this World.

They stopped right in the middle of a small forming crowd, the people not seeming to care and effortlessly made their way around them, some carrying bags while others held the hands of their children. An act that brought joy to Kara's heart seeing the younglings at play for the first time. Some were even talking non-stop due to the communicators they had plastered to their ears.

Kara's attention was steered back to the giant tree in front of them surrounded by boxes of many colors and crimson roped fences.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a Christmas Tree?" Maria rhetorically asked.

The blonde didn't make any sort of response but that didn't mean she didn't listen. She was just too intrigued by the artificial decoration. Thousands of lights all consisting of crimson, emerald, and gold were slithered into the leaves in a circular manner. At the very top rested in her guess, a childish depiction of a comet….or star, glowing bright for all to see. Kara noticed that some inhabitants who were on higher floors were doing the same as her.

"Welcome to the Christmas Season Kara." Natasha leaned to peck Kara's cheek. Both Girlfriends synced their actions by giving each other a quick peck in front of her. "And a Welcome for us as well."

Maria knew well what her Baby meant by that. They couldn't remember because never once did they ever spent a vacation or Christmas time at all until now. They had their previous occupations to thank for that.

Suddenly the trio's nostrils were filled with the smell of food coming from the courts resting on different levels of the Mall. Kara being the first to react and breathed heavily again with a look of glee. Nourishments! How delighted.

Maria smirked. "Someone's hungry."

"We're all hungry, when was the last time we ate?" the redhead's rhetorical question was answered when her stomach let out a serious growl. She might be a highly trained Master of the Deadly arts, but that didn't mean her body ran on water and air.

Maria's own tummy gave off a hideous chirm as well. "Awhile." She answered anyway and gave a faint pause when the two noticed Kara now gearing her attentions to her surroundings. Her button nose flared from time to time. No doubt fueled by the scent of court food, but she was also looking at the dozens of ornaments that littered the Mall. All the same colors, all the same theme.

The music she heard earlier changed but resumed the same melody as before, all of this had to mean something. The joy most people had on their faces, the beautiful ornaments that she had never seen before in her life, the railings on the upper floors to prevent those from falling were riddled with the same crimson banners around the tree. Each one ending with circular bushes lined with smaller decorations. This was no Epidemic, but it was very pervasive and omnipresent.

"Christmas." She heard her Mother say with certain as she cupped her chin.

Maria leaned in. "Its December Kara, the height of the Holidays." The brunette waved her hand to present her pupil the themes she had been staring at.

So these events indeed have a name.

" _K….k_ …" the young girl concentrated to work her advanced throat muscles, contrary to that title her vocal cords were struggling to get the word out. The older couple were now intrigued by the blonde's latest attempt at speaking. " _K…kr….."_ the throat clicks kept interrupting her attempts.

" _Krismus_?" It finally spewed.

She must have pleased her caretakers since they chuckled and pecked her cheeks.

Natasha booped her nose again. "Not bad."

"Yes Kara." Maria nodded. Pride swelled within the Kryptonian. She gave a small tug on their elbows, showing them that she was still eager for them to lead the way.

"Right." Maria assured while eyeing her Girlfriend. "Clothes and necessities first."

"Food later." Natasha finished, crossing her fingers to hope that Kara's stomach wouldn't give off its own growl. Not that she ever heard it do so before, just a stereotypical precaution.

They stood with a few people in the massive public elevator. Kara having a look of relief due to the facility having one installed. Nobody would've loved to move from the floors up and down using only the cemented stairs. She bowed her head whenever glares flared in her direction. Maria and Natasha keeping her close and giving a simple nod to acknowledge their presence. She thanked Rao that none were attempting to start a conversation. They wasted no time when the ceiling chimed, and the doors slid open to get out.

Every nook and cranny of the facility was filled with life as they made their way past people. The Alien amongst the Humans continuously swallowing her nerves with every step.

" _There is nothing to worry about_." Her words were loud and clear in her mind. _"Calm yourself, you are not alone and these inhabitants are unaware of who you are."_

They passed by a large Plaza filled with civilians of all ages, formations of lines leading to half a dozen food courts seemed endless along with the tables, booths, and stools that had no end to occupation. Just when one thought there was a free space to sit, someone else came to claim it. Some adolescents had even given up and were rendered to sit on benches far from the gathering.

Maria shook her head. "It's an animal fest."

Despite the sea of crowd Natasha could tell that Kara continuously kept breathing in the mixed smell of the cooking Teriyaki, sandwiches, Pizza, and baked pastries.

She repeated their intended plan. "Clothes and necessities first, Food later."

The arm grip returning, the trio marched away quickly to the other end of the Mall, the aroma that had hypnotized the blonde disappearing with every step. Of-course Kara wasn't disappointed due to the endless businesses that kept catching her eye. Styled clothing could be seen on display glasses everywhere. The Mannequins were not made of Glass, but they sported attire belonging to that of both Male and Female. Some were even holding carriers on their backs or on their arms the same way Maria had hers. The heads of the family had arrived to one of the biggest places that could be found at any Mall.

"Isn't there a mini Golf course and Go Kart Range above us?" Natasha asked referring to the third floor.

"It's not exactly wise to have all that heavy stuff on top of a Macy's."

While they talked Kara tilted her head at the massive white sign in front of the establishment.

 _Macy's_

It seemed so simple yet what lied inside amazed her, and she wasn't even in the store yet, several families were walking in and out but mostly women with smiles on their faces for their latest purchases in big containers. The front checkout, if she was correct, was lined with elegant boxes and merchandise for all to see. She stiffened a laugh when she witnessed on this world for the first time, the vicious stereotype of woman advertising cosmetics, going so far as to spray several people as they walked by and making them internally uncomfortable. This only proved that these inhabitants shared many similarities to Kryptonians. There was no end to how much Kara could learn in this unexplored World. Since she was distracted with her thinking, she barley realized they were in the store until her flat booted feet went passed the marked metal line, the gauntlet on her sleeved arm could not be scanned by the detectors even if it was an item from the department.

"So." Natasha rubbed her baby girl's hand. "Ready for your first shopping spree?"

Kara's eyes went all over the store, she was curious as to why the majority of all the clothing intended for selling was on display via wooden shelves and folded. Very few were on Mannequins but of course that was more for precise advertisement. And of-course marketing worked differently here, nobody seemed to mind the displays other than the intention of purchase.

Then it hit her.

She was far caught up with the facility and the trust that she had in her caretakers, that she never took the time to realize why they were here. Yes, she along with her new mother had new clothing to fit into society better, but that was obviously not enough. And now they were here to buy more.

There was the problem. She had no currency. No savings. Nothing. It had been Maria who had brought them their new outfits. A pang of a slight guilt began to pull in her chest. Spending had been done on her by her Father. That final word sent shivers down her spine along with an aching warmth in her heart.

Maria, her new Father. Oh Rao was there any other word she could describe the tall dark haired woman? If Natasha was her New Mother, then what was Maria? She had already been punished by being rendered the last of her kind. She had killed in the defense of her comrades. And now she was sinning again in claiming Maria as her Father, another woman. Would Maria even take the position of Zor, head to the House of El if she was aware of her history. Kara had given her respect to Maria, and she had earned hers in the process as well. She cared for Maria, the same way Natasha had cared for her. Kara Zor-El too opened the heart of the hardened former Director.

"Kara?" Natasha long noticed the tension in the girl's face. She abandoned her thoughts for another time as she gave her attention to Natasha. "What's wrong?"

Just the tone of that voice was enough for Kara to understand that it was a question. Natasha wondered if something was bothering her. She tilted her head to Maria, who was giving a similar look. The young alien twisted her whole form to face the brunette, she couldn't explain it perfectly, but the attempt was made with her rubbing her stomach followed by her arms then crossing them to sway over her collar. Finally, she made her point when she dug into the pant pockets and pulled out the pouches being gentle not to rip the foreign fabric in between her digits.

The two understood the universal sign.

"She feels guilty." The redhead concluded.

Maria helped push the pouches back into the pants and brought Kara into her arms. Natasha seconded by bringing up her palms to rub the girl's small shoulders.

"No." Maria confirmed using authority and benevolence in her voice. "Don't be. You deserve it, deserve this, and so much more." With a hand she quickly pulled off her dark shades and rested them on her forehead. With the same hand she cupped the side of Kara's face when she brought it out of her collar. Behind the fake prescription glasses were those soft caring blue eyes, the bluish instead of reddish squiggly lines that were found on the white part of eyeballs only showed the hell that she endured before meeting them. Eyes that could go from the way they are to a sickening bright glowing red ready to incinerate all who opposed were still filled to the brim with life. "It's part of my Job to help and guide you now, no one is going to tell me otherwise. Natasha is a part of your life Kara, that makes you both my life now." she finished with a loving smile that brought happiness into Kara again.

"Look." Natasha patted her shoulders for the girl to turn on her heel. "If it makes you feel any better." The Russian dug out the pouches of her empty pockets as well, her phone was in her back pocket. "I don't get my benefits till I go back to the Tower, I don't have anything either."

All three laughed at the humble gesture Natasha made. The girl turned to have Maria nuzzle her nose tremendously in her face, she giggled while pressing her lips to Maria's temple. The trio were so far caught in the moment that even Kara's advanced hearing and Natasha's precautionary instincts failed to act when the short haired Asian woman dressed in a prim proper dark business suit with a skirt and heels sprayed them with a large fancy glass bottle of perfume. The Avenger and former Director wheezed back and sneezed tremendously, an act that they couldn't hide due to natural bodily reactions. Kara on the other hand stole a whiff at the air and marveled the scent of the beauty potion, not once caring that the moisture was building on the bridge of her nose.

"Buy three get two off!" the advertiser chimed with glee in her voice combined with her thick accent. Of- course people like her didn't care about the harassment they did to customers. Could she not see that they were having a moment?

The Girlfriends fixed their posture with Maria bringing down her shades to her eyes again. "No thank you."

"You Daughta seem to like." The woman responded by spraying Kara's face again, this time fogging up her lenses, but she still took in the smell.

Natasha didn't take any liking to the action. "What are you doing!?" she dabbed her thumb across the wet moist of the smaller girl's lenses.

Maria's stern face arose from within her skull. "Mam please leave us alone."

"You wan more sweetie?" she ignored them and was about to spray again, this time gripping the air pumper. And the pressurized liquid would've escaped had it not been for Maria assaulting the worker's personal space, the small gentle hand stopping itself on instinct.

"Spray me or them again, I dare you." the evident threat drove into the advertiser's heart brutally. She was quickly turned into putty in the mere presence of the irritated taller woman. Her legs were shaking and sunk her head into her shoulders. Making her seem smaller than she already was. She looked past the woman's shoulder to see the gorgeous redhead, most likely her intimidator's wife, and the massive golden maned cutie the redhead was holding in her arms protectively. Strange enough, the girl in the Avengers t shirt was not scared but curious, as in 'wondering why her eyes were squinted curious'. Racist little brat.

People were starting to watch but Maria was fully aware. She even toned down her voice to get her point across. "My Daughter is an Autistic Savant." She lied but it sounded convincing. Those who were close and eyeballing the scene either gasped or observed in silent shock. Natasha went along with the plan and buried Kara's face in her neck, making it look like the girl had purposely hid herself from everyone. "Please just leave us alone."

Not wanting to be part of a Mall incident, Maria turned on her heel back to her family. The two once again positioned themselves between the smaller cutie and walked off into a random direction in Macy's. Those who stopped and stared went about their business just as fast as they came.

Kara wasn't quick to jump to conclusions. She knew that those inhabitants didn't recognize her. It was all Maria who had defended them even when there truly was no danger. Even then, the Alien couldn't blame her, if it wasn't for her curiosity, she herself would've grown irate at the actions of the squinted eyed saleswoman.

"Glad that's over." Natasha's unexpressive look lowered revealing one of relief. Kara's own fingers even loosened from the disappearing tension.

"But not our shopping." Maria pulled off her shades and dropped them in her bag, she pulled out her wallet and with it, her cards. "As for you Missy." She waved them in Kara's face to see, the girl's features contorted in a somewhat understanding of what they were on the spot. With permission she took the gold one in her hand to examine it. She chuckled when she realized the symbol on the thin rectangular piece was the same as the one of her second upper garment but what took her by surprise was the bar code written across. Yes! These inhabitants shared the exact same way of spelling numbers. Right then and there Kara knew exactly what this was.

A currency Chip. One unlike any that she had ever seen before.

She gave a proud smile towards Maria as she handed the Chip back. Her caretaker leaning closer with a devilish smirk mimicking one of many the Black Widow had given off.

"I'm going to spoil you."

* * *

All traces of joy had officially left Kara for the time being. A massive bluish blush unseen by her caretakers grazed the bridge of her nose that no longer held her eyewear as the two attended to her body. She wore nothing expect for breast bindings of thinner material and the bottom cloth accessory that apparently was put on a different way. The two completely naked women slithered the piece through her upper thighs and began to tie the long ropes together at her waist. Once that was done Maria went to the neat pile stacked on the small stool for the final piece to finish Kara's transformation.

"Relax." Natasha soothed her baby girl by rubbing her small shoulder with a hand since the other was now covering the area between her own crotch. "We're all women here." Kara swallowed her built up lump, keeping eye contact at all time, since she was beyond uncomfortable being too close to Natasha's bare enormous breasts. She looked upwards when Maria kneeled before her.

"This goes over." The brunette wrapped the Sarong around Kara's incredibly slim waist, matching her bikini top and bottom. "Done."

This time the Russian cupped the Kryptonian's biceps and geared her into a corner of the big fitting room facing the wall. "Stay here." She pointed downwards and Kara immediately, aggressively, nodded her head.

Maria welcomed Natasha into her arms as they shared a loving kiss, the brunette's arms around the waist while the redhead's around the neck, going so far as to lift a leg seductively and curl her toes.

"Guess she's not too fond of Bikinis."

The Russian eyed her scars that were permanently on her lower stomach and shoulder. "Here I thought I would never wear them again."

The Executive spun her Baby to wrap her arms around her waist from behind and geared them towards the large mirror on the wall that showed off their bodies from different angles.

"Be proud of this body Nat." she rested her chin on a shoulder and started rubbing her hands on the beautiful eight pack riddling The Black Widow's stomach. "It's achieved Major perfection with Minor flaws.

Natasha playfully rolled her eyes and stood on Maria's bare feet to give herself a few inches in height. "You tease."

"Nope." Maria popped the "P" graciously.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because you shouldn't be self-conscious. You're a fighter, and even the best of all-natural seeking fighters, have or eventually get a scar or two in this type of profession."

"That is so cheesy…..yet comforting."

"Do you prefer compliments?" she raised her head to deliver soft kisses to her neck before sticking three of her fingers into her mouth, wetting them seductively. She pulled them out and whispered. " _Or actual teasing_?"

The Russian bit her lip when she felt the sticky wet fingers quickly seeking their way into her distended labia. Being a professional in battling her reactions. She spoke with zero emotion, an alternative to what was going on. "She's right there, Stop."

Her legs began to tremble, but she resisted by pressing her toes onto Maria's harshly. The digits were already Knuckles deep and slowly curled upward but Natasha stood her ground. She could get wet any minute. "Maria, she's right there, Stop."

The brunette too overcame her lust and stopped kissing her neck, the fingers however, were still inside her Girlfriend. "I know…..God what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. But we don't do stuff like this around others, especially her." The blush was now creeping up on both females. Their daughter stood several feet away from them and here they were in a sexual position all thanks to Maria.

"Fuck this is so wrong." She pulled her fingers out of the meaty pussy, glad that the mushy noise wasn't as loud. Natasha's prediction came true and the digits were coated in thick hot cream.

"Alright I'll give you these two." She offered her ring and middle finger to the Russian. Natasha cocked a brow before welcoming them into her mouth. Maria leaning in to suck her index one into her own.

"Citrus." Was Maria's only answer and gave a pat to one of Natasha's cheeks. They wasted no time in trying on the matching Bikinis identical to the set Kara was wearing, Natasha being the only to wear a thicker bottom piece, it was also a slide on rather than a double side tie. They came around Kara, wrapping their Sarongs around their toned waists.

"I know you're shy. But trust us this is a style." Natasha cupped her shoulders and they guided her towards the mirror.

As officially, Kara stood in the center with her hands on her stomach. Both her caretakers stood on either side striking a gorgeous pose. A hand on their hip and their outer leg bending upwards while said limb stood at the tip of the toes. All three wearing the elegant design of dark blue ocean themed Bikinis, their Sarongs being white with cerulean palm trees riddling the fabric from one end to the other. Kara even took the time to admire their reflections. It saddened her upon seeing Natasha's small but horrendous scars, however it was not enough to rob her of her beauty. Both her caretakers had similar traits in their physique with the exception, of Maria being taller and having perky breasts compared to Natasha's more protruding ones. She noticed Natasha also had eight defined abdominal muscles compared to Maria's who was missing two. Then she looked down at her own stomach, her tight little tummy showing just four that she had achieved through her life of being athletic. She stood out compared to Natasha and Maria's beautiful forms. Despite have muscles on her stomach, Kara was just too slim. She was skinny. Not unhealthy skinny, but still incredibly thin. Her biceps might've had defined outline, but it was a frail limb when seen from a distance. Her forearms were even thicker than said biceps. Since her right forearm was covered by her biological Father's gauntlet, her left one was the only one she could flex. And when she did not even that was enough to show a strong arm. The Irony was that she could lift objects thousands of time her own size and weight. She was no extravagant beauty. She knew what these Garments were used for. The images that were shown all over the walls in the section that Natasha had picked them from demonstrated that women used these whenever they decided to spend time on a coastal beach or swimming Basin. Never in her life had she ever worn such things for those activities. Growing up she remembered that the rule to be given permission for entrance in public or private areas was to sport a one piece that only revealed one's body from the knees down. Why would the people of this World wear garments that were more….revealing? Deliberately allowing all to stare.

She looked down at her feet.

The two noticed from the very beginning, no longer focused on trying their outfits. They watched as Kara undid her Sarong and wrapped it around her shoulders. She walked away to sit on the wooden bench on the other side of the fitting room, away from the mirror.

The couple looked at each other in disbelief. Did they just…..cause their new found daughter to lose her confidence? The realization hit them so hard they rushed to sit next to her on either side. They said nothing, they couldn't say nothing, this was not their intention from the start. They wanted to apologize, but they didn't know how she would react. The small girl was the first to act and leaned into Maria's open arms, she politely accepted Natasha when she stood from her seat to kneel before her. She even grabbed her hands that were once grabbing onto Maria's forearm.

The redhead let her maternal instincts take over and leaned to kiss her baby girl's palms, her lips also flattening over the wrists. She had to fix this.

 _They_ had to fix this.

If this wasn't their area of expertise, then Maria and Natasha Romanoff had to start learning via self-taught, nobody was going to do it for them.

Normal words were not going to help but they had to start the first steps. Maria went first. "Are you upset with your body?"

"You think you don't look beautiful?"

The girl only nuzzled further into Maria's bare collar. A reaction they expected. Step one, they said something, check.

Natasha entwined her fingers with those of her baby girl.

" _Come stop your crying, It will be Alright, just take my hand, hold it tight_."

Kara's brows rose in awe. There it was again, the unknown song Natasha soothed her with early before they entered the facility. Natasha gave a soothing grin. Maria not realizing that the Supergirl reacted to that specific song.

Natasha filled her Girlfriend in. "I sang that to her in the car. I knew that would get her to react." Step two, they have her uttermost attention, Check.

Maria gently lifted her out of her embrace. Natasha still having her fingers entwined with Kara's even though the girl found her seat again.

The two nodded and rose off the bench, Kara having no choice but to do the same since her hands weren't free. Maria slowly reaching for the Sarong, her daughter sunk her head in her shoulders when it was taken completely from her. Step three, to take measures even when the one they're helping is uncomfortable, check.

They knew they couldn't spend time in the waiting room for a long period, they had to work quickly. Maria ushered Natasha to the side and stood in front of the young woman. Her memories of her learning in ASL returning from the back of her mind. She brought her arms to cross them over to form an "x" then with her palms extended she patted her shoulders, left hand touching right, right hand touching left, followed by breathing in and letting out calm breaths.

 _Relax_.

A basic sign language lesson.

 _Relax._

With her head nodding forward she was telling Kara to repeat her actions. The young woman simply eyed the gesture again.

"Do it." she said sternly, nodding her head forward again. Remembering her discipline, Kara did as she was told. Natasha having a similar expression as Maria but none the less loving.

The Kryptonian waited for a moment before syncing her breathing with her Father. For over a minute they continuously patted their shoulders while inhaling and exhaling. Kara's overwhelming nerves were abandoning her body. She felt more relaxed. Step four, to have the one seeking _help,_ Help themselves, check.

Sensing the urge to move on, Maria introduced a new sign. She brought her hands to the edges of her collar bone, close to her inner shoulders and quickly brushed her fingers down before flexing her arms out, closing her hands into tight fists.

 _Strong_.

That is what Kara was. She was Strong. Its what she truly is and what she had to be.

 _Strong._

Maria pointed at Kara with a finger and repeated the lesson. "You, are strong." Her biceps flexing with several veins appearing on her forearms. Maria made room for Natasha to stand by her and they did the sign together with a confident look on their faces.

Kara eyed them both with new found swelling confidence, her caretakers, her guidance. She would not disappoint them. She was being taught without words. Their body language said it all.

She replicated the sign. Her small but beyond powerful arms flexed outwards after they brushed her shoulders. Her determination was returning. She could also see it in Natasha and Maria's eyes. Step five, to guide into finding self-motivation and discipline, check.

Knowing that Kara was returning from her short-lived doubts they gently reached for her Bikini, Maria undoing the top while Natasha pulled the laces off the bottom. The redhead tapped the necklace on her baby girl's neck, thus prompting Kara to activate her uniform again. The nanocrystals snaking at her form to cover her up in the symbol that is Supergirl. The cape manifested in all its crimson glory and Kara marched to the large mirror, she went so far as to lift off the ground slightly, striking a pose of her own with her legs bent and a hand on a hip. She floated closer to her reflection to once again repeat the second gesture.

She was Strong.

It didn't matter if she didn't succeed at obtaining the physique she wanted, in the eyes of Rao she was beautiful. She was unique. Everyone was different and there was no one like her. She was Kara Zor-El, a daughter of Rao, she was strong. Step six, to accept yourself and be happy, check. End of lesson.

She lowered back down to the ground and pressed her necklace to let the uniform deconstruct and hide once again. In the mirror she was now completely exposed, but she was proud. Her hands resting on her small stomach.

She was Strong.

She looked behind her shoulder to spot her caretakers embracing one another as they eyed her back. With a cheer she ran towards them and they welcomed her without hesitation. Both being proud of what they had done as unofficial parents.

" _I love you_." she told Maria with nothing but joy. She unwrapped her arm that was around Natasha to give all her love to Maria, Natasha not seeming to mind. " _I love you Maria_."

The dark miserable cloud that tainted Maria Hill's world for years had finally been lifted. She had a life. she has a Love. And now, she had a daughter to call her own.

To guide and to protect.

* * *

The goal was resumed with Maria and Natasha still gripping on to the task before the long journey to Orlando. Despite some trepidation with simple curiosity added to the mix, the dozens of clothes that Kara had tried on had gone by well. From jeans of same design, to high yoga shorts, to shirts of either long sleeved or short. It was bound to happen from the beginning that there was just some clothing that wouldn't be appropriate for her. Cargo shorts and pants were not her style, not to mention they simply didn't bring out a good look in her. Turtlenecks were a no go considering the faces Kara made whenever she tried one on, not that it made her feel uncomfortable since she was accustomed to wearing something that would triple the levels of neck and collar irritation in the eyes of many. Despite how the young blonde was capable of an astatic pose in her cape and uniform, bright colors were also not her thing. Natasha aggressively throwing sweaters and shirts of any shining yellow or pink in a separate pile. They would stick to the darker clothing, for some reason it just suited her better. Not many young women could pull of the appearance without the public thinking that they were just rebels or tomboys. Kara's stature was simply unique, and the girl was fully cooperating with experimenting with these foreign robes and leggings. She didn't need to be reminded nor told whenever she tried on something and it did not go good with another set. Such as the violet upper garment along with the tight leggings that were the color of this world's foreign sky. Why would anyone purchase leggings that already came with torn cuts above and below the knees? Now there was one negative thing she would complain about to the market if she could. The Kryptonian was grateful that the thicker breast bindings and under garments used to wear beneath proper clothing were already incased in layers so there was no need to purposely try them on for demonstration.

The former agents knew they'd get a laugh out of her when they showed her shirts of glow in the dark or none glow in the dark ribcages and silly pictures of cats or memes. Those last few they were positive Kara had no idea what they were due to her eyeing the images with a raised brow and tilted head.

Of-course, the head strong Assassin also had her fair share of trying out clothing, Kara being respectful to wait when she was back in the outfit she dressed in the transporter minus her boots and loose head gear.

Their final shift of a semi quick shopping spree came to a glorious end when it came to one of the main most important things that all wealthy women in society lingered about.

Shoes.

But on scheduled terms there wasn't much of a fuss when it came to it. Natasha working fast to giving the clerk responsible for unlocking the fitting rooms all the clothes that didn't meet their needs and scurried across the entire store looking for many boxes of different footwear. The Russian doing the impossible for the millionth time in her life by balancing several boxes containing sports shoes, promising sandals, and polished black Stilettos. Kara was glad to have not stripped completely anymore and only had to roll up her leggings to allow herself to try on further accessories never seen by the Kryptonian eye. She had walked around the small room for a while as her feet got used to the strange sensation of the thick Rocket dog flip flops.

" _How does one expect to walk around in public when the only coverage I have are the bottom parts of my feet_?" she asked out loud not once paying attention to her caretakers as they sat on the bench with Natasha trying her own variety from the container boxes, the girl wiggling her small toes as the thin transcending to thick strap rubbed between her biggest and index digit. Again, the color of Obsidian going well with her appearance. After a while from hearing the smacking the footwear made against her heels with every step, the blonde gently nudged one off her foot to pick it up. Writing was even spelled on the inside of the material. The sound of some else's walking grasped her ears as Natasha came behind her. The woman standing next to her and placed her feet together next to Kara's singled sandaled ones.

"Cliché." Natasha boasted as Kara bent her knees with awe as the crimson strap of the dark footwear matched the bright toenails of her inhabitant. "But one learns to go with it."

She grabbed Kara's hand to lure them back to the bench. There they made her try on the Stilettos that the blonde was easily able to grasp since they were heels. The only question for the Kryptonian was as to why the pair was missing its boot like features along with leaving a small hole at the tip end for the first few toes of the foot to be exposed.

All that remained was for Kara to try the only pair of sports shoes selected for her. Which were dark grey Reeboks with blue outlines. After taking a moment to admire them she slid them on after taking the unknown cushion out and fastened the ties that trailed up the pattern. They were comfortable, even felt relaxing with the cushion material on the inside.

A look of pure relief left Maria's face as her family along with herself stepped out of the fitting room section, nodding and explaining to the clerk that they were finished along with apologizing for taking a little over their time. In a mere minute they arrived at the cashier who was more than happy to take their intended purchases. The only flaw of course was despite the foxy woman's respectful attitude, it didn't take a genius to find out that she was new at her job despite looking past her forties, therefore she was taking forever in scanning the selected clothes.

"I take it you've found everything Sweetheart?" The black haired-middle aged worker chimed.

"Yes." Was Maria's simply response while adjusting her shades. Unfortunately, that one single worded response triggered the gossip brewing in the cashier's mind and throat.

"There's not really much here, usually during this time everyone is clearing the shelves." She laughed while swinging the scanner in her hand playfully.

Natasha's faces slowly morphed into her typical stoic glare, hiding her annoyance and took the two boxes away from Kara to set on the small trend mill on the desk. She pulled the blonde away from her Girlfriend who continued with the small talk hoping to get the clerk to work faster and pointed to the wooden bench several feet away from the store's exit surrounded by two indoor plants on each side. She nudged Kara to go sit on it with another hand gesture and the girl obeyed despite the nerves naturally returning with each step. However, the…. _Krismus_ decorations that she hadn't spotted before erased all troubles, she marveled another decorated tree, although much smaller this one was pure ivory in color despite the crimson orbs handing from the branches. Its sparkled appearance only made it blend in with its surroundings even further. She turned around as soon as her flat booted feet made contact outside the establishment's floors and sighed when she noticed she was not too far from Maria and Natasha, her mother keeping a close eye on her before turning to help her Father. Without hesitation she sat on the long wooden seat and crossed her legs while placing her palms in her lap. She returned to her thoughts. It shouldn't take much longer for Maria to pay for the clothing, after all, she could see Natasha giving a helping hand to the clerk with putting the items in containers. This would all pass. She only had to mind her own business, avoid eye contact with those coming around her to head in to the Market as well.

A tremendous mistake was made when her gaze landed on four male inhabitants huddled together on the far-right end wall of the store. They were dressed in what was her guess, casual clothing for men since they also wore leggings of the same material with small coats and styled hair atop their scalps. The fact that they appeared young didn't help the bad situation she was falling in, they had to be around her age for one to turn his head from the group. Reacting quickly, she ducked her head to look at her lap. Her advanced hearing being put into great use since the Kryptonian didn't dare attempt to look up, even though she was suspicious that they were eyeing her now. With the way things were sounding, said suspicions were coming true.

" _Check it out guys."_

" _Finally, the waiting paid off."_

" _And you all though no chicks our age would show up on a day like this_."

" _She's by herself_." This last one speaking had a voice sounding more excited than the others. _"Must be a window shopper or a little Miss Reject."_

A new kind of nervousness was swelling within the Alien. This was not the first time she had been ogled by people her age. The memories of times when boys would come to her after her daily courses to flirt and occasionally interrupt her business returning clear as a sky after a rain pour. Those times were not the most pleasant in her life, but old wounds began to reopen now that History was repeating itself. Perhaps in another life she would've bathed in the glory, but her eyes saddened as she recalled those times when her father, Zor-El in all his wisdom would chase away such immature boys with his very presence accompanied by an infamous death glare any protective father would give for his only daughter.

Cerulean blood began to pump faster into her veins as she continued to listen.

" _Who's gonna go first_?" The skinny longhaired blonde one asked among his pals.

Another, who Kara could guess was the one with a skin tone identical to Sam and Nick's protested. " _You know I'm taken guys, I don't want any part of this."_

" _For all we know she could be carrying a small spray, but I'd say it'd be worth_ _it_." replied the shortest skinny one with spiked black hair.

The last one, who was without a doubt the oldest and physically fit concluded. " _Just watch cuz when I come back, that little kitten and I are gonna grab some drinks from my Dad's cabinet tonight_."

The snickering they gave amongst each other almost caused Kara to rub her collar from the anxiety. With the motive that was snickering, a move from one of those boys was bound to happen.

And with it, the steps gearing towards her got louder.

This was not good. She didn't want this.

What was she going to do? The Alien found courage and looked up only to focus on Maria handing over the golden Currency chip to the clerk. Although she wasn't looking at him it was clear that his smile was growing as he was now within range to be able to talk to her.

She had to hold on. This would pass.

"Hey." He adjusted his brown coat as he sat down next to her. The Kryptonian unfolding her legs and lowered her gaze into her lap deeper than before. He didn't seem upset that she didn't greet him out of respect.

"I'd tell you my name but uh….I'd like to get to know yours first." He added with charm while lowering his head to try and get the blonde to look at him.

He ushered with confidence. "Oh, come on girl, don't be shy, names Dylan O' Connell. He finished with an offered hand but still got nothing, not even a head turn. Not wanting to look bad in front of his friends, the stubborn young jock continued. "Me and my Pals were just killin time here, when I saw you, I couldn't help figure you were alone. And a thing like you doesn't deserve to wander a mall all alone."

Again nothing. Maybe it was time to use his charm. Something that had never failed him to this day. He was glad to have been born to grow into one of the most attractive guys in his school. His looks had always aided him in seduction. It was about time he used them.

At the same time when he made a dramatic affect in slowly reaching to set his hand on her knee, Maria Hill tilted her head in the direction of the exit as she waited for her card to transact the amount needed to pay on the other side of the register. Natasha catching the shocked expression growing on her Girlfriend's face immediately cause her to look in the same direction. Anger coursed through the Russian's veins as she dashed with a turn of her heel, abandoning her actions of gathering their bought clothes with the shoe boxes almost falling off the fancy desk. Maria right on her tail when the cashier finished pulling out the receipt.

"Logan!"

The voice of her caretaker entering her ears finally made the blonde's head jolt upwards, a mixture of relief, joy and nervousness was written in her features. The unimportant jock spotted the beautiful woman charging at them and quickly got out of the seat next to girl. It didn't help when another older woman soon followed and they both sat beside the blonde who welcomed them with open arms.

"Logan what happened?"

The Kryptonian's waiting had paid off, now her plan could be put in motion. Her lips began to quiver, and she threw herself in Maria's arms, trembling drastically in the process with the brunette burying her face in the girl's shoulder.

The late teen could only watch as the two females continued to shield the girl he had been trying to snatch since the moment he laid eyes on her. It was his turn to be in a tight spot and the odds were not in his favor.

The redhead twisted her head so hard it almost snapped. "What did you do to her?" she almost snarled but actions and words could not describe how angry she was at the sight of her _Malysh_ almost being touched by the filthy hands of male hormones. The question sent shivers down his spine and many more when the brunette pulled off her shades, revealing a deadly look.

"She asked you a question." Maria's venomous glare breached his soul. "ANSWER!" her jaw clenched, and teeth faintly showed.

"N….noth….." he tried to talk but couldn't. His friends several feet behind could only watch in horror as their feet kept them in place. "I was just…."

The spotlight was taken by a wailing cry from the young blonde. The brunette's enraged face melting when the girl only shook violently even more. There was no stop to the sobbing, and the jock's case only got worse as the Black Widow in disguise stood up prompting him to back away. The redhead noticed a half empty RedBull can that somebody decided to litter in the plant next to the bench and picked it up, almost crushing it in the process.

"I don't care how old you are." The Russian took a menacing step forward, the unimportant teen's confidence was now disappearing so badly his face was turning red and his shoulders were getting goosebumps. "And I don't care who you are, if I see you coming anywhere near her while we're still here I will do far worse THAN THIS!" her superior reflexes aided her, and the Can collided with his head before he could raise his hands to catch. To make matters worse when the can did land in his palms, the sweet liquid was already drenching his digits. Never in his life had he been humiliated like this, rejection was one thing and so was the typical "I have a boyfriend," liner, but this was on a whole new level.

"I know how to stay out of jail, so if you're gonna report me just remember that when I do get out, you'd better learn how to sleep with one eye open." her glare was shared with the rest of the goons behind him who looked at the ground in fear and shame.

The teen decided that he had enough. "Yes, M….."

"BEAT IT."

He took off in a fast sprint, determined to get away and most likely leave the Mall to escape the wrath of this strange woman who although was beautiful, was also frightening. His friends shouting behind him, begging him to give them a chance to catch up.

Natasha scurried back to sit on the bench with her woman and _Malysh_. She didn't hesitate to snake her arms threw the tight hold the blonde and brunette were in and hugged Kara from behind finishing by resting her chin on a shoulder.

" _What did he do to you_?" Natasha whispered as if she was going to get an answer. " _Kara, what more did he do to you?"_ she repeated as her Girlfriend did her part and shushed calm breathes into Kara's neck.

The girl's apparent sobbing went on for a few seconds more before surprisingly stopping followed by the trembles that riddled her form as well. The two eyed each other before their vision caught a glimpse of the girl's ear twitching slightly through her hair and beanie. What happened next was Oscar worthy in their eyes.

The blonde gently raised her face out of its hiding spot and looked past them in the direction that the boys had run off to, her ear still twitching. Natasha and Maria noticed her face had resumed its normal stare not a single hint of sadness or fear could be found. Instead Kara turned back to face them both, her noggin moving from side to side to make eye contact and brought a palm to her mouth to hide her massive grin followed by a giggle. The older women staring at her with their mouths agape.

She had been faking the whole time.

Kara had played the role of hurt to steer the rise out of her caretakers to chase away the ones flirting with her. And Maria and Natasha had played along without notice until now.

Maria blinked before her face contorted into a proud grin. "You can act Missy."

Natasha gave off her own identical expression. "You really did have us there."

Kara laughed before pecking Natasha's temple then turned to nuzzle her face tremendously with Maria's. She continued to praise in joy as she hugged her Father in thankfulness. Maria shrugged as she closed her eyes to hold her pupil, Natasha's Mama bear instincts going back into the abyss to be replaced with impression while also bunny hugging her girl from behind. They were not upset with her. She had done her part and she had done well.

They didn't get up from the bench just yet. Instead they took their time to recover from the ordeal and their embrace loosened enough for Natasha to start brushing strands of Kara's bangs away from her face along with Maria who was giving soothing strokes to the blonde's chin.

"My fault." The redhead asserted. "I take the blame. Look what happened just by telling her to sit a few feet away from us."

Maria took her hand away from Kara to stroke her Baby's bottom lip. "No Nat. It's not your fault." It was now Maria's voice that was asserting yet comforting. "We just have to be more careful from now on."

"No arguments here."

All three-final stood up with Kara grabbing onto them. The evil smirk grazing Maria's lips. "You liked being Mama Spider there for a moment, didn't you?"

The executive was met with an equal stare. "Loved it."

And with that they walked back into the store with the cashier waving at them.

* * *

"What did I tell you." Maria looked on in disbelief at the diminished but still active crowd in the giant area that was the food court. "It's an animal fest."

The two former agents looked at Kara who was now occupied with a tentative smile and small nostrils flaring from time to time again. At least that got her to finally stop trying to assist with the shopping bags since before she wasn't too fond of grabbing onto their elbows while Natasha and Maria carried all the containers holding their purchased goods in their free hands.

The Russian searched her brain. "Why don't you stay here and make line? I still have to get her a dress."

Maria pondered for a millisecond before agreeing. "Right." she nudged Kara's hand off and set the few bags she had on the floor to dig into her handbag. She found her wallet and handed over the Gold card to which Natasha gratefully allowed Maria to slide it into the back pocket of her pants.

"I heard there's an actual _PRADA_ store back on the first floor, take her there."

"Sounds good." The redhead gently tugged Kara to follow her with her elbow still gripping the girl's hand. The blonde grew confused the farther they went away from Maria, but the brunette blew a small kiss with her two fingers to assure her she'll be fine.

"Get something for you as well, the Resort's Restaurant has a dress code." Maria called out as they went on further and further. Her only response was Natasha giving a turn of her head and blowing her own kiss too with just her lips. Resisting the urged to grin in happiness, the former commander picked up all of Kara's belongings and set off to get in line, not that the food chain she picked mattered since her vision was still latched onto her girls walking away in the crowd. As soon as they left her vision she got out, leaving a gap in the line.

"Its all yours." She told the couple that were behind her and the disguised woman sped walked in the opposite direction towards another elevator. What drove her to do this, she rightfully didn't know, but deep in her heart she just had to.

* * *

"Trust me, this is the last one." The redhead spoke with confidence as she helped her _Malysh_ adjust her hair. They had gone threw just three dress for Natasha to speed things up thus leading to their final and chosen outfits, by the Avenger of course.

In the elegant mirror stood an amazed, glasses less Kara wearing a glorious gold embellished dark navy long sleeved velvet Midi-Dress with the appropriate Gold embellished Satin Pumps. Next to her was Natasha who was dressed in an extravagant Petal embellished fine Tulle and Silk Sleeveless Midi-Dress, also wearing the optional Silver Metallic leather Flame Sandal Heels. They didn't match her Pedicure, but the Assassin wasn't bothered. They stood side by side with the older woman's arm wrapped around the girl's waist as they posed in the mirror. The continued awe stare Kara kept giving prompted the Russian to grin at the display of confidence.

"I guess you like it."

" _Natasha…such display of elegant dresses I have never seen before_!" The blonde spoke out loud as she rubbed her palms all over her faint curves.

"That's _PRADA_ for you." Natasha read her body language loud and clear. She quickly guided Kara out of the dress before doing the same to herself. "I'll gently pack these, wait till she sees us in them. The California Grill has a dress code. Might as well go all out. We were lucky we were able to make that our only dining reservation, but we'll deal with the rest when the time comes."

* * *

What drove her to do this, she rightfully didn't know, but deep within her heart she just had to.

Avril Beckett stood inside the _KAY_ Jewelers store with the usual posture that her identity Maria Hill had. Her shades were resting on the top of her forehead and her intense but calm stare was enough to drive anyone away and give her space. Her arms were crossed as she slowly walked around the large see through case of little pieces of jewelry. To tell the truth she was lost in thought. These past few days had changed her life drastically and for the better. She was still alive, had a new job, financially stable, and a loving family. There was just something that was missing. Something that could and would go perfectly to the one she loved. Her precious woman. Natasha Romanoff. So, what was it that Avril was staring at in particular?

A ring.

Not one per say, but the dozens of designs that were shining for all to see. Small ones, big ones, simple ones, silver ones, gold ones, and even elegantly encrusted diamond ones.

She couldn't fight the urge when the idea plagued her mind the moment Kara and Natasha left her sight back at the food court. Deep down she was nervous. A ring. She actually-took it into consideration to get her Baby a ring. But that was exactly what made her nervous. Was this the right time? Should she do it? Could she do it? She rubbed her throat to steady the ache growing faintly. Again, this was another situation where she was just not sure what to do or to act on demand. The years that they had been together plus all the obstacles that they had to overcome was living testimony that Maria loved her. But this was a big step. The more she thought on the new subject the more she sunk into the abyss.

"Mam." Spoke the short dark blonde-haired female salesclerk came up to her with confidence. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

Maria took a deep breath before answering. "…No thanks I was just seeing." The brunette never once made eye contact.

"I noticed you eyeing our latest line of engagement rings. I must say you sure have the guts to be the one proposing. I bet that guy's real lucky." The clerk encouraged with a cheer to help ease the now visibly tense woman.

It worked a little.

"She actually." Maria finally looked up.

There was a pause. The worker finding her words before the situation got even more awkward.

"Oh…..Well…Yes. Yes indeed. Is there any one of them you wish to see."

Maria looked back down to eye the one thin ring she had been eyeing for a while. It was a simple silver ring with a tiny diamond glistening in the light. Simple to where it would still look marvelous, but not over the top detailed and riddled with encrust to the point that it would cost over a grand.

"That one."

The clerk eyed the selected. "Very well. If you would come with me, please."

They moved around the display case and the woman went around the service desk while Maria approached the section that had a stool for them to sit. One on one side, one on the other. The salesclerk brought up two small boxes, one Maroon, and one pitch black. She opened each to reveal the ring that Maria had chosen and then went off to describe the nooks and crafts of the beautiful piece. Of-course Maria had stopped paying attention to the woman and instead returned to her thoughts. This was her chance. Should she do it? Should she wait? She placed her chin in her palm as the woman went on.

Sooner or later she would have to choose.

* * *

The Supergirl and Black Widow in disguise walked back to where they intended to reunite with Maria. This time Kara carrying the bags of their latest purchase in her free hand while her mother carried the rest. To their relief, the lines to the chains had finally died down except for a few groups. The only problem was there was no sight of Maria anywhere. Both started looking everywhere around the court. Perhaps she had already gotten them food. Natasha was not picky, and the same applied to Kara who always enjoyed eating what was served to her. But again, no sight of Maria.

"Kristin!" the voice called out from down the corridor. They turned with relief to see Maria coming towards them, this time with two new bags in her other hand. They too kept walking to close the distance between them.

"I thought you were gonna get us food." Natasha urged her face forward.

"I figured there was some stuff we were forgetting." The two lip-locked for a few seconds, not caring about the few stares they received. They quickly parted.

"Like."

"Getting food first, showing you later."

The smirk never left Natasha's lips.

Maria chewed softly but fast on her Teriyaki Chicken mixed with steamed vegetables and white rice. She really was hungry. Even Natasha had thrown quite the spoon full in her mouth.

The Kryptonian sitting next to the Russian had a dreamy look as she casually chewed chicken and broccoli off the plastic fork. These nourishments were just another delicacy for Kara to add to the list. There was no end to what these inhabitants could prepare.

The brunette started up a conversation as they continued with their brunch.

"So…" she swallowed first. " _PRADA_."

"Too much?" The redhead took a swig of her Lipton Iced tea."

"Not at all. Only the best for you both." She casually shrugged.

Natasha winked at her before resting a palm on Maria's hand, the gesture quickly prompting them to entwine their fingers.

"Quite the budget we've already used up, haven't we?"

"Let's see." Maria took another forkful before reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone. She logged into her personal account she had with SI. She swallowed again. "Would you look at that."

She handed Natasha the phone. The reaction was satisfactory to the Avenger. A precise chart was shown. One for the Platinum and one for the Gold, to which Natasha would have to hand over back to her girlfriend. Although Maria had already spent over thousands of dollars, she was still left with overflowed savings.

$721,423 on the SI card, and $491,655 on the Gold Card.

Natasha spoke with pride to her lover. "Former Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., now millionaire Executive." The two couldn't help but lock their lips again from a lean in.

"You still have your benefits to get." A playful chirm entered the air. "But as of right now…..I like being your Sugar Daddy."

Maria's prediction came true and the redhead almost choked on rice. Now there was something new.

The Avenger sipped her drink again. "You provide for the family yes. But you are no Sugar Daddy. You love me and I love you, with or without money."

So much for teasing.

"I know Nat."

Their attention turned to Kara who was busy examining another piece of chicken with interest before placing it in her mouth. She nearly blushed at how her caretakers eyed her with Natasha planting an attending peck to her cheek. The redhead going so far as to dab a few rice grains away from her pupil's lip with a pinkie finger.

Maria set her fork aside to dig into one of the bags laying safely by their feet. Her Girlfriend turning just in time to see what she was doing. "I want memories." She simply confirmed.

In front of the redhead in Maria's hand now held a firm box. A genuine Canon EOS 70d Camera. "One way or another."

Natasha could not stop her perfect brows from rising. She looked over a certain bag to find a matching deluxe portable case along with the SD card needed for data of 128 GB. Who could forget the portable battery charger. She had been so caught up with today that _she_ forgot that wherever there's a _will_ there's a _way_. Even if carrying a camera around for their vacation fell under the category of risky. The Russian abandoned all second thoughts.

"I love you."

"Quite right."

* * *

Kara watched through the glass window of the transporter with an accomplished smile as they drove out of the parking terminal into bigger stone grounded terminals. She gave a quick glance at all their purchased goods behind her seat and resumed to eye the market facility as she licked the cold ivory paste held by the support of an unknown edible grain flavored cone.

Such exquisite taste, very sweet flavored.

The building only got farther and farther with every lick and the Kryptonian eased into her seat, internally ready for their next destination. With her never ending curious nature, she scooted into the middle and stuck her head through Maria and Natasha's straightened seats to also eye the road. She optionally ignored their none understanding conversation.

"We were in there for two hours." Natasha nudged the Magic Band box further away with her boots as she fiddled with the Camera box, setting it into her lap.

"But we'll be just in time to catch the Bus, and when we get to the Resort, Wishes will start."

"It'll be better if we set down to see it tomorrow." The redhead began to pull all sorts of wrapped up compartments that would help assemble the camera, she took priority first by putting the battery to charge. Again, Natasha was grateful that they had so much time to kill before arriving at the airport. Her skills in technology wouldn't make this any harder. "When its time to leave." She assured Maria. "Camera disappears, card stays."

The executive couldn't agree more. "Got it."

The small sound of slurping caught their ears. Kara's head poking through to eye what Natasha was doing, the Avenger easily rubbed her thumb across the girl's cold lips and bringing it to her mouth, tasting vanilla frozen yogurt on her digit. "Better finish it before it starts to melt."

The blonde only offered prompting Natasha to take a bite out of the unhealthy but yummy treat.

Several hours had gone by with yet again more endless driving, the three now occupied with the finished functioning Camera Natasha was holding as she adjusted the settings. She lifted it to face them, her finger on the button. "Ready."

Maria gazed at her, then Kara, who had long finished her dessert, and finally back on the road. Her shades only showing off her good looks and strong confident posture. "Ready."

The quiet beep was heard, and the recording began.

Natasha cleared her throat. "Entry vlog #1, Kristin Becket here with my family." She spoke proudly using her alter ego. "This is Logan." She waved to Kara who gave one back, followed by booping her nose. "My beautiful girl, one of two who keep me going in life." she aimed the lens at the brunette. "Hey Sexy." The redhead playfully mocked using seduction in her voice, earning her a kiss being blown by Maria. "My fiancé, Avril."

Maria resisted the urge to swallow the lump in her throat and replaced it with a grin. "Here we are driving on I-95, to the one place we thought we'd never go to, life can be rough. But work hard and it all pays off in the end." She finished with motivation.

Natasha turned the camera to face her again. "We are gonna make lots of memories at the one and only Walt Dinsey World. It's Logan's first time as well." She nudged her face to where mother and daughter's heads were side by side. Kara giving her own little grin as she waved to the lens again, quickly tilting her chin to plant a loving kiss to the redhead's cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Jane held Thor's thick forearm as the massive A380 plane finally lifted off the ground. The Asgardian knowing well that his woman was not afraid but did it for comfort. The last seat next to him laid Erik who was relaxing backwards with a dreamy look on his face, his dark green coat resting in his lap like a blanket. The two other seats next to Jane were taken by the Interns. Just as the plane started jittering, Darcy began cheering happily while unnecessarily bobbing up and down on her seat, her teeth clacking as she gripped Ian's hand.

The now financially stabled Intern adjusted her glasses while imitating Jim Carrey's Grinch. "Thaaaaaaaaaattt feeeeeeeeeellllll goooooooooooooodd."

The team sat together, being in the very front middle section of the eleven seated Row.

The plane finally stabilized, and everyone relaxed as the flight attendant began talking. Thor took this time unclip his belt to adjust his casual clothes with Jane fixing his ponytail in the process.

"This certainly is different." The Prince commented, sure he had flown on many vessels throughout his long life but never had he done it under these circumstances with his new-found family. To tell the truth they never thought it would be possible for the British Airways to allow A Celebrity, let alone an Avenger, onto one of their planes _for free_. Not a single Passport or identification had been involved. Perhaps it was the Nation's way of telling the Asgardian, " _Thank you_ " for all he had done during the Dark Elf invasion. The only hassle that almost rocketed their journey to a bad start were the crowds that had spotted the Warrior when they were dropped at the terminal. Lucky for them security had helped.

Erik shifted in his sleep before opening his eyes. "Next stop Washington."

Thor was about to agree when Darcy's voice yelped over the whole row.

"Mew Mew!"

She pointed right to the window and everyone in their row's head turned to see the Mystic Hammer flying next to the tightly sealed Glass. The passengers all cheered and whooped as some whipped out their phones to record the slightest glimpse. To their disappointment the weapon disappeared, but their spark was rekindled when they turned to see the team in the middle.

"Great." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. The praise was now thrown onto the owner of Mjölnir who politely waved at them. "See what you did Darcy."

The Doctor's Intern smothered Ian's face with her mouth for several seconds before parting, making the young man blush _._

"Merry Christmas Everyone!"

* * *

 **A/N: Not gonna uses excuses. But I've been busy with the holidays. Lucky for me I'm done with shopping and fetching a Christmas tree. The entire Month of December in this fic will probably drag out till mid January. You guys will probably get at least another big update before New Years Eve. Next chapter the new family will arrive at the Resort and prepare for tons of fun! Goodbye Stan, you'll be missed. Say it with me folks. EXXXXCCCELLLLSSSSIIIIIOOOORRRRR!**


End file.
